Raptor
by Chasyn
Summary: "Wow." Zach said. "They really listen to you. It's like you're part raptor." Owen smiled and looked away quickly. Rated T for language and gayness, underage flirting but no sex, also dinosaurs eating people.
1. Papa-Rap

**Disclaimer** : I wish I owned it. XD Lots more raptors and Owen and Zach in it.  
 **Warnings:** Language, gay characters, underage flirting and probably kissing but no sex because Owen's secretly a gentleman, also no porn anyways because I don't write it, death (come on, dinosaurs eating people is a given but it'll be less people), canon-divergence **  
Notes:** Oh god! I shouldn't start another story. But I'm now obsessed with these two and can only think of them. And raptors. Lots of raptors. This is actually my second idea for this fandom but I'm posting this one first because I got obsessed with the idea I had while sick at work. Most of this will probably be written while I'm at work. XD  
 **Pairings** : Eventual Owen/Zach. But it'll be a while. XD

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 1: Papa-Rap**

The large, deep brown claw tapped twice on the mossy forest floor beneath his golden scaled feet. He dug his claw into the loose soil and waited. He tilted his golden head to the side and blinked his round, green eyes. Then he shifted his head to the other side and blinked again. Listening. Sensing. Feeling. The trees and jungle were thick around him and it was eerily quiet.

A twig napped to his left. He immediately arched his neck and bared his teeth in the direction. He felt the slight tremble in the ground and spun around seconds before a gray and green streak launched at him.

The adolescent raptor bared her tiny teeth and tried to snap at his throat. But she was too small. The adult raptor rolled his eyes in a very un-animal manner as he easily knocked her to the ground with his muzzle and pinned her beneath his foot. She clawed at him and snapped and flailed but it did no good. He bent down closer to her and opened his jaws. He had her tiny neck between his teeth and she grew limp.

The second attack came from behind. Without taking his foot off his first captive, he turned slightly, pivoted, and caught the second with his tail. He hit her only with a fraction of his strength and she was sent flying into a tree. She fell to the ground, dazed but okay. She pulled herself up and wobbled towards him slowly. He flicked his tail above her and brought it down on her. She fell to the ground again and went limp under him.

The third attack came from above. He snorted and shook his head as he felt the claws on his back. But she was more focused on keeping her balance and not her attack. Her claws skittered down his rough skin, failing to find purchase, and she slid to the ground. He shifted his hold on his first attacker to his front claws, earning him a nip he ignored. He rolled on his side slightly, dropping his weight on attacker three and effectively sitting on her.

Three down. One left. But he was sort of limited now in his range of motion. Keeping three rambunctious, small, cheating raptors pinned while trying to fend off a fourth…

A blue and gray blur burst from the bushes directly in front of him. His heart warmed. He hadn't even heard her sneaking up. His little Blue girl was getting good. But she still wasn't fast enough. She launched herself at his neck but at the last second, he pushed off the ground with his free claw and threw his head back. Her teeth missed his neck and sunk into his chest.

He dipped his head forward and grabbed her by the tail. He pulled her off and held her back as far as his neck would let him. She was still snapping and flailing, a ball of angry energy, teeth and claws. The last one caught, the other three began to squirm under him. He chirped low, the sound reverberating from the back of his throat.

All four tiny raptors stopped squirming. He shifted his weight quickly and stood up. The one trapped under him darted out once he was up. She ran around him in a circle, snapping at the other still confined tiny attackers. The large raptor chirped again, louder, and she stopped her teasing and moved to stand in front of him.

He lifted his leg and tail, releasing attackers one and two. They raced over to stand beside three. Attacker number four turned her eyes towards him and blinked. She let out a low whine. He set her down gently and she darted towards the line. She snapped at each of them and then moved to stand in front of them. She looked thoroughly pleased with herself, wiggling head to toe like an excited dog. The other three quickly caught her excitement too, until they were all wiggling.

The adult raptor rolled his eyes and shook his head. If he'd been a real predator out to eat them, they'd all be dead. They all moved too slow. But they'd finally drawn blood at least. It wouldn't have been enough to save any of them. But it meant progress. They were growing, they were healthy, and judging by their wiggling little bodies at the moment, they were happy. And it was because of him.

He crouched down, intent on sharing in their little show of excitement, when a buzzing stopped him. He stood back up.

"No-Rap to Papa-Rap." Came a static human voice. "No-Rap to Papa-Rap. Come in Papa-Rap. Emergency."

The adult raptor sprinted forward through the brush, the young raptors on his tail. He tilted his head and pulled up in front of a large three. A red bucket sat on a high branch. He glanced back quickly, making sure he was followed. They were standing in their line, waiting patiently and attentively. They knew what the noise was. The adult turned back to the tree. He stretched his neck and gently picked it up, holding the handle delicately between his teeth. He pulled it down from the tree and set the bucket down on the ground. He nudged it with his nose, tipping it over. The bucket toppled over and out fell a radio. He nudged it until it was right side up and bent down.

"Papa-Rap? Hurry up and…"

He gently extended a claw towards it and touched the talk button. He chirped twice and released the button.

"Oh good." The voice said. "Baby-Raps okay?"

He hit the button again and waved his tail. The four girls all opened their jaws and chirped loudly. After their confirmation, he released the button again.

"Big-Red is on her way over. She wants to talk to you."

He growled into the radio.

There was a laugh. "Yeah, yell at you is more like it. Just get your tails back here as fast as possible. No-Rap out."

He gave a final chirp in confirmation and then nudged the radio back into the bucket. He lifted it up by the handle and whistled. The girls fell into a line behind him and the five raptors sprinted through the jungle. He was running them faster than he should, he knew. They were keeping pace, but just barely. They were all getting exhausted. He could hear it in their breathing and feel it in their heavy steps on the ground. But they were almost there! He had to get them back before the boss lady showed up. Another few yards and the large fences that surrounded the raptor paddock came into view. He slowed a bit and let out a loud whistle.

The gate slid open long enough for them to dart in and then it closed again. They turned as a door on the inside opened and a human man appeared. He held a pile of folded clothes and took a step forward and stopped. The adult raptor lashed his tail at the small raptors, silently telling them to stay put and behave. Then he lowered his head and stepped towards the man.

The man eyed him warily but didn't move as the large raptor that could easily snap him in two stepped right up to him and extended his neck. He took the bucket from the raptor's jaws, his hands shaking a bit. The raptor blinked and breathed out loudly, blowing right in his face. "Damnit, Owen! Knock it off!" The man snapped. He dropped the clothes on the ground and rubbed at his face as he stepped back.

The raptor huffed at him and stamped a foot, looking very pleased with himself.

"Hurry. You got like five minutes. Maybe." He turned and slipped back inside.

The adult raptor opened his mouth and panted a bit in an almost laughing manner. The four little raptors bounced over to him. They all snapped at each other and pushed each other out of the way. They all wanted attention. His attention. It warmed his heart but he didn't have the time.

He growled and snapped at them. They all danced back a few feet but still stayed close, knowing he would never really hurt them or discipline them. They knew he was a push over. He rolled his eyes and shook his massive head. He lashed his tail and stamped his foot. They fell into their line and settled down.

He bent forward, touching his front claws to the ground. He gave the tiny raptors one more look before he closed his eyes and tucked his chin to his chest. It started with his skin. The tough, golden hide started to lighten and soften. His tail began to shrink and his arms lengthen. The large claws shaped into toes and fingers. The raptor disappeared and what was left was a human man. His back was covered in a layer of sweat and grime. He struggled for a moment to catch his breath, his arms shaking from the effort of keeping him up. He flexed his shoulders as he sat back on the ground. He could feel the straining muscles from where he'd been jumped on. His chest hurt too and he looked down. A nasty looking, huge bite mark covered his whole left pectoral muscle. It didn't look deep though. He didn't think he'd need stitches but he was definitely going to be bruised tomorrow.

But now… clothes. Clothes were good. He pulled the pile of clothes towards him. He stood up briefly to pull on the boxers and pants. Then he sat back down to do up his shoes and socks. The moment he reached for his shirt, there was a low, sad whistle. He looked over at his raptors. They all looked sad, their tails and heads hanging. But the one standing in front of the others, blue on her head, she looked miserable.

Owen let out a sigh and held his arms open. "Come here, Blue." She darted forward and jumped in his lap. He laughed as her momentum nearly knocked him over. "You're getting too big that that." She tilted her head and reached up to touch her nose to the bleeding marks on his chest. "I'm fine." He said.

There was another whistle and Owen waved the others forward. Charlie and Delta snuggled up on either side of him and Echo curled up on his feet. Sometimes it amazed him how social they were and how much they understood. Blue rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. She blinked and let out a whine again. He ran his fingers down her blue stripes and smiled. "I'm fine." He repeated, his voice stronger.

The guilt in her eyes made him feel bad. But he needed to teach them to fight, to protect themselves like a real raptor would. At least the way he thought a real raptor would. And he was uniquely qualified to teach them. Even if his human skin was so much more delicate than his raptor skin.

"Mr. Grady!"

Blue spun around in his lap, her tail whipping his stomach. He sucked in a sharp breath. Another bruise by tomorrow. The tiny raptor growled loudly and snapped her jaws. Her three sisters rose and joined in on the territorial display. Owen smiled up at the woman on the catwalk above them. She'd swept in there so silently and gracefully. It was hard to sneak up on a group of five raptors, even if one was human and four were adolescents.

"Mr. Grady…" She tried to start again but the raptors were still growling rather loudly. "Stop it! Stop that!" She crossed her arms. "Shut them up!"

Owen smiled and let them continued for a couple more minutes. Then he frowned and smacked Blue hard on the base of her tail. Her head immediately swiveled around towards him, confused. "Knock it off." He said sternly. She breathed in and out rather loudly and dramatically. Then she settled back down in Owen's lap. She pressed herself firmly against his stomach and turned her head to watch the woman above them. The sisters in turn followed suit. They stopped growling and returned to their spots against Owen, all pressing against him and staring at the intruder. They all seemed to convey one thought. Mine. Owen smiled. Well… ours, more correctly. It felt good to be owned by the young raptors. He felt just as strongly towards them.

Owen turned his attention back up. "What can we do for you, Miss Dearing?"

She stepped closer to the handrail and gripped it tightly. "I've been hearing rumors about your progress with the raptor program using…" She paused for a moment. "Unorthodox methods. Mr. Grady, I'm worried you aren't taking your safety into consideration."

He shook his head and waved her off. "I'm perfectly safe." He threw his arms around Charlie and Delta at his sides.

Her eyes widened at his movements and slowly fell to his chest. "That doesn't scream safe."

"This is nothing." He said, shaking his head. "Looks waaaay worse than it is."

"It looks really bad."

"Well you're standing pretty far away. It looks less painful up close."

"Mr. Grady…"

"Owen." He corrected. He hated the way she said his last name, talking to him like he was a child she needed to scold.

She sighed. "Owen…"

"It was a training accident." He went on. "They did really well. I told them to attack me. She got a little too close."

She gasped. "You told them to attach you?"

"I took three of them out before she bit me!" Owen poked the raptor in his lap in the back of her head. Blue swiveled her head around and chirped at him. "Well you did bite me." He said. She snapped her jaws at his fingers playfully. Well… to him it was playfully. But to Miss Boss Lady… yeah. He needed to stop being so normal with them around other people. Or he needed to somehow teach them to behave differently around other people.

"Owen!" Claire snapped.

"She's just playing." He called loudly. "She wouldn't bite me."

"You just said that she did."

"Because I told her to!" Owen insisted.

Claire sighed and released her hold on the handrails. She dropped her arms and straightened up. "Mr. Grady." She said calmly. "Can you please come out so we can have a proper conversation about this? Without them in your lap."

He looked at each of the raptors. "Uh… no." He said frankly. "They all look so cute. I'd hate to upset them. They might bite me."

"Mr. Grady, I am your boss." She snapped. "Now!"

Owen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay girls. Up. I have to go talk to the mean boss lady now." He had to push against Blue before she hopped off. The other three crawled off slowly, moving like they were reluctant to leave him. Owen knew the feeling. He sighed again as he reached over to grab his shirt. But the smallest of the raptor sister, Echo, darted forward and grabbed it off the ground before he could touch it. Then she darted off into the trees, the shirt trailing after her. All the others followed her, chittering to each other.

"Echo!" He called after them. "You're in trouble when I get back!" He shook his head and looked up. He was being glared at. Intently. He let out a sigh. "We can talk in my office."

She nodded and turned.

The second her back was turned, he ran for the door and knocked loudly. "Barry!" He hissed. The door opened and his friend pulled him inside. "Did she see anything?"

Barry shook his head. "The cameras are still relaying yesterday's footage, when they were hiding from their bath. And she arrived after you… were you again."

Owen breathed out a sigh of relief. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded slowly to himself.

Barry threw him a shirt. "Put this on before she sees how bad that really looks."

"Thanks." He quickly pulled it over his head, wincing slightly. "Echo ran off with my shirt."

Barry smiled. "You won't see that again."

"I know!" Owen threw up his arms dramatically. And immediately regretted the motion. Yeah, he was going to be so sore and bruised tomorrow. "She keeps stealing my clothes. She got my favorite shoes last time. Can't find where she's hiding them."

Barry let out a laugh. "It's because she wants you to…"

"Mr. Grady!"

They both turned as she stepped into the room. Owen smiled at her. "Miss Dearing. What a pleasure to…"

"Cut the formalities, Mr. Grady." She snapped, stepping closer to him. "You are entirely too attached to these assets. You are simply meant to train them for use in a show or exhibit or whatever we tell you to do. They are not your pets."

"You're right." He said with a smile. "They aren't pets."

She breathed out and smiled.

"They're family." He said smugly.

Her smile fell and she rolled her eyes. "They're animals!" She said sternly. "Start treating them like it. And get to medical. Now."

He watched her storm out and sunk down in his chair. "Hand me the first aid kit."

"Owen, you really should go to medical."

He shook his head. "They'll ask too many questions and want footage and want to do other medical shit I don't know if I can pass."

"Then call Dr. Wu."

Owen let out a loud groan. "Can I just go back and play with my girls?"

Barry stared at him for a few long minutes. "Fifteen more minutes. Then I really need to turn the cameras back on before someone notices."

The first aid kit was completely forgotten as Owen jumped up and darted for the door.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Why yes. Owen really IS part raptor. XD This really only has a very basic plot line. I know how I want the first part to end to segue into a sequel that goes beyond the movie. But how to get from here to there, and then from there to the end… not sure. XD So mostly, just making it up as I go. With basic plot. But I'm SO EXCITED! Honestly, mostly so I can play with the relationship between Owen and the raptors (and later with Zach and the raptors). Because that was one thing that disappointed me with the movie. All the comericals I saw featured badass Owen and the raptors! But there just wasn't ENOUGH of them together. XD


	2. Lala

This starts like a year before chapter 1, I think. Just a little back story for a couple chapters with Owen and raptors and Wu. Then Zach and Gray come visit the park.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 2: Lala**

He needed a change. What, he didn't really know. He just knew he needed a change. Something far away. And something different. Just… something. Which is why he found himself stepping off the ferry onto Isla Nublar.

"Welcome to Jurassic World."

He heaved his large duffle bag over his shoulder and headed towards the visitor center. He stepped inside, weaving through the people and turned for the information desk. "Hey. I'm Owen Grady. I'm here to see Claire Dearing."

"You're late."

He turned. The redheaded woman staring at him was dressed in all white. High heels and long skirt and did she really wear that on a tropical island? He smiled at her. "Can't make the ferry go any faster."

She eyed him for a moment, pursing her lips. "You came highly recommended for… your…" She looked him up and down.

He tilted his head to the side, his smile widening.

She narrowed her eyes. "Just followed me." She led him to an elevator. She started rambling on as soon as the doors closed and it started moving. "Great opportunity." And, "Dangerous but safety is vital." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. Did she ever take a breath? He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She changed topics fluidly, moving onto employee housing and meal plans and insurance and hazard pay and just blah, blah, blah. He really didn't care. At all. He was here to train animals for possible military use. That's all he needed to know.

She finally shut up after introducing Owen to Dr. Wu. Her phone had rung seconds later and she excused herself to answer it. Wu beckoned him forward, towards a large, oval… something. It was large… and uh… round… and… were those eggs? Owen quickly realized it must be an incubator. And that was cool. He stood, staring at those eggs in the incubator before him. There were six in all, looking almost identical. One looked a bit grayer, one looked more yellow, one was a bit larger, and one was significantly smaller.

"The runt." Wu said, following his line of sight. "We don't have high hopes for that one. It probably won't hatch."

Owen eyed the smaller egg and fought back the urge to reach out and touch it. Because he really did. He wanted to touch the egg. "What are they?"

"Velociraptors."

"That… is so cool!" His whole face spread into a wide smile. "You want me to work with raptors."

"Yes." Wu said with a nod.

"Oh that is so sick!"

Wu cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes. Sick." He shook his head slowly. "We haven't had any success so far. They first generation from the original park, we learned they were highly intelligent but very aggressive."

Owen laughed. "They're dinosaurs. They're like the ultimate kickassness off wild animals."

Wu watched him. "Well… we're trying to keep… the kickassness attribute. But we need them more receptive to us. We need them to be able to listen and follow command. We've been working on…" He stopped as the largest egg began to move. "Good." He said with a smile. "This is TG10-1."

Owen looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

"Test Generation 10." Wu explained. "It's the first to hatch from this batch."

"Ten generations? Like ten sets of eggs?"

Dr. Wu nodded. "Yes."

"You've killed that many?"

Dr. Wu shook his head. "We didn't kill them. They just died. Some right after they hatch. Some within a week. Most within a month."

"That's… sad." Owen leaned closer, watching the tiny nose peeking out from the egg.

"Stand back."

Owen took a step back and crossed his arms. "Just a number?"

"Until it survives past its first year, yes."

"That's sad too."

"Yes… well… don't get attached." Wu said. "Now, follow me. I'll find someone to show you to the employee housing and let you get settled in. Then I'll send someone to show you around the park and where the raptor paddock is being constructed."

Owen didn't move from the incubator. "Shouldn't I stay here?"

Wu shook his head. "If it survives, you'll get to meet it in a couple days."

"If?" Owen said slowly. "Already writing it off?"

"Just being optimistic."

"Pessimistic." Owen said under his breath.

"Mr. Grady…"

"Owen." He corrected.

Wu nodded. "I've been doing this a long time, Owen. I know when they're viable. These eggs, they won't last a week."

Owen smiled. "We'll see about that."

Dr. Wu smiled. "Yes. I guess we will."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen never got to meet that first hatchling. She died after a day. "Don't get attached." Dr. Wu repeated. The second one died as well. The third died before it even hatched.

"You're doing something wrong!" Owen yelled at Wu after a couple weeks. Hatchling four had just died after two days. There were only two eggs left. And Owen still had nothing to work with. It wasn't that he was afraid of losing the job. He'd find another one. One that wouldn't pay as much, he was sure. But it wouldn't be as kick ass! Assuming it became more kickass. Because watching these baby raptors die really sucked. Like a lot.

When egg five started hatching, Owen was there, hovering over it like an expectant father. He pushed the scientists out of the way. "Just let me try something." He leaned over and got as close to it as he could. Owen wanted to be the first thing the hatchling saw.

The egg cracked and the tiny nose poked out. Owen smiled. "Hello little one." He said softly. He gently lifted the eggshell off and picked up the baby raptor.

Dr. Wu came over and looked at it. "Good size." He said, sounding genuinely interested.

Owen hovered as the scientists took weights and measurements and notes. He didn't really care about any of the numbers. He just cared that this one was the largest. And she was vocal. And she bit Dr. Wu. And that was great.

Owen left for the night, exhausted and happy and hopeful for the first time since he came to the island a month ago. But when he returned the next morning, Wu informed him that she had died as well.

"I told you." Dr. Wu said. "These weren't viable."

Owen glared at him. "Where's the last egg?"

"It's too small." Wu said, shaking his head. "It won't hatch."

"Where is it?" Owen repeated louder. It had been moved from the large incubator, to make room for a new batch of some species of eggs Owen didn't really care about. "I'm taking her."

Wu shrugged. "If you want. She's of no use to me anymore."

He glared at Wu as he gently picked up the small egg. He slipped it under his shirt, cradling it delicately. Body heat was good. Yeah. Body heat sounded good. He took the egg back to his home. Little more than a room, really. Employee housing was awesome.

But egg! What the hell was he going to do with an egg? He had to keep it warm, he knew. And safe. No sitting on it or dropping it. Scrambled raptor egg was bad. "Okay… uh… egg." He pulled it out and held it up. "Okay… okay…" He had no clue what to do. "Okay." He said again to the egg, for the millionth time it seemed. "Heat, right?"

He set the egg gently down on his couch and pulled a blanket over it. Then he stripped off his shirt and grabbed a pair of scissors. He stretched the shirt, cut the sleeves, and fashioned it into a sort of sling that hung across his chest. He changed into a pair of short shorts and cranked the thermostat to 90. Yeah. This was good. He tucked the egg into the sling, positioning it against his heart.

"Okay egg. I can't call you egg. And Dr. Wu's a heartless ass saying you can't have a name until you're a year old. I'm gonna call you… uh… La… Lau… Lay… uh… La… la… Lala." He smiled. "I I just named a raptor Lala. Like some dumb stripper name." He shrugged.

He spent the next few days cradling the egg and talking to it. Half the time, he wasn't sure what he was even talking about. His parents, his family, his life in the navy. He just kept talking. When he had to leave his room, he put on a sweater and rolled up the sleeves and peopled looked at him like he was crazy. Okay, so maybe he was a little crazy. He was wearing an egg like a piece of clothing. And talking to that piece of clothing egg. Yeah. He was a little crazy. But it would all pay off. He hoped. He prayed!

He was walking around the perimeter of the raptor paddock. It was big. It would be fine. But would it be able to house more than one full grown raptor comfortably? Because he knew how social raptors were. That's what he thought was the root problem with the rest of Lala's batch. They had no one to really care for them. They needed a real… family. Owen was going to be part of that family.

He felt a flutter against his chest. He stopped. He made no movements, not even daring to breathe. There was another flutter.

"Mr. Grady."

Shit! What was she doing here? Why now? What did she want?

"What are you…"

"Shhh!" He hissed, holding up his hands. She frowned at him and stepped closer. He waved again and glared at her.

"What?" She stepped towards him again. There was another flutter and he thought he heard something, a crack. But Claire Dearing was doing her most favorite thing. Talking. "I came to talk to you, see how you're fitting in. Dr. Wu told me about the trouble you've been having with…"

"She's hatching!"

"She… what?" Claire looked at him confused.

Owen peeled off his sweater, quite literally. It was stuck to his skin by a layer of sweat.

Her eyes widened and she turned slightly, averting her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"She's hatching." Owen repeated, turning towards her. "Sorry. I'll see you later." He turned and ran back to the employee housing. "Shit, shit, shit. Wait, wait, wait!" He didn't stop until he closed his door behind him. He leaned against it a moment and took a deep breath. He pushed off the door and took a seat on the couch.

The moment he took off, the fluttering had stopped. But the moment he relaxed against the back of the couch, it started again. He pulled the egg out of the sling gently and held it up. He cradled it delicately with both hands, smiling widely. "Okay, baby girl. Come on out." He said softly. "Come on Lala."

Tiny black claws slipped through the crack. They flexed and pulled at the shell. The hole grew bigger as she poked her nose through. She was beautiful. Green and gold, with large, brilliant brown eyes. But she was small. So small. And that worried Owen.

And then there was a knock at his door. He ignored it, instead standing up and tucking the tiny raptor back against his chest. There was a second knock as he turned for his tiny, makeshift kitchen. He pulled a container out of the fridge. "Lala, this is crickets and meal worms and some other junk. It's gross and all mushed together. You should like it." He popped it in the microwave for a few seconds when there was a much louder knock on the door.

Lala let out a chirp at the sound and ducked back down into the safety of the sling, pressing against him. He turned and glared at the door. Who the hell didn't know how to fuck off? He quickly hurried to the door. He turned the knob and pulled it open. But he didn't wait to see who it was. He immediately returned to the beeping microwave.

"Mr. Grady." Claire Dearing stepped inside. "What happened earlier?" She stopped and looked around. "Why is it so hot in here?"

Owen ignored her as he pulled the warmed insect mash from the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

Lala popped her head back out, watching him. Owen smiled down at her as he dipped his finger into the mash and held it up to her.

"That smells revolting."

"It should." He said. Lala blinked her eyes at him. "It's really good. Come on." He licked the tip of his finger. Oh that was way worse than he thought it would be. "See? Good, Lala." He tried to keep a straight face.

A look of disgust washed over Claire's face. "Owen! What's going on?"

"Trying to get her to eat by showing her I'll eat it."

She stepped closer to him, peering at him. Her eyes widened when she saw the tiny raptor. "What is that?"

"A newborn raptor."

"What are you doing with a raptor in your apartment?"

"I already told you." Owen said, a bit snappy. "Trying to get her to eat."

"Why here?"

"Dr. Wu didn't want her. So I took her."

"Owen, you can't keep her here."

He rolled his eyes. "Well not forever. Just for a few months until she gets bigger and stronger and I can confirm that the raptor paddock is adequate."

"This is crazy!"

"The rest died." Owen said softly. "What if this works?"

She shook her head slowly.

Lala did grow and get bigger. She followed Owen around like a duckling following its mother. It was great! Everything was perfect!

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen stared blankly at his hands in his lap. He clenched and unclenched his hands, moving and flexing his fingers and staring. He just… he couldn't… But… He just couldn't believe it. "She was fine two days ago."

Dr. Wu shook his head. "I told you not to get attached." He said bluntly.

Owen jumped up without thinking. He grabbed Dr. Wu's collar and shook the man hard. "Stop talking about her like she's some sort of science experiment!"

Wu pried his hands off easily and stepped back. Owen sunk back in his chair, suddenly defeated again. Four months. Four months, that tiny raptor had been the center of his universe. Four months. She was fine. She was fine.

"They are science experiments, Mr. Grady." Wu said. "This whole island is one giant experiment."

Owen shook his head sadly. "Something you're doing… it's making them weaker… something…" It was easy to blame it on Wu. He didn't want to think it had been something he'd done.

Dr. Wu turned away from him a moment, concealing a smile. "Well…" He started slowly, composing himself. When he turned back around, his expression was all serious face. "I've been working on cultivating a new batch of eggs, one that more closely resembles the original Jurassic Park raptors. They'll be… hardier, but more aggressive than the ones we've been dealing with. I think I've come up with… an experimental training program to deal with them…"

Owen stared up at him blankly.

"A way to help you… connect with them." The doctor said softly. "For training."

"Help me train them…" Owen repeated, feeling a bit dazed.

"Help you to help them… to survive."

Owen nodded slowly. Yeah. Surviving sounded good. "What?" He asked softly, looking up at Wu.

"Do you trust me?" Wu asked slowly.

"Fuck no." Owen said loudly, shaking his head. "But I'd done anything to keep Lala alive."

Wu smiled. "I hoped you'd say that."

Owen didn't get a chance to puzzle over Wu's crooked smile. He felt a prick in the back of his neck and everything went black.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I'm a little intimidated by the amount of positive responses and faves/followers/bookmarks/subscribing. Seriously intimidated. SERIOUSLY! I hope you all continue to enjoy it and stick with me.


	3. Skin

Chapter 3 was gonna be recap of Owen's first raptor shift and then recap of him with his four raptors. Then chapter 4 was gonna be Zach and Gray. Buuuuut that's not happening now. XD So it sucks. Because that just makes it longer before they get to the island and meet the Alpha. XD But I'll try to keep the chapters shorter. Because that means I can update more often. I hope.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 3: Skin**

He remembered… black.

Numb.

Pain.

Burning, fear, terror.

Then peace. Calm, black.

Pain again.

Burning, like his veins. Every vein in his body was on fire, burning him from the inside out. Liquid fire just melting.

Then it was gone again, like someone poured ice water into his veins. And he could almost cry out in relief.

But it was still black. Everything was black. He couldn't see, he couldn't talk, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel… he couldn't… he just couldn't.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

There was a loud voice. Somewhere. A voice. In the back of his mind, he knew this voice. This loud, annoying voice. That was calling his name.

"Mr. Grady."

Some formal asshole calling his name. How many times had he asked these fuckers to call him Owen? Did he look like the formal type? Fucking hell! Just shut up and let him rest.

"Mr. Grady."

He tried to roll over but stopped before he even really started. Pain shot through him at the first movement. He sucked in a breath and that hurt worse. Why did breathing hurt so much more than moving? Why did moving hurt at all? He opened his eyes and that hurt too. He snapped them shut. What the fuck happened? Dr. Wu. He remembered Dr. Wu. What the fuck had that sick fucker done to him? He was gonna kill him. Yep. Owen was contemplating murder. Throw the doctor into a dinosaur pen somewhere. Death by dinosaur. He could pretend it was an accident.

"Mr. Grady."

Just as soon as he could move. Or think. Or… fuck… anything. He really just wanted to sleep.

"Mr. Grady." The voice came loudly. "I highly recommend getting up now. Rexy will be here in a few minutes. You really don't want to be lying beside those flares."

Flares? What… wait… what had the man said? Rexy? As in the T-Rex?

Wu's voice went on. "Twenty years ago, a pack of raptors gave her the scars on her neck. She's not fond of raptors."

Raptors? What the hell was the man going on about? Owen tried to shift his weight again. There was significantly less pain that time. That was good. Because if he really was somehow in the T-Rex paddock, he needed to get up. And run now. Or stand still. First though, he really needed to open his eyes. They felt… funny. Too slow, too big, his lids felt odd. They snapped open. And something wasn't right. His line of vision was off. He tilted his head to the left and then to the right. That felt wrong. Off center, off balance. He lifted his arm to rub at his forehead and drew back fast. Something long and sharp scratched his nose. He blinked both eyes and shook his head.

The ground beneath him suddenly trembled. That was bad. He stopped moving and looked up. He couldn't see anything. He felt another tremor and jumped up, not paying attention to the feel of mud beneath his feet or the weird feeling of his toe hitting the ground. He had no time to think of the weight behind him or the limited range of motion in his arms.

The large trees in front of him had started shaking, the leaves dancing above his head. He had a matter of seconds before the large head broke the line of trees. He could stay put and see if she gave him a chance to run. Or he could run. About five yards to the left was a row of bushes. Could he make it? Seconds ticked by as he thought about it. Shit. He turned and sprinted towards the brush and bushes. He dived in a mere second before Rexy's head peaked out from the trees. Owen pressed himself to the ground, ignoring the odd angles, and didn't breathe.

Rexy stepped out slowly. Her elegant head swayed a bit as she bent down and nosed at the flares on the ground. The dancing lights caught her attention. But they couldn't hold it long. She let out a snort and stood back up. Then she turned and began retreating back into the trees.

Owen breathed out a sigh of relief and blinked his strained eyes. The immediate danger gone, he quickly became aware of a couple things. His feet were bare. His eyes were definitely fucked up. His head was too heavy. And he could distinctly feel the brush and leaves against his skin. He glanced down and saw the giant claws. His first thought was that he'd backed up into a dinosaur. Something was sitting right behind him. And instinct said run.

He dashed forward, jumping from the safety of the brush. He tripped over himself and rolled. Something sharp caught his ankle. He opened his mouth and something inhuman was ripped from his throat. He glanced back but whatever he'd seen hadn't followed him. He tried to roll over and sit but he was stopped. He looked back and saw… a tail? A long, scaled tail. He jumped up and it moved with him. He twisted around in a circle. And it followed him still.

He stopped, feeling very much like a dog chasing his tail. Because, he realized slowly, it was his tail. It was attached to him. He had a tail. He had a tail? He had a fucking tail. He shook his head. His too heavy head and his too long nose. He looked down. The shorter, clawed arms. The larger, clawed legs. The overly large curled claw… raptor. Oh great. Wonderful. Perfect. He was having a sick, twisted nightmare about being a raptor trapped in the T-Rex pen.

"Mr. Grady, you seem to have attracted the attention of Rexy again." Wu's voice called over the intercom. "I suggest heading towards the employee door. You should be able to squeeze through."

He turned. The small door opened seconds before the ground shook and he heard the loud roar of the T-Rex. He ignored the pain in his ankle and ran for the door. It was tight but he squeezed through and found himself in a cage. He turned as the door he just squeezed through closed.

"Remarkable."

He turned. Dr. Wu was standing, a few feet from the cage, studying him. Owen pulled his lips back into a snarl, exposing the rows of sharp teeth he now owned. Pristine white teeth that were itching to rip into his throat.

Wu smiled. "You may be smarter than the normal dinosaur." He said, tilting his head a bit. "But you still can't get out of there. Not like that."

Owen opened his mouth to yell at him but human words didn't come out. The loud roar surprised him and he snapped his jaws shut. What a fucked up dream.

"Sorry. Don't speak raptor." Wu was still smiling.

Owen lunged forward, snapping at the bars. He stepped back and threw all his weight against it. Of course it didn't budge. These cages were built to house dinosaurs.

"Owen." Wu used his first name. He didn't do that often. Owen stopped and swiveled his head towards him, listening as the doctor when on. "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

Owen growled and snapped at the bars again.

"Owen, if you calm down, you should be able to change back."

Owen growled and threw himself at the bars again. Then he snorted and shook his head. It wasn't doing any good. He breathed out and nodded his head.

"Calm down and think about it." Wu said softly. "Think about changing from one form to another. Think about the tail you have now, the claws, the teeth, the long snout. Think about them going away and your human body coming back."

Owen still wanted to claw, bite, attack, chase, and whatever else a raptor could do to Henry Wu. What's wrong with a little dream violence and murder? But he listened to Wu's words. He imagined not having a tail. Which was easy. Because he didn't have one. And he didn't have claws. He took a deep breath. And flinched when the first prick of pain shot up his spine. He gasped out and fell to the ground when the second hit, harder and longer. He let out a groan and tried to roll into a ball.

For a few minutes, he blacked out from the pain. He slowly became aware of the hands, his hands, gripping his hair. He let go and rested his head against the cold metal floor of the cage. The cold was good. Very good. His whole body was overheated.

"Put these on." Wu stepped close enough to drop a stack of clothes at the edge of the cage.

The man moved so fast that even if Owen had the energy or will at that moment, he still doubted he'd been able to grab him. Owen slowly reached out and pulled the clothes to him. The movement hurt. This wasn't a dream, was it? This wasn't… a dream…

"That was remarkable." Wu said, shaking his head. "I'd love to get a recording of the chance, to better study it."

"Fuck… you…" Owen breathed out. He pulled on the clothes, ignoring the way Wu watched him. The guy was beyond creepy. Mega creepy. He could feel… something… beneath his skin. Power, aggression, anger… the raptor. He could feel the raptor under his kin. It gave him a sudden energy, like a shot of adrenaline. He jumped up and grabbed the bars hard. He growled and narrowed his eyes. "You dropped me in the T-Rex paddock!" He screamed.

"Yes I did." Wu said evenly. "But you were completely safe. I had a team with tranq guns on her the whole time. I had everything under complete control."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh yeah. Completely safe."

"I wanted to see if you could retain control over your animal brain." Wu continued. "Fight or flight."

"Fight? Fight!" He screamed again. "You wanted me to fight a giant ass fucking dinosaur?"

"She's old and half blind." Wu said.

"She's like a million feet tall!" Owen snapped. "I've seen that bitch run."

Wu shrugged a bit. "It was a vital experiment."

Owen's eyes narrowed more and he growled again. "I'm going to kill you!" He spat.

Wu smiled smugly. "You do that and you'll never get control of yourself."

Owen glared at him. "If I can put these new claws through your throat, I'll take the risk."

Wu smiled again, the smug bastard. "Yes, Mr. Grady. Excellent reaction." He said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Kill me and go to jail. That'll turn out good. Or kill me and leave the island. Where else are you going to be able to get a job? You leave this island and you'll end up killing people. Stay here and you can help them learn not to kill people."

"Are you threatening me?" Owen asked loudly. "Now?"

Wu smiled yet again. And boy did Owen want to claw those lips off. "Not a threat. Just speaking the truth."

Owen turned away slightly. He really wanted to kill the man. That realization scared him a bit. He wasn't a violent man. He'd never been. He took a step back and leaned against the bars at the back of the cage. Wu was still in his peripheral vision but was on the back burner. Owen thought of his life before coming to the island. He really wasn't losing much with Wu's threat that he couldn't leave the island. He really didn't have much to go back to anyways. His family was all dead or gone. He had a few friends from the Navy but he really didn't have ties to anything.

The minutes ticked by and Henry Wu was silent. Whether it was out of respect for Owen's confusion or something else, he wasn't sure. Owen was sure it wasn't the first.

"Just come see them." Wu finally said, breaking the silence.

Owen turned his head towards him and frowned. "Them?"

Wu nodded. "They should be ready to hatch in a week."

Owen turned his body towards him and leaned all his weight flat against the bars. He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "We do this my way." He said solidly. "I do this my way." He repeated, emphasizing.

Wu watched him for a moment and tilted his head a bit. "What way is that?"

"I want full control." Owen said quickly. "I want some place, my place, away from everyone. I want them completely to myself."

"For how long initially?"

Owen thought for a moment. "How many eggs?"

"Four."

Four tiny raptors would be a lot to care for, he knew. Taking care of one for four months was hard enough. But with isolation and siblings and some to parent them, maybe it wouldn't be so hard. "Six months." He said finally. "Then if I think they're ready, we can discuss other human contact and moving them to the raptor paddock."

"Would you agree to documentation?" Wu asked.

Owen pushed off the bars and stepped forward in the cage. "Like pictures and stuff?"

Wu nodded. "And video surveillance… once a week?"

Owen glared at him. But he nodded. He could agree to that. "But I'm talking total seclusion. Some shack in the woods. Away from you."

Wu nodded. "That can be done."

"No one bothers me." He said loudly, shaking his head. "No one finds out about me."

Wu nodded again. "Of course."

He took another step forward, standing inches from the bars. "Let me out."

Wu nodded and pulled out a small remote.

The door slid open. Owen stepped out. And then he stepped forward towards Wu. In a single, fluid motion, he pulled his arm back and sent his fist flying towards the doctor. Wu flew back and fell hard on his ass. Owen smiled. "That felt good." He turned and started walking off. "Call me when you got it set up."

Wu rubbed at his cheek as he stood up. "You don't want to see them?"

Owen laughed loudly. "You're not getting me back in that lab of yours so easy. You bring them to me."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Stay tuned for the next chapter! There will be tears and there will raptors. And junk. And stuff.


	4. Practice

Due to sickness, dying laptops, buying new desktop, waiting for new desktop to arrive in mail, getting used to new desktop, getting a second job, working both jobs, holidays, and falling down the stairs, I haven't been able to post anything. And I'm sorry. So, so, so, so sorry. Good news is that I've written the next 4 chapters. In a notebook. While at work. Bad news is... I have very little time to type it out at the moment. And it sucks. Because every night at work I write a couple more pages and it just keeps adding to the ones I still have to type up.

Also this little impromptu prologue just keeps getting longer. I just keep writing scenes with Owen and the baby raptors. And I can't edit them out. So it looks like chapter 8 will intro Zack and Gray. I think.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 4: Practice**

Every part of him hurt as he stepped back into his apartment. Everything. He swore his fucking hair hurt. That sounded crazy. But yeah. His hair hurt. He headed right for the bathroom and cranked the water in the shower up as hot as it would go. He stood under the spray, letting it cascade down his beat body and massage his sore muscles. Oh god, please… let this be some fucked up dream. Some fucked up, god awful dream! He couldn't be some mad scientist's crazy experiment.

After a while, he turned the water off and leaned against the wall. It was certainly a much too vivid dream.

He spent two days locked in his room. He didn't answer the door when there were knocks and he didn't answer his phone when it rang. He'd woken up the next morning, hoping it had been a dream still. But when he'd looked at himself in the mirror, he knew it wasn't. He could see the raptor in his eyes. He blinked away tears… and then put his fist through the mirror.

He barely felt the pain and ignored the blood as he leaned over the sink, gripping the edges hard. Two days he spent wallowing in self pity. Until his phone rang and Dr. Wu's name popped up on the caller ID. Despite his enormously huge and growing hatred of the man, he grabbed the phone quickly, stumbling over the end table. And he stubbed his toe in the process. A string of very colorful expletives escaped his mouth as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Grady?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Your… shack… is ready." Wu said slowly.

Owen dropped on the couch and pulled his foot into his lap, cradling it gently. "What?"

"You asked for an isolated shack in the woods." Wu replied. "Mr. Grady, have you forgotten already? I may have overestimated your intelligence."

Owen rolled his eyes as he dropped his foot back on the floor. "Fuck off, Wu."

"Yes. That wonderful wit."

Owen shook his head. "When can I move in?"

"Right now, if you'd like."

"I'll be ready in five minutes." He hung up the phone and jumped up. Everything he owned still fit in the oversized duffle bag he arrived with. He hadn't acquired anything since he got there. It took him exactly three minutes to fill it and he was standing outside the building in the five he promised. Wu pulled up in one of the park's jeeps, followed closely by a second jeep driven by someone Owen didn't recognize.

Wu got out and tossed the keys to Owen. "Follow me." He said, taking over the other jeep as it's driver got out and walked off without a word.

Owen fought back the urge to glare, growl, and attack the man. Instead, he caught the keys and jumped in the jeep. He dropped his bag in the back seat and started the jeep. This looked like it was going to be fun. Maybe. Probably not. He followed behind Wu, moving through the sparse jungle. There was the barest hint of a path worn by tires. Not fit to call a road.

Wu stopped and motioned for Owen to pull up beside him. "You want total isolation?"

Owen nodded, pulling the jeep to a stop.

"I'll send someone to drop off supplies for you here. I've marked the spot on a map. Assuming you know how to read one."

"Navy." Owen said. "I can read a fucking map just fine."

"Wonderful!" Wu said, sitting back in the seat and hitting the gas pedal. "Would hate it if you got lost."

Owen watched him speed off, a growl at the back of his throat. Did the man have to constantly goad and try to provoke him? Probably, Owen thought as he put the jeep in gear and tore out of there after him. Probably some sick, twisted experiment. Yeah. The jungle suddenly stopped and they pulled up to a bluff overlooking the ocean. It was… beautiful. Owen wasn't too much of a macho man not to admit that the view was amazing. And he couldn't wait to see the sunrises. And sunsets. Beautiful. This was a fucking awesome place to live.

"It's small. But it's all we had available that no one would miss." Wu said, nodding to the trailer. "But you look like a mountain man. If you want to build something for yourself, go for it. Or maybe you'll be more comfortable digging a hole in the ground or sleeping in the trees."

Owen ignored him as he started the jeep back up. Then he smiled, shifted it into gear, and gunned the gas. Towards Wu. Really fast. Wu's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way as Owen swerved around him. "I think I'm going to park it here." He said, turning it off and jumping out. He crossed his arms and leaned against the jeep. Wu's expression was enough to make him beam. Yeah, he was very pleased with himself. And he loved smiling all cocky like at him.

Wu dusted himself off and straightened his white coat. "Yes. Well… they're in there. In a small incubator. Along with some video equipment." His voice wavered a bit. He cleared his throat and continued on. "It's probably a bit above you. So call before you end up breaking it. All very expensive."

Owen let out a grunt and laughed.

Wu looked unhappy as he climbed back into his jeep. "Keep me… posted." He said awkwardly.

Owen smiled widely. Then flipped him off. He waited until the jeep was out of eyeshot. Then he pushed off his jeep and waited until he couldn't hear it anymore. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned around. His eyes studied the trailer. And it looked awesome. The whole setup. A smile spread across his face. Okay. He had to admit it. This was kinda fucking cool. Except for the whole turning into an aggressive dinosaur thing. Because that wasn't cool… uh… no. He shook his head and said it out loud. "Nope. Not cool." He said to himself. He grabbed his bag out of the back and threw it over his shoulder as he headed into the tiny trailer. It was probably half the size of the employee housing room. Actually it was definitely a third of the size. Or less. Probably.

But it felt like more. It was awesome.

He found the small incubator in the center of what he thought was the living room. It was on wheels. That was cool. He dropped his bag on the floor beside the count and sat down. He reached out and his fingers grazed the incubator. With nimble fingers, he pulled it closer to him. "Okay eggs. I'm… Owen… that sounds stupid." He said, leaning back on the couch. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm in charge here. I'm your..." Dad sounded weird. So did teacher. Leader? Maybe. A word popped in his head and he smiled. "Alpha." He leaned towards the eggs.

They were sitting in a straight row. Oddly perfect and arranged with the slightly bigger one first and the slightly smaller one last. "I'm Alpha." He repeated. He touched the first egg. "You are... Bravo." He touched the second egg. "Charlie." He repeated the gesture with the other two, Delta and Echo. He went back down the line and repeated the names a few times. He honestly wasn't sure how much, if anything, was retained. But Lala came out knowing his voice and her name. Clearly they understood something.

He spent the first day checking out everything in the tiny trailer and unpacking his meager possessions. He pulled the incubator around with him everywhere he went in the tiny space, talking all the while. Just like with Lala, he wasn't even sure what he was talking about. Growing up, his mom, school, the navy, the differences between training dolphins and raptors. He just kept talking. And walking around. He took turns cradling the eggs against his chest. Heart beat was very important. He was sure it was. Well maybe it was. It was weirdly comforting, carrying the eggs around with him. So much more so than with Lala. Maybe it had something to do with the raptor in his head, some more paternal pull.

Owen narrowed his eyes, glaring at nothing really. But he could feel it, the raptor. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. Okay. All his training was helping immensely with his self control. That's where Wu had been wrong. He didn't need the man's help to control himself. And he'd learn to control the raptor just to prove him wrong.

Which, of course, meant he'd have to let the raptor out.

It scared him a bit. Well... actually it scared him a lot. A whole fucking lot, dude. He wasn't an angry person. But the raptor, he felt that anger. And power. And it was scary. Because he kind of liked it. And that was scary. He took a deep breath and got up off the couch. He glanced down at the eggs. A trip outside for them was probably out of the question. He'd didn't want to accidently wreck the incubator. He quickly rigged up the camera equipment, setting a monitor outside. He glanced at the screen one last time. The eggs were fine. Of course they were fine. But he felt awful leaving them alone in there. He kept his eyes on the screen and took a few steps back.

He started stripping his clothes off and dropped them in a pile at his feet. He closed his eyes for a moment as he called the raptor forward. He gasped and collapsed on the ground as his skin hardened and darkened. The pain subsided and he slowly blinked his wrong eyes. He stayed on the ground for several long minutes. The ground beneath his skin... scales? Whatever. It felt good. The ground felt good. He slowly pulled his long thick legs under himself and stood up. The tail was awkward. If he tried to stand up too tall, he could feel himself tipping. It felt... not exactly awkward, but just... weird to be hunched over. But he didn't feel like he was going to fall over. So... tail is good. For balance. Balance is good. He turned slightly in a tight circle. He wanted to see it, wanted to get a better look. It wiggled a bit and shit, that felt weird. Like he was wiggling his ass. He kind of was.

Okay. Tail. Up, down, left, right. He moved it all around. He let out a snort. Do the hokey pokey. It was sort of cool. Then he whipped it as hard as he could and completely threw off his balance. He staggered a moment from the momentum. But he kept on his feet. Claws? He shook himself. There was definitely some power and muscle in his tail. Or his ass. Ha! Ass muscles. He shook himself and blinked his eyes. The eyes were throwing him off a bit. He had a slight blind spot directly in front of him. It was a bit disconcerting. But the peripheral vision was awesome. He could just make out his tail while facing forward. He swiveled his head to the side and then back again. He did it several more times, finding the right angles. He stopped suddenly and blinked. Just a tiny bit dizzy. He snorted and turned to look at the camera monitor.

No change. Still just a bunch of eggs. He nodded his heavy head and looked to the jungle line. He picked up one foot and set it down, taking a step forward. He took another and another. And then he was walking across the empty expanse towards the line of trees. He dipped forward, tail back, arms tucked against his sides. He turned when he reached the trees. Then he sprinted forward. He lengthened his stride as far as he could, stretched his legs, and moved faster. He practically flew back towards the trailer. And then suddenly, he was heading straight for the jeep and lost his footing. And ran head first into it. Running very cool. Stopping not so cool. Jeep bad for break. Jeep very bad for break. He shook his head as he pulled himself up. Maybe that was enough raptor practice for the morning. He needed a raptor break. And now there was a sizeable dent in the passenger side of his jeep.

Oh well. He headed back to the monitor and checked on the eggs. Again, no difference. Still a bunch of eggs just sitting there. Which was good. But boring. Very boring. He let out a snort and shook his head as he turned around. He headed for his pile of clothes and shifted back. He stretched his muscles over his head and then dressed quickly. Then he collected all the video equipment and went back inside. He sat down and promptly told all the eggs how awesome he was at raptor stuff. He was very awesome at raptor stuff. He was so awesome at raptor stuff.

Twice more that day he shifted for raptor practice. He noticed the last time hurt less than that very first time. "I think I'm getting used to it." He told the eggs early the next morning. "Maybe." He shrugged and leaned back on the couch. "That sounds like shit, right? I don't really know how this works." He glanced at the eggs. "I'm not calling Wu. Asshole." He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. Then he jumped up. "Okay. Alpha's gonna go have raptor time. Bravo, you're in charge. Charlie, Delta, Echo, listen to your sister. Okay?" He pointed at them, like he was really warning a young child.

He set up the camera and headed outside. He stripped down and shifted. Then immediately shifted back. He fell to the ground, struggling to breathe for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, stood back up, and did it again. And again. A gain, again, again. He thought it was getting easier. Maybe. Quicker and less painful each time. He thought so. Or else he was just completely numb. Yeah. It was probably the numb thing. And then he blacked out.

He came to, opening his large raptor eyes. He pulled himself up and tried to shift back. But he was too exhausted. Well... that was... bad. He crawled over closer to the monitor and laid down. He'd just sleep for a bit. Then he could shift back and go tell the eggs about his new discovery. Assuming he could turn back. Well... he was certain he could. Yeah, he could. He just needed to sleep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

And that's when he heard the crack.

His head snapped up and he swiveled it towards the monitor. The largest egg, Bravo, moved slightly. He opened his mouth and out came a loud chirping sound. He tried to shout wait. But he didn't speak raptor. He had no clue what, if anything, he said. Do the eggs know raptor? They probably didn't. Would they learn? Shit. Was he going to have to teach them? Who was going to teach him?

He shook his head, pushing through the tiredness sinking into his odd muscles. Okay. Get up, get up! He pulled himself up and stumbled towards the door. He clawed at the handle and managed to get it opened. He crashed through the door, rather gracefully, he thought. Not really. But he was going to call it graceful. He slammed his tired body into the couch and pushed it back as far as he could get it. He squeezed in as close to the eggs as he could get.

She wasn't moving. Had he imagined it? He bent his nose down towards her and nudged her egg gently. He let out a warbling sound in the back of his throat. He did it a second time. It sounded like an encouraging sound. He hoped it was an encouraging sound. He was rewarded with a slight wobble. He clicked and whined, making noises that oddly seemed natural, and touched his nose to the egg again. _Come on!_

A tiny sharp black claw pierced the egg shell.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Yay! Here comes Blue! Also, is it noticeable enough to just italicize the raptor speak? I think bolding might draw the eye too much. But I don't know. SO HERE! HAVE CHAPTER!


	5. Bravo

All bracketed italics will be raptor speak. Owen's the only one who speaks raptor. Everyone else will just look at him funny when he's talking to them. XD It will be fun.

Also, my knowledge of the raptors was based solely on the scenes from the movie. And when typing this up and looking online for confirmation on their raptors colors for descriptive purposes, I read a bunch of crap I didn't know. Charlie's the youngest and Echo fought Blue when they were younger for control of the pack. And I could change and swap them out. Except I'm way ahead in writing. I'm on like chapter 9 or 10 in writing. And I have some stuff written towards the end of the story. Because I work on things way out of order. So... I'd probably way confuse myself. And everyone else. So I'm going to ignore everything I read on the internets. So there.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 5: Bravo**

The shell cracked and a piece fell away as the claw moved. And then another tiny piece. The hole grew bigger way too slowly. Owen bent down and saw a tiny eye blinking at him. He touched the tiny hand with the tip of his nose. And the tiny hand was quickly retracted. He snorted softly and touched the egg gently again. He heard a tiny squeak and the claws reappeared and started pulling at the shell again.

Owen stood back and waited patiently, offering encouraging sounds as she went. He hoped. Finally, the last of the shell fell away, completely exposing the tiny raptor. She was this weird blue gray color with these nearly identical blue stripes outlined in white that ran from her eyes down her neck and back. Blue! The raptor was blue! How odd. He tilted his head, watching her. Was that odd? Well... from what he could see of himself, he was like a golden brown blond something color. So what did he really know about raptor colors?

He dipped his nose forward and touched it to her tiny belly. She opened her tiny mouth and licked him. He licked her back, up her belly and neck and she made a weird, almost purring sound in her throat and rubbed against him. Yeah. That was awesome. Then she opened her tiny mouth and made another sound. His human mind didn't understand but something else told him.

 _[Hungry.]_

He glanced towards the small kitchen area. Okay, that he really couldn't do with claws. At least not without tearing through a few things. He took a deep breath and concentrated hard. Really hard. Like super, really duper hard. He gritted his teeth against the struggle. Slowly, he was able to shift back. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tied it around his waist.

"Hey little Blue." He said, smiling down at her.

She perked up immediately at his voice.

He nodded. "Weird, right?" He picked her up gently and brought her closer to his face, studying her with his human eyes. She looked beautiful. And perfect. And he just couldn't get over those blue stripes! She reached up and licked the tip of his nose, like she had done before. He smiled again and touched his nose to her belly again. And she purred and rubbed against him. And it was the best feeling in the world.

"So you don't really look like a Bravo to me." He said after a moment. "Can I call you Blue?"

She rumbled again and let out a squeak. He got the feeling she was saying, _[Whatever. Just feed me.]_

He nodded again. "Okay Little Blue. Let's get you something to eat." She ate easily with little prompting. He held the dish up to her and told her to eat it. And she did. And then she fell asleep, curled up in a tiny, tight ball on his chest on the couch. It was just... indescribable.

Owen reached for the remote to the TV slowly and flipped the box on. He turned the volume way down low as he looked for something random to watch. The TV there sucked. But since Dr. Wu's limited access to them required an internet connection, Owen had a kickass internet connection. And that meant endless hours of just vegging out on Netflix. He hit the original Star Trek and smiled as the theme music popped up.

A few episodes later and Blue was up, figuring out how well her tiny legs worked. She bounced and hopped and dashed around the couch and him. She stopped on the edge of the arm rest. Her eyes caught the incubator and the three still intact eggs. But it was more than a foot from her.

"Blue! No!" Owen said when she started wiggling like she was preparing to jump. She stopped and looked back at him. She blinked and tilted her head. He reached up and grabbed her. "You'll fall and hurt yourself." He said, setting her down on his chest. She let out a whine and started wiggling again. Owen rolled his eyes and stretched out his arm towards the incubator. His intention was to pull it closer to the couch. But Blue didn't wait. As soon as he moved, she immediately hopped up on his arm and ran across him like a bridge.

Yeah, that was cute. She darted towards Charlie's egg and knocked into it, toppling it over. Then she opened her tiny mouth and Owen's eyes widened. "NO!" He yelled.

Blue immediately stopped and ducked down. She looked back at him and blinked. Owen let out a sigh as he sat up. He quickly righted Charlie's egg and rubbed Blue's back in apology. "You have to be patient." He said softly. "Charlie will hatch when she's ready. You might hurt her if you crack her."

He wasn't sure how much, if anything the newborn raptor understood. But her eyes widened and she turned back to the egg. She touched it gently with her nose. And then licked it. She turned and hopped over towards the broken pieces of her egg. She looked over at Owen and tilted her head.

He nodded. "Yes, you can play with your egg. But not theirs." He said, pointing to the eggs. She looked back at them and then bobbed her head like she was mimicking his nod. She turned around, wiggled her tiny tail, and jumped on the pile of egg shell pieces. She let out a squeak as she stomped on them. Just like a little kid playing.

Already he could see the difference between her and Lala. She was fearless and smart and she was only like five hours old. But there was intelligence in her eyes. This was going to work. As long as at least one of the others survived too. He wanted all of them to survive. But Blue needed one to.

At some point, Owen dozed off. It'd been an exhausting couple of days. And Blue seemed to be okay. He'd pulled the incubator and tables closer to the couch. She was enjoying hoping between them all. He'd hoped she'd wear herself out but so far, nope. So he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Sometime later, a loud squeak woke him. Blue was on his chest, jumping and chittering away. _[Break, break! Delta, Delta!]_

Owen blinked and stifled a yawn as he shook his head. "No, Blue. You can't break Delta. Or Charlie or Echo. You can't break any of them. You have to wait. Now please. Nap time. Alpha is tired."

Blue puffed up her little chest and dipped her head down to nip at him. It wasn't hard but her little teeth were still sharp and he still felt it.

"Blue!"

She bounced away before he could catch her. _[Break Delta! Break Delta!]_ She squeaked.

That woke him up. He sat up quickly as she jumped on the incubator. "No! Don't break Delta!" Blue was jumping up and down in front of the egg. And then he heard the first crack. "Ohhhh..." He strung the word out, nodding his head. "We gotta work on your grammar, Blue. Delta break, not break Delta. Actually... crack is better. Or hatching. Delta is hatching. Not break Delta..." His eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

Blue bobbed her head, looking pleased with herself. She crowded in close and Owen pushed her away. "Let her do it herself, Blue." Blue huffed angrily and Owen bopped her lightly on the tail. "Stop it." He bent down, his attention on the third egg. He oddly thought they'd hatch in order. Why, he didn't know. They were probably just randomly set in that order. Echo would probably be next and Charlie would probably be last. If Blue doesn't break her first.

Owen smiled as he watched Blue. She was literally wiggling from head to toe. Her whole body. He quickly grabbed the camera and pulled it over. There was another crack and a small piece of shell fell away. Blue instantly darted forward and pressed an eye to the hole, peering in. Owen smiled and bent down. "Let me see." Blue moved out of the way and Owen peered inside. The amber eye inside blinked at him. He pulled back and let Blue forward again. This time, she stuck her nose right into the hole and let out a chirp. Owen pulled her back by her tail. "Blue!"

Delta pushed her little nose through the whole and let out a garbled squeak. Spurred on by Blue, Delta made quick work of her shell. Pieces fell off and Blue pounced on them excitedly. Finally, the last piece fell off and Delta blinked up at him. She was more of a teal green color, solid with no other colors or markings that he could see.

Blue stepped closer to her, inspecting, and let out a few squeaks and chirps. _[Squishy!]_

Owen frowned. Squishy. He distinctly understood the word squishy. And she said it while looking at him. "Did you call me squishy? Seriously?"

Blue tilted her head to the side. _[Squishy Alpha.]_

He crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. "I'm not squishy!" He said.

Blue turned back to Delta and rubbed her head against her. Delta returned the gesture and looked back at Owen. He swore she looked confused. Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine." He quickly stripped down, trying not to feel weird about it. They were animals. Clothes were weird to them, he was sure. He quickly shifted into the raptor, feeling barely the slightest prick of pain in his spine.

Blue chirped happily and Delta bounced over to him. _[Alpha, alpha! Squishy alpha!]_

Owen bared his teeth and let out a growl. _[Not squishy!]_

Blue let out a snort. _[No squishy now.]_

He shook his head and turned his attention to Delta. She'd stopped bouncing and was watching him expectantly. He dipped his head forward and touched his nose to her belly. She rubbed against him and licked him. He gently returned the gesture.

No sooner than he pulled away and consider shifting back to get food for both of them, Charlie's egg wiggled. Blue gently nipped at Delta and bounced over to Charlie's egg. Delta followed a bit more slowly on shaky legs.

 _[Break Charlie, break Charlie!]_ Blue squealed in delight.

Owen shook his head and let out a snort. _[Hatch. Charlie hatch.]_

Blue let out a long whine. _[Charlie hatch.]_ She corrected.

Delta let out a chirp and rubbed against the egg. Blue bounced around and Delta stepped back out of her way. Man! She had a lot of energy for such a tiny thing. And she was just going to get bigger. And soon there'd be four of them. He was fucked.


	6. Breaked

The last half of this chapter did not want to be written. It still doesn't. So I chopped it in half. So you guys can have a chapter until it decides to write itself. So... have Echo! Also, I know nothing about eggs or hatching or nothing about anything. I'm sorta stupid. So... pretend all this stuff I write makes sense.

Also, I forgot to mention when I posted the chapter. So edited to add. Since I've already gotten a review about it. The grammar mistake in the first paragraph is done on purpose. Because it's how a friend and I talk sometimes. And it makes us laugh. And it made me laugh to think of Owen thinking that.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 6: Breaked**

He sank down on the couch, finally. Human again and freshly showered and dressed in a loose shirt and pants. He felt like a people again, he thought with a smile. A very tired people. He smiled again. People. He felt exhausted and... human as his sore muscles sank into the cushions. "Sleep." He said loudly to the three tiny raptors that jumped on him as soon as he was settled. "Now. Sleep. I don't care if you're tired or not." He said, stretching out and closing his eyes. "You are sleeping because I need to sleep. And you're all babies. You should have to sleep. A lot." He yawned. "Babies sleep!"

Blue crawled up to his chest. She tilted her head, watching him a moment. Then she dipped her head down at bit at his shirt.

Owen let out a groan and pushed her away gently. "No, Blue. Sleep."

She darted forward and did it again. _[Off.]_

"No." He shook his head and yawned. "Too tired for raptor. I need sleep."

 _[No squishy.]_ She said, bending down to nip at the shirt once again. _[This.]_ She pulled it up.

Owen blinked, trying to figure out what she was doing. "My shirt?"

 _[Off.]_ She let go of his shirt and stamped her foot. _[Sleep here.]_

Owen let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He moved to sit up and she jumped down to his lap with the other two. Owen quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and laid back down. Blue climbed back up as soon as he stopped moving and curled up. Delta followed next and Charlie came last. The last little raptor was more green than Delta, with black stripes along her back. At least they'd be easy to tell apart. Though with their quickly forming personalities, he didn't think that would be hard.

All three curled up together and Owen shook his head. "Well..." He said softly. "This is all my fault, right? Carrying all you around in that sling for a couple days. Though it was only a couple days. How did you..."

Delta let out a squeak, interrupting him. _[Sleep.]_

He smiled as he closed his eyes. Within moments, he was fast asleep. He really was exhausted from head to toe. The rise and fall of his chest lulled the baby raptors off to sleep as well.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen expected Echo to hatch the next day. And so, apparently, did Blue. He had set up the camera and had taken the three tiny raptors outside for the first time to try and distract her. But even him shifting and letting Charlie and Delta try to climb up his tail wasn't enough to distract her. She sat in front of the monitor, watching Echo's egg.

Owen stepped over her, his shadow covering her and the equipment. He bent down and picked her up, her tail held gently between his teeth. She squirmed a bit when he turned and stepped away.

 _[Echo!]_ She squeaked.

 _[Echo fine.]_ He said around her tail.

 _[No! ECHO!]_

He set her down and she ran back over to the monitor. Owen let out a snort and shook his head. Blue refused to play games with the others. She just sat there, staring. She was a stubborn little thing.

 _[Break Echo?]_ She asked a couple days later when they were outside again.

Owen shook his large head. _[No. Bad. Break hurt. Hatch.]_

 _[Hatch Echo now!]_ Blue insisted loudly.

 _[No!]_ He growled again, louder. [ _Wait!]_

 _[Now!]_

 _[No!]_ He snapped. _[Like break.]_

 _[Break Echo?]_ Blue looked over at the last egg on the screen.

Owen let out a growl. [ _Hatch!]_ How many times did he have to explain it? Maybe they weren't as smart as he thought.

But when another day passed and another, he began to worry just as much. Maybe she wouldn't hatch. That had happened before. Well... three out of four was good, right? But he didn't want it to be. He let out a groan as he pulled the camera equipment towards him. He was calling Dr. Wu. Something he really didn't want to do. At all. Ever.

After a few moments, the doctor's smug face appeared on the screen. "Mr. Grady."

Owen crossed his arms and leaned back. "You alone?"

Wu nodded. "For the moment."

Owen turned slightly and looked down. "Get up here."

All three tiny raptors jumped up on the table. Wu's eyes widened and a smiled spread across his face.

Blue blinked at him and looked back at Owen. _[What?]_

"That..." Owen pointed to the screen. "Is an asshole."

She tilted her head, confused.

"Butthead. Uh... mean guy?"

 _[Eat him?]_ Delta asked, moving closer to the screen to get a better look.

Owen smiled. "No you may not."

"You can understand them?" Wu asked.

Owen looked at the screen and shrugged. "She asked if we could eat you."

"Remarkable." Wu said, shaking his head. "They can understand you?"

Owen nodded and looked back at Blue. "I don't like him. But he's a doctor. We have to be nice."

 _[Doctor?]_ Charlie asked.

Owen tilted his head, thinking. "He fixes... uh... sick or broken people... and animals... dinosaurs..."

Blue's eyes widened and she turned to the screen. _[Echo!]_ She hissed. _[Fix Echo!]_

"He's not like us." Owen said.

Charlie tilted her head. _[Not Alpha?]_

"Fuck no." Owen said with a laugh and shook his head. "He doesn't speak raptor."

 _[Alpha speak.]_ Charlie said.

"What do they want?" Wu asked.

Owen looked at Wu. "They want you to fix Echo."

"Who's Echo?" The doctor asked.

"The last egg." Owen said, glancing at the incubator. "She hasn't hatched yet." He said sadly. "It's been four days since Blue hatched. Charlie and Delta hatched early the next morning, within an hour of each other."

Wu nodded. "Three is very good. Better than you should expect."

Owen narrowed his eyes.

"Mr. Grady, it happens." Wu continued quickly. "You know this. You saw this."

Owen leaned forward on the table. "There has to be something!"

Blue chirped, loudly, nodding her head.

Owen didn't look at her, still glaring at Wu. "He says no, Blue, he won't help Echo."

Blue swung around and growled loudly. She snapped her tiny jaws and jumped at the screen. The monitor fell over with a loud thunk on the table. Blue ducked down and looked back at Owen. She knew how important the big picture boxes were. She didn't mean to break it.

But alpha was smiling at her. "Good girl."

 _[Break?]_ She asked softly.

Owen shrugged. "Dr. Asshole Butthead will get us a new one."

Charlie stepped closer to him. _[Echo no fix?]_

Owen let out a sigh and shook his head. "I don't think so, Charlie."

 _[Break Echo!]_ Blue said suddenly. _[Now!]_

Owen frowned down at her. "No, Blue."

 _[Alpha fix Echo.]_ Blue insisted.

Owen shook his head. "I don't think I can."

 _[Break Echo now!]_ Blue repeated.

 _[Break!]_ The other two joined in. _[Break! Break!]_

 _[Break!]_ She didn't wait for a response. She turned around and jumped for the incubator.

Owen's eyes widened. "Blue!"

Charlie and Delta followed close behind her. Blue jumped at the egg. She opened her tiny jaws and bit into the side. She pulled the piece away as Charlie and Delta darted in to take pieces. Owen quickly pushed them away and bent over the broken egg. The tiny brown raptor was curled in a ball at the bottom.

 _[Fix! Fix!]_ Blue chanted.

"Shut up, Blue!" He snapped, smacking her out of the way. He gently dipped his fingers in and hooked them under the tiny raptor. He felt the tiniest of flutters as his fingers grazed her. His eyes widened. She was alive? How the hell was she alive? He pulled her out, cradling her delicately in his large hands. She was smaller than the others had been. She may have been smaller than Lala.

 _[Fix!]_ Blue snapped.

"Shut up!" He hissed down at her. "Come on." He held his arm out to the three impatient raptors and they climbed up and perched on his shoulders. Blue crouched down and tried to peek down at Echo. Owen crossed to the kitchen and had them jump down onto the table. He gently set Echo down. Charlie darted towards her. She stuck her nose to Echo's side and started licking her. Blue snapping and Charlie danced away quickly.

"Ease up Blue." Owen said, turning to grab the blender. "I think that's actually a good idea."

Charlie let out a happy rumble and resumed giving their new sister a bath. Delta joined her and Blue turned to watch Owen. _[What?]_

"I think she'd too... sick... uh... broken to eat." Owen said. "I'm going to make it... easier."

Blue took a few steps back, wiggled, and took off running. She jumped the two foot distance from the table to the counter.

Owen turned to try and stop her but was too slow. "Damnit, Blue!"

She jumped up on the blender and peeked down inside.

"Don't fall in!"

Blue let out an indignant chirp. _[Not!]_

Owen shook his head as he pulled out the insect mash and some chicken broth. Blue watched intently as he poured both in the blender. Then he picked her up long enough to put the lid on and set her back down. She let out a loud squeak and jumped when he turned it on. "Easy, Blue." He glanced back at the others. "How's she doing?"

Delta stopped long enough to say, _[Broken.]_

He shut the blender off and pulled it off. Blue jumped on his shoulder and peered in as he opened it. Owen brought it closer to inspect. Oddly, it smelled good. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. That was gross. Bugs and worms and broth should NOT smell good. Blue was trying to stick her nose in it. "No." Owen said, pulling it away. Blue let out a squeak in protest. "This is for Echo. After we get her to eat, maybe you can have some."

Blue jumped down and darted towards her sisters. _[Eat Echo!]_ She snapped.

"Blue! Be nice!" He warmed up the good smelling gross concoction. And when he turned to the tiny raptors, little Echo was laying down with her legs tucked under her. But her large amber eyes were open and staring at him. He took that as a good sign.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was touch and go for the first few weeks. All Echo did was sleep and eat. She was so small! Blue stayed glued to her side most of the time. When she wasn't, Blue was harassing everyone else about her.

 _[Alpha feed Echo!]_

 _[Charlie lick Echo!]_

 _[Alpha hold Echo!]_

 _[Delta talk Echo!]_

 _[Alpha be no squishy for Echo!]_

 _[Echo cold!]_

 _[Echo hungry!]_

 _[Quiet! Echo sleep!]_

 _[Echo.]_

 _[Echo!]_

 _[ECHO!]_

Owen was fine with Blue taking over. Blue was happy about it and the little runt raptor was getting spoiled. But she grew quickly. She got bigger and stronger. They all did.

They all did!

When they were a month old, they were too big to be sleeping on him. And Owen told them this. Echo had whined and Blue had growled. _[Bad squishy!]_

"You're too big for squishy!" He snapped back at her. They'd been placated when he said they could sleep beside him in his bed. And when they were up to his knees, he decided he needed help. He needed someone he could trust. Someone he knew he could work with. Someone who had knowledge of animal training. Someone like his good buddy Barry from the Navy. Who was totally going to freak out. And it would be hilarious.

"We are going to call Dr. Wu." Owen said one afternoon, pulling out the camera equipment.

 _[Dr. Asshole Butthead!]_ Blue growled.

Owen smiled and nodded and called Wu. "I need help." He said after Wu answered.

"You said I couldn't have access until they were at least four months old."

"And I meant it." Owen said quickly. "Not you. A Navy buddy of mine." He gave his friend's information to the head of the program, some Hoskins guy he still hadn't met, and a week later, Barry arrived.


	7. Dirt

The Barry chapter did NOT want to get written. The only reason I can think of as to why... is that chapter 8 is Zach and Gray chapter. And it's almost done. So is 9 and 10. I skipped waaaaay ahead. XD So have a slightly more rushed/forced chapter than I'd like so we can end this ginormous impromptu prologue and get to Zach.

The final scene of this chapter follows chapter 1 as like a wrap up to the prologue.

Edited in April 2016 to add in 700ish words that I meant to sneak in in somewhere and never did.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 7: Dirt**

The first time they'd seen _Finding Nemo_ , Charlie had chosen the fishy movie. She liked the bright orange color on the screen. Blue was confused. Delta was bored. And Echo became obsessed. They watched it a few dozen more times in those weeks waiting for Barry to come. They all warmed up to it. Blue was amused by the blue fish. _[My squishy!]_ And Delta really liked the big shark. Charlie liked it when Nemo and his dad were reunited. And Echo focused on one word.

 _[What dad?]_ The youngest raptor asked.

Owen looked down at her wide, expectant eyes. "A dad is a parent." He said plainly.

She tilted her head.

"Uh... okay... give me a sec." He leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling. How can he explain what a dad is to a parentless, juvenile dinosaur that was grown in a test tube? "Parents... are the ones.. who created you..."

Blue growled _. [Dr. Asshole Butthead?]_

Owen frowned and shook his head. "No... uh... that's not exactly right. Uh... in normal cases... parents create babies... and take care of them..." He nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Parents are the ones who take care of babies. They raise them and love them and shit like that."

 _[Like you?]_ Charlie asked.

Owen looked away. He tilted his head a bit and considered. Okay. So he'd thought about it before. But it just sounded weird.

Echo bounced up. _[Dad! Dad!]_

Owen shook his head quickly. "No, no, no. You don't have a dad."

 _[Alpha like dad?]_ Charlie repeated her question.

Owen let out a sigh. "Sort of. But no." He shook his head. "You have an alpha. Call me alpha."

 _[Dad.]_ Echo said stubbornly.

"Alpha!"

They settled down for a few minutes. Until Echo asked another question. _[What mom?]_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Alright!" Owen clapped his hands together. "Line up."

They were outside. The sun was shining and it was warm and the girls just wanted to play. Charlie pounced on Echo and Blue snapped at Charlie's tail and Delta snapped at Blue for being hard on Charlie and then they were all rolling around and snapping at each other and Owen felt bad for having to break them up. But he had to. This was important and he needed them to pay attention.

"Hey!" He snapped loudly. All but Echo stopped and looked at him. Echo took the opportunity to pounce on Charlie. "Echo! Stop!"

Echo turned to look at him. She tilted her head and looked at him as if to say, what? Me? Spoiled brat.

"Yes, you." He said, pointing at her. "Line up. Now." He pointed to the ground in front of him.

Echo let out a squeak and puffed out her chest but did as told, standing beside Charlie. They all settled in and looked up at him curiously.

"Okay." He said. "We have an important visitor today. A human."

 _[Like alpha?]_ Charlie asked.

Owen shook his head. "No, not like me."

Blue growled. _[Like Dr. Butthead Asshole?]_

"Oh hell no." Owen shook his head again. "Not a doctor and not an asshole."

Delta let out a bored snort and tilted her head. _[Can we eat him?]_

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, Delta. We don't eat people."

Delta sunk to the ground and pouted.

"He's a friend of mine." Owen said. "He's like family. You have to be nice. You can't eat him!" He said, looking pointedly at Delta. "He... uh.. he'll probably be... scared. He's never met a raptor. Four tiny ones will be a lot for him."

 _[Alpha raptor?]_ Blue tilted her head, confused.

Owen shook his head. "He doesn't know. When I show him, he'll be really scared. We don't want him to panic and hurt himself so we have to be careful."

Echo stepped forward and nudged his leg. _[Nemo?]_

Owen looked down at her and shook his head. "Not now, Echo."

Echo pouted and blinked at him. _[Later Nemo?]_

Owen sighed. "Yes, later you can watch Nemo. Not now. Now we are waiting on my friend. Focus."

 _[Squishy!]_ Echo said with an excited squeak.

"Yes!" Owen snapped.

 _[My squishy!]_

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was getting nowhere with them. He really needed to start them on a training program or something. Maybe some tracking drills or hunting. Something to help them focus their minds and energy. Maybe that would help with Echo's short attention span.

All five of them turned as they heard the tires. "Stay." Owen commanded, glancing back at them. "Stay!" He turned as the jeep came into view. Owen waved and jogged forward as it pulled to a stop.

The man stepped out, a large smile on his face. "Owen. You ass."

Owen smiled and breathed out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Something familiar. Someone he could trust. He stepped towards him and hugged the man. "You don't know how good it is to see you." He said softly.

Barry hugged him back for a moment and then pushed him away. He peered at Owen oddly. "I was told you have been out here alone for a couple months."

Owen let out a laugh and nodded. "I haven't gone crazy, I swear." He held up his hands. "And I'm not... completely alone." He said awkwardly.

Barry's voice dropped and he stepped forward. "The... dinosaurs... are really here?"

Owen nodded. He turned and whistled.

Barry frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Calling them."

Barry's eyes widened. "They are out here? Loose? They are not in cages?"

"They're still babies." Owen said, holding up his hands. "They're tiny. Well... they used to be tiny." He said with a smile. "They're bigger. But they're still small. Just... relax. I already told them they couldn't eat you."

Barry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's... really comforting."

Owen nodded. "It should be. They listen to me." He titled his head slightly. "Most of the time..."

"Most?"

Blue came strutting towards them, the others following her in a line. They moved slowly, their eyes on Barry. They stopped beside Owen, all of them looking at Barry curiously. It was the first time they'd seen another person in... person. They'd only seen Dr. Wu a handful of times over a computer screen.

Echo darted forward and stopped at Barry's feet. _[Nemo?]_ She chirped loudly.

Barry's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. He tripped over himself, landing hard on his ass in the dirt.

"Echo!" Owen shot forward and grabbed her. "Sorry. Echo's a bit... special. She doesn't listen as well."

 _[Nemo!]_

"I said later." Owen hissed.

Barry tore his gaze away from the raptor in Owen's arms and looked up at him. "Later?" He repeated slowly.

Owned sighed and shook his head. "She wants you to watch _Finding Nemo_ with her. It's her favorite movie."

"The dinosaur wants..." Barry blinked and shook his head. "Owen, you've been out here too long."

Owen set Echo down and pointed at her. "Stay." He looked back down at Barry. He stepped towards him and held out his hand. Barry grabbed it and Owen helped his friend up. "I need to show you something." Owen said.

"More than them?" Barry asked, glancing at the raptors behind him.

He let out a sigh and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Barry's eyes flitted down and back up. "What are you doing?"

"We've been friends for a while, right?"

"Yes." Barry answered slowly.

Owen pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. His hands moved to his pants and he paused. "You trust me, right?"

"Owen, what are you..."

"You trust me?" He repeated.

Barry nodded. "Yes."

"I need you to keep an open mind. And don't freak out." He quickly pushed his pants down and shifted, as fast as he could. And Barry screamed like he was getting eaten. Owen quickly shifted back and tried to talk his friend down but Barry jumped back in the jeep and sped out of there.

Owen sighed as he crossed his arms and shook his head. "This is why we don't tell anyone alpha is a raptor." He took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly. He looked down at the raptors and smiled. "Don't worry. He'll be back." He shook his head. "I hope."

Delta tilted her head to the side, watching the line of trees where the jeep had disappeared. _[Dirt scared.]_

Owen looked down at her and frowned. "Barry. His name is Barry."

 _[Dirt.]_ She repeated.

"No, you can't call him Dirt."

 _[Why?]_

"Because you can't!" Owen snapped.

 _[Dirt! Dirt! DIRT!]_

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Echo stepped towards him. _[Nemo?]_

Owen nodded. "Yeah, we can watch Nemo."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Two days later, Owen found Barry at the pier. The man was packed and ready to leave on the next boat when he called Owen and told him that. Owen took it as a good sign. His friend was in the process of fleeing and had at least a small note of doubt. "Barry..."

Barry held up his hand and stopped Owen. "I have a few questions."

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'll tell you everything. But..." He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "Not out here in the open."

Barry was silent for a moment. Then he slowly nodded. "Alright. Where?"

Owen smiled. "My Bungalow?"

An hour later, Owen sat down on his couch, all four raptors immediately jumped up and fought over sitting in his lap. Echo won, which wasn't a surprise, and the others snuggled against him. Barry stood, leaning slightly on the table in the small kitchen. He was quiet, watching Owen with the raptors. Owen was smiling and laughing at them. He stuck his tongue out at them and one seemed to copy him. "Owen..."

 _[Dirt talk!]_ Delta wiggled excitedly.

Owen's eyes widened and he poked the raptor. "You can't say that!" He hissed.

"Have you always been... this way?" Barry asked slowly.

Owen shook his head. "No. When I got here... something... I don't know." He sighed. "Crazy ass doctor did something to me."

"You can... control it?"

Owen nodded quickly. "Yes."

Barry's eyes dropped to the raptors. "And them?"

Owen smiled and shook his head. "They're normal. For extinct animals. They listen pretty well. But they're a handful."

"You talk to them? And they talk to you?"

"Yeah." Owen said with a nod.

Barry nodded slowly. "You want me to... help you... train them."

"Yes."

Barry took a deep breath and stepped around the table. He walked towards the couch. Delta jumped up and bounced towards him. Barry stopped as she came closer. _[Dirt!]_ She squeaked excitedly. Barry looked up at Owen.

"She uh... said hi." Owen said, shaking his head. "No biting!" Owen warned.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They understood Owen almost from the moment they hatched. Owen never really thought about it or questioned it. They just understood him and he understood them. That's just how it was. But they didn't understand Dr. Wu or Barry, the first time they'd met. But after a few meetings, they'd slowly learned. Well... they learned to understand Barry.

It helped, Owen was sure, that he'd called Barry family. The raptors held family in high regards. And it helped that Delta formed this weird, fast connection with the new family member. Over those first months together, they'd learned to communicate with each other. Not as well as with Owen, of course, but enough to all get their points across. Barry still refused to go inside the cage with them, though. Not since they got too big for the bungalow and moved into the raptor paddock..

Delta tried to get him to. She really wanted him to play. But he didn't and it amused Delta to see the hesitation in his movements. _[Dirt play one day!]_ She chirped happily to the rest. One day he would play with her.

They still refused to acknowledge Dr. Wu. The others had been willing to learn from the doctor in the beginning. But Blue wasn't. She ignored him, still holding a grudge against him for not helping Echo. The evil little brat had convinced the others to ignore the Dr. as well. Owen had given up on even trying long ago. The doctor's involvement and interest was gradually decreasing. The video chats were few and far between.

The guy in charge, Vic Hoskins, had started hanging around as soon as they moved in. Owen explained to the girls that he was a boss too. Delta said he looked tasty. Charlie said he was nosey. Echo said he smelled funny. And Blue just growled. A lot. They took to watching him, in a cold, calm, calculating way. They refused to interact with him, which pissed him off. He called them stupid several times.

"Why are they so stupid? All they do is stand there!"

But they weren't stupid, of course. Oh no. They were really smart. All of them. Even Echo. Special little Echo who'd been the runt and who was slowly gaining more weight then Blue.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen yawned widely as he stepped into Dr. Wu's office. He was thoroughly exhausted. Barry's fifteen more minutes with his raptors turned into nearly two hours. He hurt all over. Playing tag and chase and hide and seek. Echo was the best at the latter. He was never able to find her. One of these days, he had to find her hiding spot. He smiled. They were just like little kids. He had to keep reminding himself that they were animals. Wild animals. Like super wild animals. Super, duper… he yawned again.

"Mr. Grady." Wu appeared in front of him. "What brings you here?"

Owen didn't hesitate to pull off his shirt. "Girls drew blood." He said with a smug smile. "They're getting good. They're learning, they're smart." Wu stepped closer and peered at the tiny lacerations on Owen's chest. He pulled on a pair of gloves and probed him. Owen flinched a bit. "Really good." He was exaggerating a bit. But Wu didn't need to know that. Except Wu didn't really seem interested.

"None of these are deep." He said. He quickly dressed the wound with a large piece of gauze and had Owen put his shirt back on. "Take a break and let it scab over. When it stops bleeding, you can take that off and let it breathe. It should heal fine with minimal or no scarring."

Owen studied him for a moment. He didn't seem the least interested in the raptor's progression. Come to think of it, Owen's last few reports, Wu had seemed checked out. "It was Blue." Owen went on. "She had the others distract me and she…"

"They're doing good." Wu said, interrupting him with a wave of his hand. "I expected them to." He said with a smile. "I knew they would."

Owen frowned. Something in his head clicked. "You did something to Lala's batch." He said slowly. "You sabotaged them somehow. You knew they'd die." He said a little louder. "You wanted them to die. This isn't about them. This is about me. You wanted me to agree to do anything for them like some sick, twisted form of consent for whatever shit you did to me."

Wu smiled again, looking pleased with himself. "Let me put it to you like this. Either way, we will have a raptor exhibit."


	8. D-Word

Short little filler chapter. XD

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 8: D-Word**

"Claire! Please!" She sounded desperate. "You promised you'd take them for a couple weeks."

"Yes. I did." She said calmly. "Next month. I told you, the park is closing after next week. We're unveiling a new attraction when we reopen and there's so much to do. I'll be in meetings solid for the next week and…"

"Claire! Please!" Karen whined into the phone. She blinked back tears and tilted her head back. "Things are getting bad, Claire. Really bad. I just… I don't want them around with the lawyers. Can't they just… sit around the pool or something? Can't you take a day off and show Gray around? You know how he is…" She let out a sigh. "Actually, you don't."

"Karen.."

"You don't know your nephews." Karen snapped. "Gray's been waiting for this trip forever! He's studied everything about every dinosaur at your park. Just please! Take them!"

Claire let out a sigh over the line. "Yes, of course." She said after a moment. "I'll find something for them to do."

Karen suddenly burst out crying.

"Karen!"

"Zach can just be so mean to Gray sometimes." She said between sobs. "And Gray can get so wrapped up in facts. And they just… I just…" She was sobbing nearly hysterically into the phone.

Zach put his headphones on as he slipped back into his room. He turned up the volume, trying to drive out the sound of his mother's tears from his head. Parents didn't want them. Aunt didn't want them. This was going to be a great summer.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. Oh he pretended like he didn't. He tried to keep it from his little brother. But he knew. If he was honest with himself, he'd known for years. It wasn't even really a big deal. All his friends parents were divorced. Hell, some were even dating or remarried. So why all the fucking secrecy? Just get divorced already and stop pretending like everything's fine! Because really, Zach was tired of this shit.

He didn't notice the music cutting out and his phone ringing until the third time. He sat up and pulled it out of his pocket. He glared at the display as a pretty blonde girl's picture popped up. He just saw her like 20 minutes ago. She'd just dropped him off. Yeah, he failed his driving test. So his girlfriend had to pick him up.

He wasn't sure what was more fucked up. That his girlfriend drove him around or that he had a girlfriend?

Yeah. The girlfriend thing. Because really, he only had one as a precaution. In case anyone caught him staring at his math teacher's ass. Because really, he did that a lot. Like a lot! He'd stare and he'd imagine those hands on him and those lips and being bent over the man's desk. It would be hot. Even if he was old. Because he was old. At least 30, Zach thought.

He was pretty sure said teacher had an idea, too. He'd caught Zach licking his bottom lip once was gawking. Zach would have been mortified if the man hadn't blushed the tiniest bit and turned away. And since then, he hadn't made eye contact with Zach. And Zach may have purposely failed the class so he could retake it next year.

Though if he were honest, the actual idea terrified him. Not that anyone so perfect and so old would ever really look at him. But that didn't mean he had to stop the daydreams. And he was looking forward to making the man squirm next year. Yeah, failing the class was a great idea. Except getting kicked off the track team. Not that he really minded all that much. He only joined so his dad would get off his ass about the football team. Because getting naked and changing in the locker room was a really bad idea. Plus running was doing great things to his ass.

He blinked his eyes, chasing thoughts of his teacher's ass from his mind. Sound straight, he though, putting the phone to his ear. Boobs and vagina. Yeah, he was so gay! "Hey." He said. And that was the last word he said for an hour. She liked to talk. Holy shit, did she like to talk! He made a few noises here and there, so she thought he was listening. But he really wasn't. Finally, thankfully really, there was a knock at the door. A second later, his door was thrown open and his little brother bounced in.

Gray saw the phone and he stopped, a pout forming on his face.

"Hey." Zach interrupted loudly, cutting off whatever she'd been saying. "I gotta go. Gray needs me for something."

"Oh. Alright." She sounded disappointed.

And Zach rolled his eyes as he said, "I'll call you later." He hung up the phone quickly and let it drop to the bed. "What?"

Gray's whole face lit up. "Mom just told me! We're going early! And we get to stay longer! They're closing the island for some business meetings or something. It'll be practically empty. And mom says Aunt Claire says we can do whatever we want! The whole place to ourselves!"

Zach nodded slowly. "Yeah. Awesome." He said monotonously.

Gray frowned a bit, catching the sarcasm. "You're not excited?"

Zach picked his phone back up as it buzzed with a text that said, call me when you're done with your brother. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the phone. "Did mom say why we're leaving a month early?"

Gray shook his head. "No."

Of course not. Gray was too excited to go, he wouldn't have even thought to question it. Zach let out a sigh.

Gray blinked and tilted his head. "Zach..."

He put the phone back down and looked up at Gray. "When are we leaving?"

Gray pouted for a moment longer. Then the excitement took him again and it was like his entire body was smiling. "Two days."

Well... that actually worked for him. Less pretending to be interested in girl talk. He had to pack. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Yeah, he had lots of packing to do. That was going to take many hours. Many, many, many hours. "How long are we staying?"

Gray's eyes widened. "I forgot to ask!" He turned and dashed out of the room.

Zach put his headphones back on and leaned down on his bed. Maybe the trip wouldn't be all bad. It might be fun. Even though dinosaurs were kind of lame.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He spent the next few days locked in his room with his headphones on and pretending to pack so he could avoid everyone. Especially Gray. The kid was obliviously bouncing off the walls with excitement. His mom was right. He was mean. He let out a sigh. He didn't mean to be. He really didn't. He just... Gray just... He closed his eyes and willed his head to stop.

And at that precise moment, his phone rang. And it was his girlfriend. He didn't feel bad about it. Sometimes he thought he should. But he wasn't exactly leading her on. He never promised her anything or told her he loved her or anything dumb like that. They'd kissed a few times and he'd touched her boob once. But that was only because she'd grabbed his hand and put it there. And he had to fight the urge to not flinch away. So he didn't feel bad. They were only seventeen anyways. She'd go off to college after graduation next year and forget he ever existed. And then he could pretend to be upset and depressed that she left him. And he could say he wasn't ready to date again yet.

So he was safe for at least two more years. By then, hopefully he'd be somewhere else and away from his family and they'd never find out he was gay. Because he didn't want to tell them.

"Call me every day." She said, grabbing his hand and smiling brightly. "And text me pics so I don't forget what you look like."

Zach fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll only be gone a couple weeks."

There was a honk from the car and his dad peeked out. "Let's get moving. You're not going off to war." Scott yelled loudly.

Zach glanced at his dad and glared.

"I love you." She said, reaching up to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

Zach nodded and stepped back. "See you later." He waved at her and headed towards the car. He slipped in the back seat silently.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Karen said, getting in.

Scott turned to smirk at him over the seat. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Zach put his headphones on and turned up the volume.


	9. Sideways

Have a third update in 2 days. See... if I was smarter, I'd hold off a chapter or two as a buffer to post when I don't have time to write. But I'm not smart. And I have no self control.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 9: Sideways**

"Charlie, Delta, looking good." Owen stood on the catwalk, watching the raptors below. "Blue, hold them steady. Echo! Don't break formation! Echo! Hey!"

Echo's head snapped up to him. She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Pay attention!" Owen snapped loudly.

Blue's lips curled in a growl and Echo straightened up.

"That's better. Okay. Watch this." He said, glancing sideways at the red headed woman. "Are you watching?"

"Yes!" She snapped.

"For the boss, girls." He lifted his arm up and they stood up on their toes. When he lowered it, they lowered to the ground. He had them turn in a circle to the right, then to the left, then a series of leaps and more twirls.

"Great." Claire said beside him, rolling her eyes. "You taught them ballet."

He smiled after signaling them to disperse. "Dancing raptors." He said, turning to her. "Come on. That's cool."

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "As interesting as this is, Mr. Grady, this is not why I made an appointment with you."

Owen wrinkled his nose. "You did NOT make an appointment with me."

She rolled her eyes. "I have another matter to discuss with you." She turned and started down the stairs.

He smiled and followed after her. "Came to ask me out again?"

Her eyes widened for a moment. She stopped and turned to glared at him. "Uh... no..."

"Good." He was still smiling. "Because you really aren't my type."

"Oh I know." She said, nodding. She turned back around and started down the steps again. "You spent most of our date flirting with the waiter."

Owen shrugged. "I was bored. Who prints off an itinerary for a date?"

"I like schedules." She said, glaring at him again. "Who shows up to a date in board shorts?"

He snorted. "It's central America. It's hot. What kind of diet doesn't include tequila?'

"All of them!" She snapped loudly.

He slowly smiled as they stepped off the stairs. "I did apologize for leaving with the waiter."

"Yes... well..." She crossed her arms and held her glare. "You shouldn't have agreed to go out with me if you're gay."

Owen wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Not really gay." He said, walking towards the gate. He spotted Echo through it. She was darting in and out of the trees. He smiled and turned around, leaning against the gate. "I said yes because you're hot. I left with the waiter because he grabbed my ass and wouldn't take no for an answer. And he had a real nice, big..."

"Mr. Grady!" Claire snapped, glancing around quickly. But they were alone.

He smiled real wide at her. "Hair." He said like that was totally the end of his thought. He knew she knew it wasn't. Because it wasn't.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Mr. Grady, are you capable of having a normal, adult conversation?"

"Oh I can have adult conversations."

"Seriously." She shook her head and turned away.

His eyes widened. "Wait!" He said quickly, pushing off the gate. "Okay. Fine." He held up his hands. "What do you need?"

She stopped and glanced back at him over his shoulder. "I need an adult." She said in a condescending tone.

"Dude, I'm an adult."

"Adults use big words."

He glared at her. "Stop being curmudgeon. Ha! That's a big word!"

She stared at him. "Adults don't make up words."

"It's not a made up word! It's a real world." He said with a nod. "I read it off a Snickers bar and looked it up in the dictionary."

"Yes, well... that may be but I think your intelligence is still lacking." She turned her back to him.

He frowned and ran after her. "Wait! For what?"

"Escorting two very important VIP's around the park."

"VIP means very important."

She ignored him. "I was hoping you could give them some behind the scenes tours and demonstrations. But now on second thought... I don't think you can handle it."

He frowned. "Stop calling me stupid!"

"I've done no such thing." She said, slowing and walking closer to the fence. "But your obvious short attention span today had shown that you aren't the right man for the job. Maybe your friend... Barry, right?"

"Barry! He's afraid of all the animals!" That was a bit of a stretch. Not all. Just... the rapors. Well.. just sometimes. Mostly Owen.

"I know Vic Hoskins is here..."

"Oh fuck no!" Owen snapped. He pulled in front of her and blocked her path. "No, no, no nono!" He said, shaking his head. "Keep Hoskins away from anyone important. And my girls. He's an asshole."

Charlie popped out from the brush and darted towards the fence _. [Dr. Asshole Butthead?]_

"No." Owen said, looking over at her. "The worse one."

Charlie let out a growl and Delta stepped out to join her. _[Eat him!]_ She said.

"No you may not!" Owen snapped. "We don't eat people, Delta!" Claire was staring at him when he turned back to her. "What?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and stepped around him. "Anyone would be better than the crazy guy who talks to dinosaurs."

"The words cool and awesome should be in there somewhere." Owen said, following her. "Awesome Crazy Cool Guy Who Talks to Dinosaurs. Make that MR. Awesome Crazy Cool Guy Who Talks to Dinosaurs."

She kept on walking.

He hurried to catch up with her. "Wait. Just wait a minute."

She stopped and turned towards him. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"You said important, right?" He asked. "I can do that. I can do tours and demos. I can be Mr. Serious and Important Tour Guide and Demon... Demonstrator?" He shook his head. "I can do it." He said in an honest and serious tone. "I promise."

She eyed him a moment. Then she nodded. "Good. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon on the ferry. The Mitchell brothers. Zach and Gray Mitchell."

"Mitchell." Owen repeated with a nod. "Got it."

Claire smiled at him. Then she turned and walked away.

Well that was... an unsettling look. He shrugged. "Oh well." He turned back towards the raptor paddock. Blue, Charlie, and Delta were waiting for him, expectantly. He stuck his tongue out at them. Blue snorted and shook her head. Owen rolled his eyes. "Where's Echo?"

There was a high pitched whistle and the brown and black raptor appeared. Owen stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked the gesture, opening her mouth and letting her tongue loll out like a dog's.

"Ha!" Owen snapped loudly.

Blue growled.

"Well... you won't do it."

She turned around, her back to him.

"Whatever." He said, shaking his head. "Okay." He clapped his hands together and stepped up to the fence. "Listen up. Tomorrow I'll be brining by two important people.

Delta bobbed her head _. [Eat?]_

"No, Delta!" He snapped. "We do not eat people!"

She snorted and stamped her foot, digging her claw into the ground.

"Two people boss lady says are important. So best behaviors. We need to impress them."

 _[Fire Lady?]_ Charlie asked, looking to wear she'd been a few moments before.

Owen smiled. "Yes. Fire Lady says important."

Blue let out a growl and waved her tail.

"I don't care if you don't like her." He snapped. "You will respect her because I say so." He stepped closer to the cage. "I'm Alpha. And I will bite you."

She growled something low that Owen couldn't make out but he could guess it was some smart-alecky remark like, try it or bite you back or something. Blue had her snarky moments. But she knew who was really in charge.

"Hey." He said, stepping closer again. "I will come in there and kick your ass."

 _[Yes!]_ Echo said loudly. _[Play! Play! Play!]_ She started wiggling.

"Uh... that's not..." He started. But Charlie and Delta bobbed their heads and Blue had turned back around. They all looked at him expectantly. He glanced around quickly. It was getting increasingly harder to sneak inside with them. And near impossible to sneak them out. He tried to think back to the last time he'd prowled around with them in the jungle. It actually pained him when he couldn't remember. It was probably at least a year. He let out a sigh and scratched at the back of his head. "Let me see."

Echo started bouncing.

He headed to the office to find Barry. "Hey." He said, finding his friend at his desk. "Start passing around that I'm doing some night scent tracking drills tonight. So I need the whole place empty. No security, no workers. No cameras or lights because... it... interferes with the integrity of... whatever." Owen said with a shrug. "Make shit up."

Barry leaned back in his chair. "Owen..."

"Just an hour or two."

Barry let out a sigh and shook his head. "You are going to get caught one day."

Owen shrugged again. "The decoy tracking chips haven't failed yet. Come on!" He whined. "It's been almost a year!"

"Four months." Barry said. "Their birthday."

Owen nodded slowly as he remembered. "Oh yeah. Well... it's been four months! It'll just be a couple hours!"

Barry sighed. "Alright. But I'm staying here while you're gone."

"You don't have to."

"Someone has to cover for your ass."

Owen smiled. "They'd have to catch my ass."

Barry rolled his eyes.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Barry's worries were pointless. They always were. Whatever Owen said in regards to the raptors was law. Because of Dr. Wu's influence, he was sure. Plus everyone thought he was a little crazy anyways. Close the paddock and turn off the lights and cameras. Just another day working for Owen Grady. Same shit, different day. Or some crazy ass shit.

Owen took the girls out for a few more hours than he promised Barry. And when they returned, the man was asleep at the desk. He checked all the equipment, making sure the lights and cameras were still off. Then he woke up his friend. The man mumbled a bunch of shit under his breath. Owen smiled and just pushed him out the door. "Go get some real sleep. See you in a few hours."

Barry glared at him. And then was gone.

Owen went back out, intending to say goodnight and head home. But Blue stopped him _. [Stay.]_ She whistled sadly. All three o the others heard her and appeared behind her.

Owen let out a groan. "Okay fine. For like a minute."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Something hit him. Not hard. Something tiny. Didn't hurt. But it was super annoying. Because it happened a second time. And a third time. Fourth, fifth, sixth. The eleventh time though... man that was the cincher. He growled low in his throat as he opened his eyes. Tiny rocks surrounded them. Rocks. Someone was throwing rocks at him. Little tiny rocks. Who the fuck was throwing little tiny rocks at him?

Charlie nudged his arm. He blinked at her. Oh shit. He'd fallen asleep in the raptor paddock. As a raptor. And he was now very human and very naked. He was half draped over Blue and Charlie was pressed against his back and he was certain Echo was snoring over his ass and Delta was sure to be somewhere in the pile. And damn Echo was heavy. He knew she was getting fat! And was someone drooling on his feet? Yeah. Someone was drooling on his feet. That solved the where's Delta issue.

"Echo!" He rolled slightly and tried to push her off. "Get up! You're too big to lay on squishy!"

"Owen!"

He could make out Barry's whispered, worried voice. "Hang on a minute, Barry. A bit stuck here." He hooked his arms under Echo's neck and pushed her. "Echo!"

Charlie let out a snort behind him.

"Stop laughing at me and help me. Wake up Delta and Echo." A few more minutes of wrestling with them and he slithered out. He stood up, rolled his shoulders and there were a few loud pops and cracks and maaaaan he suddenly felt old. Oh god! He shouldn't been old for forty years. Or at least twenty. Stupid raptors. He turned and glared at them.

 _[Squishy!]_ Echo darted forward and rubbed her head against his chest. He smiled and pushed her away gently.

"Owen!" Barry hiss again. "You're naked in the raptor paddock. You need to get out of there before the crew gets here."

"Cameras still off?"

"Yes."

"I'm totally getting yelled at for that." He started looking around. No sign of his clothes. Anywhere. Not even a sock. "Damnit, Echo!" He turned and the youngest raptor was gone. He let out a groan and shook his head.

"Hurry up! You're going to get caught."

Well at least he drove his jeep in yesterday. "Can you pull my jeep around? Keys and my phone are on my desk."

Barry let out a sigh and shook his head. But he turned and disappeared from view.

Blue let out a low, sad whistle. He turned towards her. Charlie was behind her and Delta was still on the ground, asleep and drooling. "This was a whole lot easier when you were younger. And smaller."

Charlie let out a snort and Blue bobbed her head in agreement.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Driving home naked was fun. Really fun. But at least he hadn't taken his motorcycle. He was really going to have to do something about Echo. He knew she missed raptor him. He knew they all did. But Echo, she'd gotten spoiled. That first year, he was terrified she was going to die.

He showered, dress, and ate quickly. And he was back with the raptors as the morning crew were arriving. He stifled a yawn as the time slowly ticked by. He shouldn't have been up all night. He was tired. And the way Blue snapped at one of the crew members when he walked too close to the fence, they were tired too.

He stifled another yawn and waved Barry over. "I have to go meet the boss lady's VIP's. She wants me to show them around for a couple days before the park closes. So I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Give everyone the day off and let the girls sleep. I'll stop by at some point and check on them."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Owen meets the brothers next. XD


	10. Babysitter

(I went back and edited chapter 7 to add like 700 words. There was a sort of important scene I've been wanting to stick in. Was gonna do a flashback, but nah. Too much work. So just edited.)

I died for several months. Seriously. Working full time night shifts and being really sick and my friend's unborn baby is TRYING TO KILL ME! (With worry. Because she's been trying to be born for the last 2 months. Waaaay early. Hospitals are not fun.) Plus stuff and shit and I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW. COME LIVE IN MY WORLD OF HATE! IT'S BLACK.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 10: Babysitter**

Owen arrived at the docks a few minutes early. He could see the ferry on the horizon, steadily getting closer. He smiled and leaned against the railing. It suddenly occurred to him then that he didn't know anything about these brothers. What they looked like or how old they were. Just their names. Probably a couple of gray haired grandpas. He laughed a bit to himself. That would be funny. Or maybe not. Threat of imminent death from a heart attack wouldn't make a fun trip. Hopefully they'd be young enough to be able to keep up with him.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Gray!" Zach snapped, literally having to haul the kid away from the railing. He'd been hanging over, trying to get a picture of the dolphins dancing in front of the ship. "Chill."

Gray looked up and his eyes hit the island. "Look!" He shouted, pointing.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It's a giant island. I can see it. I'm not blind." He gaze settled on the island and he fought back the urge to gasp. It really was huge. And it was... pretty came to mind. But no. He wasn't going to say pretty. Or think it. He wasn't going to say anything. He leaned on the rail and looked away. There were two girls, standing on the lower deck. He'd call them pretty. Though the blond boy behind them was really hot. The blonde's eyes were on the island.

One of the girls looked up suddenly. She smiled and tapped her friend. Both smiled up at Zach. He blinked and stared past them. Gray turned to him. "What do you think will happen if you stare at them?"

"I'm not staring at them." Zach said softly.

Gray leaned in closer. "What are you staring at then?"

Zach turned around. "Nothing." He pointed. "Look, we're getting closer."

Gray turned back around and his eyes lit up. He held up his camera.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen watched as the small ship docked. He should have made a sign, he thought, as he watched the first few people start to disembark. He thought it again after 15 minutes. A million people must have gotten off the damned thing! Was it even big enough to hold a million people? He scanned all the people but he really had no clue who he was looking for. He started wandering through the people, politely asking if they were or knew the Mitchells. No one did.

Owen was about ready to give up and call Claire. She should know more. Or maybe she had a picture. Or something. He turned slightly and a light breezy fluttered past. Owen's lips curled in an involuntary growl. His eyes narrowed and he felt his pupils shift. Then his spine tingled and he could actually feel his dorsal spikes trying to poke through. He quickly closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and shook himself.

Well... that was weird. There was something close by that had his attention. His other half's attention, at least. Or maybe someone. He stopped and quickly scanned the crowd again. He couldn't exactly tell what or why... he was certain it wasn't anger or violence related. Which was good. Very good. He'd learned to control that years ago. This was something else. Something new. It felt like... it was almost like... he took another deep breath as he felt the pooling heat. OH GOD THE RAPTOR WAS HORNY! That was fucked up. That was seriously fucked up.

The breeze picked up again and he felt another growl. What the hell was wrong with him? That part of his brain he definitely should have had under control. He wasn't some kind of prepubescent horny teenager. He shook himself and took another deep breath. He could take care of that later. For now, he had people to find. He blinked and turned to start looking again when a voice directly behind him stopped him.

"Zach, where's Aunt Claire?"

"I don't see her, Gray. Just stick close."

Zach? Gray? Claire? AUNT?! All other thoughts vanished as he focused on those voices. They sounded like kids. Oh shit. Kids? He turned, searching for the voices. A few yards away stood the sources. A younger kid, bushy hair, maybe 12. The other one, maybe 16, with dark hair.

Dark hair turned suddenly, his dark eyes scanning the crowd. He stopped, his eyes on Owen. And then the kid smiled. And pointedly looked him up and down.

Owen piqued an eyebrow. This teenage kid was clearly checking him out. And not even trying to hide it. Owen smiled. Yeah, he knew he was hot. But it was nice when others thought so too. Even if they were a teenage kid. A pretty cute teenage kid. Owen blinked and shook his head. He started towards them. Cutie's eyes widened a bit when he noticed Owen heading towards them. He grabbed his brother and tried to push the smaller kid behind him. That was protective and cute. Oh god! That was bad!

Owen smiled and held up his hands. "Hi. Claire Dearing sent me to the meet the VIP Mitchell brothers. You're them, right?" He stopped and thought for a moment, he caught the scent of whatever set him off. But he shook it away and focused on the kids.

"Yes!" The little one said, peeking out from behind Cutie, who was now looking at him a bit apprehensively.

Owen smiled. Smart kid. He dug his employee badge out of his pocket and held it out.

Cutie took it and stared at the picture a bit longer than necessary. "Owen Grady?" He read, looking up at him.

Owen smiled again and took it back, slipping it back in his pocket. "That's me. And you are?"

"I'm Gray." The little one said, pulling away from his brother and stepping around. Cutie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Owen, still smiling, glanced at the other one. "That must make you Zach."

Zach narrowed his eyes a bit and turned away. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah."

"Right!" Owen pulled out his phone. "Let me just call your aunt and let her know you're okay. Just one minute." He turned and took a few steps away, out of earshot. He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Mr. Grady?"

"You tricked me." He hissed into the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Kids!" He snapped louder.

"You've met my nephews." She sounded like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Your nephews!" He snapped. "I'm a fucking babysitter!"

"It's not like you actually have to do anything." Claire said. "The older one's... uh... well he's old enough, I think." She said slowly. "And the little one... he's like... a genius or something. They shouldn't be that hard."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You don't know how old your nephews are?"

"Of course I do!" There was a pause. "I have to go."

"Claire!"

"I've left some all-access passes and a charge card at the visitors desk for you. Let them do whatever they want and get them whatever they want. I'll try to get done early and meet you guys for dinner or drinks or something."

He rubbed his hand over his face. It was hard to find something that surprised him. But Claire's lack of involvement with her family was just ridiculous. "Kids don't drink."

"Right... right." She let out a sigh. "Please, Owen. Just... make sure they have a good time. It could be the last time for a long time."

He frowned as he turned to glance back at the kids. Was Cutie staring at his ass? "What does that mean?"

"What?" Claire's voice faded out.

"Claire?"

"I'll be right there! Owen, I have to go now. Thank you." She hung up.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to look at the two kids. He slipped the phone into his pocket. Then he smiled and clapped his hands together. "Let's go drop your shit... stuff off at the hotels and then we'll go have some fun."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If Claire's too busy, we don't need a babysitter."

"Aunt Claire's not going to see us at all, is she?" Gray whined.

"No. No, no, no." Owen shook his head. "You'll see her later. She asked me to show you all the super cool secret stuff. Since I work here. I can do anything I want."

Gray's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Owen smiled down at him and nodded. "Yep. I'm the head raptor trainer."

Gray gasped. "Velicoraptors?"

"Yep." Owen nodded again.

"That is cool!" The kid squealed. "How many are there?"

"I have four girls."

"You're in charge of all of them?"

"Yep." Owen nodded again.

"Wow! Can we see them?"

"Later. Right now, they're sleeping. I had them up later and they're cranky." Owen bent down to grab their bags.

"Hold up." Zach said. "Stay there." He pointed at Owen. He grabbed the back of Gray's shirt and pulled him back a few steps, out of what he thought was hearing distance from the hot, but clearly weird, stranger. The guy was hot. The guy was very hot. Probably the hottest guy Zach'd ever seen. Like ever. Totally hotter than his math teacher. Those arms, that chin, the defined muscles under that tight shirt... nice ass, big... uh... eyes. Just a few minutes with this guy... Zach felt his face flush and he shook himself. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed aunt Claire's number.

"Zach, what's wrong?" She sounded a bit annoyed.

Zach glanced at the guy, who was still smiling at them. Did this guy ever not smile? "You hired us a weirdo babysitter."

Claire let out a sigh. "Owen works here. For me. He's a good guy, I promise. Honestly, you're probably more mature than he is."

Zach rolled his eyes. Oh great. "That makes it better." He said sarcastically.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" She said, like she hadn't heard him. "At 5... uh... 7... we'll see. What time do you go to bed? Or do you go to bed at different times?"

Zach rolled his eyes again and pulled the phone away from his ear. He hung it up and shoved it in his pocket.

"What did she say?" Gray asked, looking up at him.

"He's safe." Zach said. "Let's go."

"Yes!" Gray jumped and bounced over towards Owen. Who was grinning like an idiot. "Can we see the tyrannosaurus rex first? Can we see the mososaurus first? Oh! Can we ride the gyrosphere?! When can we meet your raptors?"

Zach pulled the kid back a step. "Can't see everything first."

"I want to go on all of them!" He whined.

"We can." Owen said, still smiling. "After we go in there." He said, pointing to the visitor's center.

"To drop our shit off." Zach said.

Owen nodded. "Exactly."

"You work here." Zach said. "Lead the way."

Owen hefted the bags up and turned. "Follow me."

Gray bounced over behind him and started talking a mile a minute, asking questions about everything.

Zach lagged behind and tuned him out. Because there was an extremely hot older guy walking in front of him. And he had an extremely toned ass. And back. And shoulders. And damn, the man must live at a gym. Zach smiled, enjoying the view as he followed them inside.

"Wait here a moment." Owen said. He walked over to the desk.

Gray turned and dashed over to the DNA display. "Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived. Cool, huh Zach?"

"Sure." Zach mumbled, his eyes still on the man at the counter. Owen smiled at the girl behind the desk and Zach's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Then Owen turned, still smiling, and held the wrist bands out. Zach blinked. "Claire got you VIP, all access passes. And a credit card." He held it out as well and wagged it back and forth. "I assume you know how to use that."

Zach narrowed his eyes for a moment.

Owen went on. "So you can buy whatever you want and don't have to wait in lines. Though with me.. you wouldn't have to anyways. Because I'm awesome. Super awesome."

Zack piqued an eyebrow at him as he slowly accepted the passes and card. The guy was clearly hot and clearly insane. And old. And his aunt was right. Zack was more mature than him. He turned slightly and looked back at Gray. "Hear that? No lines." The kid's eyes widened and he darted forward and peered at the bands in Zach's hands. Like they were magic. Though to Gray, Zack guessed, they were.

Owen stepped closer to them and smiled down at Gray. "Hey. What was the fastest dinosaur?"

Gray answered without missing a beat. "Dromiceiomimus."

Owen's smile widened and he shook his head and Gray frowned at him. "A prontosaurus."

Gray tilted his head to the side for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he smiled. "I get it!" He looked at Zack. "Get it? Pronto?"

Zack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Funny."

Owen directed his smile at Zack and the teen quickly turned away.

"Can we go now?" Gray asked loudly.

Owen nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I promise, it'll be great!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Good news? Chapter 12, where Zack and Gray meet the raptors, is completely finished. Bad news? Chapter 11 isn't even started. Now, I'm going to go back to my world of hate and die for a while.


	11. Thing

Oh look! An update! 8D They should start coming faster.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 11: Thing**

The brothers followed him towards the back, Gray bouncing beside him and Zack lagging a few strides behind. Owen pulled out his badge and swiped it at the staff doors and elevators. A half hour later, they'd dropped off their stuff, put on their bands, waded back through the throng of people, and were finally standing down at the gates.

"Okay!" Owen said loudly, clapping his hands together and turning towards them. "Where to first? Like really first?"

Gray looked up at Zack and the perpetually moody teenager just shrugged. "The T-Rex!" Gray said, nodding his head.

Owen flinched slightly. "Really?" He didn't try to hide the whine in his voice. "Rexy, huh?"

Gray nodded again. "She's the original, right? From the first park?"

Owen nodded stiffly.

"Don't like it?" Zach asked.

Owen tilted his head slightly. "Not... exactly." He strung out. "She just... doesn't like me."

Zach rolled his eyes. "It's a dinosaur. Does it like anyone?"

Owen laughed and shook his head. "Not really. But she really doesn't like me."

"Why not?" Gray asked.

"Uh... too much time around raptors." Owen said, scratching at the back of his neck. "I tend to... smell like one of them. And she doesn't like raptors. Like a lot."

"Oh." Gray said softly. "So we can't go see her?"

Owen shook his head quickly. "Oh no. We're going. Just saying. She ain't gonna be happy I'm there."

"I thought it was blind." Zach said.

"They aren't blind." Gray said. "Their vision is based on movement."

Zach shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. It's in a cage, right?"

Owen nodded. "But she'll know I'm there." He sighed and then nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go." Owen quickly acquired them a park jeep. And in this instance, acquire meant stole. It was new and shiny. And didn't have a raptor head shaped dent in it. And it was parked in front of the science building. And someone had left it running. Okay, so he'd seen Dr. Wu drive up and get out and told the brothers to wait for him and he snatched it.

"Doesn't this belong to that guy?" Gray asked, looking to the building where the driver had disappeared.

Owen shook his head. "Park jeep. Belongs to everyone. He was done with it. He got out."

"But it was still on..." Gray started.

"Just get in Gray." Zack said. "Or we won't have time to do everything today."

Gray's eyes widened and he quickly scrambled into the front seat. Zack rolled his eyes and climbed in behind him.

"Hold on." Owen said. He pulled out quickly and sped out of the lot. A few minutes later and they pulled up at the T-Rex exhibit. He ushered them out of the jeep and into one of the employee doors. He greeted the other employees as they went. He introduced the brothers to a few of them. But no one questioned them being there. Or Owen. No one really seemed to pay them any attention.

And then he was pushing them out another employee door and out into the viewing area. There was already a crowd forming and Owen stalked up to the front, the kids in front of him. "Get right up close."

Gray glanced back. "Shouldn't we be back there..." The crowd was standing a good two feet back, some eyeing them oddly.

Owen shook his head. "I work here. You can press your face right up against the glass. It's fine." He turned and gazed out the window. "Aw come on. Where is she?" He let out a snort and shook his head. Then turned around. "You two wait right here. I'll be right back."

Zack frowned. "Where're you going?"

"To talk to Rexy." Owen answered. "See what's taking her so long."

Zack stared at him. Then shook his head.

Owen smiled and ducked back through the employee door. He jogged down the hall and slipped into the control room. He smiled, spotting someone he knew. "Hey! Joe!"

The man turned around in his chair, frowning at him. "It's Reese."

Owen tilted his head. "Really?" He sighed and threw up his arms. "Man, I was way off."

Reese nodded and stood up. "Yes. But it's closer than what you called me last week."

Owen pursed his lips, thinking. Reese shook his head and turned around and then Owen remembered. Reese had been wearing his long hair in a ponytail. "Hey! Tracy can be a guy's name, too."

The man let out a sigh and turned back. "What do you want?"

Owen smiled. "Boss lady has me babysitting her nephews."

Reese stared at him.

"And they wanna see Rexy."

"So does the room full of people." Reese said. He turned back to the monitors. "We're working on it. She's being stubborn." He stepped closer, checking her tracker. "I think it's too soon after lunch time. She's not hungry."

Owen stepped up beside him, watching the screens. "Give me the mic."

Reese glanced up at him and shook his head. "Owen, the last time..."

Owen snorted, interrupting him. "It was barely a crack!"

Reese shook his head. He let out a sigh and threw up his arms. "Whatever. Everyone let's you get away with everything anyways." He turned and started towards the door. "You might as well. Just wait until I'm out of the room."

Owen smiled broadly and waited for the man to leave. And then promptly turned to the terminal, switched on the intercoms, and picked up the microphone. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, adults and tiny people, special guests and cute... uh... babies!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach glanced up at the ceiling as the voice came over the speakers.

Gray glanced back at him. "Is that Owen?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah."

"What's he doing?" Gray asked.

Zach shrugged. "No clue."

"Gray!" Owen said over the speaker. "What do you call a dinosaur that can't take a joke?"

"Oh god." Zach shook his head.

"Tyranno-serious Rex." Owen answered.

Gray laughed and looked up at Zach. "That's funny."

"No it's not."

"Now..." Owen continued. "You've all come to see Rexy. But I think she's being a little shy. Or maybe she's gone a little deaf in her old age. Rexy. REXY!"

Zach glanced around the room, looking for an escape route. And suddenly Gray was pressed closer to the window. He let out a gasp. "Owen!"

Zach frowned. "What?" He pressed in beside his brother.

"Owen!" Gray pointed. "He's out there!"

Zach watched as Owen was suddenly on the wrong side of the glass. Zach's eyes widened. This guy was crazy! Owen lifted his arm and waved. Gray waved back. And all the other people in the viewing room were crowding in around them, pressing against the glass to better see the lunatic in the dinosaur pen.

"Who wants to see Rexy?" Owen asked.

Everyone raised their hands. Zach looked around at them. All smiles and laughter. They all thought it was part of the act. Zach looked back down at Owen and swallowed. He didn't think it was part of the act. He was certain this guy was crazy. Hot, clearly, but crazy.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Owen turned around in time to see the trees sway and part as the massive head poked through. Owen smirked to himself. He knew if she heard his voice, she'd come looking. He lifted the microphone to his mouth. "See, boys and girls." He said loudly. "She can hear me. She can smell me. But she can't see me. Not if I hold perfectly still."

Rexy tilted her head to the side. She tilted her head to the other side. Then she flared her nostrils and took a deep breath in through her nose.

"See?" Owen said smugly. "She can smell me. But she can't find me. Unless..." He paused for dramatic effect. "I do this." He jumped up and started waving wildly. "Hey Rexy! Hey!"

She turned her head again and blinked. Then her eyes narrowed and she lowered her head. She opened her massive mouth and let out a roar that shook the trees around her.

Owen bared his teeth and felt the growl at the back of his throat. He lifted the microphone to his lips again as Rexy set off at a run towards him. "Annnnnd that's my queue." He turned and dashed back to the door he'd left open He slipped inside and threw it shut. He heard and felt Rexy slide to a stop and let out a frustrated whine.

"Poor Rexy." Owen said into the microphone. "Maybe you'll get me next..."

"Owen!"

Owen turned as Tracy-or-whoever came striding towards him. The man's arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed into a glare. "Tracy! I uh... thought you left."

"It's Reese!" He snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go into the pen and tease her?"

"Oh come on!" Owen said, still speaking into the microphone. "It's fun! She's never gonna catch me."

"That is not the point..." Reese started.

Owen turned away from him and looked back at the monitors. Rexy was still there, tilting her head like she was still trying to find him. "Hey Gray! She's looking your way. Everyone wave."

Reese stepped towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Turn off the microphone."

"No." Owen turned and jumped away.

"Owen, give it to me!"

"No!"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach rolled his eyes as Gray laughed and smiled and started waving both arms wildly. "This is the guy aunt Claire stuck us with." He mumbled. Everyone around them was laughing, obviously still thinking this was part of the act. And maybe it was. Zach was seriously considering grabbing Gray and sneaking off when Owen came strutting back in through the door.

Everyone turned and started clapping and the man actually bowed. Then practically skipped to the window and smiled down at Gray. He joined Gray in the waving, trying to get Rexy's attention again. And it worked. The dinosaur stepped closer to the window. Then bent down, her eye level with them. She blinked and her pupil dilated and darted back and forth. Then she opened her mouth and let out another ear piercing roar. Everyone covered their ears and Owen laughed again.

Then he turned back to the crowd and held his hands up to get their attention. "We here are all trained professionals. Do NOT try that at home." Then he spun back around to Gray. "What do you get when two dinosaurs crash?"

Gray was smiling just as wide and goofily as the crazy dinosaur guy. "What?"

"T-wrecks."

They hung out for a bit longer, Gray talking a mile a minute with Owen about the T-Rex. Zach sort of tuned them out. He pulled out his phone and tried to causally hold it up, like he was looking at something. Instead, he was watching Owen. The man talking with his whole body. Lifting his hands and moving them to punctuate words. His shoulders flexed with each movements and his back and... Zach quickly looked at his phone for real and tried to casually turn away.

Owen threw his arm around Gray and spun him around, lifting his eyes to Zach. "Okay. What next?"

They wandered around for a bit. Checked a few smaller attractions while they waited for the next mososaurus show to start. Nearly an hour after they left the T-Rex pen, they were sitting in the front row. Owen was sitting on the other side of Gray and the two were laughing. Zach watched the man with his younger brother. Owen laughed with him, talking to him like he wasn't an annoying little brat, and he looked like he was actually enjoying himself.

"Moe is really laid back." Owen was saying with a wide smile. "She just swims around. All day. When she was younger, they tried to reach her some tricks, like the killer whales at Sea World, ya know? Flips and jumps and waving at the crowd. But then she got really big, really fast. Like really, really big and really, really fast. And suddenly, no one wanted to get too close. Like getting in a tank with a monster fish is crazy or something."

Zach shook his head. "No crazier than getting in a pen with a monster lizard." He mumbled.

Owen looked over at him and his face lit up. "Exactly!" He said with a smile. They locked eyes and Zach felt butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed, feeling suddenly nervous, and Owen's eyes shifted lower, catching it. And then Gray said something and Owen's gaze shifted to the kid and he laughed.

And then the show started. And Zach had to admit, it was pretty entertaining to watch the monster fish rise out of the water and completely engulf the great white shark. And it was amazing when the seats dropped and they got to watch her swim. Okay. Yeah. This was pretty cool. And he was looking forward to seeing the raptors up close. Well... not too close.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Chapter 12 is actually done. (It was one of the first ones I wrote, actually.) But since I wrote it so long ago (a year, I SUCK!), I'm gonna wait and re-edit it and make sure it all still makes sense. 8D


	12. Error

I just realized... like right before posting... that I changed between Owen and Zach's 3rd person point of view like a lot through this. LIKE A LOT. And maybe it'll look weird if you're not me reading it. So I added my litte **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-** dividers. And now it looks MORE weird. Buuuuut maybe not? I dun know. I dun usually change views so often. In the middle of one scene.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 12: Error**

"Saved the best for last." Owen said as he pulled up in front of the raptor paddock.

"Last?" Gray asked as he glanced around. "But we didn't get to..."

"Don't worry." Owen said quickly. Not really meaning to interrupt the kid, but he was oddly excited to get in there with his girls. He turned the jeep off and opened the door. "I meant today. It's getting late. We hang out here for a bit and then see if your aunt wants to meet us for dinner."

"Yeah." Zach muttered. "That'll happen." He stood up to climb out.

"She might." Gray said, opening the door.

Owen smiled as he got out and shut the door. He turned and Barry was standing outside, talking with the new guy Owen hadn't met yet. Owen waved him over. "Barry. These are the Mitchell brothers, Zach and Gray." He said as they got out.

Barry cocked an eyebrow and looked at Owen.

"Claire's nephews." Owen said quickly.

"Ah." Barry nodded with understanding. And he smiled. "Babysitting duty?" He said softly.

Owen shrugged. "She sorta tricked me into it. But it's been kinda fun. How's things here?"

Barry's smile fell. "Fine. Hoskins was here.

Owen turned towards the fence and frowned. All four raptors were there, watching them. And Echo had something odd strapped around her head. "Echo... what are you wearing?" Owen asked her, walking over to the fence.

The kids forgotten, Barry stepped up beside him. "It's a video camera that Hoskins' team designed."

"No." Owen said loudly, shaking his head. "No, no, no! Echo!" He snapped.

"Owen, it could be useful. For..." Barry stepped closer and lowered his voice. "When you take them out."

"Fuck that!" Owen said, shaking his head again. "No. They can't touch anything Hoskins has had his hands on. They'll catch a disease. Echo!" He stepped closer to the fence. "Take that off."

The raptor shook her head and took a step back. _[Phone!]_

Owen's eyes widened slowly and he looked at Barry. "You called it a phone?"

Barry shrugged. "It has a communication device."

"It's a camera." Owen said, throwing up his arms. "Call it a camera."

Barry crossed his arms and looked at the raptors. "Does it really matter what I called it?"

"Yes!" Owen snapped. "You told her it's a phone. She knows what a phone it. She'll never give it back." He turned to look back at them. "Echo! Now!"

 _[Phone!]_ She said, bobbing her head.

"It's not a phone." Owen repeated. "It's a camera."

 _[Phone?]_ Echo tilted her head, confused.

"Echo, no." Owen said loudly. "Take it off."

She shook her head again and stepped back. _[Phone!]_ She danced a bit to the side and lifted her head, clearly proud of the odd not-phone thing on her head.

"Echo, now!" When she still didn't listen, Owen glanced at Blue. He inclined his head in Echo's direction. "Get it off."

Blue let out an odd, almost purring sound for a moment. She turned towards her youngest sister and let out a loud growl. She leapt at Echo and knocked her to the ground.

"Easy, Blue!" Owen snapped loudly, stepping forward to grab the fence with both hands. "Just get the camera. Don't hurt your sister!"

Blue let out a snort as she moved overtop of Echo. She bent her neck towards Echo. She clamped her teeth on the strap and snapped it.

 _[Phooooone.]_ Echo let out a whine.

 _[No phone!]_ Blue bent over and picked the camera up in her teeth. She bit down hard, shattering it. Then she spit the pieces out and let Echo up. Echo stayed on the ground, pouting loudly.

Owen let out a sigh and shook his head. "Good job, Blue." He knelt down, peering through the fence at the sullen raptor. "Echo, I promise." He said softly. "That wasn't a phone. It was a camera. You know what a camera is."

 _[Dirt phone.]_ She said softly.

Owen nodded. "I know Dirt... Barry said it was a phone. But he was wrong. I swear, okay?"

Echo still sulked. She rolled over slightly and pointedly looked at the ground.

"Hey... hey." Owen said softly. She looked up at him. He stuck his tongue out at her. She did it back. Owen laughed as he stood back up. He smiled and turned around. Oh yeah. The kids. His eyes widened a bit. "Uh..."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach watched the whole scene play out silently. It wasn't the weirdest thing to talk to an animal like they were a real person, like they understood and you could hold a real conversation with them. People did that a lot with pets. Treating them like a real member of the family. Maybe it made that person a little crazy. But what was really crazy, was when that person really had a conversation with the animal.

Owen was arguing. With a dinosaur. And the other dinosaur... did exactly what he said. And did the first one shake it's head like it was saying no? And did it stick it's tongue out at him? At least Zach had a nice view.

Zach tried hard to look bored when Owen started walking towards them. It was hard to do. Because Owen was smiling. And it was fucking hot when he smiled. And because bossing around dinosaurs was pretty badass, Zach had to admit.

"That was so cool!" Gray said loudly, bouncing from one foot the other.

Zach sighed and rolled his eyes. So much for playing it cool. It was impossible to do with a bouncing kid beside you.

Owen smiled down at Gray. And then directed that god-like smile towards Zach. "What'd you think?"

I think I want to lick your collar bone. Zach blinked. "Wow." He breathed out. "They really listen to you. It's like you're part raptor."

Owen smiled and looked away quickly. Too quickly, Zach thought. Did the man's face redden? Zach thought he was imagining things. But he swore Owen's cheeks were distinctly pinker when he turned back and cleared his throat.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Do you..." Owen's voice came out squeaky and he cleaned his throat again. What the hell was wrong with him? Get a grip! "You wanna meet them?"

"Yes!" Gray ran forward and Owen grabbed him, laughing and holding him back. "Hold on a minute." He motioned Zach to follow and the teen reluctantly stepped forward. "Stand here." He stopped them about five feet from the fence. "They don't like strangers getting too close to the fence."

"Are they safe?" Gray asked, leaning closer to look.

Owen shook his head. "No, they aren't." He glanced back at them and motioned them forward as he leaned against the wall of the cage. All four raptors stepped closer and seemingly inspected the kids just as the kids did them.

 _[Firelady's humans?]_ Blue asked, lifting her nose to scent the air.

Owen nodded once, attempting to be discreet.

Gray leaned forward a bit. "Do they have names?"

Owen turned to Gray and nodded. "The brown one who doesn't like to listen is Echo. The more greener one beside her is Charlie. Then there's Delta, the tealy one. Miss Boss here..." He paused and Blue growled. Owen smiled. "This is Blue. She's the pack Beta."

Gray nodded. "Who's the alpha."

Owen smiled. Yet again. "You're looking at him, kid."

Zach's eyes widened a bit. He blushed slightly and looked away quickly.

Owen caught it. And that was cute. Oh god! He was flirting with a child. Was he flirting with a child? Zach looked up at him and Owen smiled at him again. And Zach blushed again and pulled out his cell phone, clearly pretending to check something. Yep. Owen was definitely flirting with a child. He needed to stop. "Wanna see some cool shit?"

For an hour, he ran the girls through drills, most of them pretty complex and complicated. He wasn't showing off. Well... he wasn't showing off on purpose. Maybe it was a little on purpose. He was totally and completely showing off and smiling and oh god! He just winked at the kid. Yeah. That was bad. This was all very bad!

Owen took a deep breath and waved Blue away. "You're done. Take a break." He turned around and leaned on the railing. He crossed his arms and smiled.

"Can we stay and watch them longer?" Gray asked, his voice hopeful as he peered over the edge at the moving raptors.

Owen glanced at his watch. "Let me call your aunt and see if she wants to meet us somewhere for dinner."

Zach turned and leaned against the rail. "That would be a no."

Owen smiled. "I'll be right back."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach watched him leave and smiled. So far, wasn't exactly a bad trip. Hopefully aunt Claire would be busy again tomorrow. Owen had already mentioned taking them again. Zach really liked the idea of following the hot weirdo around more.

Gray bounced beside him and leaned over. "Which one is that?" He asked, pointing.

Zach turned slightly and glanced at the greenish raptor Gray pointed at. She was standing by the fence, watching someone on the other side. He shrugged and turned back around. He thought it was Charlie. But he really didn't care. He was still watching Owen, who was slowly disappearing down the steps.

"Pig loose!" Someone shouted.

Someone else came running down the catwalk with a catch pole. He didn't look much older than Zach himself. Zach thought maybe that was the guy they'd seen when they drove up. The one Owen didn't introduce them too. The nameless guy didn't seem to see Zach or Gray as he pushed them out of the way and leaned over the edge.

"Look out!" Gray yelled as a brown blur streaked out of the bushes.

The pole guy was jerked to the side and he let go. Zack pushed Gray out of the way seconds before the guy came flying in his direction. And then Zach was flying through the air. Flying? Falling. Falling? And then there was the ground. And everything hurt. And Gray was yelling his name. And Owen was yelling his name. And someone was growling.

Zach opened his eyes and forgot how to breathe.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen's heart skipped a beat as he turned at the screaming. He caught the sight of Zach's feet disappearing over the railing. "ZACH!" He dashed down the stairs and turned towards the front gate, pushing past Barry. "OUT!" Owen screamed as he ran for the door. "Get everyone out."

"Are you crazy?" Barry screamed, following after him.

Gray came flying down the stairs and Owen grabbed the terrified kid before he got any closer to the fence. He pushed him at Barry without a second thought or a word to the kid. He didn't have time to spare a comforting word. He had to move. Now. "Get everyone as far away as possible, out of eye line. NOW!"

Barry reluctantly grabbed Gray and hauled the screaming kid off.

Owen hit the door lock and ducked in as soon as it started moving. All four girls were advancing on Zach slowly. Blue was in the front, Delta right beside her. Charlie was just behind them and Echo was lagging behind, looking a bit confused. He could see the control in Blue. She was fighting her own instincts, but she was still growling and spitting and getting too close.

"Hey! HEY!" Owen shouted as he jumped in front of Zach, waving his arms wildly.

 _[INTRUDER!]_ Blue screeched.

Owen lifted his hand and pointed at her. "Blue, stand down."

 _[TRESPASSER!]_ Delta snapped.

"Stand down!" He repeated.

Blue growled loudly and snapped her jaws at him.

Owen's eyes widened. "Hey!" He snapped loudly back at her. "What did I just say?" He heard Zach moving behind him and Delta hissed. "Delta, I see you. Back the fuck up." Owen turned his body slightly, angling back to motioned Zach forward, holding his arm out behind him. He didn't take his eyes off the raptors. "Charlie, stay right there." He felt Zach behind him and the kid grabbed his arm. He held on so tight that Owen was sure he'd have a bruise in the morning.

 _[Out! OUT!]_ Blue lowered her head and snapped her jaws.

Owen took a step back slowly, silently glad when Zach caught on and moved with him. Each step they took, the raptors advanced. Owen knew they wouldn't attack him. But no one was allowed inside the raptor paddock but him. Not only had someone come inside, but it had been a stranger, and it had been a surprise. Owen steered Zach backwards out of the cage and hit the lock button.

The second the door closed, Blue and Delta jumped at it, clawing and spitting, showing just how not safe they were. Owen breathed out and he felt Zach tremble behind him. The kid was a fucking rock. Face to face with a prehistoric predator that could eat him and he didn't scream or pass out or try to run. "Zach." He said softly, looking back at him. "Hey. You're okay."

Zach looked up at him slowly. He blinked and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth and for a moment, didn't say anything. Then he sucked in another breath and let it out slowly. "Gray..." He said, blinking. "Is Gray okay?"

Owen smiled. Kid just had a death scare and he's worried about his brother. "Yeah, he's okay." Owen said softly.

Zach swallowed and glanced away. "I pushed him pretty hard."

"He's fine. Barry hauled him off." Owen said. Zach breathed out an enormous sigh of relief and nodded. He was still holding onto Owen's arm and, Owen realized, he was leaning on him gently. "Hey. You did good, kid." He said softly. "First rule, never turn your back to them... actually..." Owen said with a smile. "First rule is don't go inside the fences. Only I'm allowed in there. Like seriously. They are very territorial. Like super territorial. One guy lost an arm because he went inside, trying to show off and calling them docile chickens just because he'd seen me in there with them."

Zach jerked his head up and his eyes widened.

"He was an asshole." Owen said quickly. "They could sense that. And we found his arm. Doctors sewed it back on. He's perfectly fine. Mostly."

Zach nodded slowly, his head rubbing slightly against Owen's arm. He was still very much leaning on him. Zach took another deep breath and breathed it out slowly. "What else?"

Owen had been trying to ignore the way the kid held onto him. He didn't catch what he said. "Hmm?"

"Don't go in and don't turn my back on them." Zach repeated softly. "What else do I need to know to not... get eaten?"

"What else?" Owen repeated.

Zach nodded. "We're going to be here for a while. Don't want to get eaten."

Owen suppressed the urge to tell him how much he'd like him spending time at the raptor paddock. Because he really would. But a high pitched voice stopped him.

"Zack!"

"Later." Owen said with a smile.

Zach blinked and let go of him quickly and stepped away. Gray came flying towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm okay, Gray. I'm okay." He said, pushing the kid away after a moment.

"Come on." Owen said after a few minutes. "Let's go find your aunt before she finds out and watches the security feed. Then she'll track us down and kill me."


	13. Aftermath

Texting AND raptor talk in the same chapter. Hopefully it's not confusing. 8D

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 13: Aftermath**

Claire was livid. She had indeed found out and tracked them down. Owen had taken them back to the hotel after stopping by medical. The doctor said Zach should be fine, nothing appeared to be broken. Just tender and sore. And Zach should take it easy for the rest of the night. So Owen had taken them back to the hotel so Zach could do just that. And Claire had stormed in moments later. "You let my nephew fall into the raptor cage?!" She screamed, the second she opened the door and spotted Owen.

Owen had been sitting on the edge of the one of the bed, waiting. Zach had gone in the bathroom to clean up, change, and attempt to check out his back in the mirror. Gray had stood outside for the first few minutes, listening as Zach made noises every time he moved. Then the kid had opened the door and barged right in. Owen had heard the start of an argument between the siblings when the door to the suit burst open.

Owen cringed a bit at her tone and volume. He jumped up quickly and turned to her. "No, no." Owen held up his hands and shook his head. "The new guy Hoskins hired knocked him into the cage. Big difference." He said solidly.

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You nearly got him killed!" She spat.

"He wasn't in any danger." Owen lied. "I got him out fine."

"Fine!" She snapped. "Fine?"

"Yeah, fine." Owen said, his voice rising a bit. "He'll probably be sore and bruised from the fall but my girls didn't even get close."

Her eyes narrowed. "I watched the whole thing."

"Oh..." Owen glanced away for a moment. Yeah, of course she did. He sighed and shrugged. "Well... they didn't get close enough." He mumbled.

She glared at him. "I was counting on you, Mr. Grady. I asked you to do one thing! Make sure they had fun."

"I did!" He countered, turning back to her. "They did have fun. Ask them. This was just... a weird fluke. It won't happen again."

"Yes, you're right. It won't." She snapped. "I'll find something else for them to do. Or someone else to show them around."

"Just wait a minute." He said, stepping closer to her. "You know what his first thought was... well his first thought was if his brother was okay. But second thought was what not to do next time he came to the paddock. He wanted to go right back and prove that he didn't mean to upset them."

Her eyes widened. "Upset them?" She practically snorted as she shook her head. "They're just animals!" She said coldly.

Owen resisted the urge to argue with her over that. "They are very smart animals." He insisted instead. "With territorial issues."

Claire shook her head again. "And that stunt in the T-Rex enclosure?"

Owen just knew that was gonna bite him in the ass. "That was nothing!"

"In front of my nephews!"

He rolled his head and shook his head. "I was like two feet from the door and she was like a mile away! It was perfectly safe!"

"Like taking my nephews to the raptor paddock was?"

"Again..." Owen said, trying to keep his voice even. "It was that new guy's fault! The guy Hoskins hired without my knowledge or approval! Did you see him run across the bridge with that catch pole? Without eyes on my girls? He's too green to work with bunnies!"

She blinked at him a moment, confusion on her face. "Bunnies?"

"Yeah, bunnies." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit. "Like... he couldn't even control bunnies, you know?"

She shook her head.

"Aunt Claire..."

She turned as Zach came out of the restroom. Her face and voice softened immediately. "Oh! You've gotten so big!" She held her hand out and lowered it a bit, to about Gray's height. "Last time I saw you, you were like... this tall. What was that... 3 years ago?"

Zach breathed out and shook his head. "Like 8."

"Oh. Yes." She said with a nod. "You really should be resting. You've been through enough today."

Zach leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door. He flinched a bit. "I can hear you yelling at him out here. Gray can too."

Claire's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Nothing happened." Zach interrupted. "I'm fine. We had a great time with Owen."

"Gray." Claire called loudly. "You can come out. No more yelling, I promise."

The bathroom door opened again and Gray stepped out meekly. His eyes were on the floor and he slowly looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." Clair said. "I didn't mean to yell. I just... I saw what happened and I got so worried."

"Can we still go with Owen tomorrow?" Gray asked softly.

Claire stood up straighter and shook her head. "I think Mr. Grady has plans tomorrow."

"Yeah." Zach said. "With us."

"Well... we'll talk about this tomorrow." She said. "Owen is leaving."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He looked up at the display, watching as the floor numbers changed. He actually felt... sad and disappointed when Claire said he couldn't hang out with her nephews tomorrow. Hang out? He sighed and leaned his head back, thudding it lightly against the wall. What was wrong with him?

He let out a sigh again as the elevator doors opened. He was itching to run. But with Hoskins around, poking his fat nose into Owen's shit... Owen let out a sigh. He wasn't getting any time alone with his girls as long as that man was on the island.

He kept his hands firmly in his pockets as he walked to the stolen jeep. He headed back to the raptor paddock. Barry had closed it down for the night right after Owen left. He sent everyone home and Owen was glad of it.

Owen let out a sigh as he leaned against the fence. Blue poked her head out of a bush. She let out a soft whistle. Owen let out another sigh and waved her over. She slipped out and stepped closer, almost hesitantly. _[Trouble?]_

Owen shook his head. "No, you're not in trouble."

She tilted her head and stepped closer to the fence. _[Alpha trouble?]_

Owen snorted and shrugged. "A little, I think, with Firelady. But it's fine."

 _[Trip?]_

Owen turned to look at her. "Trip?" He repeated. "Oh... trip." He smiled and shook his head. "He was pushed in, he didn't trip."

Blue snorted and dipped her head. _[Echo say Trip.]_

Owen rolled his eyes. "Of course Echo named him Trip." He smiled. "Trip's fine. He was more worried about his brother than himself."

 _[Squirrel?]_

"Echo again?"

 _[Charlie.]_

Owen let out a laugh. Calling Gray Squirrel seemed to fit. He imagined the kid would like it. "Squirrel's fine. Everything's fine."

Blue threw up her head and let out a sharp whistle. Owen frowned as the other three raptors came running out. Owen sighed and shook his head. "Were you guys hiding?"

Delta bobbed her head. _[Blue said.]_

Owen looked at Blue. "I can't believe you told them to hide from me!"

 _[No eat people!]_ Delta said.

Owen opened his mouth for a moment. Then nodded. "Yes, Delta. No eating people. You... did very good not eating Trip."

Delta bobbed her head again and wiggled her body a bit. She was very pleased with herself and Alpha's praise.

"You all did good. You listened." He said. "But it was an accident, okay? Someone new who doesn't know the rules pushed Trip, okay? Trip knows the rules. He didn't mean to break them." Owen said strongly and all of them bobbed their heads in a nodding manner. "He wants to come back."

Blue growled softly in the back of her throat. "This side of the fence." Owen said quickly. She let out a snort and shook her head. Owen rolled his head. "He wants to... apologize. He really didn't mean to break the rules."

 _[Can he play?]_ Charlie asked, tiling her head.

"Play?" Owen pursed his lips and glanced at Blue. She narrowed her eyes at her sister but didn't make any remarks. "We'll see."

Echo started bouncing. _[Watch Nemo?]_

Owen shrugged. "They might wanna watch Nemo with you. I'll ask them." Echo started wiggling all over and bumped her head into Charlie. That was the way to win Echo over. Watch Nemo. Owen breathed out and smiled.

Charlie suddenly lifted her nose, inhaling deeply. Owen jumped up and turned. He flared his nostrils.

 _[Sir Dickwad!]_ Delta growled.

Owned growled lowly in the back of his throat, the sound tumbling from his throat before he even realized it. All four raptors behind him joined in.

Vic Hoskins rounded the corner and smiled vilely as he saw Owen. "Mr. Grady!" He strutted over, looking way too happy to be there. "Excellent work here, today. I caught the whole thing on camera." He stepped closer and lifted his hand, like he wanted a handshake or was going to pat Owen on the shoulder or something. Owen stepped back quickly and an actual growl escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Hoskins flinched and jumped back at the sound. Then quickly recovered and tried to brush it off, like he hadn't done it. Owen felt a prick of satisfaction down his spine.

"Good uh... good job." Hoskins stumbled over the words.

"Nothing good about it." Owen snapped. "Your guy nearly got someone killed."

"I saw you. You controlled them. They listened to you."

Owen let out a sharp laugh and shook his head. "Maybe once I got in there, between them and the kid. But if I'd been a second later, they'd a ripped into him."

Blue let out a loud growl and snapped her jaws loudly to punctuate his statement. Hoskins eyes snapped to the raptor quickly.

"I don't care what it looked like on the cameras." Owen continued. "It took a lot of convincing and a lot of restraint to keep them back. The kid was petrified. If he'd run, even I wouldn't have been able to stop them. His death would be on your hands, asshole."

 _[Dickwad!]_ Delta snapped.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you Delta. You're also a dickwad."

Hoskins' eyes darted to the raptors behind Owen again for a moment. Then back at Owen. "You all need to remember who is really in charge around here."

Owen's eyes narrowed. "You should heed your own words. They listen to me." All four raptors stepped closer to the fence. "Delta's been itching to sink her teeth into you since she first set her eyes on you."

Delta stepped right up to the fence. Her lower jaw fell open and her tongue lolled out. Her ran her tongue along her teeth, attempting to mimic a human licking their lips. For a second, Hoskins' eyes widened and fear flashed across his face. Then it was gone and he let out a shaky laugh and turned.

They watched the man walk away. Owen let out a loud snort and shook his head. "Fucking hate that man!"

 _[Phone!]_ Echo said sharply.

Owen rolled his eyes as he turned back around to them. "Echo! I already told you! It wasn't a..."

 _[No!]_ She interrupted. _[Squishy phone!]_

"My phone?" Owen fished his phone out of his pocket. New text message flashed across the screen. He hadn't ever heard it beep. "Thanks."

Echo pressed closer to the fence. _[Who?]_

Owen glanced at the unknown number. He shrugged. "Don't know." He hit the message and frowned.

 _Is this the crazy guy who talks to dinosaurs?_ The text read.

"The fuck..." Owen typed a quick response back. _Who the fuck wants to know?_

 _The guy who almost got eaten by his raptors._

Owen's eyes widened. "Shit..." _Zack?_ He typed back.

 _Yes._

 _Shit I'm sorry._ Damnit, quit cussing at the kid! Owen thought to himself.

 _[Who?]_ Echo asked.

"Trip." Owen answered, not looking up from his phone.

 _Didn't mean to bother you._

 _Didn't. Asshole dickhead did._ Damnit. _My sorta boss._ Owen stared at the number. He bit his lip as his finger hovered over the call button. He had a weird need to hear the kid's voice. To apologize, he reasoned with himself. To ask if Zach was okay. And then Owen hit the button before he could stop himself. He put the phone to his ear and listened as it rang.

It seemed to ring for a really long time, considering the fact that Zach had been responding to his texts rather fast. Owen bit his lip and turned around. Just when he was about to hang up, he heard the line click. Owen held his breath.

"Uh... hi." Zach said in a hushed tone. "Sorry. Aunt Claire's still here. Had to sneak out in the hall."

Owen smiled and leaned his head back. "How'd you get my number?"

"I uh... looked in aunt Claire's phone when she was in the rest room." Zach sounded hesitant. "She had it listed as Mr. Grady. Figured it was you."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Hate when people call me Mr. Grady."

"Are you... mad?"

"Well... no. Not mad." Owen said. "She did it to spite me, I'm sure. I have to tell her all the time to just call me Owen. Though how the hell am I supposed to find out what she told her phone to call me? Not exactly clever of her..."

"No, not her." Zach interrupted. "I mean... mad that I got your number and texted you..."

"Oh... not really. I guess. I don't know..." He really didn't. He felt like he should say it was inappropriate.

"I was just gonna text you about tomorrow." Zach said after a moment.

"Tomorrow?"

"Gray asked me... he uh... really wants to uh... hang out more. You promised to take him on the gyro thingy."

Owen smiled. "Gray, huh?" He breathed out. "Well... maybe I can call Claire tomorrow after she's cooled off a bit."

"Or..." Zach said slowly. "You could pick us up early before she finds someone else to pawn us off on. I mean... if you want to..."

Owen let out a sigh. He stepped back and leaned against the fence. Echo was suddenly pressed up against it beside him. He glanced at her sideways and smiled. "It would piss her off."

"Probably get yelled at again." Zach said.

Owen laughed and Echo let out a loud whistle. Right in his ear. "Damnit, Echo! Not in my fucking ear!" He pushed off the fence and stepped away, shaking his head. He put the phone back to his ear. "We'd have to come here first. So I can make sure my girls get fed and run them around a bit. Might take a couple hours. Probably better to go with whoever Claire gets for you. I can come find you after."

"No!" Zach said quickly. "Gray'd probably like... watching... the raptors."

Owen smiled and turned back to look at Echo. The others had dispersed.

 _[Trip Nemo?]_

"Shhh, Echo."

 _[Ask Trip!]_

"Tomorrow."

 _[Now!]_

"Shut up, Echo!" Owen put the phone to his ear again. They were really going to think him crazy. At least those that worked with and for him were used to it.

 _[Nemo!]_

"I hate you, Echo."

"So..." Zach said softly. "Is that a..."

"Zach?" Claire's muffled voice came over the line. "Honey, you should be resting."

"I'm fine." Zach's voice was muffled slightly, as if he pulled the phone from his ear.

"You've had a traumatic day." Claire said.

"Really, I feel fine."

"You're not talking to your mother, are you?" Claire asked. "Please tell me you didn't tell her!"

"I didn't..."

"Oh good!" She said, sounding relieved. "Let me talk to her."

"It's not mom." Zach said. "It's... uh... my girlfriend... from home..." He mumbled.

"Oh... well... okay. Few more minutes and then to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Zach said quickly. "Whatever. Just go!"

"Hurry up."

Zach sighed and his voice was clearer. "Sorry." He said into the phone.

Owen listened to the muffled conversation silently. He smiled slightly. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Zach mumbled.

"Okay." Owen said. "Be ready and down in the lobby at 6."

"AM?"

"Yep. My schedule. Or you can stay there and..."

"Fine." Zach snapped. "We'll be ready by 6. I gotta go before she comes back out."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Echo let out a loud chirp.

"We'll see you tomorrow." He corrected. He hung up the phone and glared at the raptor practically plastered to the fence. "Shut up!"


	14. Scatter

I've spent the last... I don't know. Week or however long writing zombies again. I'm having a hard time balancing zombies and raptors. 8D Maybe I need to mix them and write about zombie raptors. Yes. This is a good idea.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 14: Scatter**

Zach yawned and rubbed at his eyes. It was way too early. And Gray was banging on the door. Loudly. His head still felt a little foggy from the painkillers.

"We have to hurry! It's 6, Zach!"

"Hang on!" Zach called back. He blinked and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He'd washed and blown dry his short hair, tried to give it that natural rolled out of bed look. He'd changed his clothes like five times and glared at his suitcase and wished he'd brought more clothes. Not that he'd ever really cared much. But now, he suddenly cared and he felt a bit lost.

But Gray was getting impatient and he was right. It was now past 6 and he didn't want to keep Owen waiting. Well... maybe he did a little. He turned and opened the door. Gray glared up at him. "What took you so long?" Gray whined.

Zach pushed past him and grabbed his phone. "Brushing my teeth." He mumbled.

"We were supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago!"

Zach turned and pointed to the door. "Then stop yapping and let's go."

They ran down the hall and hopped on the elevator. It seemed to take the thing before it stopped and the door opened. Owen was already there, leaning against the front counter, his back to them. But the girl behind the counter was smiling at him. And suddenly, Zach felt silly. Owen was clearly just an overly nice, sort of bordering on flirting with everyone kind of guy. Owen probably wasn't even really flirting with him yesterday. Plus the guy was crazy.

Gray darted forward. "Owen! Sorry we're late."

Owen turned slightly and smiled down at Gray. He reached out and ruffled the kid's hair. Gray laughed and pushed his hand away. And Owen laughed. "Was starting to think I'd been stood up."

"Zach took forever to get ready."

Zach's eyes widened. "Did not." He mumbled. His eyes were on the ground as he walked over.

Owen shifted his weight. "Hey, you okay?"

Zach glanced up at him and nodded. And that was a mistake. Because Owen was smiling at him in that big, over the top way of his. He could feel Owen's eyes on him, looking him up and down and still smiling. And Zach felt weak in the knees.

"You sure?" Owen pressed.

"Fine." Zach mumbled.

"You let me know if it gets too much for you."

Zach nodded slowly.

Owen crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter. "Though what I have planned mostly involves sitting."

"Sitting?" Zach repeated.

"Watching you with your raptors?" Gray asked. "From the ground, right?"

"Well yeah." Owen tilted his head. "Later. I had an idea. Thought we'd start with the gyrosphere."

Zach frowned. "It's like 6 am."

"Actually..." Owen said, glancing back at Zach with his annoying smile. "It's like a quarter after because someone wanted to play girl this morning."

Zach's mouth dropped open. "It wasn't... I was just... moving slowly." He mumbled.

Owen was still smiling. "Anyways... no, normally the gyro isn't running now. But I called some people last night and we can take a couple out when we get there."

"So we'll be the only ones there?" Gray sounded excited.

Zach suppressed the urge to smile. Instead, he rolled his eyes and turned away. "Whatever we do, we better go because aunt Claire shows up."

Owen nodded his head. "Okay, come on. Outside." Owen led the brother's outside to a park jeep. Zach wondered if it was the stolen one from yesterday. Gray climbed in the back this time and Zach climbed in the front, moving a bit more slow.

They arrived at the gyrosphere ride a few minutes later. This early in the morning, there was no traffic, no lines, no people. Just the single guy standing and waiting before two of the large, spherical car things. The unnamed guy ushered the brothers into one ball and Owen climbed in the other.

Owen could see the brothers. He held up his finger and then hit the display. He typed in the control room number and waited. A few minutes ticked by before a voice answered.

"Owen! That you?"

"Yeah, Lowery."

"Dude!"

Owen smiled and shook his head. "Glad you got my message."

"Yeah. Whatcha need?"

"Patch my audio into the other active gyro. I think it's number 3. I got Claire's nephews with me."

"Oh dude! Yeah, just a second." Lowery said. Owen could hear the clacking of keyboard strokes as he continued to talk. "I heard about that. Saw the video of the kid falling. That looked pretty badass. And you in with Rexy. Man! Next time you pull something like that, bring me along. I mean... I wouldn't go in there with you. Or anywhere near you. But it'd still be cool to you know, be invited."

Owen laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, man. Sure thing. I'll give you a call next time."

"That's all I'm asking for." Lowery said. "Okay. Is it working?"

"I don't know." Owen said, glancing over at the other gyro. "Gray, Zach? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, we're here." Gray answered.

Zach looked over at him, smiling. "Just listening to your fanclub."

"Dude! Totally fanclubbing here." Lowery said with a laugh. "It was badass."

"Didn't feel so badass." Zach said.

"Well... no." Lowery answered. "Not from your perspective, no. But from up here, was pretty cool."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Lowery, we need to get going."

"Oh yeah. Sure, dude."

"Lowery works in the control room." Owen explained.

"Really?" Gray sounded excited.

Owen nodded his head, "Yeah, kid. He... gets overly excited."

"It's true, dude."

"Lowery!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up now."

Owen smiled. "Zach. See the handle? Push it forward and follow me." Owen rolled off and the brothers followed. "Play the video for them. Gray'll get a kick out of it." Owen listened to the video. He'd seen it several times. He smiled as he heard the brothers laugh. He weaved a path, zigzagging back and forth. It was still early in the morning and the dinosaurs were all asleep.

Owen slowed and pulled up when they reached a gate. "Lowery? Got eyes on us still?"

"Yeah." The man answered after a moment.

"Open the gate."

"Claire's not gonna be too happy."

"Fine." Owen said smoothly. "Don't. Just thought, you know, we were friends."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Give me a second."

Owen smiled to himself as the gate slid open. "Come on. Off road."

They moved through the trees easily. Zach and Gray pulled ahead of Owen suddenly. And then they raced through the silent forest. Owen showed them a nest of sleeping ankylosaurus. Then they nearly ran into a couple waking triceratops. After about an hour, Owen turned them around and they headed back. After the ride, they went back to the raptor paddock.

And Echo was at the fence when they arrived, practically wagging her tail. Owen laughed and waved the boys forward. Gray stepped forward eagerly but Zach hung back. The other raptors appeared at the fence. "Okay. How about we all sit down and watch a movie, huh?"

Owen slipped inside the cage. He rolled out the TV and set it up a few feet from the fence. Echo immediately pranced over and dropped down between the TV and the fence. Owen smiled and set the remote on the ground in front of Echo. "Try not to break it." He pulled out chairs, setting them beside each other a good five feet from the fence.

Gray looked over at the raptors and then back at Owen. "Can I sit closer?"

Owen looked over at Blue. She bobbed her head and snorted. "Couple feet, okay?"

Gray smiled and grabbed one of the chairs and moved closer. Which left the empty chair beside Owen free. Zach slowly eased down in it. And then the movie started.

 _[Again! Again!]_ Echo chirped when the movie finished.

Owen rolled his eyes. "No, Echo. Not again."

Echo sunk to the ground and pouted.

Owen rolled his eyes and checked the time. "Okay. You can watch one more movie, then it's time for drills. But you can't pick it!" He said, pointing at her. "Give the remote to Gray. He can pick it."

Echo pouted more. Charlie reached over and nudged the remote away from Echo. She picked up it up gently in her teeth. She stepped closer to the fence and pushed the remote through. She held the end steady. Gray looked back at Owen and Owen nodded. Gray stood up and stepped right up to the fence. He grabbed the remote and Charlie let it go and returned to her spot on the ground beside Echo.

Zach watched him and sucked in a breath. Owen caught it and nudged him gently. "Kid's fine." He whispered. "You're both in."

Zach glanced at Owen. "We're in?" He repeated.

Owen nodded. "Blue may think she's in charge, but Echo's the baby. Usually gets whatever she wants. Always been spoiled rotten. You get in with her, you're golden. And the way to get in with Echo, is to watching Finding Nemo."

"Seriously?" Zach shook his head. "That's it? Watch a dumb cartoon and they won't eat me?"

Owen smiled. "Well... I wouldn't say that. They've forgiven you. I mean... you're not allowed back in the cage, if I was crazy enough to let you. But they'll let you up to the fence and not growl and attack and shit... stuff anymore." Owen paused for a moment. "Well... Blue might a bit. So she can assert her dominance. But yeah. Basically. You're friends now."

There was a loud growl and they both looked back at Gray. He was looking over at Blue. "So that's a no?" Gray asked.

"Blue!" Owen snapped. "Gray has the remote, not you! Let him pick!"

Blue snorted and shook her head. She turned slightly and put her back to the TV. After a few minutes, Gray and the raptors settled on a movie. Gray hit play and pulled his chair right up to the fence. He sat down.

Zach pulled out his phone as it suddenly beeped. He glared down at it and let out a sigh.

Owen glanced at him sideways, watching him. "Your girlfriend?" Owen tried to sound casual as he asked. And tried not to sound too interested. But he was interested. Because Owen was pretty damn certain Zach had been checking him out every chance he got. And most of the time, none too subtle about it. But the kid was young. He might be trying to figure himself out still. Or lying or into both or something.

Zach nodded and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"So you got a little girlfriend, huh?" He bumped his shoulder into Zach's lightly.

The kid's face broke out in a blush, the red hue creeping up his ears. "Not... really." Zach said slowly.

"How do you not really have a girlfriend?"

Zach shrugged. "She's more... of a cover." He said, glancing sideways at Owen.

Owen opened his mouth. Then shut it and looked away. Did the kid just admit he was gay? Or at least into guys as well. Owen felt his mouth go dry. He suspected it, of course. But to hear it... He turned away from Zach completely. He swallowed, his throat just as dry. He moved his tongue around his mouth, licked his lips, and still felt like he could drink Moe's tank.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Zach's voice cut through his thoughts.

Owen shook his head.

"Do you have... a boyfriend?"

Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In and out. He needed to calm down, needed to relax before something bad happened. Like raptoring out in front of them. And the cameras. Or like grabbing the kid. "No." He whispered.

"That's good..." Zach said softly. "To know."

Owen could feel Zach beside him, could smell him. Owen felt like every nerve in his body was suddenly attuned to the kid beside him. The kid. Kid, kid, kid! He shouted in his head. This was a kid. A flirty kid with boundary issues, obviously. But still a kid. Who was still in high school. And the nephew of his boss.

And then Zach touched him. He wasn't sure if it was the kid's hand or his leg or what, but some part of him touched Owen's leg. Owen jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process. Zach looked up at him, a bit startled. Gray was looking at him. And all the raptors were as well.

Charlie tilted her head. _[Alpha?]_

Owen swallowed and looked at the raptors. "Blue, meet me at the back gate. Rest of you can stay and finish the movie, Okay? Great!" He clapped his hands together and turned without waiting for a response.

Zach watched him for a moment. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. He felt a little bad for making the man uncomfortable. Just a tiny bit. Owen had started it anyways, asking about Zach's girlfriend. It was all the man's fault. Zach turned to look at Gray and the raptors behind him. Blue seemed to be glaring at him. Zach frowned a bit, watching her turn and sprint off.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

Zach shrugged. He wasn't sure what had come over him. That was more bold than he'd ever been. But after a couple weeks, he'd be back home and never see the man again. So what was some harmless flirting and teasing? He was certain Owen wouldn't tell aunt Claire. So he smiled again and nodded at Gray. "Finish the dumb movie."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen wasn't as happy as Zach was with the situation. He slipped inside the office and shut off the camera, having them replay the last few hours. Then he met Blue at the back door. He slipped inside and let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Blue stepped closer tentatively and bumped her nose against his arm.

Owen leaned into her touch. "I need a distraction." He said softly.

 _[Trip?]_ She asked.

"Sorta." He sighed and looked up at her. "Just easy on the claws."

She tilted her head and then narrowed her eyes.

Owen smiled and lunged at her.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Stay turned while we continue with the flirting. And other stuff.


	15. Again

**Raptor  
** **Chapter 15: Again**

An hour later, the movie was over and Echo was pressed to the fence. She let out a squeak, her eyes on Gray. Gray got up from his chair and stepped right up to the fence. "What?" She looked down at the ground and made another odd noise.

Zach walked up beside Gray and pointed at the remote on the ground. "I think she wants that."

Gray looked down at it. "Oh. But Owen said one more movie and that's it."

Echo let out a loud whine. Zach rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the remote. He reached out, trying not to flinch as he held it through the bars. Echo moved slow, like she understood his hesitation, and took it gently between her teeth. She pulled it back through the bars and then she turned. She set it down on the ground and started tapping on it gently with her claw. And then Finding Nemo was on the screen again. And she hit play.

Delta snorted and stood up. She let out a growl and shook her head and then darted off. Charlie watched her for a moment, then glanced at Echo and then back at Zach and Gray. It looked to Zach like Charlie was conflicted, between staying with them and watching the movie again and following after Delta.

Zach glanced where Delta had disappeared into the bushes. "You think she went to snitch?"

"Owen did say no more Nemo." Gray said.

Zach rolled his eyes. "He's not here right now. Makes me the oldest, I'm in charge. She can watch it." Echo turned to look at Zach and bobbed her head. Zach didn't know what that meant. But he smiled at her and nodded. And she turned back to the movie, wiggling a bit.

Gray sat down in his chair. "Where you think he went?"

Zach shrugged and moved to pull his chair up beside Gray. "How am I supposed to know?"

They got nearly halfway through the movie that second time before Owen's voice broke through the trees. "Echo!" He snapped, his voice carrying loudly. The raptor ducked down and pressed herself to the ground as Owen stepped out of the bushes.

Zach's eyes widened slightly as he took in Owen. The man's shirt was torn, ripped open down the side. Peek-a-boo abs that rippled as the man rolled his shoulders and neck, stretching. He bit his bottom lip.

Blue and Delta walked out behind Owen. Delta head butted Blue, knocking her to ground, and Owen shook his head. "Delta! Not fair!" He snapped. "She's tired." Blue let out a snort and kicked Delta away.

Owen laughed and turned back around. He grew serious again. "Echo, I told you. No more Nemo today." She moved, sliding behind the TV. Owen rolled his eyes. "I can see you. You're a horrible hider." She jumped up and looked at Zach and made a series of warbles and chirps. "I don't care if Trip said you could. He's not in charge or you." She turned to Owen and chirped again. "No he's not! Now get over here. NOW!" She drug herself forward. "Blue tore my shirt. I need one and I know you have clothes of mine hidden here somewhere. Find me a shirt and you aren't in trouble anymore."

Echo bobbed her head and darted off. Owen turned towards the brothers. He waved dumbly, a wide smile on his face. And then Echo was back, a shirt between her teeth. She dropped it in Owen's hand and he shook his head. "Seriously, Echo. You are ridiculous." Owen unbutton his ripped shirt quickly and put on the new one. Zach bit his lip again as he watched. Then Owen turned to look at them again. "Okay. Lunch time."

The rest of their day together was pretty uneventful. Owen took the brothers to a restaurant and Owen sat across from them and Zach was sure he knew why. But Zack still stared at him and smiled at him and hung on his every word as he talked about the raptors. And then when they finished eating, they wandered around for a bit. Gray was still bouncing around, all excited about everything they saw.

Zach grabbed him at one point and pulled him back. "Dude. Chill."

Owen had laughed. They ended up back at the raptor paddock in the late afternoon. Barry was standing at the fence, seemingly talking with one of the raptors, Delta. "Hey Barry." Owen said with a wave as they walked up.

Barry turned to them. "Owen, I tried to call you."

Owen shrugged. "I turned my phone off. Trying to avoid Claire."

Barry smiled. "Then stay out of your office."

Owen's eyes widened. "Shit... what the fuck's she going in there?"

Barry looked past him, at Zach and Gray standing a few feet behind.

"Oh yeah. I sorta kidnapped her nephews..." Owen sighed and glanced back at the brothers. "I'd say we run away, but it's her park. She'd just find us again."

"So... busted?" Zach said with a smile. "Who do you think is in more trouble?"

Owen shrugged. "Blame it on Echo."

Gray smiled. "I don't think that'll work."

Owen shook his head. "Probably not."

Barry smiled at him. "Well now that you're back, I'm off."

Owen turned back to Barry and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll catch you later."

"Call me." Barry said with a wink. "Let me know how this goes."

They watched the man leave and then Owen turned back to the brothers. But Gray was pointing at something behind him. And Claire was suddenly walking towards them. "I saw you pull in." She said, getting closer. "I thought it best to come greet you before you disappear again with my nephews."

Owen held up his hands and backed away. "It was all them."

"Hey!" Zach and Gray snapped together.

"They called me up last night all whiney about how I promised to take them on the gyro thingie."

Zach gawked at him. "Did not!"

"Practically begged for it."

Zach's eyes widened a bit and he looked away, his cheeks red.

Owen realized what he'd said and cleared his throat. "Yeah. So... yeah." He scratched at the back of his neck and turned away. "Took them on the gyro. Had Lowery keeping an eye on us. Then we came back here and watched movies with the raptors. Everyone stayed on their own side of the fence. Then we went out for lunch and walked around and came back here. Nothing bad happened."

Claire looked at the brothers and both of them nodded.

"See?" Owen smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm a great babysitter."

Zach rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He flinched a bit and sucked in a breath.

Claire caught it and stepped forward, concern on her face. "You doing okay?"

Zach nodded and looked at the ground. "Yeah."

"You didn't over do it?"

He shook his head. "Just pretty much sitting."

Claire nodded and turned to Owen. "I will be taking them now."

"Sure." Owen nodded. "Good. Because you know, I do have a job to do about here. And it's not babysitting."

Claire shook her head slowly and stepped around Owen to smile at the brothers. "Let's go, alright?"

Owen turned around and smiled at them. He gave them a double thumbs up behind her back and nodded.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. Dork.

Gray waved at Owen and then turned to Claire. He followed close behind her, all excited again. "Aunt Claire! Owen's raptors are awesome! They're so cool and he can talk to them and they listen! And Echo, she's obsessed with the movie Finding Nemo. And they..." Gray babbled on and on, speaking a mile a minute as they headed to the car.

Claire smiled and nodded, but didn't get a word in until they reached her car. Then she stopped and turned around. "I think I left my phone in Owen's office..."

"I'll get it." Zach said quickly, turning around.

"Alright." Claire called after him. "Hurry up! Don't let him kidnap you again!"

Zach rolled his eyes and hurried towards Owen's office. He opened the door and didn't see anyone. But the forgotten phone was sitting on Owen's desk. He crossed the room quickly and grabbed the phone. He turned for the door and it opened.

Owen was walking in, a pile of papers in his arms. He looked up from them and his eyes settled on Zach. He stopped and the papers fell from his hands, fluttering around them as they fell to the ground. "Zach..."

Zach swallowed as he looked up into Owen's eyes. They were dark and unreadable. Zach moved to step back but Owen's arms shot out, grabbing his own. It wasn't hard. Just enough pressure that Zach knew he shouldn't move. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He wasn't even sure if he could. He felt glued to the spot. Or anchored.

Owen drug his hands slowly down Zach's and Zach shivered. Aunt Claire was just outside. Waiting for him. Zach swallowed again. "Owen..." He said softly, his voice squeaking a bit with the name. "Claire's waiting for me..."

At her name, the raptor alpha seemed to snap out of whatever daze he'd been in. He blinked and shook his head. Then dropped his arms and jumped back, colliding with the door. "Shit, Zach. I don't... I don't know what... came over me... I didn't mean to..." He turned and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck!"

"It's fine." Zach said softly.

"It's not fine!" Owen snapped. Zach stepped towards him and Owen caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his hand to stop him. Then he stepped aside.

Zach hung his head and hurried out the door.

Owen took a deep breath. He sunk to the ground and started to pick up his papers. Forms and shit and paperwork about something or other he was supposed to be doing. He hated paperwork. And usually just let it pile up. Just like this. He quickly picked them all up and dropped them on his desk. Then he let out a sigh and turned. And came face to face with Vic Hoskins. Again. His lips curled into a snarl. He couldn't wait until this man was off the island and away from his raptors. Hoskins smiled at him. Owen wanted to punch the man. But of course, he didn't. "Not in the fucking mood for your shit so get out of my face before I rip your fucking throat out with my teeth."

Hoskins raised an eyebrow. His smile only seemed to widen. "You are a real delight." He stepped back out through the door and motioned Owen to follow. "A surprise meeting with a couple of investors."

Owen's eyes widened for a moment. Fuck everything. He took a breath, put on a smile, and stepped through the door. There were two men standing off to the side of the door. They were dressed impeccably in fancy suits, looking very out of place. Neither said a word. "Gentleman, sorry for any delay. Mr. Hoskins here didn't alert me to your arrival. I was under the impression there would be some demonstrations in a couple days."

"That's why I said surprise." Hoskins said with a smug smile. "They arrived early to see the park in full swing before it closes for the break."

"Well... a phone call would have been nice." He glanced sideways at Hoskins. "But we can make due. Though if you'd like to come back tomorrow..."

"They have other meetings tomorrow."

Owen bit his tongue in effort to not snap at the man in front of the investors. "Well... I've been escorting some important clients for Claire Dearing around."

"Oh yes." Hoskins turned to the silent men. "Two kids. One rather clumsy. He fell in yesterday. Not too bright. I'll show you the footage later."

Owen fought the urge to growl. "I gave my crew the day off..."

Hoskins' eyes widened rather dramatically. "You're alone here? All day? With the kids?"

Owen wasn't exactly sure what the man was implying. He narrowed his eyes but kept his voice light and even. "Oh no, of course not. Let me reiterate. Most of my crew have the day off. Still a few running around. " He turned, smiled, and nodded at the investors. "If you'll excuse me, I'll see if I can find them..." He ducked back in his office before Hoskins could comment. He shut the door and grabbed his phone. "Barry! Where are you?"

"Just arrived at the pool."

"How fast can you get here?"

"Maybe 5 minutes? What's going on?"

"Hoskins just showed up with the investors. See if you can get a hold of anyone else. Anyone! And pretend you've been here all day."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter was getting too long for my short chaptered mindset. 8D So I spliced it in half. Woohoo! Which means nothing to you guys. 8D


	16. Guide

Here's the rest of chapter 15. 8D Since I spliced it in half. So it's a bit on the shorter side. BUT LOVE IT ANYWAYS!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 16: Guide**

They were back in the hotel room. Claire had taken them around the park, driving through attractions they'd already seen with Owen. She was spouting off facts and giving off a tour guide vibe. It was a bit boring. But Zach could tell Gray had enjoyed it and lapped it up. And Claire seemed pretty excited too. But mostly, Zach tuned her out. He pulled out his phone and idly wondered what Owen was doing. Wondering just how inappropriate would it be to text him and see. And then thought he was being a pathetic, creepy teenage stalker. Which he totally was.

Claire surprised him, staying with them long enough to finish her tour and take them to eat. And then she got a phone call halfway through dinner. "Oh! I have to go do this real quick." She glanced at the clock. It was still early. She tried to call Owen but didn't get an answer. "Well shoot."

"It's fine." Zach said as they got some to-go boxes and packed up. "Just drop us off at the hotel."

She glanced at him, hesitation on her face. "Are you sure?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Go do whatever you have to do. We'll be fine."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow at 8, alright? I've cleared my whole day. Well not the whole day." She added quickly. "I have one little short meeting in the evening. But I thought I could take you into the control room."

Gray's eyes lit up and Zach shrugged. He didn't really want to hang out in some stuffy office all day. But Claire and Gray both seemed really excited. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. It probably would be.

Zach was lying on his bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. Gray was on his, rifling through a stack of brochures he got from the front desk. Zach glanced over at him and shook his head and smiled. Zach wasn't sure why he was even reading them. The kid already knew everything about the park and had been to all the rides and shows.

Zach's phone suddenly buzzed, drawing his attention away from his little brother. Zach pulled it out of his pocket with a sigh. Another message from his girlfriend probably. He really should have broken it off with her before he left. Maybe she was a bit more attached to him than he originally thought. And he felt a bit bad about that. He'd break it off with her when he got home. Screw waiting until after graduation.

But it wasn't a text from her. It was a text from Owen. Zach's eyes widened as he opened the message and read the two words.

 _You busy?_

Zach smiled and texted back. _No._

 _Claire around?_

 _No. Hanging at the hotel._ Zach typed back.

 _Can I call you?_

Zach glanced at Gray and the kid was still reading. He cleared his throat and stood up slowly, moving a bit more awkwardly than he needed. "Getting a little stiff." He lifted his arms above his head, stretching out. "Gonna go walk down the hall a bit."

Gray looked up from his brochures. "You need to drink more water. You're not drinking enough."

Zach rolled his eyes. "I'm drinking plenty."

"Don't go too far."

Zach rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He quickly texted a yes back to Owen as he slipped out into the hall. Almost immediately, the phone rang. Zach smiled as he started down the hall. He answered and pressed it to his ear. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." Owen breathed out with a heavy sigh.

Zach slowed. That sounded like more than a simple this-annoying-teenager-keeps-flirting-with-me sigh. "What's wrong?"

There was a pause. Then another sigh followed. "Fucking Hoskins." Owen ground out.

Zach tilted his head a bit as he ducked into the back stairwell. He eased down on the top step and leaned back a bit. He wasn't sure he knew the name. Or if he should. But he could guess from the anger and frustration he could hear in Owen's voice. "Your boss?"

"He's crazy!" Owen snapped.

Zach rolled his eyes and breathed out, the sound a halfway between a sigh and a laugh. That was rich coming from Owen. The guy who talks to dinosaurs and plays inside their cages and watches movies and wrestles with them.

"I mean really crazy." Owen added quickly, almost like reading Zach's thoughts. "Not like me crazy. Like real crazy, crazy."

Zach smiled. At least Owen knew he was crazy. That was something.

Owen continued on talking. "He thinks he can use my girls as weapons."

Zach frowned. "Weapons?"

"Yeah." Owen snorted. "Crazy shit. Thinks they can be trained and controlled to like... go into enemy territory and find and eat enemies."

"Like military? Terrorists?"

"Yeah. He thinks because I convinced them not to eat you and because I can go in the cage, they are fully obedient. And that obedience can be like... taught or transferred to someone else. Someone like him, I think."

Zach laughed and shook his head. "I can't see anyone but your crazy ass in there."

"Exactly!" Owen sounded exasperated. "I'm the only one they listen to." Owen's voice was almost a whine. "And Barry. Well sometimes Barry. There's a few others they'll tolerate. But that's it. Tolerate." Owen stressed the word. "The shit Hoskins is talking about... ain't no fucking way."

"Has anyone really tried?" Zach asked. "Like really tried?"

"No one besides Barry." Owen answered. "I don't think they'd listen to anyone new. Certainly not someone who pisses them off."

Zach flinched a bit. "Like me?" He asked softly.

"Well... no." Owen said awkwardly. "Didn't mean you."

Zach leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "So you think they'd listen to me?"

Owen was silent a moment. "I don't know if they'd be willing to." Owen said softly. "Maybe Echo. But certainly not Blue or Delta. They'd both just laugh at me for even letting you try."

Zach smiled. "Can I try?"

Owen laughed. "You wanna try working with Echo?" He laughed again. "Yeah, sure. Why not? You can try. Don't think it'll work. Actually I know it won't work. She's the one who likes you the best. But she's the one who listens the worst."

Zach let out a laugh. "Then it'll be entertaining for the rest of you."

And Owen was still laughing.

"Tomorrow?" Zach asked.

Owen's laughter petered off and he breathed in for a moment, like catching his breath. "Uh... yeah." He said. "Tomorrow... I got a thing I gotta do in the morning. But I can come get you guys around noon. If that'll work."

"Yeah. That'll work." Zach said, nodding to himself. That would work perfectly. "You should just let the guy try." He said after a moment.

"Huh?"

"Hoskins." Zach said. "Let him in the cage and try."

Owen breathed in and let out a loud laugh. "Maaaaan. You have no idea how close. Delta's been itching to eat him. Or anyone, really. She's always been a little... scary in that way." He sighed. "But then the paperwork and your aunt would probably be mad. So it probably wouldn't be worth it at all."

Zach smiled. "They all seem to... have different personalities."

Owen laughed again, softer this time, and it made Zach smile. "Yeah." Owen breathed out. "They do." He said fondly. "Charlie's the motherly one. Echo is the spoiled bratty baby. Delta's the loud one. And Blue's the boss who keeps them all in line. Well... she tries her best. And when it counts, they do listen."

Zach could hear the happiness in Owen's voice whenever he talked about his raptors. He'd seen the light in the man's eyes when they were together. Owen loved his raptors, more than pets. Like family, like his kids. And Zach wanted to listen to Owen talk more. "Was it... uh... hard to get them... to like bond with you? Like they're so... attached."

"Wasn't hard at all." Owen said. "I live in a trailer, far from the park shit. And I had them, all four, as eggs. Just me and them, alone in my trailer for months. Now that really had people thinking I was crazy." He said with a laugh and Zach smiled again.

"You are crazy."

"No." Owen said quickly. "The crazy thing was me carrying the eggs around everywhere I went, in this sling thing against my chest."

"You did?"

"Yeah. And I talked to them." Owen sighed but it sounded like a content, happy sigh. "I was the first thing they saw when they hatched. Well... the first thing Blue saw. Then she sorta was first for the rest. While Delta was hatching, Blue stuck her nose right into her egg and chirped. I thought she'd end up deaf." He sighed again. "They were so small."

Zach closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what that picture would look like. Owen talking to a bunch of eggs. Then trying to wrangle four tiny raptors in a trailer. "Do you have like... pictures?"

"I do." Owen answered. "Pictures and videos. Lots of them."

"I'd like to see them. Gray would too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, okay." Owen let out a sigh. "Not why I called." He mumbled after a moment. "But thanks for talking. Helped calm me down. You probably just saved that asshole's life."

Zach smiled again and felt his cheeks heat up. "Why did you call?" He asked softly.

Owen let out another loud sigh. "About... whatever... happened earlier... I don't know what's going on with me... but uh... it uh... can't... happen." The raptor alpha was babbling.

Zach played dumb. "What are you talking about? What can't happen?"

"You little shit." Owen snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Zach swallowed. Yeah, he knew exactly what Owen was talking about. He bit his lip. "Why not?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Owen breathed in so deeply, Zach could hear it over the line. "Just can't."

"But..."

"Drop it, Zach."

Zach sighed. "Can we still come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just... don't."

"Okay."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Up next... Zach goes to hang with Owen alone and Gray hangs with Claire. I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! MAYBE SOME REAL PLOT? Or just some more high-school-esc flirting? Or more of Echo mindlessly talking about Nemo? Or do you really care? 8D Just as long as I still bring the awesome?


	17. Control

I will be working the next 12 days in a row due to some emergency at another store. So I get to work my full hours at my store and then part time hours at the other store. 8D Soooo probably not gonna keep up this update every other day thing for very long.

Also, let me reiterate that this is a Owen/Zach story. That means they are gay (bisexual, whatever). And Zach is still underage. No sex, but there will be kissing. So very much still underage. Maybe I haven't stated that enough? I'll go back and edit that in more in the description.

I did consider at one point reposting the story under a different name with a "straight" plotline. Still badass raptor Owen. But no Zach. And no sequels. (Since the sequels heavily involve Zach.) Maybe in a few weeks when I get time off again, I can put more thought into doing that. So if you're still reading because you like the basic idea of raptor Owen and want to see what happens with that but hate gay/underage/Owen/Zach, then stop reading this one and look me up in a couple weeks.

Anyways... enough whining. HAVE MOVIE PLOT! Lots of dialogue taken right out of the movie. And some not. 8D BUT OH WELL!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 17: Control**

She was a few minutes late. Not enough to cause a problem. But enough to put her on edge. She hated being late. "Zara." She sighed into the phone. She leaned back against the wall of the elevator and watched the numbers change as it moved. "We can talk about it later. I promise my nephews I'd spend the day with them and I just got a call from Mr. Masrani."

"Oh." Zara's voice changed instantly, growing serious. "Is there a problem?"

Claire leaned her head back and breathed in deeply. "His assistant had the wrong time. I thought I was..."

"Meeting him at 6." Zara finished for her.

Claire smiled and breathed out. "Changed. 11 this morning." The elevator stopped.

There was a fluttering sound over the line, like flipping pages. "Do you need me to call and reschedule?"

"No." Claire said with a sigh, stepping off the elevator. She turned down the hall towards the boy's room. "I'll call Owen and see if he'll come get them for an hour. Or maybe I'll just take them with me. I don't know. I'm on their floor. I have to go."

"Call me if there's anything I can do for you."

Claire let out a soft sigh as she stopped in front of the door. She lifted her hand to knock. "You're already doing everything." She said with a smile. Then the door opened suddenly and Gray was standing in the doorway. "Gray!" Claire squeaked and pulled the phone from her ear quickly. "I was about to knock."

Gray pulled the door open move and leaned against it slightly. "I heard you out here talking."

"My assistant." She said, slipping her phone in her pocket. She stepped inside and turned to look at Gray. "You ready to go?"

Gray nodded. "I am."

Claire smiled down at him and looked over at Zach. The older brother was still in bed, under the blanket. "Zach?"

Zach pulled his gaze from the TV and looked over at her slowly. "Do you mind if I skip the control room today?"

"Oh." She took a step closer to him. "Why?"

Zach shifted a bit, pulling himself up in a sitting position. He flinched and sucked in a breath. "I think I over did it yesterday."

Claire's face softened. "Are you sure?"

Zach nodded.

"Well... we can do the control room another day." She glanced back at Gray. "Gray and I can stay with you and..."

"No!" Zach said way too quickly.

Claire looked back at him and tilted her head.

"I mean.." Zach continued quickly. "I know Gray's really excited about the control room stuff. I'll just probably watch TV. Or go down to the pool later if I feel up to it."

"There's a hot tub down there. That might help."

Zach nodded again. "I'll try that."

"Alright. We'll call later." She turned to Gray. "You ready to go?"

Gray smiled and nodded and waved at Zach. "See you later. Hope you feel better." Gray ran out the door.

"Good luck." Zach called after her.

Claire let out a sigh and hurried after the kid. They climbed into the elevator together and Gray started talking. He was asking questions a mile a minute and hardly sparing time for breathing let alone for her to answer. After several long minutes, Claire reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Gray. Take a breath." She smiled at him. "You'll just have to wait until we get there."

They stepped off the elevator and walked across the lobby. Claire grabbed his shoulder again as they reached the parking lot. "But Gray. There's something I have to tell you. There's been a slight change in plans."

Gray's face fell as he looked up at her. "We're not going, are we? You have to work."

"Oh! Oh no." She shook her head quickly. "It's just.. that meeting I told you I have this evening. There was this problem and it's at 11."

Gray looked down at the ground. "So I have to go back in a couple hours?"

"No. I was thinking..." She said with a smile and Gray looked back up at her. "If you can keep quiet and out of the way, I can bring you with me. I'm introducing the owner of the park to our newest asset."

Gray tilted his head. "Asset?"

"Attraction."

Gray's eyes widened. "A new dinosaur?"

Claire nodded. "Brand new."

"What kind is it?"

She smiled at his excitement. "You'll just have to wait and see. If you think you can handle it. It's top secret."

"I can do that! I promise!" He said with a smile.

"Great." She turned and headed towards her car. "Then let's get going."

They arrived at the control center. Claire smiled and ushered them inside. "Introductions in a minute." She said, moving towards the center. "What's the live count?"

"3,241." A woman, Vivian, in the front answered.

Clair frowned and crossed her arms. "A bit over expected with the closing today."

"One of the ferries broke down before the morning exit." Vivian answered.

Beside Claire, a man spoke. "We got another one coming in but it'll be another hour before it gets here."

Claire turned to stare at Lowery. "Why wasn't I alerted of this prior to now?"

"Uh..." He stared at her blankly for a moment. "So... I can tell you now?" He said awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Keep me updated. I want to know when it docks and when boarding starts."

"Will do." Lowery said, leaning back in his chair.

Claire let out a sigh turned for Gray. She turned around the room, pointing people out and telling Gray their names. Lastly, she stopped on the two she'd spoken to. "This is Lowery and Vivian. This is one of my nephews."

Vivian smiled at him and waved. Lowery turned and held out his hand to Gray. "Lowery Curuthers."

Gray smiled. "Gray Mitchell."

"It's nice to meet you, Gray Mitchell." Lowery smiled at him. "This is awesome!" He said, rather animatedly. "Is your brother here? Or Owen?"

Gray laughed. "Zach stayed back at the hotel and Owen is busy, I think."

"The four of us should hang out."

Gray laughed again.

"Can you put in a good word for me with Owen?"

Claire rolled her eyes. She left Gray and Lowery to talking. The kid seemed to be having fun. She turned and checked her phone. A message from Zara, that everything was still going as planned. Another message from Mr. Masrani's assistant. He'd arrived as scheduled and was being checked into the hotel. Then he'd be arriving at the control room in a helicopter. And he wanted to take that to see the new asset. Fantastic.

She turned and looked over at Gray. He was watching as Lowery and Vivian talked about a stray pachy. "They short out their implants when they butt heads." She explained. "He's sedated and ready for relocation."

"He's very stoned." Lowery said. "Have some sympathy."

Claire shook her head. "They're animals."

Gray was smiling at Lowery. "I like your shirt."

Claire glanced over, for the first time noting the old, vintage Jurassic Park t-shit the man wore. She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Lowery glanced down, smiling. "I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing." He said, sounding a bit smugly. "I got it for $150 but the..."

She shook her head. "Did it ever occur to you that it's in poor taste?"

"The shirt? Uh yeah, it did." Lowery stuttered a bit. "I understand people died. It was terrible, but that park was legit, man. Mad respect for it. They didn't need genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs."

Gray tilted his head. "Hybrids?"

Claire shook her head, looking at Lower. "Don't wear it here again."

"Yeah, okay. Good idea." Lowery said with a nod. "I was just thinking that."

Claire sighed and shook her head. "Just show Gray what you do here." Gray moved closer to Lowery's workstation, being careful of all the toys he had on it.

After about a half hour of Lowery droning on and on and showing Gray some videos, a voice came over the intercom. "Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. Eta 5 minutes."

Claire walked up behind Gray and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's us. Come on."

Gray looked up at her. "He's arriving in a helicopter?"

She smiled and shook her head. "He's picking us up in a chopper. Very cool. huh?"

"Yeah!"

Claire laughed and turned. Gray followed close behind her and they headed up to the roof. The large H pad was lit up and they both craned their necks and lifted their eyes to watch the blue helicopter land.

"Follow me." Claire walked up to the helicopter. She stepped aside and helped Gray into the seat. Then she climbed in beside him. Her eyes widened as she looked at the front seat. "Mr. Masrani! You're flying!"

The man laughed. "I got my license."

"Two more." The pilot beside him said.

"Right, right." Simon said, nodded his head. "Two more days."

"This is my nephew, Gray." Claire said. "I hope you don't mind but I was showing him around some of the inner workings of the park. I had cleared the morning to do so and then found out the time I had for our meeting was wrong."

"That's fine, that's fine." He turned around and smiled at Gray. "You been enjoying my park?"

Gray smiled brightly at the man. "Yes, sir." He nodded.

Simon laughed and turned back around. "So Miss Dearing. How's my park doing?"

Claire breathed out and smiled. "We're up 2.5% over last year. It's a bit lower than..."

"No, no, no." Simon interrupted her with a smile. "How's the park doing?" He repeated his question. "Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

Claire frowned a bit and opened her mouth. "Uh... well, guest satisfaction remains steady in the low 90s." She paused a moment. "We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience."

Simon turned around in his seat. "Sure you do. You can see in it in their eyes." He looked over at Gray and winked. "Right?

Gray smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course." Claire said slowly.

"Good." He turned back around. "Now, show me my new dinosaur." Simon pulled back on the controls and the helicopter lifted off the ground. It wavered and swayed for a moment before Simon pulled it under control. "Got it, got it."

Gray smiled and leaned over to peer out the window. "Cool."

"Very cool." Simon said with a laugh.

Claire tried to talk business as they flew. That's what she was good at. Numbers and statistics and plans. But Simon shot her down at every turn. He wanted to talk about life and happiness and how she needed a day at the beach. She was grateful when she leaned over and saw they were approaching the new asset.

Simon landed the helicopter a bit shakily. The pilot jumped out and dashed off into the bushes, doubling over. "He's just being dramatic!" Simon said with a laugh.

Claire brushed herself off and straightened her skirt after getting out. She glanced at Gray and the kid smiling. She wished Zach was there, too.

Simon turned and clapped his hands together. "Shall we?"

Claire looked to Gray and nodded. "We hit a few speed bumps." She said, walking up the steps. "It's bigger than expected. We're building the walls higher." The place was lined with equipment and building supplies. Workers buzzed around them.

Simon nodded, looking up as they walked inside.

Claire walked inside the door and waved the man inside away. She moved to the control panel and turned as Simon and Gray came in. "It began anticipating where and when the food would come from."

"She's intelligent then?" Simon asked.

Claire tilted her head. "For a dinosaur."

Gray stepped closer to the glass. He pointed to a visible crack and glanced back at Claire. "What happened?"

Claire took a breath. "It tried to break the glass."

Simon laughed and moved to stand beside Gray. He patted the kid on the shoulder. "I like her spirit." Something moved and they all stilled. They all could hear the growling.

"There!" Gray's eyes widened and he poined.

"She's white..." Simon said slowly, the joy suddenly out of his voice. "You never told me she was white?"

"Do you... think it will scare the kids?" Claire asked slowly.

"The kids?" Simon glanced down at Gray. "This will give their parents nightmares."

Claire glanced sideways at Simon. She couldn't really read him. "Is that good?" She asked a tad awkwardly.

The smile returned to Simon's face. "It's fantastic."

Gray pressed closer to the glass. "Can she see us through the glass?" Gray asked.

Claire stepped closer to them slowly. "They say it can sense thermal radiation."

Gray stood up on his toes, trying to see better. "Like snakes?"

She smiled and nodded.

Simon stepped closer to the glass. "I thought there was two of them."

Claire swallowed and nodded. "There was a sibling. It ate it."

Gray's eyes widened. "So you really created a dinosaur?"

Claire nodded. "Yes. A genetically engineered hybrid."

Simon's gaze shifted from the animal as it moved through the trees. He scanned the outer fences. "The paddock is safe?" He asked after a moment.

Claire nodded again. "We have the best structural engineers in the world." She moved back to the control panel and checked the scans."

"So did Hammond." Simon breathed out, shaking his head. He turned and took a few steps away, patting Gray on the shoulder as he moved. "There's a Navy man here, part of a research program." He glanced back at Claire. "Owen Grady."

Claire rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, I know who he is."

Simon smiled. "His animals often try to escape. They are smart. He has to be smarter."

Claire shook her head. "He only thinks he's smarter."

Simon smiled again. "I want him to inspect the paddock, see what he thinks. See if he sees something all your engineers missed."

Claire nodded and forced a smile. She was still recovering from the last favor she'd asked him. "Alright. I will ask him."

"Good. Now... I'm hungry." Simon turned for the door. "Let's see if my pilot has recovered from his drama and go get something to eat."

Claire turned and opened her mouth. "Well I had plans to take Gray to..."

Simon ignored her and turned to Gray. "Shall we go?"

Gray nodded and hurried after Simon. "My brother and I have been hanging out with Owen for the past two days."

Simon glanced down at him and smiled. "You have?"

Gray nodded. "His raptors are awesome. There's one, Echo, and she's obsessed with the movie Finding Nemo."

Simon slowed a bit as they walked down the steps. "Is that the cartoon with orange fish who gets separated from his father?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah. If you watch it with her, she'll like you."

Claire let out a sigh and followed after them. Simon and Gray were still talking about the amazing Owen and his awesome raptors when they climbed into the helicopter. Overall, she'd have to say the meeting went well. Just as long as she could convince Owen to do her another favor.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** MUHAHAHA! Ya'll wanted to see Zach and Owen, huh? But noooo. I gave you a Claire chapter. 8D Will probably be the only one of those. But up next is Zach and Owen. I swear. 8D


	18. Assault

I'm like... 95% happy with this chapter. But I can't seem to get that other 5%. I mean, it's like... okay, I guess. But this work thing, is killing me. Haven't been able to write anything much all week. And I may be doing it again next week. If only I didn't need money.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 17: Assault**

Zach waited a bit after they left. He flipped through the channels on the TV, not really paying attention to anything. Just killing time, making sure Gray and Claire didn't come back. Finally, he got up slowly. He stretched his back and rolled his spine. The muscles were still a bit sore. But he was fine. He lied. To Gray, Claire, and Owen.

Zach smiled to himself and headed for the bathroom. He showered and dressed quickly. Then grabbed something quick to eat on his way out of the hotel. It was almost 10. He could wait around until Owen arrived to pick him up. But Zach was afraid Owen would leave him behind if he found out Gray was with Claire for the whole day.

So Zach's only option was to surprise Owen by showing up at the raptor paddock. But not until closer to noon. He had a few hours to kill. So he wandered through the park. There were a lot less people around. The attractions were still open and he walked by several groups of people dressed in business suits. Investors or not, did they all have to dress like it?

It was a quarter to noon when the raptor paddock came into view. Zach pulled his headphones off and turned off his music. Now that he was there, he wasn't sure how to proceed. Stay outside and wait? Go in and find Owen? Try to sneak in and see if he could figure out what Owen had been doing all morning? He bit his lip and turned away. Now, suddenly, this seemed like a bad idea. He ran his hand through his hair. This was a really bad idea.

His phone beeped and Zach blinked. He pulled it out and stared at it. A message from Owen. _You guys ready?_

Zack swallowed as he typed a message back. _Here already._

 _Where?_

 _Out front._

 _Awesome. Come on in._

Zach took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He shoved his phone in his pocket and turned around. He made his way inside slowly. Echo was at the fence when Zach walked in. He smiled and waved at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and waggled her tail. Zach shook his head.

"Hey." Owen waved as he came over. He slowed and started looking around. "Where's Gray?"

Zach was still watching Echo as he answered. "With Claire."

"I thought you guys were coming here?" Owen said awkwardly. "Echo's all excited." Echo nodded her head and wiggled more, as if to punctuate that statement.

Zach smiled at Echo. "Claire took him to the control room to show him all the boring shit." He turned to look at Owen. "So... just me." He said slowly.

Owen crossed his arms. "Just you?"

Zach nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Yep. Just me."

Owen stepped closer and tilted his head. "You knew that last night, didn't you?"

Zach looked at the ground. "Maybe."

Owen sighed and shook his head. Then after a moment, he snorted and turned. "Whatever. Just remember what I said and come on."

"Where uh... we going?" Zach hurried to follow Owen.

"My office." He opened the door and stepped in. "If you're gonna play with Echo, don't want it on camera. Hoskins would throw a fit and wanna try himself. And it would piss him and them off. And your aunt would probably get mad too."

Zach smiled at that. "You turn off the camera a lot?"

Owen shrugged as he pulled out his chair and sat down. "Not like... a lot, a lot." He pulled out his keyboard and typed a few keys. "But yeah. Claire doesn't like when I'm in there. Years ago, Barry and I set up this system. We got hours of footage from all the cameras. Drills, sleeping, eating, whatever. And tracker decoys. So we can fool control into thinking they're right here."

Zack frowned as he stepped towards the desk. "Are they never not here?" He asked slowly. "Like you let them out?"

Owen's head shot up and his eyes widened. "No! No, of course not." He said quickly. "I mean.. I uh..." He shook his head and looked back at the computer monitor. "Like uh... I can fool control into thinking they're just sitting around taking a break or something when I'm in there chasing them around or playing hide and seek."

Zach tilted his head. "Do you play hide and seek with them a lot?"

"Maybe."

Zach smiled and walked around the desk. He stood behind Owen, looking over his shoulder. Owen leaned to the side, away from Zach. "So you hacked into the control room to over ride them?" Zach leaned closer, looking at the camera displays. "And aunt Claire has no idea?"

Owen let out a grunt and nodded stiffly.

"That's kind of cool." Zach said with a smile. He straightened up and moved away. He stepped towards the door and peered out, letting Owen finish with his cameras.

"Okay." Owen said after a minute, standing up. "We're good."

Zach nodded and headed back outside. Owen caught up with him quickly and pulled ahead. He started for the gate. Zach followed slowly. "So... I haven't seen anyone." Zach mused. "You give them all the day off again?"

"Not exactly." Owen stopped and turned around. "Had a pretty intense morning with boss fat ass. Let them all off for a long lunch. Barry left like 10 minutes ago. He's bringing pizza back and then I was gonna go get you. Which I guess... now I'm not... because you're already here..." Owen trailed off awkwardly.

"So then... we're all alone..."

Owen shrugged. "Sorta, I guess. Barry'll be back soon."

"And there's no cameras..."

Owen stilled at that comment and Zach took the moment to step closer to Owen. "Zach..." Owen's voice came out low. "I told you last night... don't." Owen made to move away and Zach grabbed his arm. "Stop." Owen snapped. But Owen was the one who stopped moving. Zach stood on his toes. He grabbed Owen's shirt, gripping the fabric tightly. "Zach." Owen's voice was low and hoarse.

"It's okay." Zach whispered, pulling on the much older man. And Owen let him bring their lips together. It was just a gentle touch, a gentle brush between them. And then it wasn't. Owen's arms were around Zach's waist, pulling him closer. And Owen's lips were on his, harder. Zach gasped and Owen's tongue slipped past his lips. The mess turned sloppy, lazy. Owen's hands moved higher up his back and Zach pulled away from Owen's mouth, panting slightly. Pain shot up Zach's spine and he cringed. Maybe he was hurt more than he thought.

Owen's grip immediately loosened but he didn't step away. "Back?" Owen's voice was low.

Zach nodded. Owen's hands lowered again, back on Zach's waist. Zach locked his arms around Owen's neck. And it was so much better than Zach ever imagined. The feel of Owen against him, around him. Zach felt like he was floating and the only thing keeping him anchored was the large hands on his waist.

Owen's lips were suddenly on his neck. Zach couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Owen let out a growl, deep in his throat. Zach felt the vibration against his neck. Shit, it was hot. And then Zach felt Owen's tongue on his neck, tracing the muscle up. Zach pulled his body flush against Owen and let out another moan.

Owen abruptly pushed him away. "No!" He said loudly, stepping back. "You can't do that!"

Zach took a moment to catch his breath. Then he smiled and stepped forward. "Why not?"

Owen stepped back again, shaking his head. His eyes were wide. "Because you'll get me fired." Owen whispered. "And I really can't get fired."

"Fired?" Zach stopped moving and frowned. " I'm not telling anyone."

Owen shook his head again. "Your aunt is my boss." He said with a sigh. "And you're like 12."

Zach crossed his arms and glared at him. "I'll be 18 in five months."

Owen's eyes darkened and he stepped towards Zach. "You give me a call then." His voice came out low.

Zach smiled. "Really?"

Owen's eyes widened and he turned away. "Can't believe I said that." He mumbled and shook his head. "I gotta go."

Zach's face fell and his eyes widened. "Wait... Owen..."

Owen shook his head again, not turning. "I gotta go now... before I do something I regret."

Zach bit his lip. "You said... you said I could work with Echo today."

Owen stopped and turned back to the gate. Blue was there now, looking at him, her head tilted and confusion on her face. "Not today, Blue." Owen said. Echo stepped closer, wiggling excitedly. "No, Echo." The youngest raptor immediately deflated and collapsed on the ground, in a rather dramatic fashion. "I said no, Echo."

Blue glanced at her sister. She darted forward and snapped at her. Echo jumped up and dashed off. Blue snorted and shook her head. Then turned back. She opened her mouth and let out a loud series of whistles and clicks.

"Nothing." Owen said, turning around and putting his back to the cage. She made a louder noise. "Drop it, Blue." He said, walking off. She did it again and Owen flipped her off as he headed for his motorcycle.

Zach turned to look at the raptor. Blue was standing as close to the gate as possible now. Zach jumped back a bit. She looked like… she looked like she was… glaring at him. She bared her teeth and growled. Zach's mouth dropped open. Yeah. She was definitely glaring and growling at him. He swallowed nervously and turned a bit.

"Hey Zack." Barry was walking towards him. The man was smiling and holding two pizza boxes in his hands. "Where's Owen?"

"He… left." Zach said slowly. "Said he had something to do." He muttered, suddenly glad Owen had stopped them. He should have listened when Owen said Barry only stepped out to get lunch.

Barry frowned and looked around. "He wouldn't just leave. He was excited about you and Gray coming."

Zach shrugged. "Gray couldn't come." He mumbled. Then turned and pointed at Blue. "Blue seems upset." He said, lamely trying to change the subject.

Barry turned to look at her. Blue looked back at Barry. She blinked and bobbed her head. Then she turned back to Zach and growled. "Wow. You did something to piss her off."

"I didn't do anything!" Zach snapped, turning to the raptor. "I didn't do anything." He repeated. She growled again, louder this time. Zach flinched and stepped backwards. "I'll see you later." He kept his eyes on Blue as he backed up. Never turn your back on the cage. Owen's words were in his head as he moved. Although that's exactly what Owen had done. But the man was clearly the exception.

Barry let out a laugh, watching him and Blue huffed and snorted and shook her head. Zach got the impression that she was laughing at him too.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Riding his motorcycle had been a mistake. It was hard to ride his motorcycle. It was very hard. Oh god so hard! He pulled up in front of his trailer - bungalow, he was such a dork - and slipped off. So. Hard. Fuck. He needed a cold shower. A really long, really cold shower. He was not going to jerk off to some 12 year old kid. Who was 18... in 5 months. He was fucked. He was seriously fucked. He was almost twice this kid's age. He was old enough to be his father! Technically. If he'd sexed up some chick the moment he hit puberty. He certainly tried. A few boys too.

And the raptors! Why did the kid have to attack him in front of Blue and Echo? Blue was not going to drop this. She understood the concept of mates and reproduction. But dating? Flirting? Age differences? These she didn't understand. And he didn't want to explain. And Echo... He sighed and headed inside. He just wanted everything to go away. Just get the kid off... uh... off the island. Keep him off... the island... for 5 months. Then he could come back. Because it would be legal then.

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. He'd never had this much problem with self control before.

Owen stepped out of the shower and threw on some clothes. Then he sunk down on his couch and let out a sigh. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. Shouldn't have called the kid last night. Shouldn't have let him come. Should have thrown Zach's ass in his jeep when he showed up alone and taken him back to the hotel.

Owen rubbed a hand over his face. Hotel was a bad word.

This was all Owen's fault. For whatever sick and twisted reason, he'd encouraged Zach. He hadn't meant to. He just... had no control. He was so thoroughly fucked.

His phone ran and he ignored it. His luck, it was Zach. He really should have told the kid it was very inappropriate to get Owen's number from Claire's phone. It was actually kind of creepy. Well... really, it was kind of cute. But creepy. Owen was going with creepy. He should delete the kid's number. And his phone's history. And block the number. And call Claire and tell her he was busy the rest of the week, catering to investors and Hoskins. He didn't have time to play babysitter for her. She should have asked her little girlfriend anyways.

Owen let out a sigh as his phone rang again. He reached for it, fully prepared to throw it against the wall to stop the annoying noise. He glared at the display. It wasn't Zach. That was good. It was Barry. And that might be bad. He hit the talk button and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah?" Owen said with a sigh.

"I've been trying to call you." Barry said with relief. "What happened?"

"Sick." Owen breathed out. And it wasn't a lie. He was sick. Very sick. A very, very sick man.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Owen breathed out. "Just... something I ate, I think."

"You didn't eat anything."

"Well it was something." Owen mumbled.

"Do you need something?"

Owen smiled. "Nah, man. Already feeling better." He said. "Did uh... Zach... leave?"

"Yes. Right after you."

"Good." Owen said.

"He do something?"

Owen blinked and looked down at his lap. His leg started bouncing nervously and he bit at a fingernail. "No."

"He did something, Owen." Barry insisted. "Blue's been agitated since he left."

Owen sighed. For like the billionth time. "I said he could try to boss Echo around and Blue didn't like that. She's still mad at him. And I think she's a little mad at Echo for forgiving him so quickly. And probably upset at me too. For letting him come back. Or for spending do much time with the brothers the past couple days." Owen said and let out a laugh. "There. Pick one."

"Alright, alright." Barry said with a laugh. "Don't bite my head off, man."

Owen sighed. "I'll be happy when this week's over."

"Until Hoskins shows up again to try."

"Screw you."

Barry laughed, louder this time.

There was a beep. Owen pulled his phone from his ear and glanced at the display. "Barry, I'll call you back. Claire's calling me."

"Uh oh. You're in trouble."

"Maybe. I never know." He hung up, took a deep breath, and answered. "Hello?" Fear nagged at him. Zach wouldn't tell her. Would he? No, he wouldn't. Zach had kissed him in the first place. He wouldn't say anything to her. He said he wouldn't. Would he?

"Mr. Grady."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Owen. Do you hate all first names or just mine?"

"Owen." She said. "I have a favor."

He snorted and shook his head. "Already did you a favor."

"Have dinner with me."

Owen sighed. "I have a feeling someone wouldn't be happy with that."

"What..." There was a pause. "Oh. No! I really mean just dinner. It's not a date."

"Fine. Sure. Whatever."

"Alright. I'll text you where to meet us."

"Us?"

"My nephews and I."

Owen ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Let me know." He pulled the phone from his ear. This was bad. This was very bad.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I have like... almost none of the next chapter done. 8D Like only 500 words. Which is NOTHING. So I have no clue when the next update will be. Sorry. Now I shall go back to being killed by work.


	19. Sucker

I can't believe I haven't updated in over a week. OVER A WEEK! Dumb work! UGH! And because of STUPIDITY and a busted time clock, I'm currently not getting paid for all the overtime I put in at the other store. But boss is finally back from his two week vacation. And he's pissed about me not getting my hours. (And a few other things that he had me come in on my first day off in weeks and fix.) So I will get my hours eventually, he said. He's gonna call and yell at come people.

Okay. ENOUGH RAMBLINGS! HERE'S A CHAPTER!

A Push Pop is a cylindrical sucker in a spring loaded container that pops up when you pop the cap off. I don't know if it's a widely known candy. It's quite fun to play with.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 19: Sucker**

Zach was on his way back to the hotel when Claire called. Just wandering slowly. His mind was on Owen. It was weird, this attraction Zach felt to him. More than just the man being hot. Because he was really hot. It wasn't until the third or fourth ring that Zach actually realized his phone was ringing. He pulled it out and glanced at the display before answering. "Hello?"

"Zach, sweetie." Claire said. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Zach answered, slowing. "Better. I uh... went out walking."

There was a pause. "By yourself?"

Zach rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm 17. I don't need a babysitter." Unless that babysitter was Owen. He'd take Owen any day.

"I guess you're right." Claire answered after a moment. "Okay, look, something came up and I have to go meet with my assistant. But I promised to take Gray to this demonstration."

"Day off, huh?"

She sighed deeply. "I tried. I really tried." She sounded genuinely upset about it.

"Okay, yeah." He said. "I can take Gray."

"You want me to call Owen?"

"No!" Zach said quickly. "We'll be fine on our own."

"Alright. It'll be about an hour. Or maybe two." She added slowly. "Well... we have to meet Owen for dinner. Reservations are for 6. So I will definitely pick you up by then."

Zach rolled his eyes but smiled. He had to admit it. She was trying. She just wasn't very good at it yet. Maybe they'd just have to come back next year. Then Owen wouldn't have any excuse. "Yeah, okay. When's this thing Gray wants to see?"

"There's a show at 2 and another one at 4."

"I'm almost at the hotel. Drop him there and we'll go at 4."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was a quarter to four and they were walking around in the gift shop, wasting time. Anything and everything that could ever have dinosaurs plastered all over it existed in the too large gift shop. Toys and shirts and cups were a give, of course. They weren't out of place. But every kitchen utensil and article of clothing and bedding and pillows and rubs and towels and Zach wondered if somewhere there was a house covered in Jurassic World paraphernalia.

Zach rolled his eyes at the t-rex shaped vacuum clearer and went to find Gray. He found his brother in on of the many candy isles. He was rifling through a box of suckers, looking at the labels. "Steggoberry? Triceromelon? Brontemon?" Gray read out loud as Zach walked up. "Teredyerry?" He held it up and looked back at Zach. "What flavor is that?"

Zach peered at the label and shrugged. "Cherry, I think." He said, staring at the cartoon flying dinosaur holding a cherry. He picked up another. "Tyrannolime. Orangaptor. Whoever named these should meet Blue."

Gray smiled. "Echo would probably want the orange one." He pointed to one of the push pops.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yeah, he could imagine the raptor trying to play with the spring-loaded candy. And she would try to play with it. He smiled and grabbed one. Then looked at Gray. "Want anything?"

Gray shook his head.

"Get something." Zach pulled out the credit card. "We should take full advantage of this." Gray selected a Moesacocoa bar and Zach rolled his eyes at the name. Ridiculous. They paid for the candy and headed outside. People were already starting to gather. All dressed in business suits. There were a few kids. Probably sons and daughters of the stuffy business suits. Zach looked around, staring at them all and wondering. "What is this again?" He asked, moving through the crowd with Gray.

"Animatronics..."

"Robots, right?"

Gray nodded. "Basically robots. Aunt Claire says they sing and dance. She said they'll be like... little mini attractions placed around the park."

"Like the creepy giant rats at Chuck-E-Cheese?"

Gray nodded again.

"Okay. Yeah. That sounds fun." Zach said, trying to muster up some sort of enthusiasm but failing. "Stay close."

Zach didn't understand why a park that had real dinosaurs needed robot ones. Was it just because they sang and danced? He bet Echo could sing and dance better than them. Zach smiled at the thought. But aunt Claire had said it was geared towards kids. Zach glanced down at Gray. Much smaller kids. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He really should be nicer. Gray wasn't hurting anyone with his excitement. And he was still a kid.

Zach reached out towards him and touched Gray's shoulder. He nodded forward and Gray smiled and started moving closer to the stage. Zach watched him for a moment and then pulled out his phone. He really had no interest in watching the robot dinosaurs. He opened up his text messages and clicked on Owen's name. _Watching some dumb robot dinosaurs._ He typed and sent.

A moment later, a response popped up. _I know._

Zach shivered and stared at the phone. _You're here?_

 _Behind you._

Zach looked up from the phone. He turned, his eyes scanning the crowd. Owen was standing at the back, near a small building or shed or something. Zach couldn't read his expression or gauge his mood. He was too far away for Zach to get a good look or feel. He couldn't just go up to Owen. Not with all these people around. And with Gray. It was too dangerous.

Zach turned slightly and glanced at Gray. The kid was turned towards the stage, watching the dumb singing robots. Zach fingered his phone for a moment. Text flirting seemed like a viable option. But Owen could just ignore him. He slipped his phone back into his pocket. And his fingers grazed the candy push pop he'd just bought. And he had a thought.

He turned so he knew Owen could see him. He pulled the candy push pop from his pocket. He pulled off the plastic and popped the cap off. He watched for a moment as it sprung up. He lifted it to his mouth and licked the orange sucker. Tasted like orange. He moved back to the base, and licked it up to the tip. Then did it again.

He didn't know what he was doing, of course. He knew the basic mechanics. And he tried not to feel silly. Well he felt a little silly. He put the whole sucker in his mouth. Then pulled it out slowly. He snaked his tongue around the tip and then put his lips on it.

And then Gray was walking towards him. "What are you doing?"

Zach pulled the sucker from his mouth quickly and looked at Gray. "Nothing." He said way too fast.

Gray frowned at him.

Zach rolled his eyes and stepped forward. He grabbed Gray's shoulder and pushed him lightly. "Just turn back around, okay?"

"Why?" Gray asked, looking up at him. "You going to do it again?"

"Gray, turn around." Zach hissed. "Watch the dumb robots."

Gray narrowed his eyes for a moment. Then he sulkily turned back.

Zach watched his brother for a moment more before turning and seeking out the raptor alpha again. But Owen was nowhere to be seen. Zach silently cursed his little brother for distracting him. Well... guess I can watch the show, he thought, turning back around. Nothing else to do. He popped the cap back on the Push Pop and shoved it in his pocket.

A hand snaked out of the crowd, grabbing his shoulder. He was yanked back hard, a hand suddenly over his mouth. Just as quick, he was shoved behind a tiny building, maintenance or something, and pushed against the wall. Well hidden from view. Owen. Owen had him pinned. And the man looked pissed. "Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Owen hissed out between clenched teeth.

Zach smiled broadly. He tilted his chin up and leaned back against the wall. He was suddenly glad he had taken a dose of pain meds right before they left the hotel. "You." He breathed out.

"This isn't a game!" Owen snapped, leaning closer.

Zach tilted his head slightly. "Are you trying to scare me?"

Owen's eyes narrowed. "I can show you scary, you little shithead. You don't know scary."

"Is that a threat..." Zach started slowly. He lifted his hands to Owen's stomach, touching him lightly. He felt the man's muscles tighten under his finger tips, but Owen didn't move or pull away. "Or a promise..." Zach drug his fingers upwards, tracing the muscles lightly. He followed the lines and curves up Owen's shoulders. "Or an invitation..." He laced his fingers together around Owen's neck. And smiled.

Owen let out a growl, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. And Zach jumped. That was weird. Maybe a little hot. Or a lot hot. He wasn't quite sure. Zach was suddenly feeling a bit dizzy.

Owen could feel the primal instinct in his blood. Need. Want. Mate. Mine. Hell, the kid hadd been pretty much been begging for it since they'd met. Quite literally a few times. Owen could feel his resolve breaking. It would be so easy to slam the kid against the wall and give him exactly what he wanted. What they both very clearly wanted. And it would be so good! But he was just a kid! An injured kid. So no. No wall slamming. Wall slamming was bad. This was bad. But the way Zach was touching him! Owen didn't know how much longer he could keep his hands off Zach. And that scared the living shit out of him.

Owen's eyes dropped to Zach's lips. And that was a mistake. Fuck it. Owen bent forward to gently touch their lips together. And then Zach tightened his grip and pulled him closer. And Owen picked him up and pressed him against the wall and Zach's legs were around his waist and all of Owen's resolve and restraint dissolved. Zach gasped and threw his head back.

And then a voice broke the spell. "Zach?"

Both froze. Zach's eyes widened and his mouth opened and his breathing was off. He loosened his grip and Owen set him down, trying really hard to ignore the way the kid slid down his body. Because wow!

Goddamnit, Gray! Zach thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep, calming breath and exhaled it out. And then stepped away from the heat that was Owen Grady. And he suddenly felt so cold. Owen turned and ducked farther behind the building, out of sight. Zach stepped around the building and tried hard not to glare at his little brother, tried to act like he hadn't just been caught making out with a much older man. "Yeah?" Zach was like... 99% sure his brother hadn't actually seen them. Since Gray was standing a few feet in front of the building.

"What were you doing?" Gray asked, curiously.

Zach breathed out again. Yeah, Gray didn't have a clue. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Trying to sneak into the employee building."

"Why?"

"Bored." Zach said with a shrug. "You done here?"

Gray nodded. "The show's over."

"Good." Zach said, stepping closer to Gray. He reached out and put his arm around the kid's shoulders. "We're supposed to meet Aunt Claire and Owen for dinner soon."

Gray nodded again.

"Come on." Zach steered him away from the shed. "It's the same reservation she made for her boss, right? So that means some fancy place."

"Probably." Gray said.

"With gross food." Zach stuck his tongue out and Gray laughed. "Means we should like... clean up and dress up."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen pressed himself hard against the wall of the shed, like he thought he could melt into it, disappear into it. Forever. He was not going to that dinner. He couldn't go to that dinner. He couldn't be around Zach. Probably never again. The kid had broken him.

Owen waited there, pressed against the wall to hard the bricks were cutting into his skin. He waited, hardly breathing, until Zach and Gray's voices faded. And then he waited longer, until all the footsteps around him vanished. Until he knew he was pretty much alone. Only then, did he step away from the wall, take a deep breath, and then ran.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Sexy things make me giggle uncontrollably like a 12 year old. Seriously. It's ridiculous. This is why I can't write porn. And I can barely write a blowjob reference scene. Hell. I can BARELY TYPE THE WORD BLOWJOB! I'm 31. I swear. 31. I'm an adult and everything. With a car and a house and a full time job.

I am ridiculous.


	20. Missing

ANOTHER CHAPTER? ALREADY? Why not? I have it done and have no self control. 8D

I love how you all laughed at and/or with me about my lack of adultness and my insane giggles. Now... let's see how Owen is and how dinner goes.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 20: Missing**

The brothers arrived on time to meet their aunt in the way too fancy restaurant. But Owen wasn't there. "Where's Owen?" Gray asked as he sat down beside Claire.

Claire let out a sigh and leaned forward on the table. "I don't know. I haven't seen him or talked to him since I asked him to come. He's not answering his phone."

Zach slipped into a chair opposite of them and pointedly stared at the table. He didn't exactly feel bad. Because Owen had kissed him. Owen had pretty much admitted he was attracted to him. Zach was practically giddy about that. But he did feel bad that Owen felt the need to blow them off... uh... to stand them up. Owen could have come. Zach would have kept his hands to himself. He did not want his aunt and brother to know. Then his mom would find out. And his dad would kill him.

Dinner was awful. He sat and picked at his gross fancy food while Gray babbled on and on about how great it was and how much fun he'd had and blah, blah, blah. Zach excused himself, saying he was tired and had a headache. Claire seemed a bit concerned but then Gray started talking again and he was forgotten.

He was walking back to the hotel when he stopped. Owen might be at the raptor paddock. Owen was probably at the raptor paddock. He always was. Zach was certain the man lived there. It was about two miles away. He could run that easily in 20 minutes. 15 if he really tried. He could run to the raptor paddock, apologize to Owen, maybe kiss him a bit or feel up his chest or squeeze his ass or SOMETHING! Then Owen could drive him back to the hotel and aunt Claire would never know. And if Owen wasn't there... well there'd be no feeling up and he could probably still make it back on his own. Gray was a slow eater, especially when he started talking. Claire too, when her phone rang every few minutes.

Yeah. Zach smiled to himself. He probably had at least an hour. He rolled his shoulders for a moment, stretched his neck side to side. Then he lifted his legs one at a time, stretching his hamstrings. After a few more stretches, he took off at a healthy jog. He increased his pace after a few strides.

Hopefully Owen would be there. And be appreciative of his apology. Very appreciative. And there would be kissing time. He wasn't sure what more he'd be willing to do. What would he have done earlier? If Owen had snapped his fingers and told him to strip down and turn around... He was a virgin but it wasn't exactly choice as much as... well he didn't want to screw any of the girls in high school. And he didn't want to get caught sneaking around looking for other boys who wanted other boys.

Oh god! He slowed and stopped as the raptor paddock came into view. He bent over a moment, catching his breath. Did Owen want to have sex with him? Did he want him to? Did he want to? What if Owen did? Would he be able to say no? Fuck! Did he want to say no? Zack looked at the raptor paddock and bit his lip. Honestly... Owen was probably just toying with him anyways. Why would someone so perfect want him? Just some scrawny little teenage punk who was mean to his brother and sarcastic to the world. This was a really bad idea.

But Owen had kissed him. Owen had grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and... well he would never know the answer to any of the questions running through his head if he just stood there. Zach straighten up and started towards the raptor paddock again. It was light out enough that he could see one of the raptors, Echo he thought, standing at the gate. She whistled when he came closer and he stopped. "Hey... Echo?"

She blinked at him and tilted her head. Zach stuck his tongue out at her. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Zach smiled. Yeah, that was Echo. He smiled at her and waved. "Uh... sorry about earlier. I uh... really wanted to play with you."

Echo's eyes widened and she started wiggling. She pressed closer to the fence and let out a whistle.

"Uh... now?" Zach asked and she bobbed her head. Zach smiled again and shook his head. "Not now. I need to find Owen." He felt a bit odd talking to her like she was a person, like she understood everything. But at the mention of Owen's name, she snorted and turned to look towards the alpha's office. Zach followed her gaze. "Thanks, Echo. I'll ask Owen if Gray and I can come play tomorrow, okay?"

Echo let out a squeal and started bouncing. Then she stuck out her tongue and turned and ran off.

Zach watched her until she disappeared. Then shook his head and turned towards Owen's office. He was prepared to knock but instead grabbed the handle and turned the knob. It was unlocked. "Owen?" He stepped inside and the stench of alcohol hit his nose. He knew that smell. His dad drank. A lot. "Owen?" The man in question was passed out across his desk. "Owen!" Zach said his name louder. Oh great, Zach thought. Zach teased him the tiniest bit and the man drank himself silly. "Hey Owen!" Zach said louder and shook him.

Owen opened his eyes slowly and blinked at him. He frowned and it seemed to take several long moments before recognition shined in his eyes. "Zachy!"

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Owen, are you okay?"

Owen started laughing and leaned back. And slid out of his chair. He landed in a pile on the floor.

Zach's eyes widened. "Owen!"

Owen made a few unintelligible sounds and waved him off. "'m fiiiiiiine." He said, stringing the word out.

Zach knelt down beside him. "Can you get up?"

Owen rolled over and looked up at him. "Time for dinner?"

Zach shook his head. "No." He said slowly. "You missed it."

"Shiiiit..." Owen slurred out and stumbled up from the floor. "I can do it!" He snapped when Zach moved to help him. "Uh... where am I?" He said, stumbling a bit and looking around.

Zach stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "Your office."

Owen let out a groan and pulled away from Zach. "He's gonna kill me!" He grabbed his head and leaned forward. "It's too loud in here." He stumbled towards the door.

Zach's eyes widened and he followed after him. "Owen. Owen!" Zach snapped. "Stop. You need to rest. You need to go home and sleep."

Owen stopped and turned towards Zach. He smiled brightly and nodded, swaying a bit. "You're right. You're so smart." He turned. "Where'd I park?"

Zach grabbed Owen's arm and tried to pull him back. "Owen, you can't drive."

Owen pulled his keys out and threw them over his shoulder. "You can drive."

"Me?" Zach said as he let go of Owen's arm and moved to catch the keys.

"You're old enough, right?"

Zach let out a sigh. This was so not how this was supposed to go. "Owen, get in the jeep." Zach said sternly, opening the door.

"Why thank you, my good man... kid... person thing." Owen stumbled into the seat and right himself. He smiled goofily and gave Zach two thumbs up.

"Stay." Zach said loudly. "Stay!" He held up his hands, repeating himself. "I will be right back." He backed up a step, his eyes on Owen. When the man smiled and nodded goofily, Zach turned and hurried back inside the office. He grabbed the trash bag out of the can and quickly ran around the room, throwing all the empty and not quite empty bottles in. He tried to quickly straighten the room back up and then ran back outside, the bag in tow.

And found Owen. Standing at the gate. Screaming obscenities at his raptors. "Blue! Imma come in there and kick your ass! You hear me?" Owen yelled at her. Blue was standing a few feet from the fence, glaring at Owen. He snorted loudly and threw his arms up. "I'm the big raptor around here. I'm in charge! Now do what I say!" Owen stumbled back a step. He shook his head. "Uh... what did I say?"

Blue growled at him loudly and turned her back to him. "That's it!" Owen stepped forward and grabbed the fence bars. "I'm kicking your ass." He pulled himself up and starting climbing.

Zach's mouth dropped open. He dropped the bag and ran towards Owen. He grabbed the man's arm and tried to pull him back. "Owen! Owen, get down! Now!"

"Awe!" Owen whined and dropped to the ground. "Come on, Zachy. Wanna have some fun."

Zach grabbed his arm, once again, and tried to pull him towards the jeep. "You need to go home and sleep. You need to drink lots of water."

"I already drank a lot."

"Water!" Zach repeated, pulling harder.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen was attempting to curl up in his seat. But it was too small and he was too big. He let out a whine and pulled himself over the center console. He put his head on Zach's thigh and rubbed against him.

"Owen!" Zach's mouth dropped open and he glanced down at him. "Trying to drive."

"Doing fine." Owen mumbled against Zach's leg.

"Owen! Get off!" He snapped. "Now!"

"But you're so warm!" Owen whined. But he pulled himself up and leaned back in his seat.

Zach breathed out and shook his head. "Focus, Owen. Where do you live?"

"That way." Owen said, lifting his arm lazily to point for a moment. "Follow the road."

Zach kept his eyes forward on the very lack of a road. "What road?"

"It's there." Owen mumbled. "Right there. You are doing awesome."

Zach glanced sideways at Owen. The man's eyes were closed. "Hey! Hey!" He snapped. "No sleeping."

"Awe!" Owen whined loudly but he opened his eyes and slumped forward on the dashboard. "But I'm tiiiiiired Zachy."

Zach sighed. He flipped the brights on and they helped a little. Though he still wouldn't call this a road. But after a bit longer, and with some more vague pointing from Owen, a trailer came into view. Zach pulled the jeep to a stop. Owen didn't even wait, just opened the door and practically rolled out. "Owen!" Zach jumped out of the jeep and Owen was already halfway to the door. Zach was so in over his head. Owen dropped to the ground, rolling around suddenly. "Owen! Get up!"

Owen looked up at him. He blinked and then started trying to pull his shirt off. But he was having trouble, his back being flat on the ground.

"Owen! Stop!"

"But I wanna show you something."

"Stop."

"Awe come on. You'll like it. It's awesome."

Zach felt his face redden. "Owen! Get up now! And go inside!"

"Awe!" He whined. "Can't do it inside. I'll make a mess."

"Stop talking! NOW!"

Owen made a big display of shutting his mouth. Then he dragged himself up and stumbled towards the door. Zach breathed out a sigh of relief as he followed behind the man. Owen stumbled inside and collapsed on the couch. Zach shook his head as he pulled out his phone. He hit Gray's number and put his phone to his ear.

"Hello? Zach?"

"Hey Gray." Zach breathed out. "You still with aunt Claire?"

Owen sat up and grabbed for Zach's hand. "Don't tell Claire!"

Zach wrenched his hand away. "Shut up!" He snapped, covering the phone for a moment. "I said no talking!"

"Yes." Gray said softly.

"Okay." Zach stepped away from the couch, out of reach of Owen. "I need you to cover for me." He said into the phone. "When she drops you off, tell her you're tired. Tell her I'm going to sleep, okay? Or make up something. Please."

"Alright." Gray said softly. "I'll be quiet when I get back."

Zach breathed out. "Thanks."

"When... should I wake you up?"

Zach blinked for a moment. "Oh! I don't know when I'll be back. I went to the raptor paddock to find Owen. He got really sick. So I drove him back to his place and he sorta passed out. But it's like... in the middle of the jungle. Honestly... I have no clue where we are. No way I can get back without getting lost."

Gray laughed. "You can't drive."

Zach's eyes widened. "Claire..."

"She left the table." Gray said quickly. "I think her assistant called again."

Zach laughed. "She calls a lot."

"Is Owen really sick?" Gray asked slowly.

"Sorta." Zack answered, walking slowly around the back of the couch. "He drank too much."

"Gross."

"Yeah."

"Okay Zach. I'll cover for you."

Zach smiled. "Thanks Gray. We'll do whatever you want tomorrow, okay? All day, you and me. Unless aunt Claire already made plans or something."

"No." Gray said. "Her boss, the guy who owns the island, he wants Owen to inspect the new dinosaur."

"New dinosaur?"

"Yeah!" Gray said, excitement in his voice. "She's really cool. And really big. Maybe aunt Claire will take us to see her! Maybe tomorrow with Owen!"

"I don't know about that." Zach said, glancing down at Owen. He had trouble imagining Owen being able to show up for a meeting. It looked like the man was going to be massively hung over. "If it's something important with their boss, we should probably keep out of the way."

"He's really cool, too."

Zach smiled. "Maybe then. We'll see." He leaned against the arm of the couch. And suddenly, he was being yanked down. Owen pulled Zach down on the couch beside him. "Owen!" Zach snapped, trying to get up. But Owen latched onto him and curled up and promptly fell asleep. Zach attempted to push him off. But the man had his arms latched around his waist. Zach sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you when I can."

"Alright. Take good care of Owen."

Zach rolled his eyes and breathed out. "Later." He pulled the phone from his ear. Owen was snoring on his lap. So Zach was stuck. Quite literally. He glanced around the room. There was a remote on the coffee table. Zach leaned forward, stretching as much as Owen's hold would let him.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Poor drunk Owen. Poor trapped Zach. And poor Gray has to sleep all alone in their hotel room.


	21. Finality

This was ready yesterday. (Actually, it was ready a few days ago when I posted chapter 20.) But then I came home after work and pretty much passed out. All day. Seriously. I slept all damn day. Like 11 hours. Creepy. Sorry it's on the shorter side. Chapter 22 will also be on the shorter side. (Much shorter.) But I didn't like the flow when I had them mushed together.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 21: Finality**

He runs through the jungle, his long claws scraping the dirt as he moves. Blue gains on him, the other raptors just behind her. He can hear them moving. Owen slows and turns. He lashes out with his tail and Blue trips and tumbles on the ground. Owen barks out a laugh as she growls loudly at him and he sprints forward, taking the lead again.

The sound of a motorcycle stalls him. Owen slows again and turns. He lifts his head and lets out a yowl.

"Come catch me!" A voice calls out through the trees.

Owen internally smiles and runs forward, towards the sound. He moves through the trees as the noise grows louder. Then suddenly, the motorcycle brakes from the trees. It weaves in front of his path, teasing him.

Owen screeches and lengthens his strides, catching up with the motorcycle. He pulls beside it and looks over. And it's Zach. He looks older, his shoulders broader and his arms and back more defined. But the same effortless hair and bright eyes and lazy, bored smile.

Older Zach smiles at him broadly. Then guns the throttle and speeds off.

"Zach!" Owen calls after him, the human voice ripping from his raptor throat.

"Owen! Wake up!"

Owen stops. He tilts his head and then turns slowly. Zach's voice is suddenly behind him. "Zach?"

"You're heavy. Wake up!"

Owen spins around again as the jungle starts dissolving around him.

And then suddenly, he was falling. He landed with a hard thud, hitting something solid on the way down. He let out a groan and rolled over.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!"

Owen blinked and looked up, his eyes finally trying to focus.

Zach was leaning over him, perched on the edge of his couch. "You were kinda... suffocating me..." Zach said awkwardly.

Owen's eyes snapped wide. He pulled himself up and pushed away. "Fuck..." He breathed out. He stood up and turned away. Zach was in his trailer. Zach was in his trailer on his couch. Zach was in his trailer, on his couch, and apparently, Owen had just been suffocating him. Owen spun around, his hands on his head. "Shit, shit, shit." What had he done? What had they done? He closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't remember anything.

"Owen! Hey..."

Owen heard Zach shifting, heard him moving. "Don't!" Owen snapped. "Don't come any closer."

"Owen... nothing happen." Zach said softly.

Owen stiffened slightly. He turned and looked at Zach, his eyes wide and nervous. He didn't quite believe the kid. "Nothing?" He repeated softly.

Zach shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered.

Owen swallowed. "What uh... what did happen?"

Zach breathed in and exhaled. "You didn't show up for dinner... so I went to the raptor paddock... to apologize..." Zach looked at the ground. "But you were drunk... really drunk. So I drove you home." He shook his head. "But I had no idea you lived so... in the middle of nowhere." He glanced back at Owen. "I knew I couldn't make it back by myself... and then you fell asleep..." He looked away again. "Sorta in my lap... but you are really heavy. Like... really, really heavy." He mumbled the last bit and scratched at the back of his head. "I kinda fell asleep too, I think. But then you started... like... rolling around and moving in your sleep and woke me up and... I pushed you..."

Owen closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to concentrate. The last thing he remembered... was a bottle of bourbon. Actually, he thought maybe it had been the third bottle. Maybe he remembered getting in the jeep with Zach. He definitely didn't remember practically sleeping in the kid's lap. "What time is it?" He asked a little hoarsely.

Zach glanced around. His phone had fallen on the floor beside the couch. He bent down and picked it up. He fumbled for a moment before he was able to answer. "Uh... little after 9."

"Come on." Owen said with a deep sigh. "I'm taking you back."

Zach shook his head. "I don't think I can in the dark."

"I'll drive." Owen said evenly.

Zach shook his head again. "You can't drive."

Owen waved him off and turned for the door. "I'm fine."

"Like 2 hours ago, you were rolling around on the ground outside."

Owen turned slightly. "I have like... a freaky high tolerance... and fast metabolism." He said with a shrug. "Like really fast. I'm fine. Woulda been fine at the paddock. You didn't need to help... but... thank you..."

Zach snorted. "You were outside, screaming at Blue and trying to climb inside. To kick her ass, you said."

Owen couldn't help when his lips twisted into a smile. "Yeah, okay. That would have been bad." Probably would have been really funny, if he'd woken up in the paddock. He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Uh... where are my keys?"

Zach fished them out of his pocket and stepped towards him.

Owen stepped back and held up his hands. "Just... throw them here." Zach rolled his eyes and tossed the keys to him. Owen caught them and turned for the door. He opened it quickly and stepped out into the fading light. He walked to the jeep and fumbled with the keys for a moment. "Get in."

Zach sighed and walked around to the passenger door. His eyes widened. "Oh shit... I'm sorry Owen. I must have hit something."

Owen pulled the door open. "What?"

"There's a huge dent." Zach said.

Owen shook his head as he climbed in and shut the door. "Wasn't you."

"Wasn't there yesterday."

"This isn't the stolen jeep." Owen said with a sigh. "This is my jeep. That's my dent."

"Your... dent..."

Owen nodded and put the key into the ignition. He turned the key. "I ran into it a few years back. Never got around to fixing it. Didn't really care."

"You ran into it? With what, your motorcycle?"

"My head."

Zach's eyes widened.

"Just get in the jeep."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen pulled his jeep to a stop in front of the hotel. He turned it off and let out a sigh. He glanced sideways. Zach was staring at his lap and biting his bottom lip. And it was adorable. Owen gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. He looked away. "Zach..." The name caught in his throat. "What I said earlier today... at the paddock..." The words felt heavy in his mouth. "I meant it. I can't do this." He shook his head. "I won't do this."

"Why not?" The kid's voice was soft.

Owen eased his grip on the steering wheel. He flexed his fingers for a moment and then leaned back in his seat. "You're a kid!" He said with a sigh.

Zach turned towards Owen in the seat, pulling his leg up under him. "Stop calling me a kid!" Zach snapped, his voice louder.

Owen snorted and shook his head. "Do you have any idea how old I am?" There was a hint of a laugh in his voice. Because the notion was ridiculous.

Zach shrugged. "You're old. So what? I don't care."

Owen's mouth dropped open for a moment. He shook his head, ignoring the old comment. He wasn't that old. But to a 17 year old, sure, old. "How old?" Owen repeated.

Zach tilted his head a bit. "30?"

Owen let out a laugh, loudly this time, and shook his head. "I'm 34. That's literally twice your age."

"Not quite twice. There's a few months in there..." Zach shrugged again. "It doesn't matter. I don't care. I... like you." He admitted softly.

"You like me." Owen scoffed loudly and shook his head. "Zach, you just met me!" He snapped.

Zach flinched a bit from the sudden outburst but didn't look away. "So?"

"You don't even know me!"

Zach leaned forward. "Then let me know you!" He snapped back.

"I'm dangerous." Owen said softly.

"I don't believe that." Zach smiled and shook his head. " You can't scare me away."

Owen shook his head and leaned back against his seat with a heavy sigh. "I can't date a kid." He breathed out.

Zach stilled. His eyes widened and dropped to his lap. "You... you thought about... dating me?" He asked timidly, his voice barely a whisper.

Yes, Owen wanted to scream. Because the more he denied it and the more he fought it, the more he knew the answer was yes. There was something about this kid that he couldn't explain, that he couldn't let himself think of. But he shook his head again in answer. "No!"

"Yes you have." Zach said, looking up at him. "You want to." Zach reached out and touched Owen's arm. Just a gentle touch of his finger tips.

Owen glanced down. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Zach! Please go." Owen said it softly. His voice took on a pleading tone. "Before Claire or Gray or someone sees you. Please!"

"Owen..."

Owen felt the pressure on his arm increase. And that was bad. Zach was holding onto him. And Owen was seconds from grabbing Zach. He touched his fingers to Zach's hand. He let them linger for a moment before prying him off. "It could never work. You're a kid. In high school." He shook his head and turned towards Zach, meeting his gaze for the first time. "Fuck it, you're leaving in a couple weeks and I'll be here. I'm stuck here. Forever, Zach."

"I'll come back when I graduate."

Owen smiled slightly. The kid was persistent and stubborn. Owen kind of liked that. "And do what?"

Zach shrugged.

"You don't know me. At all. And you think you can promise to come back." Owen shook his head again and turned. He put his hands on the steering wheel. "Get out."

Zach swallowed. "Owen..."

"Get out!" Owen said louder. Zach flinched and tore open the door. Owen made sure not to look, not to turn and watch him. Because every cell in his body was telling him to move, to go after Zach. He really wanted to. Owen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned against the seat for a few minutes. What was it about this kid? All of a sudden, he could barely control himself.

Maybe he just needed to get laid... someone much closer to his age. His last time had been that waiter. He just didn't... 'date.' It was hard to explain to his girls. Charlie in particular would get upset with him when he came back... smelling of someone else. They didn't understand dating or casual sex. Hell... he didn't want them to understand. Wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with them.

He shook his head and started the jeep up.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach walked through the hotel in a daze. He hit the elevator button and stepped back to wait. The doors open and he stepped inside. He typed in his floor number and leaned back against the wall as it moved. He watched the numbers change and didn't really see them. The numbers started swimming in front of his eyes and he closed them tight and breathed in deeply.

The way Owen had said no that last time... the finality in his voice... it felt real. It finally felt real. After all the times Owen had said no, don't, and stop... now it felt real. Now it felt like Owen meant it.

And Zach felt... he didn't know what he felt. Other than weird. He was only 17. Should he feel so... weird about another person? Especially someone he'd just met a few days ago? That was almost twice his age? Owen's arguments ran through his head. Owen was right on every point.

The elevator slowed and pulled to a stop. The doors opened and Zach pushed off the wall with a sigh. He turned down the hall and walked towards their room. He unlocked the door and walked in as quietly as he could.

But the TV was on and Gray was still up. "Hey." Gray said with a smile. "You're back."

Zach turned slowly to lock the door. He leaned his forehead against it and sighed.

"Zach!"Gray jumped off the bed and raced to him. "Are you okay?"

Zach took a deep breath and pushed off the door. He looked down at Gray and nodded. "Yeah." His voice came out hoarse. "Fine."

"Owen okay?"

Zach looked away and nodded again. "Yeah. He's... fine."

"Did you guys fight or something?"

"Just go to sleep, Gray."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** They're being a little dramatic, aren't they? Gesh. I haven't even sicked the giant hybrid raptor on them yet. 8D THEY GET EVEN MORE DRAMATIC! 8D


	22. Differences

The main bulk scene of this chapter was too long to add to last chapter. And didn't want it in the next chapter. So... it got its own chapter. 8D And then I started playing with a few other characters... and I really like this.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 22: Differences**

Yesterday was good. Yesterday was a success. That's how she was going to think about it. A success. Although... the only time she'd spent with Zach was at dinner. And then he left early. Owen had never shown up. Mr. Masrani demanded Owen's opinion. And she spent half her day off still working.

But Gray had fun. That was the most important thing. And her meeting with Mr. Masrani had went well, despite him wanting Owen's involvement. So yes. Yesterday went well.

Today, she'd have to track Owen down and drag him by force if need be to check out the new asset. But the day after that, maybe she could clear half a day and try to spend more time with her nephews. She needed to find something that would interest Zach. The sullen teenager wasn't as easy as Gray.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. Flawless. She smiled and turned. She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her assistant Zara confirming their lunch date. Then she sent a text to Zach next, asking if he was feeling better and if they'd be okay on their own for the day. She figured it was too early to call them. She had no clue what time they normally got up. It was summer break. And they were on vacation. But Zach did tell Gray last night that he was going to bed early. So he could be up.

So instead of calling and chancing waking either of them up, she opted for the impersonal text. Owen, on the other hand, she didn't care if she woke up. She dialed his number and pressed the phone to her ear. Almost immediately, she got his voicemail. She tried the direct line to his office. Still no answer. She was just going to have to find him herself.

With a sigh, she headed for the front door. Suddenly, it swung opened and Zara stood, framing it. She was holding a cup in each hand and a bag tucked under her arm and she was smiling brightly.

"Oh!" Claire squeaked, surprised. "I thought you left."

"Sorry. Ran to get coffee. Got a little sidetracked." She stepped forward and pressed a quick kiss to Claire's cheek. "My plan was to sneak out and be back before you were out of the shower." She crossed the room and stopped at the kitchen table. She set the coffees and bag on the top. "I got you a soy mocha latte with a shot of espresso and double whipped cream. And one of those apple cinnamon things you like."

Claire let out a sigh and smiled. She followed a few steps. "Thank you, but I don't have the time." She said, shaking her head. "I have to track down Owen and talk him into helping me with the new asset. If that goes well, I have to meet with Mr. Masrani again. And I need to check on my nephews..."

"Owen is at the raptor paddock."

Claire's eyes widened. "You found him?"

Zara smiled. "He's always at the raptor paddock."

"Oh..."

"But yes." Zara said with a nod. "I confirmed through video surveillance that he's there. He arrived around twenty minutes ago and went straight inside the cage."

Claire sighed and shook her head.

Zara continued talking. "I already spoke with Mr. Masrani's assistant. We scheduled a meeting for two. That gives you and Owen plenty of time to check the asset and paddock thoroughly. Your nephews will be fine for the day. All goes well with Simon and you should be able to meet them for dinner. So..." She pulled out one of the chairs. "You are ahead of schedule. Sit down, eat your apple thing, and drink your coffee."

Claire wanted to argue more. But she knew she couldn't. Not with the glare Zara was giving her. So she smiled, nodded, and sat down at the table. She grabbed the cup and pulled it towards her. The heat and aroma were nice. "Five minutes." She said.

"Ten." Zara countered, taking a seat beside her. "Claire..."

"My sister was right." Claire breathed out, her eyes on the lid of the coffee. "I don't know them. They've been here for three days. I barely spent any time with Zach. I hardly did any better with Gray. The whole time yesterday, he kept talking about Owen and the raptors." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "If I gave them the choice, I know they'd pick Owen over me."

Zara tilted her head. "Family or not, they're teenagers. Stuffy office or crazy guy with raptors? Owen's practically a teenager himself."

Claire smiled and let out a laugh.

"I'm not sure it's not as bad as you think." Zara said after a sip of her coffee. "Sounded like Gray had fun yesterday. You'll just have to... get down and dirty with them. Go on some of the rides with them like Owen did."

Claire smiled again. "I'll sneak into the T-Rexy pen like Owen, too. Then they'll want to hang with their stuffy aunt." Zara smiled and Claire reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "You should come with me tonight." She said suddenly. "To dinner. I want you to meet them."

Zara looked away for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Claire nodded. "It's time my nephews got to know me, too."

Zara smiled again. "So lunch?"

Claire nodded. "Pick and text me. Somewhere... different."

Zara smiled. "The little hot dog cart by the gift shop?"

Claire wrinkled her nose. "Not that different."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"What do you think, Blue?" He leaned his head back against the fence and threw his arm around Blue. He stifled a yawn. It was still early in the morning. Maybe 8, he thought. Okay, so it wasn't that early. But he hadn't slept well when he returned to his trailer. Dreams running through the jungle with Zach kept waking him up. Because it felt so nice. It felt so real. And then he'd wake up, covered in sweat, and scream his frustration. And try to sleep again. And it hadn't worked. So he gave up, came to the raptor paddock, and told the girls he needed a moment alone to talk to Blue. She was the most level headed of the four.

Blue tilted her head slightly. Then she dipped her head forward and bumped against his chest. Owen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how to describe it. This... weird pull I feel towards him."

 _[Mate.]_ Blue said.

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No." He said loudly. "Just... no. And don't ever say that in front of Echo!"

Blue huffed, looking pleased with herself.

"Shut up!" He snapped. Then sighed and leaned back again, pulling her with him. "Okay, look... you understand mates."

She bobbed her head.

"And gender differences and how I've dated... mated with both."

She bobbed her head again.

"I don't think you understand age differences though."

She tilted her head to the side.

"You remember when you were tiny." He held up his hand. "Little baby Blue who fit in my hand. Baby. And when you were like... too big to sleep on me anymore."

 _[Squishy!]_

He rolled his eyes. "Kid. Me..." He put his hand on his chest. "I'm an adult. I'm bigger than you. You guys... you're like... teenagers." He said slowly. "So..." He held up his hands and ticked them off on his fingers. "Baby, kid, teen, adult. Very important."

She bobbed her head. She understood. He was pretty sure she did anyways. But it was nice to know she understood the distinction between them. And that she accepted she wasn't an adult yet. And she didn't try to argue. She turned her head away for a moment, thinking. _[Kid Squirrel?]_

Owen nodded. "Yes. Gray is a kid still."

 _[Trip like us?]_

He nodded again, feeling relieved. She understood. "See?" He leaned back against the fence again. That there. That is the problem."

She dipped her head and shook it, snorting.

"It does too matter." He snapped. "Adults don't date teenagers."

She tilted her head again, thinking. _[Trip grow.]_

Owen let out a sigh and looked at the ground. "Yeah, he'll grow." Owen breathed out. "But I'm always going to be so much older than him!"

 _[Squishy mate for squishy Alpha.]_

He rolled his eyes and pushed her away hard. She toppled over with a surprised squeak. Then quickly leapt up and jumped at him. He let out a growl and bared his teeth. And then suddenly they were rolling around on the ground, pretending to wrestle. There was no real effort in any of their moves. Just rolling around in the dirt, having fun. And it felt good. Blue was on the ground with Owen on her back and he was shoving her head in the dirt with a laugh when a voice broke their play.

"Mr. Grady!"

Both stopped moving. "Oh shit..." Owen let go and looked up. Blue snorted and shook the dirt from her nose and looked up as well. "Miss Dearing." Owen said as sweetly at he could. "How wonderful of you to join us."

Her face was completely white. She was leaning on the rail, gripping it tightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Blue snorted and jumped up, pushing Owen to the ground. Claire let out a gasp and Owen growled under his breath. "Not helping." He snapped at the laughing raptor. "Shut up."

Blue snorted again. _[Can't talk.]_

Owen bit his tongue and fought the urge to yell at her. Or slap her. Both in this instant would be very bad ideas. Instead, he focused on Claire. He held up his hands and smiled. "Everything's under control. Just a... uh... harmless drill. I have everything under control. She's... uh... half sedated." Blue shook her head and snorted again. Then slowly sunk down to the ground to play the part. "A sudden spike in adrenalin when you surprised us."

Claire's gaze remained glued to the raptor. But her grip eased up and she let out a breath. "That doesn't look harmless."

He glanced down at the long, red line on his arm. "Goddamnit, Blue!" He hissed under his breath.

 _[Squishy!]_

"Barely bleeding." Owen said, waving it off and looking back up at Claire. "Little disinfectant and it'll be fine. Doesn't hurt."

Claire let out a loud sigh. "Mr. Grady, we've discussed your lack of regard for your own safety."

Owen shook his head and threw up his arms. "I'm always safe!"

Her eyebrows raised and she stared at him blankly for a moment.

Owen shrugged. "Safe enough. Really."

"I don't care how safe you think they are..."

"They aren't." He interrupted quickly. "Only with me."

"I don't care how safe you think you are then." She corrected. "This goes against all of our protocols. You need to stay out of the cage."

Owen sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I promise I'll try." He said after a moment. "Good enough?"

She crossed her arms. "Somehow, I don't believe you."

He smiled. "I don't blame you."

She sighed and stood up straighter. "Will you please come out of there? I have... a favor... to ask."

"Oh. A faaaaaavor." He strung out the word in a mocking tone. "Like the last one?"

"No." She turned and disappeared from view.

"Hey! Wait!" He glanced down at Blue. "Later. Stay out of trouble and don't say anything to your sisters." Then turned and sprinted for the door. "Claire!" He called out as he stepped outside. "What'd you need?"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You couldn't have let me sleep in even a little bit?" Zach said with a yawn. He pushed away from the wall of the elevator and ambled off after Gray. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned a second time.

"You promised." Gray said. "All day. Whatever I wanted."

"Yeah, well... all day." Zach mumbled. "Normal hours."

"It's not that early! Owen made us get up way earlier.:

"Yeah, that sucked. Even the dinosaurs were still asleep."

Gray smiled. "It was awesome."

Zach could fell the smile tugging on his lips. But he pushed it away. "It was alright." He said with a bored shrug.

Gray frowned and shook his head. "Why do you do that?" He asked softly.

Zach blinked and looked at him. "Do what?"

"Act like that."

Zach tilted his head, still not following. "Like what?"

"Like you're not having fun." Gray said. "I know you are. You like hanging out with Owen. You just won't admit it. You act like you hate everything."

"I don't hate everything." Zach mumbled.

"Then stop acting like you do."

Zach opened his mouth. Then shut it and looked away. Maybe he did. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You're right. Hasn't been too bad."

Gray crossed his arms. "Still doing it."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Well I did get pushed into a dinosaur cage and almost got eaten."

Gray tilted his head. "Okay. I'll give you that. But everything else?"

Zach smiled. "Fine. Everything else has been awesome."

Gray smiled. "Where do you want to start?"

Zach shrugged. "You decide. Whatever you want."

"Gray!"

The brothers turned at the voice. A man Zach had never seen before was walking towards them. He was smiling brightly.

"Gray's brother." The man said as he came closer.

Zach glanced at Gray. "You know him?"

"Sorry." The man said, looking at Zach. "I don't remember your name."

"Zach." Gray said, turning to Zach. "This is Mr. Masrani. He owns the park. We went to see the new dinosaur yesterday."

Simon smiled at Gray and winked. "Secret dinosaur." He whispered.

Gray smiled and nodded. "Very cool secret dinosaur."

He nodded. "Very." He turned to Zach and smiled. "Simon Masrani." He said, holding out his hand.

Zach took it and shook it only with a tiny bit of hesitation. It was weird, wasn't it? Or maybe it hasn't so weird. What did he knew anymore?

"Call me Simon." The island owner said. "Now..." He clapped his hands together. "I have a request. Mr. Grady is currently occupied doing exactly what I asked. But this leaves me without an escort to the raptor paddock. And I need an introduction."

"Introduction." Zach repeated.

Simon nodded. "To the raptors."

"You want us to take you to see the raptors?" Zach asked.

Simon nodded. "I have it on good authority that they respond well to the two of you, despite your mishap when you first met."

"That... uh..." Zach started to mumble.

"Yeah!" Gray turned to Zach, excited. "Can we go?"

Zach glanced at Simon for a moment and then back at Gray. "Really? This is what you want to do?"

Gray nodded.

Zach let out a sigh. "Okay, yeah. Sure."

"Great! I have a driver outside." Simon turned and Gray immediately fell in step with him.

"Can we go see your new dinosaur too?" Gray asked. "When Owen's finished with his inspection? Zach wants to see her, too."

Simon smiled and clapped Gray on the back. "Yes, my boy. We will do that."

Zach followed a step behind them. Were all adults on Jurassic World crazy?

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** *rubs hands together* Let's get deeper into the movie now. What's gonna happen when Owen meets the new dinosaur? Is she still gonna escape and try to eat Zach and Gray and Zara and EVERYTHING? Is Owen gonna save EVERYONE? Are the raptors gonna be brainwashed by giant hybrid raptor? IS DELTA FINALLY GONNA GET TO EAT SOMEONE? Tune in the for next exciting episode of... RAPTOR! (Which I wish had a better name. 8D I should have spent longer trying to think of a name. And I should have waited to start posting it until I had a better name.)


	23. Favor

Glad everyone liked the last chapter. Like really glad. Because I've decided I really like playing with Simon and Zara. And Claire. So I'll be trying to sneak them in more. 8D Now... time to bring on the rampaging dinosaur! And steal dialogue from the movie. Woo! Maaaan it took a lot of chapters to get here.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 23: Favor**

She paused in her steps to let Owen catch up with her. "I need your help."

Owen smiled at her. "You already said that."

Claire ignored him as she headed for her car. "We made a new dinosaur and..."

"You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen asked, interrupting her.

"Well... yes." Claire stopped in front of her car and turned to stare at him. "That's sort of what we do here." She said blankly. "The exhibit goes live when we reopen in a couple weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you."

"Consult?" He piqued an eyebrow. "Here or... shall we go back to my bungalow?"

She pursed her lips together in a tight line and her eyes narrowed into a glare. "That's not funny."

He smiled and laughed. "It's a little funny."

"I knew this was a bad idea." She mumbled. She shook her head and sighed. "Mr. Masrani would like you to evaluate the paddock."

Owen tilted his head. "Why me?" He asked slowly.

"Believe me..." She started with a nod. "I wanted to ask that same question. But I guess Mr. Masrani thinks since you're able to control the raptors..."

Owen snorted and shook his head. "Why's it all about control with you? I don't control them." He stepped closer to her. "It's a relationship. Based on mutual respect and a familiar bond."

She shook her head and turned towards the car. "Whatever. Look, can we just concentrate on the asset?" She moved around to the driver's side and pulled the door open.

"Asset?" Owen shook his head. "Okay, I get it. You got the park to run and shit to deal with and it's probably easier to just think about them as numbers on a spreadsheet. But they aren't. They're animals. Living, breathing animals. They don't know they were made."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Just get in the car." She slipped in and slammed the door.

Owen smiled and shook his head. But did as she asked and got in. "You know... something I've always wondered about you." He said slowly once they were on the sort-of road.

She sighed and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Why do you even work here?"

Claire's brow furrowed and her mouth dropped open. "What?" She glanced sideways at him for a moment.

Owen shrugged and leaned back in the seat. "I mean like... you hate people."

"I don't hate people."

Owen smiled. "You hate the animals." He said quickly.

"I don't..." She paused. "Hate the animals." She finished awkwardly.

Owen let out a laugh. "Yeah, that sounds convincing."

"I... don't have... to convince you." She said slowly.

"Good." Owen said, glancing out the window. "Because you haven't." He kept quiet the rest of the ride, his thoughts on his talk with Blue. She seemed so... certain in her brief explanation. And so accepting. And it just sounded so... bizarre! Every other time he'd attempted anything remotely close to dating over the past 3 years, they'd all freaked out. Then this kid appears and suddenly, Blue's just as keen at accepting Zach as Echo. Well... maybe not as much, but it certainly didn't try to dissuade him.

The car slowed and pulled to a stop. Owen shook his head and opened the door. He stepped out and looked up at the high walls. He didn't like it already. The solid walls with no outside visuals. Claire stepped out and moved around the car towards him, talking about ticket sales and other shit but he ignored her. Until she said the words genetic modification.

"Genetic modifications?" Owen hurried to catch up to her. "Like what?" He slipped inside behind her and again, got the feeling he didn't like this place. Something about it felt off. And the guard sitting in the corner with his hand in a bag of chips didn't help. The man wasn't even watching the monitors or the glass. Owen shook his head as he moved towards the glass panels.

"The base genome is a T. Rex." Claire said, stepping up beside him. "The rest is... classified." She said slowly.

"Classified?" He glanced over at her. "You made a new dinosaur and you don't know what's in it?"

She sighed and shook her head. "The lab makes the dinosaurs and we show them to the public. Now... Mr. Grady..."

"Owen." He said automatically, his eyes scanning the trees beyond the glass. He couldn't see something. He barrowed his eyes, straining his pupils. But there wasn't any movement inside. "What's her name?"

"The Indominus Rex." Claire replied.

Owen smiled and let out a laugh. "The Indominus Rex?"

"The investors wanted an easy name."

Owen laughed again and shook his head. "That's horrible. What do you really call her?"

Claire turned to frown at him. "The Indominus Rex. Some just say Indominus. Or hyphen to I-Rex."

"You never gave her a name?"

Claire rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the seemingly empty paddock. "They're animals, not pets. They don't need names."

"Everyone deserves a name."

Claire ignored him and looked over at the guard. "Can we drop a steer please?"

The man set down his chip bag and nodded. He rubbed his hands on his pants and turned in his chair to his control panel.

Owen's eyes were still scanning the trees. But he still didn't see anything. "How long has she been in here?"

Claire turned back to Owen. "All its life."

"She's never seen anything outside these walls?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "We can't exactly take it for a walk."

Owen stepped closer to the glass, watching as a side of beef was lowered down by a crane. "You feed her with that?"

Claire watched for a moment and then turned to Owen. "I don't see the problem."

Owen shook his head. "Animals raised in isolation aren't the most functional."

"Your raptors are born in captivity."

"Yeah, with siblings and me." Owen said with a nod. He turned towards her and took a step forward. "For the first 4 months of their life, I was the only person they really interacted with. They imprinted on me. They connected with me. We're a family. There's trust and love and... life!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What's your point?"

"My point is..." He turned back to the glass and pointed towards the crane. "The only positive relationship this animal knows is that crane. She knows that means food."

"So what..." Claire tilted her head and crossed her arms. "You're saying she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates? With what? Your raptors?"

Owen let out a laugh and shook his head. "Fuck no. You are not putting my girls in there with that thing."

Claire shook her head. She stepped closer to the glass and tapped on it. "Where is it?"

Owen smiled. "Is she in the closet? Is there a kitchen? Maybe she's in the game room?"

Claire was shaking her head. "It's here. It has to be here." She moved to the control panels and started tapping on the buttons. Suddenly, all the video screens started lighting up and blinking red.

NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED.

The guard shook his head. "Doesn't make any sense." He said, looking up at the screens. "These doors haven't been opened in weeks."

Owen turned and walked to the end of the viewing area. His eyes widened when he saw the large claw marks up the side of the wall. Had she climbed out? Just how big was this thing? He turned slightly to look back and Claire and pointed to the wall. "Uh... those claw marks always there?"

"What claw marks?" Claire asked as she walked towards him. Her eyes widened. "Do you think it... oh god!" She gasped. "She has an implant in her back." Claire said quickly. "I can track it from the control room."

Owen's eyes followed her as she left. Then he turned and looked at the scratched up wall again. "Can I get a closer look at that wall?" He glanced back at the guard. The guard nodded and stood up. Owen followed behind him as he unlocked the inner door and they stepped inside. Owen hurried to the wall. He reached out and touched the marks gouged into the wall. They were pretty deep. Again he wondered what exactly this animal was? This had Wu's prints all over it. Just what had the quack doctor unleashed on them?

"Wall's 40 feet tall." The guard breathed out, moving to stand behind him. "Really think she climbed out?"

Owen shrugged, his eyes still on the wall. "Depends on what kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

Suddenly, a garbled voice came over the intercom. Owen turned slightly. He could barely make out what was said.

The guard grabbed his radio. "This is paddock 11. Can you repeat?"

"It's in the cage!" The voice shouter clearer. "It's in there with you!"

Owen's eyes widened. "GO!" He shouted, moving forward.

She stepped out of the trees them. She was just as large as Rexy, Owen guessed. And still had the look of an adolescent about her. Her scales were white and something about that made her more terrifying than Rexy ever was. She tilted her head and blinked at him, almost like confusion.

Owen held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa there girl." He said gently. "Indominus... uh... Indy? No." He said quickly. "That sounds like a bad Indiana Jones reference. Ida? Can I call you Ida?"

Her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward. She opened her massive mouth and let out a roar.

Owen could feel the air around him shake with the force. "I'll take that as a no." He turned and sprinted back towards the wall. The guard was already there, working on the control panel. The door started opening and the guard slipped through. And then it was closing again. Owen dashed forward and slipped through. But Ida was right on his heels. She collided with the door and it stopped her momentum. But she thrashing and clawed her way through.

Owen rolled under one of the construction vehicles and still. He didn't even dare to breathe. He pressed himself to the ground and dared to look out. The guard was sitting outside, leaning against the front bumper of another construction truck. Owen bit back the urge to shout to the man. He needed to hide better.

The ground shook and Ida was behind the other truck. She snorted loudly and bent down. Then ripped the truck away. And the guard was left exposed. He glanced over at Owen and Owen could see the fear in the man's eyes. Owen closed his eyes for a moment. Then he rolled out and jumped up. "Ida!" He shouted.

She looked over at her and her eyes narrowed. The guard scrambled to his feet and ran forward, stumbling.

Owen's eyes widened as Ida turned, her attention back on the guard. "No! WAIT!"

She let out a loud roar and ran after him. She gained quickly and bent down.

Owen turned, shutting out the man's screams from his ears and the sickening crunch he knew was snapping bones. Now he needed to hide. And fast. He darted back to the paddock and ducked inside. He raced through the trees and pressed against the wall. He bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt. He quickly rubbed it into the long claw mark Blue sliced into him earlier. Then he stopped and listened. And heard the footsteps. Ida drew closer, but she seemed to hesitate at the door.

Owen waited, not breathing again, and kept his ears trained on the door. After what seemed like forever, he heard Ida turn and her footsteps slowly started fading. He sunk to the ground and rested his head against the wall. He dared to take a breath them, breathing in deeply. "Control..." He had to get to the control room and find out exactly what just happened.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Echo, Charlie, Delta, and Blue." Gray said, pointed each one out.

They were all at the fence, staring at the smiling stranger. Zach was leaning against the fence and Gray was standing a few feet away with Simon. Blue was glaring at Zach. And he ignored her. Echo turned and chirped something to Delta. Delta snapped at her. Echo let out a snort and moved closer to where Zach stood at the fence. She whistled to him and pointed her nose to Simon.

"Simon Masrani." Zach said to her. "He like... owns the island. So... he's like the big boss of everyone." Zach didn't really think they understood everything. But he'd seen the way Owen talked to them like they did. And he'd seen the way they responded when the raptor alpha did. And now, he swore every one of them straightened up and focused their eyes on Simon with a look of... aw or respect or something.

Simon looked at Zach. "That one..." He pointed at Echo. "Seems to like you."

"Echo." Zach said with a shrug. "She's easy to impress. It's Blue who hold's grudges." And Blue promptly growled and glared at him again. "She's still mad I fell in." Blue snorted and shook her head.

Simon looked from Zach to the raptor and back again. "Is that a no?"

"I didn't do anything!" Zach mumbled.

Gray laughed. "She's still mad at you about something."

Simon smiled. "You seem to know them pretty well."

Zach shrugged. "Just what Owen told us. Blue's bossy. She's the one in charge. Delta's kinda the... psychopathic one that wants to eat people. But she won't." He looked at her. "Because she knows she can't." Delta shook her head, like she was agreeing. "Charlie's the mother hen, always trying to stop them when they fight or pick on each other. And Echo's the spoiled baby runt."

Simon was looking at each one. His eyes stopped on Echo. "Runt? She looks like the biggest."

Zach shrugged. "Don't know about biggest. But she's definitely the fattest. She's very spoiled."

Simon nodded. "She's the one who likes the fish cartoon... Finding Nemo?"

Echo's eyes widened and she started wiggling. She chirped loudly and looked at Zach. Zach shook his head. "Can't watch it now. Owen's not here to set up the TV." He looked at Simon. "He's got a TV on a cart that he rolls in."

Echo pouted, dropping to the ground.

"Maybe we'll all come back when Owen's done?" Simon said a tad awkwardly. Echo perked up again and Simon smiled. "That really is amazing." He moved to take a step closer and Blue growled loudly. Simon stepped back.

"That's as close as you're allowed to get to the fence." Zach said. "They don't like strangers getting too close."

"Really? I own everything." But Simon was still smiling. "I will get you to like me." He said, looking at Blue.

Blue snorted and turned. Then stalked off. Delta turned to watch for a moment and then followed.

Simon watched them. "Apparently we are done here."

Zach shrugged. "Without Owen, not much to do. They don't really listen very well to anything without him."

"Alright then." Simon spun around. "Where are we going next?"

"We?" Gray sounded way too excited.

Simon smiled down at the kid. "I'm free until later this afternoon."

"I kinda want to ride the gyrosphere again." Gray said, looking at Zach.

Zach shrugged. "You decide. That was the deal."

"Ah. The gyrospheres." Simon said with a smile. "I haven't been yet."

"It was great. Owen took us really early. All the dinosaurs were asleep."

They filed into Simon's car and headed for the gyrosphere attraction. But just after they arrived, Simon's phone rang. He pulled it out after closing the car door. He frowned. "Okay. I'll be right there." He hung up. "My presence is being requested."

Gray frowned. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to reschedule." Simon sighed and shook his head as he climbed back in the car.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** So... I'm taking 4 days off work. Yay for vacation days! But the vacation got canceled a while back. So instead... I'm spending the 4 days working on the house. Fixing the drywall my brother's dog chewed through a few years back. Fixing the hole said brother punched in the wall several years back (mom put a painting over it and we forgot about it). Repainting the room where that brother lived several years back when he hung posts up with tape. (SEE A PATTERN?) And lots, lots more room painting. I hate room painting. So feel bad for me while I play with drywall mud and paint. (Actually, the dry wall mud is kinda fun. That part I'll enjoy. 8D)

Anyways... my rambling point is... probably won't get a lot of writing done this week while I work on the house. I'll try, of course, but will have to see.


	24. Failure

Let's see... work and family has like taken all my energy and brain power. Quite literally. Lots of work drama. 2 people quitting and me being pushed into a rushed promotion. Trying to hire someone I can train ASAP to take over my night shifts so I can start manager training. And the furnace and sink breaking in the house. So my uncle came down for a couple days to fix them. And a few other things. And he needed my help. Because I'm an awesome helper.

So anyways... I'm so tired. All the time. And can't get anything written.

Oh well. Have a chapter mostly stolen from the movie. 8D

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 24: Failure**

Owen hijacked one of the construction vehicles at the Indominus paddock and sped as fast as the vehicle could go to get to the control room. He'd never actually been in the control room before. But he knew where it was. He marched right into the building and into the elevator. He crossed his arms, waiting until it stopped. Then he stepped off the elevator into the control room. Claire was standing in the center. Simon was standing off to the back, looking a bit out of place. Owen wasn't sure he knew many of the other people in the room. He thought he might have seen the brunette girl in the front around. Vivian, maybe? And then someone was waving. At him? Was that Lowery? Owen rolled his eyes.

A guard stepped out and blocked his way. Owen let out a growl and the guard stepped back, looking at him oddly. "Sir." The man said. "You can't be in here." The man's voice wavered a bit. "I need to see your badge."

Owen pushed past him roughly, walking down towards where Claire stood in the center of the room. "What the fuck just happened?" He demanded loudly, throwing up his arms. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear."

Claire's mouth opened slowly. She turned away from him, shaking her head. "Must have been... a technical malfunction..." She mumbled softly.

"Were you not watching?" He snapped. "She marked up that wall as a distraction!"

"A distraction?" Simon took a step forward. "You make it sound like she planned it."

Owen snorted and shook his head. "She did. She wanted us to think she was gone. She wanted someone inside looking. She wanted someone to chase towards the doors so we'd open them."

Claire turned, shaking her head. "We're talking about an animal here."

"A highly intelligent animal." Owen snapped. "Do you ever listen to what I say? Highly intelligent!" He repeated slowly. "Which makes you sound stupid because you can't listen!"

Claire's eyes narrowed at him. Then she turned away from him. ""You're presence isn't required. We have everything under control." She said in a very calm voice.

Owen frowned. "What does that mean?"

"The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence." Claire answered.

"Hey..." Lowery interrupted from where he was leaning over his consol. "She's moving really fast." He said. "Like really fast." He sat up and swiveled in his chair. He smiled and waved at Owen. "Hey. Welcome to the control room."

Owen raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"400 meters to the beacon." Vivian said, looking up at the screens.

Owen turned to look up at them for the first time. There was a large map of the island, and a line highlighted in red. The indominus' route, he guessed. Then there were camera views and several pictures of men on the screen. "What's going on?"

Claire glanced sideways at him. "ACU is tracking her."

Owen watched on the screens as the vehicles stopped and the men filed out. Several looked to be carrying large net guns. And he was pretty sure the others had tranquilizer guns. His eyes widened as he studied the images. "You're going after her with non-lethals?"

Simon stepped up next to Owen. "We have $26 million invested in her. We can't just kill her."

"Those men are gonna die." Owen said, looking over at him. "Stop this. Now. Before it's too late."

"300 meters." Vivian said.

"Call this off." Owen turned fully towards Simon, looking the man in the eyes. "Right now."

"You are not in control here!" Claire snapped.

"Clearly!" Owen snapped, looking around Simon to glare at her. "If I was, this wouldn't be happening now. None of it would have happened in the first place!"

"Mr. Grady..." Claire's voice rose. "This isn't the time or place to..."

Owen didn't let her finish her thought. "You created a monster and turned her into a ticking time bomb and she just lit her fuse."

"Calm down..."

Vivian's voice rose above them. "They're reached the beacon..."

A hush fell over the room as all eyes turned to the screens.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The brothers had watched as Simom Masrani's car disappeared. Then Zach turned to Gray and asked, "Still wanna roll around in the giant hamster ball?" Gray had nodded and they hurried to the front.

But Gray had fallen silent and sullen as they started rolling around. "Hey." Zach said, looking over at him. "What's wrong? Sad about that crazy Simon dude ditching us?"

Gray shook his head. "No, it's not that. He's got more important things to do then hanging out with us anyways."

Zach let out a laugh. "I hope so. He owns the island."

Gray sighed deeply and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Alright." Zach slowed the ball to a stop and looked over at Gray. "Spill it."

Gray bit his lip and spoke softly. "If mom and dad get divorced... will one of us be with mom and the other with dad?"

Zach frowned. "What? Why would you say that?

"Because they are." Gray said softly.

"No, they're not..." Zach paused and looked away. "No. They're not getting divorced. They've just... they've always been like that, okay? Trust me."

"I'm not stupid, Zach." Gray said, shaking his head. "I know, okay? They get mail from two different lawyers."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"I checked." Gray said, tears in his eyes. "They're divorce lawyers."

Zach sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Then shook his head. "You know what? Doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in a year and then they'll fight over you. You're gonna get two of everything. Two birthdays, two Christmases..."

"I don't want two of everything!" Gray sobbed miserably.

"Not up to you. There's a point where you have to..." Zach stopped. Grow up. That's what he was going to say. Gray had to grow up. Zach sighed again and looked away, out of the ball and at the dinosaurs slowly milling by. "Okay. Yeah..." He breathed out softly. "I know. I've heard them talking."

"Talking about divorce?"

Zach nodded. "Right before we left... I overheard mom talking to aunt Claire." He shook his head. "She was begging her to take us early because the fighting was getting bad. Mom was crying." He looked over at Gray. "Sometimes... stuff just happens. You fall out of love."

Gray sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Zach said. "No matter what happens, we'll be okay."

Gray shook his head. "You just said you're leaving!"

Zach tilted his head. "Well yeah... after I graduate... but I'll come back. Or you can come visit me... or we can..." He paused for a moment, thinking. "We'll come back next summer. Back here. Before I leave."

Gray looked up at him. "You promise?" He asked softly.

Zach nodded. "Promise."

Gray smiled weakly.

"You wanna drive?"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The whole ACU team was gone. All of them, in a matter of seconds. It happened so fast, Owen couldn't even tell what had happened. The tranquilizers didn't faze her. The net gun only pissed her off more. They hadn't even seen her sneak up on them. She had evaded thermal scanners, she could camouflage herself, and she was smart enough to remove her own tracking chip. Just what the hell had Wu created? Why hadn't anyone stopped him? Why didn't Wu have to answer to anyone?

Owen swallowed and turned slowly. "Evacuate the whole island." He said softly, his voice cracking.

Claire was shaking her head. "We can't evacuate everyone..."

Owen pointed towards the video screen. "Did you just see what she did?" He snapped. "You have to. Now!"

Claire opened her mouth and then shut it. She looked at a complete loss for words. She didn't know what to do. She turned to look at Simon. "What do we do?"

"I just said it." Owen snapped. "Evacuate. Now!"

"Simon!"

Simon was pacing back and forth. He lifted his hand and waved Claire off as he moved. Then he stopped suddenly and looked at Owen. He motioned him forward. "You're a military man."

Owen stepped towards him and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Simon crossed his arms. He glanced around the room quickly before his eyes met Owen's again. "How would you handle this?"

"ACU can use live ammunition in an emergency situation." Owen answered. "You have an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

"There are still people out there!" Claire said. "We can't turn this place into a war zone!"

Owen glanced at her. "It already is." He turned back to Simon. "Whatever Wu cooked up in that lab, that's not a dinosaur. That's a monster."

Lowery shook his head and turned back to his consol. "A little dramatic there." He mumbled under his breath. Then cleared his throat. "Okay boss. Whichever one of you is currently playing boss. What're we doing?"

They all turned to look at Simon. The man's eyes flitted to the screen. He took a breath and looked at Owen. "Do what he says. Start evacuation procedures and ready a helicopter."

Claire glanced at Owen. Then looked to the screen. "Do it."

Vivian's hands were shaking as she turned on the island wide intercom and tried to speak in a calm and even voice. "This is a Phase One, real world. I repeat, this is a Phase One. Bring everyone back in. Now."

"What an awesome day at work." Lowery said.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Gray had been guiding the ball around slowly, almost timidly, like he was afraid of the controls. Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on. Give it some gas."

Gray pulled his hand away from the controls and shook his head. "I don't think I should."

Zach grabbed Gray's hand it put it back on the control. Then he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms behind his head. "Fine. Go slow. Whatever you wanna do. That was the deal."

They started forward again, at a slow pace. "Zach..." Gray said his name slowly. "Can I ask you something..."

"Yeah." Zach said. "About what?"

Gray opened his mouth but the words never came out. Instead, a robotic voice filled the small ball. "Due to technical difficulties all our exhibits are now closed. Please disembark all rides and return to the resort."

Gray sighed and pulled the ball around.

Zach shook his head. "Nah. Don't head back. We can stay a couple more minutes."

"But they said it was closed."

Zach smiled and held up his arm. "VIP." He said, pointing to the wristband. "Means we can do whatever we want."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

Gray smiled again and turned the ball around. He pressed the throttle all the way forward and they started rolling faster. The dinosaurs around them started running alongside them. "This is so cool!" Gray said with a laugh.

Zach watched him out of the corner of his eyes and smiled.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The screen lit up all over the map as attractions and exhibits were being closed and people rounded up. Owen nodded to himself. Good. First step, clear the people from the danger zone. Second, smoke the monster. Just like he said. Finally. Someone was listening to him. Which was good. Because he had awesome ideas. If they'd just consulted him earlier, this could have all been avoided. Then he could have been back at the raptor paddock with his girls or maybe hanging out with...

Owen stopped. He turned and looked back at Claire. She hadn't mentioned Zach or Gray. No one had. "Claire..." He moved towards her.

She turned towards him. She frowned for a moment at his intensity. Then it seemed to suddenly dawn on her. She breathed in sharply. "Zach... Gray..."

Owen nodded, stopping right in front of her. "Claire, where are they?"

"They went out by themselves..." She whispered. "Zach texted me this morning... they were going by themselves..."

Owen pulled out his phone and hit Zach's number. He pressed it to his ear. The line click on but Owen didn't hear anyone answer. "Zach? Zach? Can you hear me? Hey! Zach!" The phone clicked off. Owen pulled it from his ear and glanced back over at Claire. "I think he answered but couldn't hear me."

Simon stepped forward. "Your nephews? I was with them."

Owen spun around. "You were?"

Simon nodded. "I left them at the Gyrospheres."

Claire rushed to Lowery's desk. "Are any of the spheres still in the field?"

"Yeah." Lowery said, pointing. "One. Way off course." He lit it up on the screen. The ball was heading closer to the perimeter fences.

"No..." Claire breathed out, shaking her head.

"I'm going after them." Owen said, glancing at the screen again. The ball was still moving. Damn it, he thought. The brothers were ignoring the closing message.

Simon turned and headed towards the elevator. "Keep me updated." He said before slipping behind the doors.

Claire stepped up beside Owen. "I'm going with you." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Owen paused and glanced over at her. "With me? Uh..."

"I'm going!" She snapped.

Owen nodded. "Sure. Okay. Let's go."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I'm not sure when I'll be able to get back to regular updates. Sorry.


	25. Run

Was totally not expecting to get another chapter done in a few weeks, let alone a matter of days. But all the reviews made me super excited. SUPER EXCITED! So sat down and banged this out yesterday and then edited it today and BOOM! I'm like super tired though. (Been speed training my night shift replacement the past 2 nights). I should hold onto it another day or two and edit more. But I dun wanna. So here. Hope it's good. 8D

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 25: Run**

Zach pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned down at it. What was that all about? Why was Owen calling him now? After last night, Zach fully expected not to hear from the raptor trainer again.

Gray was weaving the ball through the trees. He slowed and looked over at Zach. "What?"

"I think it was Owen." Zach answered, still looking down at the phone and contemplating the meaning of Owen's name on his caller ID. "Couldn't hear anything."

"Are you guy... fighting?" Gray asked slowly.

Zach glanced sideways at him for a moment. "I don't know." He breathed out. "Maybe. He added with a shrug. He wasn't really sure it would classify as a fight.

Gray tilted his head. "I bet he'd calling to apologize."

Zach shrugged again and let out a sigh. He highly doubted it.

"Oh!" Gray's eyes widened excitedly. "Maybe he and aunt Claire are done and he's calling to take us to see the secret dinosaur! Maybe Mr. Masrani already talked to them and said it was okay. Maybe that's why he left. Maybe he's gonna meet us. Maybe..."

"Okay, okay." Zach said with a laugh, reaching over to ruffle Gray's hair. "Calm down. Pop the door open and I'll try to call him back." Zach slipped out of the ball and held his phone up. He glanced around. "Not the best out here either."

Gray glanced around. "We shouldn't have went through the fence." He said softly. "We should have stayed in the valley."

"VIP, dude." Zach waved his arm. "We can go anywhere. Plus... we already jumped the fence with Owen once. Same thing." He turned and took a step away.

"Don't go too far." Gray said quickly.

Zach smiled. "We're fine. They must all be taking a nap." He hit Owen's number and put the phone to his ear.

Owen answered almost instantly. "Zach?!" He screeched into the phone. "Claire, take the wheel for a moment."

"What?" Claire sounded shocked over the line.

Owen snorted. "I can't hold the gun and the phone at the same time and you are not holding the gun."

"Then give me the phone!" Claire snapped.

Owen growled. "Mine!"

"Did you just growl at me?"

"It's my phone!" Owen growled back. "Zach!"

Zach smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, still here. Sorry couldn't answer. Can't get any reception in the hamster ball."

Owen paused for a second. "You're out of it?" He said quickly, a note of panic in his voice.

Zach turned slowly, looking back at Gray. "Yeah, just stopped for a minute to..."

Owen interrupted loudly. "Get back in it now!"

"What?" Zach asked. "Why?"

"Get your ass in the fucking ball now and haul ass back now!"

"Owen!" Claire snapped.

Zach smiled slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Ida escaped." Owen answered. "We think she's headed your way. So I repeat, haul ass."

Still, none of that made any sense to Zach. "Who's Ida?"

"The Indominus Rex." Claire yelled.

"The Indominus Rex?" Zach repeated. That's a stupid name. "What's that?"

"That's the secret dinosaur." Gray said, listening.

"The dinosaur you and the Simon dude kept talking about?" Zach asked, looking at Gray. "She's loose? Like... in the park?"

"Yes!" Owen yelled. "Stop talking and get moving. Now!" He snapped.

Gray's face suddenly went white. "Zach!"

Zach turned. She seemed to melt from the trees, stepping out gracefully. There were no words in Zach's head as he looked up at the giant, white dinosaur. He'd seen Rexy, but that had been through thick glass and walls. And he knew she was half blind. But this thing, the way she tilted her head, seemingly watching them with interest... Zach's eyes widened. "Shit..."

"Zach?" Owen called his name but Zach didn't hear it.

The phone slipped from his hand as he turned. He scrambled back into the ball and the door closed just as Ida rushed at them. Gray screamed and Zach held his breath as he grabbed the controls. The ball lurched backwards, just out of reach of her teeth. Then they were jerked to a sudden stop, colliding with a tree. Zach glanced back over the seat. "Shit." He pushed on the controls and the ball tried to move but it was stuck against a low hanging branch.

"Zach!" Gray screamed his name.

"I'm right here!" Zach snapped. "Stop screaming."

Gray grabbed his arm. "Look!"

Zach turned back around and Ida was right in front of them. She was bent down, her large eye focusing on them. She blinked and snorted, then touched the ball with her nose. When it didn't move, she straighten back up and turned sharply, whipping her tail around. The ball went flying and crashed into another tree.

The ball stopped spinning but it took a few beats more before Zach's head stopped. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed at his forehead. Then he opened his eyes and realized Gray was holding onto his other arm, tightly.

"Where'd she go?" Gray stammered out in a low, shaky voice.

Zach looked up and out of the ball. "I don't know." He answered softly. He turned all around, his eyes searching what they could see of the jungle. But he couldn't see any sign of the white monster. He breathed out and looked down at the controls. He grabbed the throttle and pressed it forward. The ball didn't even try to move. "Shit!" Zach beat on the handle. "It's busted."

Gra's grip on Zach's arm loosened a bit. "We're safe in here, right?" He asked slowly, his eyes wide.

Zach nodded, his eyes darting around. "Yeah, sure." He breathed out. "Totally safe. Remember what the dude on the video said. Bullet proof glass."

Gray finally let go of Zach and nodded. "What do we do?"

"I don't know..." Zach glanced around again. The giant hamster ball was clearly dead. There was no way it was moving and getting them out of there. They were pretty much stranded in the middle of the jungle. "I think we're gonna have to run for it."

Gray looked at him, his eyes wide. "Run? Where?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know. But if this thing's not gonna move..."

Gray shook his head. "We should just stay in here. Owen will find us. He's on his way now."

Zach watched Gray for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yeah... maybe... I..." Zach's thought was interrupted. They suddenly heard a scraping sound. Both looked up as a giant mouth and giant teeth were suddenly on the ball, trying to clamp down.

Gray screamed. "Where'd she come from?"

Zach shook his head. "I don't know."

There was a sickening crack as her teeth pieced the thick glass. The bullet proof glass wasn't teeth proof, apparently. Ida managed to pick them up. But not far before she lost her grip and the ball fell. She tried again, her teeth scratching and cracking the glass more. Then she lifted it again and this time, brought it down to bang on the ground.

"Run." Zach hissed as he reached over to grab Gray's harness. The second Ida lifted the ball again, Zach clicked the release buttons on the belts and they both fell to the ground. "Go!" Zach spared a second to glance up at Ida. She was shaking her head, trying to dislodge the ball stuck on her teeth.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Zach? Zach! Fuck!" Owen pulled the phone from his ear and threw it. It clattered somewhere under his feet. He grabbed the wheel back from Claire and pushed harder on the pedal.

Claire's hands were shaking as she grabbed the jeep frame. "Do you think..."

Owen shook his head. "Don't." He turned the wheel as they entered the gyro valley.

"They were past the fence..." Claire said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I know. Where I took them." Owen said through gritted teeth.

Claire glanced over at him. "You took them out here?" She asked as he sped through the hole in the fence.

"Yell at me for that later, okay?" He hissed, slowing enough to weave through the trees. Then he pulled to a stop. They'd found the shattered ball. Owen got out quickly, Claire a beat behind him. Owen lifted his rifle and glanced around quickly. But it looked like Ida was long gone. He lowered it and started towards the ball. There was no sign of Zach or Gray.

Claire stepped closer. Then started shaking her head. "No, no, no!" She bent down and picked up Zach's cracked phone. "No!"

There was no blood, no sign or scent of it. At least not human. Owen inhaled deeply. He was certain of that fact. He stepped up behind Claire and then noticed the footprints in the mud just in front of her. He breathed out in relieve and pointed. "Look. They made it out."

Claire stood back up and let out a gasp. She stepped forward. "Za..."

Owen grabbed her arm and yanked her back before she could even get the name out. "Be quiet." He hissed. "No screaming, no yelling. If Ida's far away, we don't want to bring her back."

Claire nodded numbly. "Okay."

Owen stepped around her and started forward. They followed the tracks out of the jungle and to a waterfall. Owen glanced around and there was no sign of any other tracks and Zach's scent was gone. Just ended at the top of the falls. Owen stepped closer and glanced down. If they jumped, then they were still fine, still alive. The drop wasn't far.

Claire was shaking again and she gasped rather loudly. "Oh my god, they jumped!"

Owen smiled and nodded. "Brave kids." He actually felt rather proud. He glanced back and Claire was biting her lip. Owen could tell she wanted to yell for the brothers. Owen shook his head quickly. "Don't." He hissed. "Quiet."

She nodded and stepped closer to him. "So..." She whispered. "You can like... pick up their scent, right? Track them by their footprints and like... snapped twigs and stuff?"

Owen's mouth dropped open. "I was with the Navy, not the Navajo!" He hissed back. It was actually a lie. He could track them exactly like that. He could smell Zach all around them. But a normal person wouldn't be able to. And if she'd been thinking clearer, she'd realize that.

Claire took a breath and nodded. "Then what do we do?" She asked softly.

"You go back." Owen said firmly. "I'll find them."

She shook her head. "No. We'll find them."

He clenched his jaw and bit back a response. She was grating on his last nerves. If she'd just leave him alone, he'd shift and then he really could track them better. But then he couldn't hold the gun and if he did find them, clothes would be good. And carrying clothes without hands was a hard thing to do. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here, alright?"

Claire nodded quickly.

Owen continued. "You do everything I say, exactly as I say, and when I say like a good little soldier. That understood?"

She nodded again and rolled up her sleeves. "Understood. Now can we go?" She turned without waiting for an answer and started forward.

Owen shook his head and glanced back down at the waterfall. Just be alright... he thought. Please...

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They ran back into the jungle, figuring the trees had more coverage than the valley. They weren't sure where they were, but they moved quickly and kept close together. They slowed, tiring a bit and Gray grabbed Zach's arm. "Do you think she's following us?"

Zach shook his head. "No. I think we lost her at the falls."

Gray swallowed and nodded.

"You did good." Zach smiled down at him. "Wasn't sure you'd jump."

Gray smiled back at him. "I didn't. You pulled me."

Zach shrugged. "Still made it."

They were quiet for a few more minutes as they followed what looked like an old, worn path. "Zach..." Gray started slowly. "When we were in the ball... I didn't see her. She was gone... and then she was just... there..."

Zach nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking about that."

"Was she hiding, you think?"

Zach nodded again. "I think she couldn't figure the ball out, so she was waiting for us to get out again. She must have gotten tired of waiting."

"Do you think she's here now?" Gray asked in a low voice. "Watching us?"

Zach shook his head quickly. "Nah, man. If she were, she'd be on us. I think she's long gone. Probably off chasing one of the other... dinosaurs..." Zach slowed as something caught his eyes. It was a jeep. He tried to get Gray to stay back, but the kid grabbed his arm and stayed glued to him as he checked it out. The jeep was just as dead as the driver in its seat. Of course they were.

Zach sighed and shook his head. "Come on, let's keep..." He stopped as something beyond the jeep caught his eye. A door. They moved around the jeep and towards the door slowly. It looked old and hidden behind all the jungle vegetation. He had no clue where it led but anything was better than being out in the open with dinosaurs on the prowl. Zach pressed his palms to the door and pushed. Gray quickly fell in beside him and helped. The doors swung open easily enough and the brothers stepped inside.

Zach pushed the doors shut behind.

"It's part of the old park." Gray said, looking around.

Zach turned and looked around. He remembered seeing pictures of the old welcome building. The large t-rex skeleton and the Jurassic Park banner. "Still here after all these years." He shook his head. He smiled and touched his hand to a weathered painting of a raptor on the wall. "Looks like Echo."

Gray stepped closer and reached out to touch it as well. "Yeah, it kind of does."

"Think it was obsessed with Finding Nemo?"

Gray laughed. "Finding Nemo wasn't around."

Zach let out a laugh and stepped along the wall, following it. "You weren't around then."

Gray quickly followed after him. "You weren't either."

Zach glanced back and smiled at him. "Come on. Let's see what else is here."

They moved deeper into the building. They found a large, dusty old kitchen. And a large room filled with dusty old computers. And a garage with two very old, very dusty jeeps. Everything was really old and really dirty. Zach stepped closer to one of the jeeps. He circled it slowly and then smiled. "Hey. You remember when we fixed up grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on. We need to get the battery out of that jeep out front."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Yeah so... this one followed the movie pretty closely. But the next chapter should come out a bit different. Hopefully you still like this one and then the next one. Sometimes I wish I'd changed the plot line a bit more than I did, so it was really differed from the movie. But I didn't. Because I like the movie so much. 8D So anyways... I'm trying so hard not to rush through the rest of this just because I want to get to the sequel. 8D Which is probably like... 30% done already. Because I've been working on it while on my midnight lunch breaks at work.


	26. Handprint

8D So glad everyone liked the last chapter! Onto the next! I really thought I was gonna get 30 chapters out of this. Buuuut it looks like it might end up a few more. Because I keep looking at my giant file of "future scenes that go towards the end" and it just seems like they're far away. XD THERE'S SO MUCH OF THE MOVIE LEFT! WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING FOR NEARLY 30 CHAPTERS AND A WHOLE YEAR?! Soooo anyways... chapter?

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 26: Handprint**

Simon stepped into the control room. He shook his hand and flexed his fingers for a moment, the bones and muscles rather sore. He gritted his teeth and pressed the bloodied paper towel to his knuckles again. Then he dropped the towel in the trashcan as he walked past. "How's it going?" He asked as he stepped up beside Vivian and Lowery.

Vivian turned in her seat towards him and gasped. "Sir! What happened to your hand?"

Simon moved the battered appendage behind his back quickly. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Lowery repeated.

Simon shook his head. "Just a conversation with Dr. Wu."

Lowery smiled broadly. "Dude."

"He's been relieved of his duties." Simon nodded towards the monitors. Vivian and Lowery turned back around as Simon moved to lean over behind them. "Have Owen and Claire found the brothers yet?"

Vivian shook her head. "No. We lost the gyro signal in the jungle..."

"Ida smashed it to pieces." Lowery said. "That's what Owen's calling her. Ida."

"Good. Just what the monster needed." Simon said, a touch of sarcasm in his smooth voice. "A name."

Lowery shrugged and turned back to the screen. "Owen said she did."

"Before or after she decided to rampage my park?"

Lowery didn't answer and Vivian cleared her throat. "Claire called a few moments ago." She said. "The kids made it out alive. They're tracking them now."

Simon breathed out in relief and nodded. "That's good. Where's... Ida?" He asked, gritting his teeth at the name.

Lowery smiled. "See? Name." And then Simon narrowed his eyes at Lowery and Lowery looked at the screen again, lighting the trail up in red.

Simon's eyes widened. "She's getting close."

Vivian glanced back at Simon. "She can sense thermal radiation."

"Yeah." Lowery nodded. "And you just had us put all the warm bodies here."

Simon opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted. He stood up and turned, watching as a large, brusque man came strutting in like he owned the place, flashing his badge like it meant something. Simon narrowed his eyes. This he didn't need. He'd yet to meet the man in person, but from everything he's heard, he knew he wouldn't like him. "I know who you are."

Vic Hoskins smiled widely at him. "Good. Because I'm in charge now."

Simon continued to glare at him. "You are not in charge."

"Someone needs to be." Hoskins said gruffly as he crossed his arms. "You guys certainly aren't doing any good."

Simon glanced back at the screen. Hoskins was right about that. So far, they hadn't had any effect on the monster dinosaur. He was going to regret asking, he knew it. But he sighed and turned back to Hoskins. "What would you do?"

Hoskins smiled. "I've spent three years working with the raptors."

Simon raised his eyebrows. He knew that was a lie. "You have?"

Hoskins nodded and pointed at the screen. "They can hunt and kill that thing."

Simon tilted his head. "Owen's program was the test their intelligence."

"My program." Hoskins snapped loudly. "We did. In the process, we learn something. They follow orders. The solution to your mess... is right here in front of you." He said smugly

Simon scoffed and shook his head. "You?"

Hoskins nodded. "Yeah, me."

Simon sighed. "What does Owen think about this?"

Hoskins' eyes narrowed. "Owen has nothing to do with this." He snapped.

Simon smiled. "Oh... I think he does."

"Owen's not in charge. He works for me."

Simon shook his head quickly. "I've seen the raptors." He said smoothly. "I know they don't follow anyone but him. So let me be as clear as I can." He said slowly. "No velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island."

Hoskins laughed and threw up his arms. "You're all out of your mind. What are you gonna do with all those investors out there? The people paying your paycheck, keeping this place running, all gathered out there like some dinner bell." He turned to look at the screen and pointed. "That thing is a killing machine. And it will not stop."

Simon glanced at the screen. He hesitated, knowing some of what Hoskins said was true. But he still refused to trust the man. "Alright... I will personally look into your project. After I speak with Owen." He added quickly

Hoskins glared at him as he nodded his head. He crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay boss." He turned and headed for the elevator. "Whatever you say."

Simon watched as the man left.

"That went well." Lowery said.

"Yes." Simon said softly. "Well." He shook his head and turned. "Is the helicopter ready?"

Vivian nodded. "But we can't find the pilot."

Simon shook his head. "We don't need the pilot."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen and Claire tracked the brothers for a while. Owen kept his rifle up and his eyes forward. Every few seconds as they moved, he scanned their surroundings. But there was no sign of the Indominus Rex or any other dinosaurs for that matter. The jungle was eerily quiet all around him. Except for Claire bumbling along behind him. But he had to give her credit. She'd relinquished full control to Owen and he knew that was hard for her to do. When he told her to stop, she stopped. When he said hide, she did. She followed behind him diligently. He could tell she was trying her best to be quiet. Well, as quiet as she could be.

And then she sighed and stopped. "Wait a minute."

Owen rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He lowered his rifle and turned. "You were doing so good." He said, a hint of a whine in his voice.

She raised her eyebrows and her mouth curled in the slightest smile. "Thank you." She stepped closer, looking at the ground. "How are you so sure they came this way?"

"Tracking." Owen said, glancing around. "Remember I was in the Navajo Navy."

She shook her head. "No, I mean really. I can't see anything. I saw the tracks before."

Owen glanced at the ground. She was right, he hadn't been looking for tracks at all. He'd been following Zach's scent alone. "They were scared before. Running tends to make more of a mess."

"And now?"

Owen shrugged. "They're moving slower, more cautious."

Claire's eyes widened a bit. "That's good, right? We should be gaining on the?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, if we keep moving."

She still looked doubtful. "Are you sure? I haven't seen you look down in at least ten minutes."

"I'm sure." Owen said quickly. "Really sure."

She let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright. Lead on. I'll be quiet again."

He rolled his eyes and turned back around. He lifted his rifle again and started forward. He moved faster this time and for good measure, made sure to look at the ground every couple of minutes.

Owen saw the jeep before Claire. But she gasped rather loudly and ran forward. Owen hurried to catch up with her and she looked over at him, her eyes wide. "He's dead." She said sadly.

Owen nodded and took a step back. He circled the jeep slowly. "Jeep, too. Someone stole the battery." Zach's scent was all over it, all around it. The brothers must have just been here. Owen felt his pulse quicken. He could feel the kid now.

Owen stopped and looked around. His eyes zeroed in on a door. "Come on." He shouldered the rifle and sprinted towards the nearly hidden door beyond. There were hand prints on the door in the thick layer of dirt. Owen touched his hand to the larger of the prints. His own dwarfed it and he breathed out. Claire stepped up beside him. He smiled and inclined his head. "They're still here."

She breathed out a sigh of relief. She touched the door and they pushed them open. "This is part of the old park..." But the sudden sound of an engine roaring to life stopped them.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach stepped away from the engine and rubbed at his forehead. "Alright." He breathed out. "Turn it over." Zach held his breath and bit his lip as he waited.

Gray turned the key and the jeep roared to life. The kid laughed loudly. "Woohoo! It worked."

Zach smiled and let out a laugh. He closed the hood and wiped his hands off on his jeans. "Scoot over." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Gray pulled himself over and buckled his seatbelt. "You failed your driving test."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Stop bringing that up." He put it into gear and pressed on the pedal. "It was just the driving part."

Gray shook his head. "That's the whole test!"

Zach shrugged. "I drove Owen home. He said I was an excellent driver."

"Wasn't he drunk?"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen ran through the old building, not caring about any noise he made or anything in his way. All he knew was that Zach was close and he had to find him. He burst through the door too late. Zach was gone. "Shit!" He breathed out loudly and shook his head.

Claire stepped up behind him, breathing deeply for a moment. "Did they just..." She shook her head. "Who's driving?"

"Zach." Owen hissed the name out.

"Zach can drive?" She asked slowly.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Pretty sure Gray can't."

She sighed. "We missed them." Claire said, stating the obvious.

"Yes." Owen snapped, spinning around to face. "We missed them." His voice rose.

Her mouth dropped open. "Don't yell at me!"

"You're the one who stopped!"

"Because I thought we were lost!"

He threw up his arms angrily and fought the urge to growl at her again. "I told you I could track them! You should have stayed in Control!"

She opened her mouth. And a roar shook the old garage and silenced Claire.

Owen grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her behind the second jeep. "Quiet!" He mouthed the word and she nodded. They pressed themselves against the grill and held their breath.

Ida poked her head in and inhaled. But the scent of oil and exhaust stuck in her nose. She snorted loudly and shook her head. Then she stood up and turned.

Owen peeked around the jeep and watched as Ida started down the warn path. That Zach and Gray had taken. Owen's eyes widened. She was going after the sound of the jeep. He glanced back at Claire. "She's going after them!" He shoved the rifle towards her. "Stay here. Stay down. Stay quiet." He hissed to her.

Claire's eyes widened. "Owen... what are you..."

Owen didn't stay to hear the rest. He stood quickly and dashed out of the cover of the jeep. Owen sprinted out of the garage as fast as he could and stopped as he caught up with the monster. "Ida!" He screamed. "Hey Ida!" She stopped and turned towards him. Owen took a step closer and waved. "Remember me?"

Ida tilted her head. Then stepped closer. She lowered herself and opened her mouth. She let out a loud roar. Yeah, she was huge and intimidating. But she was still growing, still young. He prayed Claire was still hiding like he instructed. He didn't want to spare a glance back to confirm.

Owen concentrated hard, keeping his eyes on Ida. She seemed confused. She blinked and tilted her head, watching him. Owen opened his mouth and let out a warped growl, his human vocal cords not working right. Owen cleared his throat and tried again, concentrating harder. [Stop.]

Ida stopped. She tilted her head again and stepped closer. She bent down, keeping herself low to the ground, and sniffed at Owen.

Owen growled again, louder this time. He put all his energy into the sound, opening his mouth wide and letting the sound rip from his throat.

Ida flinched back. She blinked at him and turned slightly. She seemed confused. She opened her mouth and let out a whine. Then she shook her head and quickly darted into the trees, heading away from the brothers and the resort.

Well... that sort of work. Owen smiled to himself and turned around.

And Claire was standing there, watching. Her jaw dropped open. "What was that?"

The smile fell from his face. Owen cleared his throat and walked towards her. He grabbed the gun back from her and shrugged. "Nothing." He mumbled. "Just an intimidation tactic I used to use with my girls when they got too daring."

"Intimidation? Seriously?" She looked at him for a moment with a weird look Owen couldn't place. A sort of mix between confusion and aw. It was a bit disconcerting and Owen turned away. But Claire stepped up beside him, her eyes on where Ida had vanish.

Owen cleared his throat again. "Zach and Gray should be headed back. If the jeep holds out, they'll be fine." He gritted his teeth against his next thought. Because his whole body was telling him to chase after them and make sure they made it back fine. But Ida was so close and getting farther away. He needed to keep her far from the resort long enough for his blow her up with the helicopter missile plan to work. "I'm going after Ida."

Claire turned towards him. "Going after her?" She repeated.

Owen nodded. "Control doesn't have a lock on her. But I can keep them updated on her location. And try to steer her away from the resort. Hopefully I can get her out in the middle of nowhere for your helicopter."

Claire glanced away for a moment. Then she shook her head as she pulled her phone out. "You work on tracking her and that... whatever thing you did to her. I'll get control on the line."

Owen rolled his eyes but nodded. That may be a good idea. If Claire could keep back and out of his way. "Fine. Come on. We're gonna have to hurry."

Claire held up her hand a moment. "Let me call Zara real quickly."

Owen shook his head. "We don't have time to talk to your girlfriend!"

Claire already had the phone to her ear. "Zara? Where are you?"

"The central plaza." Zara answered, her voice a bit strained. "Claire, what's going on?"

"Asset out of containment." Claire answered.

"The Indominus?"

"Yes." Claire said. "We're tracking it."

"We?" Zara asked.

Claire glanced at Owen. "Owen and I."

"Claire..."

"It's fine." Claire interrupted quickly. "We're fine. But my nephews... they were still out on the gyrosphere. But we think they're headed back."

Zara's voice softened. "How old are they and what do they look like?"

"How old? Uh..." Claire glanced down at the ground, thinking. "Well, Zach... he's uh..."

"17." Owen said.

"17." Claire repeated into the phone. "He's got... hair..."

"Short brown."

Claire glanced back at Owen as she repeated his words again. "Short brown hair. Gray's uh..."

Owen smiled widely. "12."

Claire pulled the phone away from her ear and held it out to Owen. "Do you want to talk to her?" She snapped.

Still smiling, Owen grabbed the phone from her. "Hey Zara." He said, shifting the rifle over his shoulder. "I'll text you a picture from my phone, okay?"

Zara breathed out a sigh over the line. "That would help."

"If you find them, you stay with them, okay? Keep them safe."

"Of course. I'll do my best." She answered. "Keep Claire safe."

"Easier said than done." He mumbled under his breath.

Zara let out a soft giggle. "Believe me, I know."

Owen smiled. "I'll do my best, too." He hung up and pulled out his phone.

"You have a picture of them?" Claire pressed closer and looked over his shoulder.

Owen quickly typed in Zara's number and sent a picture. "Uh... yeah. Them standing in front of the raptors at the fence." Perfectly normal and not the least bit stalkerish.

"That's good." Claire breathed out, nodding. "I don't have any pictures of them." She stepped away and shook her head. "Why don't I have any pictures?"

Owen shoved her phone back at her and pocketed his. "Contemplate your lack of pictures while we run."

She nodded.


	27. Smoke

I don't know if anything in this chapter is feasible. Pretty much what I had planned since the beginning of it and I don't want to think about the logistics. So let's just pretend I know EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 27: Smoke**

"He's what?" Claire snapped over the line, inadvertently slowing.

"He's flying the helicopter." Lowery answered.

Claire's eyes widened, shaking her head. "Mr. Masrani... is flying the helicopter... alone?" She glanced around and suddenly realized Owen was gone from view. "Damnit!" She started running again.

"Sorta." Lowery answered. "He's got two ACU guys with him."

Owen doubled back and stepped out from behind a tree. He frowned at her and rolled his eyes. "Gotta keep up."

Claire pulled the phone away from her ear, ignoring him comment. "Owen, Simon's flying the helicopter with the ACU guys."

Owen nodded once and motioned her forward. "Alright. Let him know we're chasing Ida out into the valley. He should have a clear shot of her."

Claire nodded and put the phone back to her ear. "South of the Gyrosphere valley. Between the old park and the aviary."

Lowery breathed out loudly. "Man. Can't believe you're just out there chasing her."

"Well yes, we are."

"Awesome. You're like totally my hero. Well, Owen more. You're like second. Maybe third. Flying the helicopter is pretty awesome."

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear. She switched it off and caught up with Owen.

"This way." Owen darted through the trees and suddenly came to a stop. They reached the top of the valley. "There." He pointed. He could just make out Ida emerging into the valley below them. She was getting too close to the aviary. They needed to hit her now. He glanced back at Claire. "Stay here. Get them back on the phone. They need to hit her before she gets to the aviary."

Claire nodded and pulled her phone out again. "What are you going to do?"

Owen shouldered the rifle and glanced over the edge of the little cliff. Trees. Lots of trees. That was good. Maybe. "Try to get in between her and the aviary." He took a deep breath and stepped back several steps.

"How are you..."

Owen ignored her as he ran forward. He leapt off, practically flying through the air. And then he was falling. And collided with a branch. Several branches. But they slowed his fall enough and he landed with a thud on the ground. He scrambled back up and sprinted towards the aviary. He could hear the trapped dinosaur bat things inside. He could hear Ida, too. And the helicopter. Ida heard it too, he guessed, as her movements had slowed.

Owen emerged from the cover of the trees and Ida was under the helicopter, looked up at it in confusion. "IDA!" He screamed.

She turned to look at him, her attention on him and not the helicopter above. The helicopter turned and suddenly bullets were flying in her direction. She let out a roar and then turned and darted back into the trees.

"Damn it!" Owen snapped.

The helicopter moved, pelting the trees as it went. But they went in the wrong direction and were shooting in the wrong spot. Owen saw a flash of white behind the helicopter. And then suddenly, Ida sprang up from the jungle floor and grabbed the tail of the helicopter. The man operating the gun fell to the ground. Ida shook her head, trying to bring it down, and the second ACU guy slipped out. She shook it harder and clamped her jaws tight, the metal snapping.

Owen watched at the helicopter spun out of control, missing part of its tail. Then it was out of sight and he heard the crash and saw the smoke. He swallowed and watched as Ida quickly outpaced the ACU man running on the ground. He was headed towards the aviary. She caught up with him and crashed right through it.

"Shit!" Owen pulled out his phone. "Claire!"

"Oh god, Owen..." She sounded on the verge of falling apart. "Simon..."

Owen let out a sigh. "Suck it up, ain't over yet."

She sniffed. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Owen breathed out. "We need more firepower. We need..." He didn't know what they needed. "I'm coming back to you. Call control, tell them to get everyone inside now. She's breached the aviary."

"Alright." Claire answered dejectedly.

He hung up and headed back up the valley to Claire.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Zach!" Gray was turned around in his seat, his eyes back on the line of jungle. "Stop, stop!"

Zach slammed on the breaks and turned to look over the seat. "What?"

Gray strained up against his seatbelt, trying to look higher. "Did you hear that?

Zach nodded. He had heard the crash. "Yeah."

"There!" Gray pointed.

Zach turned around farther and could see the billowing smoke.

"It was a helicopter." Gray said. "I think it crashed."

Zach turned back around in the seat. "So?" He really wanted to go. He wanted to get back to the resort and find a phone and find Owen and aunt Claire.

Gray turned back around in his seat. "I think I saw someone flying from it."

"From it?" Zach glanced over at him.

"Falling from it maybe." Gray shrugged. "We should go back."

"Shit." Zach gritted his teeth and put the jeep in reverse. Then swung around and gunned the engine, heading towards the smoke.

"Over there!" Gray pointed. "I think I can see someone."

Zach squinted in the sunlight and maybe Gray was right. It looked like there was a man walking, stumbling more like it. They got closer and Gray undid his seat belt. He stood up and started waving and yelling. Zach reached over and pulled him down. "Stop yelling." Zach snapped. "She's probably close."

"Gray!" The stumbling man stopped and turned towards them. "Gray's brother!"

Gray's eyes widened. "It's Mr. Masrani!"

Zach rolled his eyes. What were the chances? Claire's crazy boss had fallen from a helicopter and Gray just happened to see it. Zach slowed the jeep and pulled it to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, looking at him.

The man smiled and nodded. "Just fine, my boy. Just fine."

There was a loud crash, like shattered glass. They all turned to stare in the direction. Zach swallowed and turned back around in his seat. That sounded way too close. "Get in. We need to go."

Simon nodded and climbed in the back seat. "Where did you find this?" He asked, settling in.

Zach shifted it into gear and turned the jeep back around. "Part of the old park."

Simon scooted forward in his seat and leaned towards them. "Are you old enough to drive?"

"Yes!" Zach snapped, turning the wheel and putting them back on the road he hoped lead back to the resort.

"He's old enough." Gray said with a smile, turning sideways in his seat. "But he failed his driver's test."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just the driving part!"

Gray laughed. "That's the important part."

"I got this!" Zach said, veering around a fallen tree.

Simon smiled and leaned back in the seat. But a noise caught his attention and he glanced back. And his eyes widened. "Zach... you should go faster."

Gray looked back and gasped.

Zach glanced in the rearview mirror. He could see the flying dinosaurs in the sky. "Shit. Hang on." Zach shifted the gears and pressed on the gas pedal. They sped down the makeshift road and out of the line of trees. A gate loomed ahead.

"There's people on top." Gray said, pointing.

"Guards." Simon said with a nod. "They'll be armed, watching for Ida."

"Hey!" Gray shouted, waving.

Simon stood up and started waving as well. "Open the gate!"

"They're coming!"

The gate opened and Zach pressed on the pedal again, as hard as he could. The old jeep squeaked in protest and it lurched through the doors. They pulled to a stop as the doors closed.

"We need to get everyone..." Simon started to say and stopped.

"Attention." A voice came over the intercoms. "Due to a containment anomaly, we need everyone to seek shelter right away."

"Yeah, I'm with her." Zach said. He grabbed Gray and pulled him along behind him. Simon pulled ahead of them and the brothers followed close as they weaved through the people heading towards the resort building.

"Zach? Gray?"

They all stopped and turned as the dark haired woman ran towards them. Simon stepped forward to meet her. "Claire's assistant?"

Zara let out a sigh and nodded. "It's Zara. Claire and Owen asked me to find you."

Zach breathed out. "You talked to Owen? He's okay?"

Zara nodded again. "They were tracking the Indominus for the ACU."

Simon shook his head. "I was flying the ACU. Things didn't go well."

Zach's eyes widened. "Owen and aunt Claire are still out there? We gotta go back and find them!"

Zara shook her head. "No. We have to get inside. I promised I'd keep you safe. They'll be fine..." She trailed off as her phone rang. She pulled it out quickly and pressed it to her ear. "Claire? I can't hear you..." She stepped away from them. "If you can hear me, I found them!"

Gray turned and pointed to the sky. "Look!" He shouted. The fliers had finally caught up with them. People around them started screaming.

"We need to run now." Simon said, reaching for Gray.

Zach turned and looked for Zara. She'd wandered off farther, standing near the railing above Moe's tank. "Zara!" He yelled, waving to get her attention.

Zara turned and suddenly she was gone. She was swept up as a large winged dinosaur flew by and snatched her right off her feet. Her phone slipped from her hand and clattered on the ground.

"Zara!" Gray yelled and the brothers ran forward. They hung over the edge of the railing and watched as the thing flapped it's wings hard, trying to gain altitude. But Zara was flailing and she was clearly too heavy for it. It dropped her and she fell into the Mosasaur tank.

Simon picked up the dropped phone and quickly dialed the control room. "Lowery!"

"Dude, you're alive! What..."

Simon interrupted him quickly. "Lowery, can you operate Moe's feeding crane?"

"Yeah." Lowery answered as his fingers tapped away at his keypad. "Just a second... oh shit!" He gasped. "Is that Zara?"

Simon moved in behind the brothers, his eyes on the flailing woman in the water. "Can you get her out?"

"I think so." Lowery answered after a moment.

"ZARA!" Zach screamed.

"Look!" Gray pointed in the water and they could just make out a gray blob. It was moving slowly.

"We got movement in the tank." Simon said into the phone.

"Hurry!" Zach snapped loudly.

"I'm trying..." Lowery answered. Way too slowly, the crane started moving down the line. It stopped above Zara and again too slowly, started lowering. It finally reached her and she grabbed it.

"Yes!" Simon pumped his fist in the air in front of him. "Go, go, go!"

"Calm down, dude." Lowery said, a hint of a laugh in his voice. "It's like a game of claw. Don't wanna drop her."

Suddenly, the shadow below the water got closer to the surface. "Moe's coming!" Gray yelled.

Zach gripped the railing tightly. "Hang on, Zara!" He yelled.

The crane swung out of the way just as Moe breached the surface and snapped at a flew flying dinosaurs. Zach breathed out loudly and let go of the railing. He stepped away. "Come on. We gotta get her." Zach took off running. Gray and Simon followed and they weaved through the people, into Moe's amphitheater.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Something happened. I heard her scream..." Claire was shaking as she pulled the phone from her ear. She looked up at Owen, sitting on a 4-wheeler just in front of her. "I think the line's busy... it just keeps ringing..."

"Hang up and get on." Owen said softly. "We'll find them."

Claire glanced down at her phone. She swallowed, nodded, and climbed on behind him. They dodged the fliers and veered through the people. Finally, they made it to the center. Owen climbed off and held up his rifle.

"Where are they?" Claire yelled over the shrieks of the fliers.

Owen shook his head. "I don't know." There were too many people and too many dinosaurs. He aimed and dropped a few from the sky. Then suddenly stopped. He turned and spied Zach. Across the center, moving away from Moe's exhibit. Owen spared a glance to take inventory of the people around moving with him. Gray looked okay, Simon was somehow alive, and Zara looked wet and shaky as Simon held onto her, but okay. They were okay. Owen started forward. He heard Claire behind him, heard her call his name. But he had one single thought on his mind, one focus, one direction.

Zach looked up for a moment. And stopped. "Owen..." He breathed out and Owen could heard him.

Gray looked over and turned. "Aunt Claire! Owen!" Gray ran forward, his arms out stretched towards Claire.

They were closer now and Owen could feel Zach in the air around him. Like some kind of static electricity alight on his skin. Zach stepped towards him and stopped, hesitating. Zach bit his lip and looked at the ground. Owen quickly stepped towards him, closing the distance between them. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Zach, pulling him close. Zach threw his arms around Owen's neck and buried his face against his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Zach mumbled against his ear. Owen held him tighter for a moment. Then cleared his throat and let him go.

Zach ambled back and Claire stepped forward to pull him into a hug. Owen turned as Gray wrapped his arms around his waist. Owen smiled and ruffled the kids hair. He gave him a quick hug.

Claire smiled and looked over at Zara and Simon. Her eyes widened and her smile immediately fell. "Zara. What happened?"

Simon shifted his hold on Zara gently as Claire moved closer. "She's in shock." He answered softly.

"She fell into Moe's tank." Gray explained.

Claire's eyes snapped over to Gray and her mouth fell open. "She fell into the Mosasaurus tank?" She repeated.

"Dropped, actually." Zach correctly. "One of the flying things grabbed her and dropped her."

Gray nodded. "Simon called Lowery and he saved her with the feeding crane."

Claire pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around Zara's shoulders. "We need to get you to medical." She said. "Right away.

Zara lifted her head and shook it slowly. "No. I'm alright." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Claire shook her head. "Zara, I really think..."

"No." Zara said louder. She detached herself from Simon, offering him a smile. Then she straightened up. "I'm fine." She repeated. "I'm not leaving you."

Claire still looked concerned. But she smiled slowly and reached out to pull her assistant into a tight hug.

Owen's phone rang suddenly, shattering the little reunion. He pulled it out quickly and turned around. "Barry?"

"Owen!" Barry snapped over the line. "Where are you?"

"Central plaza."

"You need to get here. Fast."

Owen frowned and glanced back at Zach and the others. "What's going on?"

"Hoskins arrived ten minutes ago." Barry said softly. "He's put himself in charge of everything and he's planning on using the raptors."

"My raptors?" Owen snapped. "To what?"

"To track and kill the Indominus."

"What?!" Owen snapped again. "He wants my girls to fight Ida?" He shook his head. "Oh fuck no. I'm on my way." Owen turned around. "I gotta go."

Simon stepped closer to Owen. "Hoskins wants to release the raptors."

Owen nodded. "Yeah."

"I told him no." Simon glanced away. "Can they do it?"

Owen opened his mouth. Then he closed it. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah... maybe." He shrugged. "I don't know. None of our work or drills have ever been about killing. Hunting and tracking... self defense..." He turned, thinking, and rubbed at his chin. "Maybe... we can track her... herd her out into the open... maybe ACU can hammer her again." He turned back around. "But... that's all theoretical. They've never done anything like this before."

Simon stepped closer to him. "Do you think you can do it?"

Owen sucked in a breath and nodded. "Yeah, I think it's worth a try. If I'm in charge, not Hoskins." He added quickly. Because if they were doing it, they were doing it his way.

Simon nodded. "Deal. I will head to control to prove I'm still in charge and call Hoskins." He turned to Claire. "Claire, there's another helicopter here, right?"

She frowned. "Yes... we have a second..."

"Get control on the phone and have them ready it."

"Sir, I don't think..."

"I'll be more careful this time." Simon said.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** November's probably gonna be sketchy for me. Starting my manager training and even though I know like 95% of the job already, I still have to go and do all the stupid training classes. And live in a hotel for a week. Ugh. That I'm not looking forward to. Good news is chapters like 30 and 31 are about done (because I wrote them last year) and just need final tweaks (to make sure they still flow). Bad news is I've barely started 28 and 29. 8D

THE POINT OF MY ABOVE RAMBLINGS IS... between now and the end of the year, I'll be pretty busy work and family wise. And it makes me sad. Less time to write about my favorite boys and their dinosaur friends.


	28. Temper

Owen might just get a... tad violent in this chapter. Just a wee bit. So warning about that. Mild graphic depictions of violence or whatever. 8D

I might have rushed this chapter just a bit. I REALLY wanted to post a chapter today. Like really, really bad. So I hope it doesn't seem as rushed as I feel that it is. 8D DUMB WORK!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 28: Temper**

After Simon was gone, Owen pulled Claire aside. "Hey." He said softly when they were far away enough that they wouldn't be overheard. "I need you to hide. Take the kids, take Zara, and hide, okay?"

Claire shook her head quickly, radiating equal amounts of fear and stubbornness. "I don't think it's a good idea to split up."

"It's not splitting up." Owen stepped closer to her. "I can't do this if I'm worried about him."

Claire frowned and opened her mouth. "Who?" She asked slowly.

"Them." He corrected quickly. "I said them. The kids... all of you."

Claire glanced back at Zara and the kids. She bit her lip and looked like she was considering it.

But then Gray ran forward, as if he knew exactly what they were talking about. "Can we stay with you?"

Claire turned around quickly and grabbed Gray. "I'm never leaving you again!"

Gray pushed her away and shook his head. "Not you... Owen."

Zach had started over. He smiled and glanced over to meet Owen's eyes. He nodded his head slightly and looked away.

Owen sighed deeply. "Fine. Let's go."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They arrived at the raptor paddock and Owen practically flew out the door, not even waiting to shut the jeep off. Strangers dressed in InGen paraphernalia were strutting about his home, his turf. Owen narrowed his eyes and ran towards the fence. All four of his girls were in their harness cages. He could feel their confusion and nervous energy. And to make it worse, Hoskins was standing in front of Blue.

"Hey!" Owen screamed. "Get away from her!" He didn't bother with the door. He ran at the fence, scaled it easily, and jumped down on the other side.

Hoskins' eyes widened slightly as he turned. "Mr. Grady... I wasn't expecting you..."

"Yeah, you damn well." Owen hollered, stalking right up to him. "Simon Masrani called you."

Hoskins tilted his head. "Masrani?" He repeated the name slowly. "He's dead."

Owen narrowed his eyes into a glare and shook his head. "You fucking know he's not. I already know he called you. He told you I'm in charge of this."

"You?" Hoskins snapped. "This is my program." The vile man's voice rose and he stepped closer to Owen. "These are my animals!"

Hoskins was in his face. Again. And Owen was really getting tired of all of this. He glanced away for a moment and took a breath to settle himself. "You come here..." He said evenly, turning back to Hoskins. "And you refuse to learn anything about these animals except what you make up and what you want to know. What you can get out of them and what they can do for you." He shook his head. "You made them and now you think you own them."

"We do own them." Hoskins said quickly. "I own them. Extinct animals have no rights."

Owen shook his head. "They're not extinct anymore."

Hoskins rolled his eyes. "Exactly. We're sitting on a fucking goldmine and Masrani is running a petting zoo."

Owen snorted and shook his head. "I'd really like to see you try to pet one of my girls."

"This will happen." Hoskins said, nodding his head. He turned slightly and pointed back at the raptors behind him. "They were bred for this, they were born for this."

Owen glanced past him, at his raptors. They were all calmly watching and listening. "How long have you been planning this pitch?"

"Since the day I hired you out of the Navy." Hoskins answered. "You knew the end game from the start. You knew what you signed up for. Practical military application. No different then what you did with the dolphins."

Owen laughed and shook his head. "Do you hear yourself when you talk? You just go around and around, saying the same shit over and over."

Hoskins glared at him. "Because you never listen!" He snapped. "I thought pushing that kid in would get you to realize the value..."

Owen blinked. The way Hoskins said it... clicked in Owen's head. "You planned it..." He said slowly.

Hoskins stopped and looked at him. "Planned what?" He asked, playing dumb.

Owen stepped closer to Hoskins. "You know what I'm talking about. You told that guy to knock someone in."

Hoskins tilted his head and smiled. "Real shame the kid had such a close call." Hoskins turned and stepped towards the raptors, stopping just in front of Echo. "Real shame the boss lady's nephew was there that particular day, standing up on the catwalk just as that pig was accidently let loose." He smiled and started laughing.

Owen felt his blood boiling just beneath the surface. He felt his skin tighten and his teeth sharpen as a growl was ripped from his chest. "You did it on purpose!"

Barry surged forward, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and pushed Owen back. "Hey!" He stood between the two, blocking Hoskins from Owen.

Owen pushed against Barry and looked around him. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Barry grabbed him, trying to hold him back. "Owen! Stop!" He hissed lowly. "Get yourself under control!"

Owen's eyes darted to Barry, narrowing and focusing on his friend. It was like his head was cloudy, unable to really hear and focus. He looked back at Hoskins and felt vindication at the man's pale face. He pointed at Hoskins and let out another growl. "You touch him again, I will kill you. You look at him or even think about him, I will rip your heart out of your throat. I will tear you apart, piece by piece and throw the scraps to Rexy."

Hoskins swallowed and glanced at the ground for a moment. Then he cleared his throat. "Pretty uh... violent outburst there." The man's voice shook with his words. "Just some dumb kid..."

Owen growled again and pushed against Barry's hold. He knew how easy he could break free, how easy it would be for Hoskins to be dead right now. It wouldn't even take much energy. But Barry's arms on him helped ground him, help remind him to stay himself in that instant. "He's not just some kid." Owen spat out. He wrenched away from Barry and turned around. "Leave my paddock. Now." He glanced back over his shoulder. "I'd hate to see what happens if you're here when I set my girls loose."

Owen was shaking as he stalked off. He headed straight for his office and slammed the door behind him. Then he took a deep breath and planted his palms against the top of his desk. That was the closest he'd ever been to involuntarily shifting. In front of people, too. In front of his asshole so-called boss and who knew who else. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And the door behind him opened. Owen let out a sigh.

"I heard you yelling..." Zach said in a hushed voice. "Are you... okay?"

He sounded timid. Or maybe shy or scared. And that last one terrified Owen. He'd never had anger problems before. It was just Hoskins! If that asshole would just stay out of his fucking business...

Owen sighed louder and lowered his head, tucking his chin against his chest. "Hoskins practically admitted he planned you falling into the paddock. And then he laughed, proud of himself and saying you're just some dumb kid and I just... sorta... lost it." He mumbled. "I didn't really mean it... well... I meant some of it." Owen sighed again. "I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"He's an asshole." Zach said softly.

Owen lifted his head and let out a laugh. Yeah, that's what Owen had been saying for years. Ever since the day he first met the peacocking man. It was oddly fulfilling to hear Zach agreeing with him.

Zach moved closer to him and Owen stiffened. He wanted to tell Zach to stop, tell him to get out, don't come closer, and definitely not to touch him. But he couldn't form the words with his lips. He really didn't want to. Having Zach there felt calming, comforting, bizarre... and then Zach was touching him. Zach ran his hands along Owen's back slowly. The movements were gentle and delicate. Owen closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling. Then he straightened up and heard Zach step back. Owen turned and smiled. "Thanks."

Zach titled his head. "For what?" He asked softly.

Owen smiled again. "Do me a favor." He said, evading Zach's question.

Zach stepped closer to him, staring into his eyes. "Anything."

Owen smiled, liking the way Zach was looking at him. "Keep yourself and Gray safe while I'm out there. And keep an eye on your aunt and her girlfriend."

Zach tilted his head a bit. "Girlfriend?"

Owen's mouth dropped open. "Uh... her... assistant... friend." He correctly quickly. "Just stay safe, okay? Stay out of the jungle and just stay alive and undamaged and in one piece."

Zach smiled and nodded his head. "I can do that."

"Good." Owen said with a curt nod. He stepped around Zach quickly and moved to the door. "I got an island to save."

Zach followed Owen out. He kept back a few feet as he moved, trying to not look odd or gain unwanted attention. Gray ran over to him and fell in step with him. Zach looked over at him. "Where's aunt Claire?"

"With Zara." Gray answered. "They wanted to talk alone."

Zach nodded, remembering the comment Owen had made. Girlfriend. Did Owen mean girlfriend like... girlfriend? Did that mean she was... gay? Lesbian? Bisexual? How long? Did mom know? Zach was so deep in thought, he hadn't heard what Gray said. He blinked and turned back to him. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Gray said. "You look like something's wrong?"

Zach shrugged and looked away as they moved along the fence of the paddock. "Not wrong... just... thinking..."

"About what?" Gray pressed.

Zach bit his lip and stopped. He leaned against the fence and let out a sigh. "I'll tell you later, okay?" He reached out to ruffle Gray's hair.

Gray smiled and ducked away. And then pointed. "Look! Owen's letting them out."

Zach turned slightly and suddenly Echo was running towards them. She slid to a stop just in front of the fence and let out a noise. She pressed against the fence and repeated the noise. Zach frowned at her and shook his head. "I don't know what you want."

"She's talking to you." Owen called, striding towards them. The other three raptors fell in step with him.

Zach looked up at Owen and smiled. "Talking to me, huh?"

Owen nodded. "That's the noise she makes when you're around. Like she's calling your name."

Zach's eyebrow raised and he tilted his head. "My name?" He glanced at Echo. "That's my name?"

She made the sound again and nodded her head.

Gray smiled brightly. "She likes you."

Zach shook his head. "I don't know why. I don't know what I did."

Owen smiled and shrugged. "She has her reasons."

"Owen." Barry was walking up to the fence. "We're ready."

Owen let out a sigh and nodded. "Okay."

Zach let out a sigh and leaned against the fence again as Owen left. Zach watched the raptor alpha follow Barry back towards his office. He wished he was old enough to... do something... help in some way.

Echo let out a whine and leaned against the fence beside him. Gray shook his head. "You're making her sad." He said.

Zach shrugged. "Sorry, Echo. Just... wish I could help."

Echo bobbed her head, like she understood.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Hoskins was gone, escorted out of the raptor paddock by Barry himself. Owen wasn't sure where the man was. And he didn't care. Just as long as he wasn't here. The iNGen soldiers were, but Owen had little choice over that. The remaining ACU team just didn't have enough firepower.

Owen rolled a large map of the island out on his desk. "Simple concept. We call this hide-and-seek. It's a scent drill. Done it like a million times with my girls." He looked up at the strangers around him. "I'll be out there with them. When we get on target, you wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters. They like to herd the animal into a kill zone. That's when you take the shot. Get a clear shot, wait on my command, and do not shoot my raptors." He added the last loudly. "Everyone clear?"

There were nods around the room.

"Good." Owen said with a nod. "Get ready. We head out in ten." He turned and headed towards the door. He waved Barry over. "I need five minutes alone with my girls." He whispered. "Keep everyone back, please. I'm going to brief them."

Barry nodded. "Make it fast."

Owen took a deep breath and headed inside the paddock. The raptors were waiting for him, out of their cages and standing near the fence. "We have a problem." He explained about Ida quickly, briefing them on her odd abilities. "Dickwad, he thinks he can control you."

Blue snorted loudly and Delta shook her head.

Owen smiled. "He thinks you can go out there and kill her, all by yourselves."

Blue straightened up and let out a growl. _[We can!]_

Owen shook his head. "No, that's not the plan. She's big, Blue. Really big. And really..." He sighed and shook his head. He'd seen what she'd done to much, much bigger dinosaurs. He couldn't stand any of his girls getting injured by Ida. "We do this, we do this my way. Together."

Echo wiggled. _[No Squishy!]_

Owen shook his head again. "No. There'll be a team of people with guns following us. Can't do raptor." Echo turned away and let out a loud snort, her whole body sagging with the movement. Owen smiled slightly and shook his head again. Even in an emergency, Echo could make him smile. "The plan is to track her and herd her out into the open and the ACU and iNGen teams will try to take her down again."

Charlie tilted her head. _[Again?]_

Owen crossed his arms and nodded. "Yeah, again. Like I said. She's real big and real smart. And real mean." He looked away. He tried to not think about her. What he always said to Claire and Hoskins... they were all living, breathing animals. They deserved to live, deserved to thrive and be happy. And here he was, setting up a plan to kill her. If he had more time alone with her... if it was somehow just him and Ida on the island, maybe he'd have a chance to save her. But not now. Not with people on the island. Ida had already killed people and a good chunk of the dinosaurs. And he knew she still would. The only way to save the island... was to get rid of Ida. And he felt sick about it.

Charlie seemed to sense his distress. She stepped closer to him and touched her nose to his arm. _[Alpha?]_

Owen blinked down at her. He leaned into her touch a bit. He sniffed, feeling his eyes water a bit. Then he threw his arms around Charlie's neck and she let out a surprised squeak. Echo dashed forward and bumped into them. Owen lifted one arm and threw it around Echo's neck, pulling her against him and Charlie. And then Delta let out an angry snort and Owen rolled his eyes. "Come on, Delta." Blue just snorted and shook her head and refused to join in on the group hug. Until Owen and the other girls pounced on her.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Happy One Year Raptor Day! That means exactly a year ago today, I posted the first chapter of Raptor. Which is like mind blowing. A whole year! And I still haven't gotten to the sequel. 8D


	29. Hunt

Sounds like everyone loved the last chapter. So now that you're all happy with me... why don't I change that? 8D

I seem to have forgotten a scene in chapter 28. (I really should stop writing so far ahead so I don't mess up and confuse myself as much as I do.) So I edited in about 400 odd words into chapter 28, Temper. It's a little over halfway down, right after Owen and Zach leave his office. It's not REALLY important. But it's referenced in chapter 31. And I think it's cute.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 29: Hunt**

Zach stood on his tiptoes, trying to see over the crowd of armored people milling about.

"Can you see him?" Gray asked.

Zach shook his head. "No." He hoped to see Owen before he left. To like... wish him good luck or something like that. Actually, that sounded really stupid. Zach bit his lip and let out a sigh.

"Zach! Gray!" The brothers turned and glanced back as Claire walked up to them. Zara was just behind her. Claire waved them over. "Come on."

Zach turned back. His eyes scanned the crowd one last time. He still couldn't see Owen. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"He'll be fine." Gray said.

Zach glanced down at him and nodded. "Yeah. We'll all be fine."

"Zach! Gray! Now!"

Zach rolled his eyes and put his arm around Gray's shoulder. "Let's go before she freaks out."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Okay." Owen said loudly, drawing all the attention to himself. He was standing beside his motorcycle in front of the raptor paddock. The raptors where out of their cages, standing at the fence and watching. Owen glanced back at them and waved. Then turned back around.

"I want everyone back 15 paces." Owen said loudly. "The raptors will be up front with me. And I repeat, do not engage without my signal and do NOT fire at my raptors." He swung his leg over his bike. "I want everyone out of the line of sight when the cage opens." He pointed back at the raptor fence. "I want their attention solely on me."

Owen wasn't afraid of them attacking anyone. He knew they would never do anything without provocation or permission. But he could imagine Echo running up to someone, trying to make a new friend and Blue following and snapping at her. And then Delta would copy Blue and Charlie would try to stop them all. And it would just be a confusing mess for the non-freak-raptor-people.

Everyone gathered stepped back. Owen glanced over his shoulder. Barry was standing near the fence. Owen nodded his head and the man turned to hit the gate released. The gate opened and the raptors all rushed forward and surrounded Owen. Blue let out a growl as they moved in to circle him. Delta growled as well and snapped her jaws. Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Stop it." He snapped.

Blue snorted and shook her head. And Owen he pointed to the ground near the front of his tire. The torn chunk of Ida's neck that once held her tracking chip was laying on the ground. "Ida's scent."

The four raptors moved around to the front of the bike. They all bent down and inhaled the scent deeply, committing it to memory. "Okay, got it?" They all turned and nodded at Owen. "Okay. Moving out." He started his motorcycle. Together, the five raptors raced off. The girls moved with him, just like they did whenever they ran together in the jungle. They kept pace with the motorcycle and if it hadn't been for the rampaging dinosaur on the loose, Owen would call it nice.

Owen slowed as they reached Ida's last known location. He glanced over his shoulders and signaled the van to stop. He turned back to the girls. "Okay. Fan out a bit. Pick up her scent."

They nodded and moved off.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Claire pulled open the back doors of a large armored truck. She glanced around the empty interior and nodded. "See?" She said, glancing back at Zach, Gray, and Zara. "Totally safe."

"Safe." Zach repeated.

Claire nodded. "Yes. We'll just... hide inside until Owen gets back... and his raptors are back in their cage... and... it'll all be okay."

Zach glanced down at Gray and breathed out. "Sure thing. Sounds great."

Claire nodded and stepped back. "You two, get in the back. Zara and I will be upfront."

Gray climbed in first and Zach hopped in behind him.

"There's a window right there." Claire said, pointing. "We'll be just on the other side."

Zach glanced at it and shook his head. There weren't really seats. Just two boxes under the window and a couple tanks strapped to the wall. Gray sat down on one of the boxes and Zach sunk down beside him.

"Put your seatbelts on."

Zach glanced at her. "There aren't any seatbelts. There aren't any seats."

"Oh... so just... hold hands." She said, closing the door.

Gray looked over at Zach and held out his hand. "She said to."

Zach rolled his eyes and leaned back.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Delta picked up Ida's scent first. She snorted, shook her head, and inhaled again. It was unmistakable. And now that Ida was so close... Delta snorted again and stepped back. There was something off about the smell, she realized, being so close. She wanted to run away and put as much space between Ida and herself. But this was important. Alpha said they had to find and stop Ida.

Delta tilted her head back and called out for her pack. _[Over here!]_ She said loudly.

Blue joined her, stepping out instantly. _[Delta find?]_ Blue moved closer to her, her eyes darting around.

Delta bobbed her head.

Blue bumped her nose into Delta gently. Then she stepped away. She scented the area and then turned back to Delta. _[Delta stay. Blue get alpha.]_

Delta nodded and watched as Blue darted off. She let out a snort and turned as she heard something.

Charlie and Echo appeared just after, stepping out of the brush. Charlie put her nose to the dirt and sniffed. _[Close.]_ She said, straightening up.

Delta snorted and nodded her head.

Echo copied Charlie, scenting the ground. _[Find now. Then home?]_

Delta growled and shook her head. _[Echo stay.]_

Echo shook her head and stepped away from her. _[Delta no alpha!]_ She snapped.

 _[Blue say! Blue get Alpha.]_

Echo breathed out loudly.

 _[Pack wait!]_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach and Gray had opened the little window in the truck. Claire held a monitor screen in her hands, watching Owen and the raptors. Zara had scooted closer and they were both hunched over it.

"Badass." Zach whispered.

"Yeah." Gray said softly. "Your boyfriend's pretty cool."

Zach's eyes widened and he stiffened.

Claire glanced at Zara and they both let out a soft laugh from the front seat. Claire shook her head and Zara smiled. "He is not my boyfriend." Claire said.

Gray shook his head. "Not you."

Claire turned around in her seat. "What do you mean?"

"Look!" Zach snapped, pointing.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen followed Blue and caught up with the other raptors and they started off again. He glanced back over his shoulder, making sure Barry and the ACU and iNGen teams were still behind him. Then he turned back around and weaving with the raptors. He glanced up as the sound of a helicopter came to his ears. Looked like Simon found the other helicopter. Owen smiled slightly and shook his head.

Then the raptors started slowing. Owen slowed his motorcycle and glanced over. Blue stopped completely and shook her head. Owen pulled to a stop. "Blue?" She snorted loudly and stepped away. Delta and Charlie were doing the same. Echo glanced at Owen, looking confused.

Owen held up his arm and signaled the truck to stop. Then he shut off his motorcycle and hopped off. "Blue? Blue!" He clapped his hands together, trying to get her attention.

Owen stopped. Without the sound of engines, he could hear the low growling now. He turned. Ida stepped out in front of them. The helicopter moved in the air and hit her with a spotlight. She moved right up to the raptors and leaned down towards them. "Blue!" Owen called. "Charlie, Delta, Echo! Out of the way!" But they remained where they are, like the hadn't heard him.

"Shit." Owen darted back towards the line of men filing out and readying their guns. "Don't hit my raptors!" He hissed at them as he pulled out his rifle and trained it on Ida.

But Ida was unfazed by Owen and the teams of armed men. Her eyes were on the small raptors. She tilted her head. Then lowered herself to them. Blue snapped at her and Ida growled low in her throat.

"Something's wrong." Barry said. "They're communicating."

Owen narrowed his eyes. He couldn't hear what they were saying, Ida's rumblings were too low. But Barry was correct. Ida was clearly talking to his raptors. Owen jumped up. "Blue!" He called out. "Hey!"

Ida lifted her gaze and looked at Owen. She snorted and let out a growl.

"That thing's part raptor." Owen said between gritted teeth as his blood ran cold.

The raptors turned towards them. Ida stood up and let out a low rumble.

Owen needed to get Ida away from his girls. He didn't like the way they weren't listening to him. "Engage!" He called out. All around him, bullets started flying. Ida let out a roar and turned. She was hit hard and she fell over. But she quickly recovered and ran into the cover of the trees. The helicopter lifter higher in the air and then took off to follow her.

Owen lowered his rifle and scanned the area. The raptors were gone. "Stay here!" He called out and rushed forward. "Blue! Delta, Charlie, Echo! Hey!" He ran to where they'd been standing with Ida. He spun around, his eyes darting everywhere. But he couldn't see any sign of any of them. "HEY!"

This was bad. They weren't listening to him. And the men with the guns... Owen needed to get them out of here before they shot at his girls. "Retreat!" Owen called out loudly. "Fall back to the truck! Raptors got a new alpha!"

The few ACU men stopped and turned to follow his orders. But the iNGen men kept advancing, their guns raised.

"Hey! Fall back!" Owen called louder.

One of the iNGen men let out a scream as he was pulled down into the brush. A few feet away, a second one vanished. Screams and bullets broke out around them.

Owen ducked and gritted his teeth. "Shit! No! Fall back!" But no one was listening to him. They were all firing at his raptors. Ida's raptors. This was bad. Really bad.

Owen spun around as he heard a scream behind him. He saw a tail lashing. And then Charlie stood up and looked at him. She tilted her head, looking confused. And a tiny spark of hope lit in Owen's chest. "Charlie!" Charlie snorted and shook her head.

 _[Alpha!]_

Owen heard the fire of the small missile launcher. Charlie had too. She tilted her head and glanced back. Owen's eyes widened. "Charlie!" It hit Charlie and Owen was thrown back at the blast.

Owen felt the tears in his eyes as he scrambled up.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

One of the cameras had turned black as a set of jaws snapped at it. Claire turned back and gasped as a second one blackened.

Zara pressed closer, looking at the screen. "What was that?" Her question was answered by screams and more dead camera angles.

Zach looked away, tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen Owen.

"Is everyone dead?" Gray asked softly.

Claire pushed the monitor at Zara and turned around. She shook her head quickly. "No, everyone's fine."

"Don't lie to him!" Zach snapped. "Everyone's dead!"

"He's scared!" Claire snapped back. "It's okay to lie when people are scared!"

"I can hear you!" Gray said.

Zach blinked and wiped at his eyes. "Owen..."

Then there was a sudden thud at Claire's window. They all looked to see a bloodied handprint and they all screamed. "Get out of here! Go!" A man yelled. Then he was suddenly gone and they could hear his screams.

"Turn around." Claire screeched before the van jerked forward. Zara slid the window shut.

Gray's eyes were wide and he was breathing hard as he turned around and leaned back. "What happened?"

Zach shook his head. "We're fine." He mumbled. "They can't get in here."

"The raptors..."

Zach shook his head. "I'll protect you. Nothing is gonna get you while I'm around, alright?"

Gray swallowed and nodded.

Zach smiled. Then the smile fell and he leaned closer to Gray. "What you said... about Owen..." He whispered.

"He's kinda old." Gray whispered back.

Zach's eyes widened. "You can't tell anyone."

Gray blinked. "Is it a secret?"

"Yes!" Zach said louder. Then lowered his voice again. "How did you find out?"

"I saw you two."

"When?"

"Yesterday." Gray answered. "Behind the maintenance building."

Zach sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shit.

"So this means you're gay?"

"Yeah."

"No one knows?"

Zach shook his head. "No."

Gray nodded. "Okay. I won't tell."

Zach breathed out. "Thanks."

"Do you love him?"

"Gray!" Zach hissed. "Shut up!" He turned back to the window and opened it. "We have to go back. We have to find Owen."

"No. We have to..." Claire was cut off as one of the raptors suddenly jumped at the truck. Delta's head went right through the window and she snapped at Claire. Claire screamed and swerved the truck. Delta was shaken loose and fell.

"They're chasing us!" Gray wailed.

Zach stood up, trying to keep his balance. He gripped the side of the truck as he moved towards the back door. He quickly undid the latch and the doors flew open. Delta and Echo were following closely. Delta let out a scream and jumped towards the truck. Zach scrambled back. He pulled one of the tanks off the wall and let it roll out.

"Zach!"

Zach glanced back. Gray was holding what looked like a cattle prod. Zach grabbed it and fumbled with it.

"Turn it on!"

"I don't know how!" It suddenly turned on and the end sparked. Delta jumped at the truck again, her claws scraping against the metal floor and she tried to pull herself up. Zach jammed the cattle prod as hard as he could into her. Delta let out a horrible screech and fell from the truck.

Zach smiled and moved towards the doors. He held on and looked out. Delta was laying on the ground, not moving.

Claire glanced back out the window. "Hey. Are you boys okay?"

"Claire!" Zara yelled. "Watch out!"

The truck swerved violently. Zach tried to hold on. His hands fumbled against the door but he couldn't stop himself. He tumbled from the truck. He landed hard on the ground and rolled.

"Zach!" Gray screamed his name.

"Shit..." Zach let out a groan as he peeled himself off the ground. Everything hurt. Again. He glanced back at the truck and it was getting too far away. Zach stood up.

And then Echo was in front of him. She tilted her head and let out a squeak. She lowered her head and inhaled, sniffing him.

Zach swallowed. And turned and ran into the jungle.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** *goes to hide under his bed*


	30. Silence

I seem to have forgotten a scene in chapter 28. (I really should stop writing so far ahead so I don't mess up and confuse myself as much as I do.) So I edited in about 400 odd words into chapter 28, Temper. It's a little over halfway down, right after Owen and Zach leave his office. It's not REALLY important. But it's referenced in chapter 31. And I think it's cute.

ANYWAYS... to those who threatened me for 'killing' Charlie... just hang tight. 8D DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 30: Silence**

It was all quiet. All around him. There was nothing. Owen took a deep breath and blinked away the tears. Just like that, mere seconds and his whole life was shattered. Everyone was dead. Charlie was dead. Barry was dead. The ACU and iNGen teams. If any of them survived, then all his raptors were probably dead. But if they were still alive? What was he going to do now? He couldn't fight Ida and his three raptors by himself. He couldn't fight his girls period. And Ida... she was part raptor. None of this was her fault. Not really. If he could just get everyone off the island and get them all alone...

He heard Barry scream. Owen jumped up and rushed forward without thinking. Barry was alive. That sparked a moment of hope in Owen's chest. He could see Blue, digging and slashing away at a log. Owen spied his motorcycle close. He jumped on it and whistled loudly. Blue stopped and looked in his direction. "Blue!" He started his motorcycle, revving the engine loudly. He waited for her to follow after before he took off.

Owen pressed on the gas and swerved through the trees. Blue was on his tail, gaining on him. She growled loudly and snapped her jaws. And then suddenly, she stopped. Owen glanced back and hit the brake immediately. The bike swerved and Owen slipped off. He waved his arms. "Blue!" He was afraid she was going to double back to Barry.

But Blue wasn't looking at him. She wasn't even paying attention to him. She turned to the side. She tilted her head. Then she lifted her nose in the air. Scenting something, she took off to the left, through thick bushes.

"Shit..." Owen turned and reached for his motorcycle, intent on trying to follow her. And then Owen stopped breathing.

"Help! Someone!"

Zach! What the hell was he doing here? Owen whipped around, the motorcycle completely forgotten. His eyes zeroed in on where Blue had vanished through the bushes and he leapt through after her. "Blue! Stop!" He called out.

Zach was on the ground, petrified, as Blue advanced on him. They were too far from him. Owen couldn't reach them in time. He didn't hesitate any longer. He had to get between Zach and Blue. He had to get her attention. Owen growled loudly and let the raptor out. He didn't even have to think about. It just happened. He shifted quickly, the fastest he'd ever done it. Mere seconds and it looked like his clothes exploded at the seams.

Owen didn't see Zach anymore, didn't see the kid's white face or hear him scream. Owen only saw Blue. And she made him see red. He rushed at Blue and let out a blood curdling scream. Before Blue could turn, Owen was on her. He grabbed her tail hard in his teeth, drawing blood. He yanked her back, sending them both flying back with the force. Anger radiated through him and he scream, _[MINE!]_

Blue recovered first and jumped out. She let out a hiss as she lashed out at him. Owen scrambled up and managed to evade her claws. Then she darted at him and snapped her jaws. Owen turned sharply, pivoting on his back legs. He snapped at her neck, his teeth grazing her skin.

Pain flashed across Blue's eyes and she paused. Owen took her hesitation to lashed out at her and she stumbled back, suddenly looking confused. Owen darted closer and turned sharply, whipping his tail at her legs. Blue fell to the ground and Owen jumped on her. _[MINE!]_ He roared again.

Blue went limp as he stood over her. She blinked and shook her head. _[Alpha?]_ She blinked again, staring up at him in confusion. But Owen didn't see it. All he could see was the enemy who went after his mate. He opened his large jaws and moved in closer. _[Alpha!]_ She shrieked as she felt Owen's teeth on her neck. _[Dad!]_ She whimpered.

Owen stopped, her voice finally penetrating the red cloud in his head. His eyes widened. Delicately and slowly, he opened his jaws wide and released his hold on her. He lifted his head up and saw the blood dotting her neck and back. He hadn't meant to be so rough. He just wanted her attention on him. He hadn't meant to attack her like that. Owen glanced down as he gingerly stepped over Blue, careful not to injure her more.

Blue's eye followed him as he moved. Once he was off of her, she took a deep breath and breathed out. She killed humans. She'd attacked alpha. She tried to attack his mate. She'd known they were mates, even if alpha wouldn't admit it. That meant family. And you didn't attack family. She deserved whatever punishment alpha gave her. Blue snorted and looked away from alpha.

Owen bent down and nudged her side gently. _[Up.]_ He whistled at her. Blue pulled herself up slowly. She hung her head and wouldn't look at him. Owen stepped around her, putting himself between her and Zach. _[Mine.]_ He said loudly. _[Mine.]_

Blue glanced at him sideways and bobbed her head. _[Family.]_

Owen let out a snort and nodded his head. That solved that problem. He turned around, looking for Zach for the first time since he'd gone after Blue. Zach had gone completely white and looked like he was going to pass out. _[Zach!]_ Owen stepped forward and stopped when the boy flinched back. Oh shit. Right. Owen stopped and bent down, pressing himself to the ground. He shifted back to human and pulled his legs under him, trying to cover himself while he crouched. He lifted his arm and held his hand out, moving slowly. "Zach." He said the name softly.

Zach's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. And then promptly passed out, falling back on the ground.

"Well... shit." Owen looked back at Blue. She snorted and shook her head. Owen stood up and stepped closer to Zach. He knelt down over him and touched his forehead. A little warm but he felt fine. Owen quickly checked him over, his hands moving gently. Zach looked fine.

Blue inched closer, a bit hesitantly. When Owen didn't stop her, she stepped closer again and reached out towards him. She gently touched her nose against his arm and breathed in deeply. He leaned into her touch and she breathed out against him. _[Broken?]_ She asked, moving closer to peer down at Zach.

Owen let out a sigh and shook his head. "Just sleeping, I think. Too scared."

 _[Alpha scary.]_ She said.

Owen smiled and leaned against her side. "Blue scary too."

They heard a low warble. Both straightened up and looked. "Charlie!" _[Charlie!]_ They both said at once. That was Charlie's voice, he was certain. Charlie was alive! A smile spread across his face as he turned to Blue. "You stay here." Owen said. "You guard Zach, okay? Don't move! I'm going to look for Charlie. If he wakes up... don't touch him or move and call for me."

Blue bobbed her head and moved closer to Zach.

Owen backtracked, trying to ignore the bodies littering here and there. This wasn't his fault. And it wasn't his girl's fault either. This was Wu and Hoskins. Owen moved quickly and stilled when he heard something to his left. He immediately ducked down and turned. And saw a pair of amber eyes.

She'd ducked when he had, hiding in the tall vegetation. The tip of her tail poked out of the top. Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Echo." She darted forward, bumping into him and rubbing against him. She dropped something she'd be carrying in her mouth and Owen looked down. It was a pair of pants. That he recognized. They were his pants. That she stole like a year ago. He looked up at her, a smiile on his lips. "Echo, those are my pants."

She tilted her head and blinked at him. Then she stuck out her tongue.

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "You are something else." He said, bending down to pick them up. He slipped them on quickly. They were a bit dirty, but it was better than running around the jungle completely naked. "Don't supposed you have a shirt of mine hidden somewhere." Echo turned right away and Owen reached out to touch her tail. "Wait, never mind. Later. You seen Charlie?"

She turned back to him and bobbed her head. _[Charlie broken.]_

"Show me." He said. "Hurry." She nodded and darted off. Owen tried to follow as fast as he could. She pulled up suddenly and he moved around her. "Charlie!"

 _[Alpha...]_ Charlie lifted her head slowly and blinked at him. She was hurt, that much was evident. Her tail was reduced to a blackened, bloodied mess. There was hardly any of it left. She tried to move when he came closer.

Owen could see the pain in her movements and he quickly bent down. "Don't. Stay still." He put his hands on her and gently ran them over her. She was alive. That was what mattered most. A little broken, as the raptors would say. But she was alive. Owen breathed out and placed his hands on the top of her head. "Charlie... I thought you..."

Somewhere in the distance, they heard a loud roar, reminding them that Ida was still out there. Echo stepping closer, bumping into him gently. She was shaking a bit. Okay. Charlie was injured. He had to keep her safe. He had to find Delta and break Ida's hold on her, if she hadn't broken it herself already like the Echo had. He had to make sure Zach was okay. He had to get Zach back to Claire, Zara, and Gray. He had to get the four of them off the island safely. He had to get everyone off the island safely. And then he had to hunt down and possibly kill a giant dinosaur.

Owen sighed, looking down at Charlie. Yeah. Easy. He had this all under control. Totally. He took a deep breath. "Echo." He turned to look at her. "I need you to do something important for me, okay?"

Echo tilted her head and blinked at him.

"Something really important, okay? You need to be a big girl."

She bobbed her head.

Owen reached out and touched Echo's side. "I have to go find Delta and get all the humans off the island. Trip and Squirrel and everyone. But I can't leave Charlie alone. I need you to stay here and help her, okay? Guard her and keep her safe until I come back. If Ida gets too close, you have to lure her away because Charlie can't fight."

Charlie let out a whine. _[I can...]_

"No!" Owen said loudly, interrupting her. He looked down at her and shook his head. "I don't want you to move. You'll make it worse."

Echo bobbed her head. _[Charlie broke. Echo stay. Alpha go.]_

Owen looked back at Echo. He watched her for a moment and then nodded. He looked down at Charlie and touched her neck again. "I will be back as soon as I can, alright?"

Charlie breathed out and closed her eyes. _[Okay.]_ Echo moved closer to Charlie and stood up straight, standing watch over her.

Owen straightened up and took a step back. "As soon as I can, okay? I love you guys. Stay safe."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** This is shorter than intended. But the second scene I was gonna write, I haven't written yet. So instead of making you all wait daaaaays to find out what happened, I decided to put the scene in a later chapter. 8D SO THERE! SEE? Charlie and Zach are fiiiine. Well... mostly fine. Really. Who thought I'd actually kill one of them? Gesh!

So... can I come out from under my bed now?


	31. Mate

8D

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 31: Mate**

Zach opened his eyes slowly. It was dark and he was disoriented. What happened? Was he outside? Did he hit his head? He moved to sit up and there was a soft, low whistle beside him. He froze and turned, blinking in the fading light. Blue was beside him. Zach flinched away from her as it all came back to him. Delta and Echo at the van. Falling off and Echo chasing him. Then Blue. And the large, golden raptor... Owen. Owen was a... Owen had turned into a...

Zach's eyes widened and he let out a panicked gasp. He clawed and scraped and kicked at the ground, trying to drag himself away from her. He needed to get away from her. He needed to run. He just needed to...

Blue took a step back, moving slowly, and lowered herself to the ground. She shook her head and let out a noise Zach thought he recognized. The one that Echo kept saying earlier, that Owen said meant Zach's name. Blue was saying his name. Zach swallowed nervously and stilled. He looked up at the raptor. But she was just standing there, watching him. "Blue?" His voice shook with her name.

She bobbed her head and eased herself on the ground, laying down and tucking her tail over her legs. She moved slowly and delicately.

Zach watched her for a moment. He noticed the marks along her neck and tail and remembered the other raptor and Blue fighting. "You... okay?" He asked softly.

Blue nodded her head again. She glanced down at her tail and snorted. Then she looked back up at Zach. She tilted her head to the side and nodded her nose towards him.

Zach lifted his hands off the ground. He rubbed them together for a moment and settled them in his lap. "I uh... I'm okay, I think."

Blue nodded her head again and blew out loudly.

Zach dropped his gaze to the ground. He took a deep breath. "Owen..." He said the name softly. "Owen is... a raptor?"

Blue snorted and Zach looked up to see her nodding.

"Where is he?"

Blue straighten her neck and turned her head, as if pointing. Then she looked back at Zach.

Zach glanced back where she pointed for a moment. "He went after one of the others?"

She nodded.

"He left you here... to watch me?"

She nodded again.

"So..." Zach mused, glancing around. "We just wait here for him to come get us?"

She let out a snort and nodded her head. Then they heard a roar. It was somewhere far away but they both still turned towards the sound. Zach scooted closer to Blue. "I don't like that plan." Zach said, shaking his head.

Blue snorted loudly and shook her head. Then she slowly uncurled herself and stood up. Zach watched her and then he stood up a bit too quickly and stumbled. Blue stepped forward and bumped her head against him, trying to help. Zach flinched for a moment but Blue stayed put. He leaned against her and breathed out slowly. He really hoped this wasn't some trick of hers, that she wasn't somehow still under the influence of Ida. "Uh... I guess I'll follow you."

Blue snorted and shook her head. Zach smiled weakly at her. "You like... can... track him or whatever, right?"

She nodded and stepped closer, bumping into him. Zach reached out and draped his arm across her back. It was oddly comforting. And crazy, he admitted silently to himself. However long ago it had been, she was trying to attack him. But he'd seen the respect and love the raptor had for Owen. As long as the Indom-whatever wasn't around.

Zach's head started spinning. He'd seen Owen become a raptor. And fight Blue. To save him. Then he's seen Owen become human again. The whole time... maybe the man's whole life. How was that even possible? Now all the man's warnings made sense. Owen proclaiming to be dangerous. And the man's fear of being found out and fired. And when Owen was drunk and rolling around in the dirt... was that what he wanted to show Zach?

"Damnit, Blue."

Zach lifted his gaze as Owen stepped out. His eyes widened, seeing Owen like that. Bare chest, dirty jeans, messy hair. But all Zach could see in his head was teeth and claws. He flinched back, inadvertently hiding behind Blue. Like she was somehow less scary then Owen. In that moment, maybe she was.

Owen stopped, staying several feet away. He kept his eyes on Blue. "I told you to stay put and not touch him."

Blue snorted and warbled something to Owen.

"Yeah, I can see." Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "But he shouldn't be moving. He mighta hurt something."

Blue said something again.

"I don't care." Owen snapped. "I'm in charge. I outrank him. How many times do I have to tell you guys that? You all get this idea in your heads and think it somehow changes..."

Blue snorted and shook her head and started growling.

"I don't care! He's not fine!"

Zach rolled his eyes. Being talked about like he wasn't even there and he could only understand half of what was going on. "Well he's fine." Zach snapped. Owen's eyes shot to him and Zach immediately looked down at the ground.

"Zach..." Owen said his name softly and held up his hands. And Zach got the feeling Owen was treating him like a frightened animal.

Zach breathed out and looked back up at him. And then before Zach could even process what he was doing, he was running forward. The movement caught Owen by almost as much surprise, judging by his expression. Zach jumped at him, locked his arms around Owen's larger frame and hugged against his bare chest tightly. Owen let out a squeak. And then a sigh and laced his arms around Zach's waist. He lifted him up off the ground and buried his head against Zach's neck.

It felt right. The knowledge that Zach was okay both calmed is soul and empowered his belief that he could do anything. Like taking on a giant, bloodthirsty dinosaur. He'd been fighting it for days. But he'd known since he first smelled the kid in the crowd. As absurd as it was, Zach was his soul mate. Owen had never believed in the idea of soul mates. In the one perfect person meant just for him. In fate or destiny or any of that shit.

But suddenly, Zach was his everything. Zach was his soul mate in every sense of the word. And it was scary and terrifying. And it was even more scary and terrifying how quickly his raptors attached themselves to Zach. Zach melted against him. Owen let out another sigh and set Zach down gently. He held onto the kid still. Then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Zach's.

Zach quickly pushed him away and detached himself. "Wait."

Owen stopped immediacy and stepped back, his hands up again. "Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. He breathing out loudly and shook his head.

 _[Mate!]_ Blue laughed, striding over towards them.

Owen looked sideways at the raptor and glared at her. "Shut up." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Zach glanced at Blue and she ducked her head. "You actually talk to them..." Zach said softly, not looking at Owen.

"Yes." Owen answered.

"They really talk back to you."

"Yes."

Zach swallowed, his eyes still on Blue. "You... become... one..."

"Yes." Owen whispered.

Zach tore his eyes away from Blue and looked back at Owen. "How?"

Owen sighed and turned away from Zach. "I don't know." He breathed out, shaking his head. "One of the doctors here, Henry Wu, he kidnapped me, did some experiments, I guess. I don't know what he did to me. But I ended up... like this. I honestly don't think I want to know. It was... I blocked it out." Owen involuntarily flinched at the memory and closed his eyes. "I try not to think about it." He finished softly.

Blue blew out softly and stretched her neck out to touch his arm. _[Alpha?]_

He smiled at her. "I'm okay."

Zach tilted his head, watching them. "You uh... you can... control yourself... control it?"

Owen looked at Zach and shrugged. "Until recently... total control."

Zach frowned. "Recently?"

Owen nodded. "The moment you stepped on the island."

"Me?"

Owen sighed. "I can't explain it." He shrugged and shook his head. "Something about you... some... primal inner instinct or something... I just can't..."

Blue stiffened and turned. She growled lowly, deep in her chest. Owen turned as well, a growl in his throat. "I hear her, Blue."

 _[Go!]_ She warbled and snorted and shook her head. _[Now!]_

"Yeah, yeah." Owen turned back to Zach. "Look, I'd love to take you back to my trailer and talk and stuff... uh... talk." He repeated. "But I kinda got this monster dinosaur to deal with. And getting you and your brother off the island safely. And Barry and Claire and Zara every other single living person left."

Zach smiled slightly. "Very heroic." He said. Owen breathed out and reached for Zach. He bent forward and touched his forehead to Zach's gently. Zach let out a sigh. "I don't want to go..." Zach said softly, a hint of a whine in his voice.

Owen smiled. "Sorry, sweetheart, but that's a no. Gotta get you off this island. Gotta make sure you're somewhere safe."

"But maybe I can..."

"Help?" Owen finished with a laugh. "The only way you can help is by staying safe off the island so I can concentrate and not be worried about your safety."

"But..."

"No!" Owen said louder.

Blue moved closer and let out a chirp. _[Cage Trip?]_

Owen smiled at her as he pulled away from Zach. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "That wouldn't be nice."

Zach glanced between Owen and the raptor. "What?"

Owen smiled brightly as he looked back at Zach. "She's... just agreeing with me. And maybe threatening to throw you in a cage."

Zach looked at her. "You wouldn't..."

Her lips curled in an almost smiling manner.

"She would." Owen said with a nod. "If it would somehow keep you safe."

 _[Bite him, too.]_ Blue said with a sneer.

Owen shook his head. "Well... threatening to injure Trip seems to defeat the whole purpose of protecting him, Blue." He snapped.

"Trip..." Zach said, looking back at Owen. "I've heard you say that before... with Echo... about the movie... do you... do that... is that what they call me? Trip?"

Owen smiled and crossed his arms. "Maybe."

Zach looked at Blue. "I didn't trip! I was pushed!"

"It's cute."

Zach shook his head and threw up his arms. "It's embarrassing!"

"It could be worse." Owen said with a shrug. "They have poor taste in nicknames."

Blue snorted.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Like calling Barry Dirt. Don't tell him!" Owen added quickly. "I tried to explain that it's like... borderline racist. But Delta refused to change it. Because when they first met Barry, I scared him shitless and he fell on his ass in the dirt."

Zach smiled.

"Believe me." Owen insisted. "It's an affectionate name."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"Why?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah."

Owen sighed and looked at Blue. The raptor nodded her head. _[Tell him.]_

Owen shook his head. "No."

She opened her mouth and hissed at him. Then snapped her jaws.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Bossy ass." He muttered under his breath. "Fine. The moment you stepped on this island, you started something... started affecting me. Blue noticed right away."

Zach stared at him blankly. "Yeah... so? You already told me that."

Owen smiled. "They're very pack oriented. They form strong, fast bonds with those they deem family."

"Well yeah." Zach said, nodding. " You're practically one of them. Literally, I guess."

Owen shook his head. "Not me. You! I'm talking about you!"

"Me?"

"Yes!" Owen said loudly. "You're family! You and Gray. You're now family. Probably Claire too, right?" He glanced at Blue. "Claire and Zara are in, right?"

Blue snorted and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't happy about it, but she nodded her head.

Owen smiled and looked back at Zach. "You guys are family now. To them. And me."

"Family?" Zach repeated softly.

Owen nodded. "So we have to get you guys off the island so we can be all awesome and heroic and save the island. So we can get our home back and you can come visit again."

Zach's eyes widened. "I can come back?" He asked softly.

"Well... yeah." Owen said, nodding his head. "Duh!"

"You want me to come back?"

Blue snorted and shook her head and Owen did the same. "Have you been listening to ANYTHING I've been saying Zach?!"

"Yeah but..." Zach bit his lip and looked at the ground. "You... want me to..."

"Yes." Owen tried to say as evenly and seriously as he could. It was really hard to do. He nodded his head once. "I do."

Zach looked back up at him and smiled.

"Under three conditions." Owen added quickly.

Zach frowned. "What?"

Blue snorted loudly and shook her head. _[Talk later. Go now!]_

Owen glanced at her sideways. "Just another minute, okay?"

Blue shook her head and turned her back on him.

Owen smiled and looked back at Zach. "Okay. Three conditions. One, go home and break up with your little girlfriend. Nicely."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Duh. Done."

Owen smiled again. "Two, you need to graduate high school."

Zach's mouth dropped open. "But that's like... a year away!"

"You need to graduate." Owen repeated. "You're still a kid. Come back an adult... when you can... uh..." His eyes flickered away for a moment. "Do adult things... like vote." He said with a smile.

Zach blushed and looked away. "What's three?"

Owen closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "You want to."

Zach looked up at him. "What?"

"You have to want to." Owen repeated softly.

"I want to." Zach said quickly, nodding his head vigorously. "I totally want to."

Owen smiled. The kid's enthusiasm warmed him. Like a lot. He cleared his throat and glanced away. "You have to decide on your own." Owen said softly. "I don't want you to ever feel pressured by me. For anything."

"I don't." Zach said quickly. "I never did." He paused for a moment and looked away. "It was all me anyways." He mumbled.

Owen laughed softly. "Yeah, you definitely started it."

Zach looked at the ground sheepishly.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I'm seriously smiling like an idiot. I CAN'T STOP IT! HELP ME! MY FACE HURTS!


	32. Crash

A whole month with no updates. NO UPDATES! UGH! It has been an awful and awfully busy couple of months. And I just... can't... DO! ANYTHING! NO DOING OF ANYTHING! Also... I've been floundering a bit on the story. I've always been in the mindset that I write for myself. I write stories I would want to read. And while having readers/fans/followers is awesome, I've always said it doesn't matter what they think. Only me. 8D And then this story just blew up and got so much bigger than I ever thought or imagined. And suddenly, I'm a bit panicky that people won't like the ending. And you'll all come at me with pitchforks. But uh... I'm just gonna camp out under my bed and continue with the maybe awful story I've been writing all year. 8D

Also... hope this chapter isn't confusing. It's a lot of back and forth. 8D Lots of cut scenes happening all at once.

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 32: Crash**

"Oh god." Her eyes widened as Zach disappeared into the jungle. And then one of the raptors followed behind him. "Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Zara reached over and touched her shoulder gently. "Claire, breathe."

"Don't tell me to breathe!" She snapped. "I just killed my nephew!"

"Killed?" Zara shook her head quickly and looked back at Gray, his head peeking in through the window. "No. He'll be fine." Zara said with a nod. "You saw him get away, right?"

Gray glanced between Claire and Zara and he nodded. "I think Echo followed him though..."

"Oh god..." Claire wailed and dipped her forehead forward and touched it to the steering wheel.

Gray wiped at his eyes as he stood up. He walked to the back and peered out the window in the door. Delta was still on the ground. He could just barely see her.

"We have to find him." Claire said suddenly, sitting back up. "We have to go! Now!" Claire opened the door frantically and jumped out.

"Claire!" Zara scrambled out after her. "Get back in the truck!"

Claire ignored Zara as she stepped to the edge of the road. She tilted her head back and yelled. "ZACH!"

"Get back in the truck, Claire!" Zara grabbed her arm and tried to yank her back.

But Claire shook her head and pushed Zara away. "No! We have to go after him!"

"If we go running around out there, we're just going to get lost."

Claire shook her head. "I was out there earlier. I did fine."

Zara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You were out there with Owen. He's like... the definition of outdoor... mountain man... or whatever. You are not."

Gray opened the back door. He slipped out and looked down the road. Delta was suddenly gone. His eyes widened. "Aunt Claire... the raptor's gone..."

"Get back in the truck!" Zara yelled, grabbing at Claire again. "Now, Gray!" She snapped, finally able to pull Claire towards the truck.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen smiled again and sighed. He reached out and grabbed Zach's hand, relishing in the way the kid laced their fingers together. He wanted more time, just to hang out. To talk and to get to know Zach better, as a person and not merely a presence in his soul.

Zach looked down at their joined hands and let out a sigh. "I don't want to go." He said softly.

Blue let out a loud snort and shook her head. _[Babies.]_ She grumbled.

Owen smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "I know." He breathed out, speaking to both Zach and Blue. "There will be more talking later, okay?" He squeezed Zach's hand and the kid looked up at him. "I promise. But we need to get moving. Like now."

Zach let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Owen smiled again as he turned and glanced at Blue. "Blue, scout ahead a bit. See if you can find Delta's trail. Or Ida's. Anything. We'll double back and find my bike and be right behind you."

Blue narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, looking at him like she didn't trust him.

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We will! I swear!"

Blue let out a snort and then nodded. She turned and darted off.

Owen let out a sigh, watching her disappear. "Stay safe." He whispered. And stay you, he thought. He took a deep breath and turned. And Zach was smiling at him. Owen smiled back. "Stay close." He said. "Don't want you getting lost."

Zach nodded and pressed closer. He squeezed Owen's hand, their fingers still locked together. "I won't let go."

They found Owen's motorcycle quickly, right where he'd dropped it, forgotten when he heard Zach's voice. He pulled away from Zach and bent down over the bike. Owen hefted it up and climbed on. He started it and revved the engine. It seemed fine. Good, maybe things were looking up. He smiled and looked at Zach. "Get on."

Zach blinked at him for a moment. Then nodded and slowly climbed on.

"Scoot forward." Owen said. "I need you to hang on. Tight. And keep low." Zach nodded and wrapped his arms around Owen's waist. He pressed himself flush against Owen's back. Owen could feel the kid's heat against his skin. Should of let Echo find him a shirt. But it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like Zach was part of him. Owen spared a moment to let the feeling wash over him. Then he pushed off and they were speeding through the jungle.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Echo started fussing over Charlie the moment Owen left, trying to help as best she could. She tried to make a nest of leaves and dirt to put under Charlie's head like a pillow. Charlie sneezed at the dirt in her nose. And then Echo tried to keep Charlie warm by clawing up the long grass and throwing it on her. But the grass just made Charlie itchy.

 _[Stop!]_ Charlie snorted loudly.

Echo paused and looked down at Charlie. _[Fix!]_

Charlie shook her head and laid back down. _[Can't fix.]_

Echo let out a whine and nudged Charlie gently. _[Fix, fix!]_

Charlie breathed out and closed her eyes.

Echo let out another whine and settled down next to Charlie. She stretched her neck out and started licking Charlie's back. But just as soon as she started, she stopped. She lifted her head and looked up. She'd heard something. She wasn't sure what it had been. But she had heard something. _[Charlie stay.]_ She said, standing up slowly.

Charlie opened her eyes and looked up. _[Echo stay.]_

Echo shook her head. _[Echo save Charlie.]_

Charlie let out a snort. _[Careful!]_

Echo nodded and turned. She needed to see if that noise was Ida. And if it was, she needed to keep Ida away. And if it wasn't... Echo slunk close to the ground, keeping hidden in the tall vegetation.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Simon's eyes tried to follow the movement in the trees below. But he'd lost sight of the albino monster. "Where is she?"

One of the two ACU men leaned forward, trying to see as well. "We lost visual, sir."

Simon glanced over at the man. He couldn't remember the man's name. Either of them, actually. "Damnit." He hissed between clenched teeth. "I can't see anything." It was too dark and the spotlight wasn't strong enough to help. The beam was too narrow.

"Sir." The second, unnamed man leaned forward from the backseat. "We should land and regroup with the others."

Simon reached for the radio and the helicopter dropped.

"Sir!"

"Got it. Got it!: Simon said as he stabilized the helicopter in the air.

"Just land it, sir."

"You're being dramatic." Simon shook his head. But he could admit when he was licked. It was getting too dark too fast. "Radio Owen." He said with a defeated sigh. "Tell him we're lost visual."

It was a shaky landing. Simon couldn't see well even with the spotlight. They landed and Simon shut the helicopter off. He grabbed the radio and stepped away from the helicopter. "Owen." He said as he held the radio up. "Owen!" He repeated. There was no response. "Anyone?" He kept trying for a few minutes. Then he lowered the radio and looked at the two ACU men.

"What's going on?" One asked.

Simon shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. He called the control room.

"Hey boss man."

Simon shook his head. "Lowery. What's going on?"

Lowery sighed over the line. "We can't be exactly sure. The raptors took out all the camera."

Simon frowned. "The raptors?"

"Yeah." Lowery answered. "Best I could tell.. is Ida like... instantly brain washed the raptors and told them to attack everyone."

"The raptors attacked?" Simon repeated. "Owen's raptors?"

"Yeah." Lowery sighed over the line again. "Haven't been able to get a hold of anyone. We're not sure if... there's even anyone to get a hold of. You're the only one we've heard from."

"We will see if we can..." Simon stopped. All three of them could feel the ground and trees shake. They turned as Ida stepped out. She let out a roar and ran for the helicopter. "Shit... run!" Simon dropped the radio as one of the ACU men pushed him forward. He staggered and ran after them. They heard the crunch of metal and broken glass as they dove into the trees. They kept moving, as fast as they could.

After a bit, they stopped to catch their breaths. "Now what do we do?" One of the men asked.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Keep moving. Eventually we'll..." He stopped. There was a rustling in the bushes. The ACU men lifted their rifles. "Hold on. Can't be Ida." Simon whispered. "Too small." They kept their guns up but didn't fire. "Is someone there?" Simon called out.

The bushes shook again and one of the raptors popped up. She tilted her head. And then quickly ducked back down.

Simon stepped in front of the ACU men. He reached out and touched the tips of their rifles, pushing them down gently. "I know this raptor."

"The guy said they were attacking everyone."

"She's not attacking now." Simon said. "Just hang on." He turned towards the bushes and stepped forward. "Echo?"

She popped her head back out.

"You... remember me?" Simon held his hands up and took a step towards her. "We met earlier today."

She tilted her head.

"I was with Zach and Gray."

She nodded her head.

Simon smiled. "You're not going to attack us." He said, shaking his head.

She shook her head as well.

Simon glanced over his shoulder. "See? It's good. Everything's good." He turned back to Echo. She stepped out of the bushes and shook herself. Simon stepped closer to her. "Echo, can you help us?" He asked. "We're a bit lost." She tilted her head to the side. "Can you get us back to the others? Back to Owen?" She nodded her head and turned.

One of the men stepped forward and grabbed Simon's shoulder. "Sir... what if it's some kind of ambush?"

Simon turned towards them and threw up his arms. "By all means, stay behind." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ida just ripped through our only way out. I'm going with the raptor." Simon turned back to Echo and clapped his hands together. "Let's go."

Echo nodded and turned. Simon followed and reluctantly, so did the two ACU men. She led them back, moving quickly and weaving through the tall vegetation. Simon had to run to keep up with her. But he didn't complain. He wanted out of there just as much as she did. Finally, the ACU truck came into view. "Echo! You did it!"

They ran for the truck. It was open and unlocked, the keys were still in the ignition. But as Simon went to climb inside, Echo pressed closer to him and grabbed his jacket. She tugged on it gently and he turned towards her. "You want to ride in here? I thought we'd follow you. We're still looking for Owen."

Echo shook her head and stepped away. She turned and looked off into the distance for a moment. Then turned back and tilted her head.

Simon stepped down from the truck. "You... want me... to follow you?" He asked her slowly.

She nodded her head.

"To do something."

She nodded again.

"Sir, we should go."

Simon glanced back at the solider and held up his hand. "Hold on a minute. She helped us."

"She tried to eat everyone." The man replied.

Simon shook his head. "I'm just going to see what she wants." He turned back to Echo and nodded. "Uh... okay. I'll come with you."

Echo turned and darted off.

"Not so fast!" Simon called after her, trying to follow. And then she stopped. And Simon saw why. A very injured looking raptor was laying, half covered in grass and leaves. She lifted her head and looked at him. Then she laid back down with a sigh. "I know that's not Blue..." Simon said. "The other two..." He tried to recall their brief introduction. "Delta..."

Echo shook her head.

"Uh... Charlie?"

Echo nodded.

Simon nodded and breathed out. "Charlie's been injured... you want... to take her with us?"

Echo nodded.

"Alright." Simon breathed out. "Let me go get the others to help carry her."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Blue appeared beside them, keeping perfect pace with the bike.

"Anything?" Owen yelled over the engine.

 _[Delta far.]_ She answered.

"Ida?"

Blue snorted and shook her head. _[Other way. Farther.]_

"Okay." Owen said with a nod. "Find Firelady."

Zach leaned up, stretching his lips to Owen's ears. "Firelady?"

"Claire." Owen answered.

"Oh..." Zach mused. "We were in a big truck... uh... on the road, I think." He said. "From the raptor paddock. Delta and Echo were following us. Delta attacked and I hit her with a cattle prod thing we found in the back of the truck. She was knocked out on the ground when I fell from the truck and Echo chased me."

Owen let out a laugh. "You attacked Delta?"

"She attacked us first!" Zach snapped.

Owen smiled and glanced at Blue. "Hear that?"

Blue nodded and darted off.

Zach settled down against Owen's back. They rode along in silence for a few minutes. And then Owen slowed to a stop and shut the bike off. "What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Gunshots." Owen said, straightening up. He turned and looked behind them.

Blue joined them again. _[Firelady.]_ She said, turning to point the way Owen had been going. _[Looking for Trip.]_

Owen glanced that way and sighed. "Damnit."

She snorted loudly and tilted her head.

"What?" Zach asked.

Owen turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Zach. "Your aunt is ahead of us, looking for you."

Zach smiled slightly. "That's gonna end badly."

"Oh yeah. It will." Owen said with a nod. "But we're closer to Ida and whoever's shooting at her."

Zach shrugged and tightened his arms around Owen's waist again. "Then stop thinking and go after the killer dinosaur."

Owen let out a laugh and started his motorcycle again. He glanced over at Blue. "Stay behind, Blue. If it's one of the soldiers, they'll shoot you first out of fear."

Blue nodded.

"Hang on!" Owen swerved and turned the bike around.


	33. Resurface

Timing and action I've always struggled with. Trying to balance fighting and action scenes with so many characters. So sorry this sucks so much. I've really put off working on the majority of this chapter because... YOU WILL SEE! 8D HOPE YOU STILL THINK I'M AWESOME!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 33: Resurface**

Ida was blocking the road. Just in front of her was one of the ACU trucks. Someone was indeed still alive, shooting at her from the top. But Owen couldn't see much past her large frame. He couldn't make out just who was wielding the gun on the truck. And then suddenly, Echo was there. She was darting back and forth in front of Ida. Ida snapped and Echo darted back out of reach. Ida growled loudly again and lunged at the truck as it backed up.

"Damnit!" Owen hissed, shaking his head. "I told her to stay with Charlie!" He snapped. "She's gonna get herself killed!"

Blue nodded her head and let out a snort as she pulled up beside the motorcycle.

Owen shook his head again. "Get off."

Zach was leaning around Owen slightly, staring at the large dinosaur that had tried to eat him earlier. "What are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Lure her away." Owen answered.

Zach shook his head. "I'm staying with you."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I need you to get off the bike, Zach. Now."

Zach shook his head again. "No."

"Zach!"

"I'm just as safe right here behind you then I'd be standing in the road by myself." He said. "Probably safer."

Owen gritted his teeth and let out a growl. He wanted to argue more, but they were just wasting time. "Fine." He snapped and glanced sideways at Blue. "Blue! Hang back."

The raptor shook her head. _[No.]_

Owen rolled his eyes. "Blue, Ida's too close."

Blue shook her head and let out a growl. _[No again.]_

"You sure?"

She nodded.

Owen sighed. "Fine. But when we all get out of this... we're all gonna sit down and talk about this." He glanced over his shoulder at Zach. "We need to reestablished the order here. I'm in charge."

Blue snorted and shook her head.

"No lip." Owen snapped at her. "Stay close."

She nodded her head.

"Fine then." Owen breathed out. "Zach, this the clutch and this is the gear shift..." He quickly pointed out the mechanisms on the motorcycle. "And the brake."

Zach frowned. "What?"

"We're gonna drive up on her and I'm gonna jump off with my rifle."

Zach's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You're gonna steer the bike." Owen said smoothly. "And try not to crash." He glanced sideways at the raptor. "Blue, you get in front, get Ida's attention."

"Owen..." Zach started softly.

"Here, you climb in front of me. It's easy, I swear."

"Owen, I don't think..."

Owen shook his head. "Do it or get off."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "No."

Owen straightened up and picked up his rifle. He leaned to the right and looked back. Zach climbed in front and Owen scooted back, giving him room. Zach leaned forward, gripping the bars of the motorcycle, his arms shaking a bit. Owen leaned over him and started it up. "Alongside her tail." Owen said. "Fast. Before she sees us."

Zach gave a nod and the bike lurched slightly and swerved.

Blue let out a snort, watching them. Then she darted forward and dashed in front of Ida. Echo let out a delighted squeak, seeing her sister. Blue snapped at her and she danced back. Then they turned together. The sisters zigzagged in front, gaining all the giant dinosaur's attention.

Her attention off them, the ACU truck was able to back up more. The man on the roof ducked down until it stopped moving. Ida stood up straight and stepped back, her tail flush on the ground. She let out a growl, her eyes watching the raptors below.

Zach steered the bike towards her. And then the front tire touched her tail and suddenly they were actually climbing up her back. Ida whipped her head around and Blue jumped up, sinking her teeth into Ida's arm. Ida let out a wail and turned. She shook, trying to dislodge the raptor. Echo darted under her and nipped at her stomach.

It all happened in seconds. Zach managed to keep the bike balanced and going straight as it climbed up Ida's back. Owen slipped off and held his rifle up. He kept low as he ran up Ida's spine. Zach pulled on the motorcycle and tried to steer it off. But the incline was too steep. He landed with a thud and the bike slipped out from under him.

Ida spun around and let out a growl. Zach tried to get away but he couldn't move. His leg was stuck. Echo and Blue darted towards him. Blue leaned over the motorcycle and grabbed the handlebars between her teeth. She pulled back with all her strength and it moved a tiny bit. Echo moved in behind Zach. She bent down and grabbed his shirt gently and she pulled. With their help, Zach was able to scramble out from under the motorcycle. Once up, he turned and ran towards the truck.

Zach pulled up and stopped once he got closer. Simon Masrani was waving at him from the cab. Zach offered him a smile and turned back around.

Blue and Echo darted back at Ida, trying to distract her again. She'd started shaking herself, trying to dislodge Owen. But he'd anticipated her. He concentrated, letting the claws on his left hand come out. Then he sunk them into the tender scales along her spin and held on.

Ida stopped her movements and straightened up. She looked down at Blue and Echo. She opened her mouth and let out a roar. Once the girls had her distracted, Owen let go. He lifted his rifle and aimed. "Ida." He called out. He pulled the trigger as she turned her head towards him. The first bullet ripped through her eye. More followed and she ducked her head and let out a wail of pain. Owen flinched against the sound. He shouldered his rifle and started sliding down her side. His feet touched the ground and he pulled the rifle back off and held it up.

Ida was bent forward, blood streaming down her face and neck. She rubbed her face against her arm and shook her head. She let out another pained wail and turned. Blue dashed towards her and clawed at her back leg. Echo moved to copy her sister. Ida crash through the trees and quickly disappeared from sight. Blue followed, Echo on her tail.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Claire, honey, you have to snap out of it." Zara said loudly. She was leaning inside the cab of the truck, waving her arm in front of Claire's eyes. "Claire? Claire!"

The redhead was seemingly catatonic, sitting in the passenger seat. Her eyes were cast forward and she wasn't moving. She hadn't said anything since Zara forced her into the seat roughly.

"Is she okay?" Gray asked softly, standing just behind Zara.

Zara nodded quickly and straightened up. "Yes. She's fine. She's just being dramatic." She turned to look down at Gray. "Climb in."

Gray nodded and climbed in the cab of the truck. He watched aunt Claire as he moved to sit beside her. He waved his hand and got no response. Gray sighed and settled in beside her. He hoped Zara was right.

Zara sat in the driver's seat and pulled the door closed. She let out a sigh and leaned back in the seat.

Gray turned back to look at his aunt's assistant. "Where are we gonna go?"

She took a deep breath, her eyes on the ceiling. "If Zach headed into the jungle that way..." She inclined her head. "There's a good chance someone form the mission will find him. If any of them are still alive... I think they'd head back to the raptor paddock."

"Oh... yeah." Gray said, a note of hope in his voice. "They could be there now."

Zara nodded. "Maybe."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen breathed out and lowered his rifle. He turned, smiling as he caught sight of Zach. The kid was standing near Simon, his eyes on where Ida and the raptors had disappeared. "Blue! Echo!" Zach called out, moving like he was going to follow them.

Owen shot forward and held his arm out, stopping him. "Whoa, there." He said with a smile. The kid's concern for his girls warmed him greatly. "They'll be fine."

Zach glanced from Owen to where they'd disappeared. "But..."

Owen reached out and touched Zach's arm lightly and the kid turned to look at him. "Blue'll just follow her long enough to make sure she'd far enough away for us to run for it."

Zach nodded slowly. "And Echo?"

Owen shrugged and let out a laugh. "No telling with her. But Blue can handle her. Echo can listen when she needs to. Don't worry." He said softly. He glanced around quickly, noting the other men still far away and busy with their guns and the truck. He stepped closer to Zach, still touching his arm lightly. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Zach nodded, leaning closer to him. "You?"

Owen smiled widely. "I'm awesome."

Zach pulled away and rolled his eyes.

Simon climbed out of the truck, the two ACU men right behind him. "That was quite a display." He called loudly.

Owen dropped his arm and stepped away from the underage kid quickly. He cleared his throat and turned to shrug at Simon. He scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

Simon turned face him and stopped. He tilted his head and looked Owen up and down. "What happened to you?"

Owen glanced down at himself, suddenly feel a bit exposed. The dirty faded and tattered pants, the lack of shirt or shoes. "Uh... got... in a bit... of a fight... with Blue..." He said awkwardly. "Before I snapped her back." It was a horrible lie and he knew it. He shrugged and looked away.

Simon eyed him for a moment longer, then shook his head and looked where Ida had disappeared. "But damnit!" Simon breathed out, shaking his head. "She got away again."

Owen breathed out, relieved, and glanced at the trees. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. We need to get everyone to the docks."

Simon breathed out and nodded. "Yes. You are right."

Owen glanced behind him, at the truck. "Where's the helicopter?"

Simon opened his mouth and then looked away quickly. "It's uh... gone."

Owen tilted his head to the side. "You crashed the second helicopter?" He asked slowly.

Simon turned back to him, his eyes narrowing. "I'm an excellent pilot." He snapped.

Owen's mouth dropped open. "You crashed the second helicopter!"

"I did not!" Simon insisted. "She destroyed it!"

Owen smiled and shook his head. "Sure she did."

Simon continued to glare at him but his voice was softer. "She did." He mumbled.

Owen let out a laugh and turned around. He glanced over at his fallen motorcycle and started towards it. He bent down and hefted it up. It didn't look any worse off. At least not any worse off than anything he'd done to it before. At least it looked like it would still run.

"Sorry." Zach mumbled, stepping up behind him.

Owen glanced over at him and smiled. "It's fine. You're what's important." He added softly.

Zach smiled and looked away.

Blue popped her head out from the bushed suddenly and whistled lowered. Owen looked up and waved her over. She darted towards him and bumped into his shoulder. Owen smiled at her. "You okay?" Blue nodded her head. "Ida didn't get you?" Blue snorted and shook her head. "Where's Echo?"

Blue turned slightly and pointed back to the bushes. Echo rushed forward, ignoring Owen completely. She danced closer to Zach and pressed herself against him. She let out an odd almost purring sound and Zach laughed.

"Echo!" Owen snapped. "You're supposed to be watching Charlie."

Echo ducked down immediately and slipped around Zach, hiding behind his legs. _[Here.]_ She whined out.

Owen's eyes widened. "Charlie's here? You moved her?"

"Charlie's in the truck." Simon said quickly, stepped towards them.

Owen turned to him. "She is?"

Simon nodded. "Echo found us after Ida destroyed the helicopter. She led us back to the truck and then to Charlie. She made it clear she wasn't helping if we didn't take her with us."

Echo poked her head out from behind Zach and nodded her head.

Simon continued on. "One of the ACU guys dosed her with tranquilizers. Then he found a medical kit in the van. Patched her up the best he could."

Owen breathed out and smiled at Echo. "Okay, fine. You did a good job. Stop hiding."

Echo let out a squeak and bounced out from behind Zach. Blue growled and Echo stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Stop it, you two." He looked at Echo. "Need to be serious, alright? We're not out of the woods yet."

 _[Jungle!]_ Echo said with a bounce.

Owen sighed and shook his head. "Echo. Pay attention. When we find Delta... if she's still under Ida's control... we're going to have to fight her."

Echo let out a squeak and shook her head.

"Not hard..." Owen continued. "Just... we're going to have to stop her. Chase her off or get her down..."

Zach laughed. "Echo, you're the biggest. Sit on her."

Owen smiled and shrugged. "That could work. Just remember. Delta is not in control of herself. She'll hurt someone. Like Firelady or Dirt or Trip..."

Blue let out a growl and shook her head.

Owen glanced at her and nodded. "Blue, you take point. See if you can find Claire again. Hopefully she hasn't gotten herself into trouble."

Blue let out a snort and nodded her head, like she was agreeing. Then she turned and ran off.

Zach smiled as he stepped closer to Owen. "Hopefully."

Owen turned to Simon. "You guys follow in the truck. Echo, you bring up the rear. Keep alert for Ida following us. If you think she is, you whistle loudly."

Echo nodded and wiggled excitedly. Then she turned and darted off behind the truck.

"Remarkable." Simon breathed out, shaking his head. "They understand you perfectly. Like you're really talking to them."

Owen nodded and cleared his throat loudly. "Zach, you're riding with me?" Zach nodded and climbed up behind him quickly. Owen started the motorcycle and revved the engine loudly. Zach smiled and let out a laugh. He wrapped his arms around Owen's waist and leaned against his back.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Getting to the end! 8D Then the sequels!


	34. Death

Super short. Uh... for reasons. Was originally supposed to be part of chapter 33 but 33 got too long. So this became its own chapter and it uh... just didn't end up long enough to really warrant being its own chapter. But it doesn't fit in with the next chapter. SO HAVE SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! Also warning of death here. (Original chapter title, right? 8D Like totally ominous email, right? Update: Chapter 34: DEATH! Spoiler? EVERYONE DIES!)

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 34: Death**

Of all the raptors, all the other dinosaurs in the park and probably every animal he'd ever worked with, he connected the most with Delta. It wasn't exactly his choice. The raptor just seemed to latch herself to him at an early age. Barry could never get Owen to tell him exactly why. But he'd often glimpsed and heard laughter from his raptor friend and the girls. He knew there was some inside joke that he just wasn't let in on.

So for whatever crazy reason, Delta liked him. And for some even crazier reason, when Barry had happened upon her laying on the ground in the middle of the road, he didn't run as he should have. He had glanced around, took note of the truck much farther down the road, and stepped closer to the unmoving Delta.

He had watched her for a few moments, until she started moving. "Delta." He whispered her name, daring to step closer. He'd known it was crazy, he'd known he should have ran as soon as she moved. But he stayed there, saying her name softly over and over again.

Finally, Delta opened her eyes. She quickly got to her feet and shook herself. Then she turned. She lifted her head and blinked at Barry. She tilted her head and blinked again. Then her eyes widened and she took a step back.

Barry held up his hands. "Easy, Delta." He spoke softly.

She shook her head.

"Hey, Delta." He continued softly. "It's alright."

Delta shook her head again, more violently this time. Then turned and ran into the trees.

Barry let out a sigh and moved to follow her through the trees.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

She was starting to feel better, starting to think clearer the further she got away. She'd seen Firelady in the cab of the truck. Her and her mate. Maybe she wasn't the biggest fan of Firelady. The redhead was always giving Alpha a hard time. But Delta still understood that Firelady was important. And she'd jumped at it anyways. And she'd seen Trip and Squirrel in the back. And she really knew they were off-limits. And she'd attacked them too. She couldn't stop herself.

Echo had tried to stop her. But her youngest sister had no effect. Delta had heard her, but she couldn't answer. And then she'd been knocked to the ground. That was almost a relief. She hadn't hurt any of them. But when she'd woken up and heard Barry's voice, she panicked. The voice in her head was telling her to attack. Attack this man whom she loved, who was family. A brother to Alpha, another parent to her. Despite his hesitation of her close proximity sometimes and his inability to speak her language or run with her like Alpha. He was still family. She'd known him nearly all her life.

And now this voice was telling her to attack him. And she didn't want to. So she ran. Without thinking where, she just turned and darted into the trees. She needed to put as much distance between herself and Dirt as possible.

She weaved through the jungle seamlessly, moving quickly. She hardly saw anything. She wasn't paying any real attention. Just move. Just keep going. And suddenly, she was lost. She slowed and stopped. She wasn't exactly sure where she was. Her eyes darted around. No trees. Buildings. Cars. Stone ground. She put her nose to the stone ground and inhaled. There was no scent of Ida anywhere.

But there was something else. A scent she did know. One she committed to memory at an early age. A man that had tormented Alpha in many ways. There was a growl stuck in her throat as she turned towards the large building. The voice in her head that clouded her judgment and screamed at her to kill was finally aimed at someone she wanted to kill, someone she'd wanted to kill for years.

No hesitation. She ran up the steps to the door and burst through. She stopped just inside and tilted her head to the side. The bright colors and displays and pictures. She stared at them a moment, her mind trying to let her mull these new things over. But it wouldn't. She breathed in and caught the scent again. She turned and darted down the hall.

She followed the twists and turns of the hall. She thought maybe she understood the rooms she passed. She knew of the lab, of the place where the baby dinosaurs were created. And then Delta slowed. She heard a ringing sound. Like a phone. She stopped and lowered herself to the ground.

"Where have you been?" Dr. Wu's voice drifted through the open door a few feet in front of her.

Delta edged closer and peered around the door. The lab was empty. It had always been empty the few times she'd been there for testing. Just Alpha and the doctor. But she'd seen videos and pictures of it when it was full, with others like Dr. Asshole Butthead milling about. Her eyes narrowed in on the man with the phone to his ear.

He was standing at the back of the room, in front of a large set of doors. His back was to her, his eyes on the door. "What do you mean change of plans?" The doctor asked in a hushed voice. "The embryos are safe here. The backup generators are all online. They can survive up to eight weeks on them." Dr. Wu's turned slightly and his eyes widened as he listened to the person on the other line. "No, no. We can still salvage this." He said. "We lock down the storage lab and leave. We wait for everything to die down and sneak back in a few weeks."

Delta studied him, listening to his words and watching his movements. She didn't understand everything he said. But she knew he was the one who made the baby dinosaurs. He did it right in this lab. He was going to lock up the lab where he made the babies and then sneak back. He was coming back to steal the baby dinosaurs. Delta growled low in her throat.

Wu stopped at the rumble. He turned slowly, catching sight of the eavesdropping raptor for the first time. His eyes widened and his phone slipped from his hands. The device clattered on the voice.

Delta didn't give him a chance to do anything. She darted forward, letting out a shriek. Wu held up his hands but Delta was on him in seconds. She grabbed onto his outstretched arm and relished in the loud crunch of the bones and the sound of the man's screams.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Barry heard Delta's shriek. Then he heard the very human screams. Again, his head said run. Back the way he'd come and back out of the building and far away. But he didn't run back. He ran forward, towards the screaming. He turned the corner of the hall and headed into the main room of the lab. And stopped.

Delta was standing over the mangled body, blood dripping from her jaws. She growled at the sound, whipping her head around. Splatters of blood flew with her movements.

Barry held up his hands. "Delta." He said her name softly as his eyes glanced down at the body. He swallowed nervously and looked back up at Delta.

She blinked at Barry. She breathed out and shook her head. Then turned and glanced down at the body underneath her. She tilted her head, looking confused.

"Delta." He said her name again, this time a bit louder.

Delta blinked again. She shook her head and stepped back.

Barry took her hesitation as a good sign. He held up his hands in front of him steadily and stepped forward.

Delta's eyes zeroed in on Barry as he moved towards her. Like she was finally able to see him again. She stepped sideways, further away from what she'd done. She let out a whine and pressed herself to the ground. Her eyes settled on the floor.

Barry breathed in deeply and exhaled. He stepped to the side and lifted his arm to point back at the door. "Delta."

She looked up at him.

"Out." He said.

Delta nodded her head. She stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She kept a wide berth of Barry as she moved, aware of his space.

Barry watched her for a moment. When he was certain she was listening to him and he saw the shadow fall in the hall, he turned back around. He stepped closer to the body. He grimaced, looking at what was left. But then his eyes caught sight of the badge on the man's belt. He bent down and reached for it. He stood up and stared down at the image. Blood splattered the image but it was clear. Dr. Wu's smiling face stared back on him from the ID badge. Barry let out a sigh. He shook his head and stared at the ID in his hands. The bloodied ID. He turned quickly and headed out into the hall to find Delta.

The raptor was standing in the corner of the hall, her eyes on the ground.

"Delta." Barry said softly. "Follow me."

Delta nodded her head and moved in step behind him, keeping her distance.

Barry glanced behind him, confirming she was following. Then he turned and headed towards the restroom to wash the blood off his fingers and the ID.


	35. Converge

Woohoo! 1 chapter left! And then a little fun, short epilogue! And then the sequel. Woohoo again!

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 35: Converge**

The truck pulled to a jerky stop in front of the raptor paddock. The place looked empty. There was no sign of anyone returning. "That was fun." Zara breathed out dryly. She undid her seatbelt and turned to Gray. "You alright?"

Gray's eyes were out the window, looking around. At her voice, he turned to look at her and nodded.

"Don't worry." Zara said with a forced smile. "We're the first ones back. That's all. Doesn't mean anything."

Gray nodded again and looked back out the window. "Maybe someone's hiding inside."

Before Zara could answer, Claire let out a loud sigh.

"Aunt Claire?" Gray said softly, turning towards her. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

She turned her head towards him and blinked. "Where are we?" Claire asked softly.

"The raptor paddock." Zara answered.

Claire nodded her head slowly. She turned and looked out the window. "We're waiting for Zach and Owen."

"Yes." Gray said, nodding.

Claire swallowed and pulled out her cell phone. "I'm going to call Lowery." She said slowly. Her fingers shook a bit as she pressed the buttons. Then she put it to her ear.

"Claire?"

Claire was startled a bit by his voice. "Yes." She said, recovering quickly. "What's happening?"

"We've got all the investors and their families in the hotel." Lowery said in a professional voice. "Got everyone calm and have guards posted. Vivian's got the coast guard on the line. They're on their way to help with the evacuation. We should have a working ferry within the hour and can start boarding."

"That fast?" Claire asked.

"Well maybe faster." Lowery answered. "Not totally sure. Estimating repairs will be done within the hour."

Claire frowned. "Repairs?"

"On the ferry."

"What ferry?"

Lowery was silent a moment. "Uh... the one that broke down two days ago. It's been sitting at the dock."

"Oh... right." She'd forgotten about it. "That's good." She breathed out. That was really good. She smiled and leaned back in her seat. "Thank you, Lowery." She said softly. "For all you've done."

There was a pause over the line. "Don't say that." He said quickly. "Very ominous. Like you think I'm gonna die or something."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Have you heard from Owen?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope, no, negative." Lowery answered. "Simon called about twenty minutes ago."

Claire turned slightly and glanced over at the waiting Gray and Zara. "Mr. Masrani?"

"Yeah, still with his ACU team but no word from anyone else either. And then I suspect Ida showed up and wrecked something. There was a lot of noise."

"So basically... nothing." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "You have nothing."

"Basically." Lowery agreed.

She let out a sigh. "I'm at the raptor paddock. If you hear anything..."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good." She hung up and sighed. "Well... we should go check it out, make sure they aren't hiding inside."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Blue made it back to the raptor paddock first. She'd followed the scent of Squirrel and Firelady and raced off when she'd figure out where they were headed. Alpha could follow her easily, she knew. She slowed and eyed the truck warily as she approached. But she found it empty. She snorted and shook her head. Where were they? Had they left already? Where they inside? She peered around the edge of the truck and eyed the door.

Suddenly, that door burst open. Firelady was standing, a large rifle in her hands. She lifted it and aimed it at Blue. "Go away!" She screamed.

Blue shook her head and stepped back. But it was quickly clear that Firelady wasn't backing down. Blue ducked back behind the truck as a bullet zipped by and ripped through the metal. She breathed out loudly. Then she turned. The rumble of Alpha motorcycle came to her. She lifted her nose and let out a loud whistle.

"Claire!" Owen shouted as he drove up. "Put the gun down!"

Claire's eyes widened as she heard Owen's voice. She lowered the rifle slowly and took a step away from the door. "Owen?"

Owen pulled the motorcycle to a stop and shut off the engine. "Yeah." He called out. "Don't shoot my girl." He slid off and turned to help Zach.

"Zach!" Claire dropped the rifle and ran forward.

At his name, Zach looked over at her. His eyes widened and he held up his hands in front of him. But Claire ignore him as she threw herself at him and he stumbled back. His repeated, "I'm okay, I'm okay," fell on deaf ears as she squeezed the air out of him.

Owen smiled and shook his head. "Claire, ease up. He's fine."

She finally let Zach go and pulled away. She turned towards Owen, a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you." She said softly.

Owen smiled and looked away sheepishly. "Yeah uh... yeah." He scratched at the back of his neck. If only she knew... she'd probably kill him. He glanced sideways at Zach and the teen was smiling broadly, like he was thinking about it too. Yeah, Claire would kill him.

Claire frowned, glancing between them. "What?"

Zach shook his head. "Nothing. Where's Gray?"

Claire glanced back at Owen for a moment before she turned back to Zach. "He's inside with Zara..." She paused as she looked at Owen. "Why, exactly, are you half naked?"

Zach's eyes widened and he turned away quickly.

Owen shrugged and waved her off. "I'm covered enough. Why..." He smiled. "You getting hot?"

Claire's mouth dropped open. She shook her head slowly. "You are impossible!"

Owen cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Fine. Sorry. Have you seen Barry?"

Claire glared at him for a moment longer. Then she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I talked to Lowery. He heard from Simon..."

"Simon's with us." Owen interrupted.

Claire's eyes widened and she breathed out. "He is?"

Owen nodded and turned around, looking back down the road. "Should be right behind us."

The door burst open again and Gray came flying out. Zach turned and smiled. He straightened up and held his arms up. He breathed out in relief as Gray ran to him and Zach held onto to him. "Hey."

Gray hugged him tightly. "Hey."

"You okay?"

Gray nodded as he stepped away. "I knew Owen would save you."

Zach smiled and nodded. "He did. From Blue. She tried to eat me."

Gray's eyes widened. "She did?"

Blue let out a loud snort as she peeked out from behind the truck, where she'd been hiding. She shook her head and stepped forward, moving slowly. When no one moved to stop her, she continued and walked towards the brothers.

Zach shrugged. "Well you did!"

Claire turned around and her eyes widened. "Gray! Zach! Get away from her!"

Zach turned towards Claire. He lifted his hand to stop her and shook his head. "It's okay, aunt Claire."

"It's not okay!" She snapped.

Zach glanced over his shoulder at Blue. He still wasn't completely sure where he stood with her. But he thought she liked him. Maybe. Well she understood Owen liked him. And Owen was pretty high up on Blue's list. He held out his arm to her and took a step back. She stepped forward, bumping her head against his hand. He smiled.

And then suddenly, Echo was there. She raced towards them and practically ran into Zach. He stumbled back. Blue let out a growl and snapped at her sister. And Claire looked like she was going to pass out. But Gray was laughing as Zach threw an arm around Echo..

"Echo, easy!" Owen said with a sigh.

Echo pulled away with an apologetic squeak. Then she glanced at Gray and then back at Zach. She tilted her head to the side and let out a soft chirp.

Zach smiled at Gray. "She wants to hug you."

Gray tilted his head at her. "She does?"

Echo nodded her head.

Gray smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Echo stepped forward, more slowly this time. She touched her head to Gray's chest gently.

"That's enough!" Claire stepped forward. She grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him back.

Owen smiled. "They're fine."

"They are not fine!" Claire snapped. "They are dangerous!"

Owen rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine. Girls, back."

Blue nodded and stepped away, moving back towards the truck. Echo, on the other hand, let out a whine and moved closer to Zach.

"Hey!" Owen snapped. "Echo!" He started towards her. Echo threw her head back and darted away. "Get over here! Echo!" Owen and Blue proceeded to chase the youngest raptor around.

Zara joined the group right after and a few minutes later, Simon pulled up in the ACU van. Owen and the girls stopped their wrestling to check on Charlie and she was still out. Claire then briefed them on her call with Lowery.

"Okay everyone." Owen called loudly, clapping his hands together. "We need to get back to the resort. We want to be there when the ferry gets fixed. So let's pack it up. You all should ride together in the ACU truck." Claire had argued with that. But Owen assured her Charlie was still heavily sedated. She relented and Owen tried to hide his smile. "Follow me and the raptors."

Zach immediately stepped closer to Owen when Claire and Gray followed Simon. Owen cleared his throat and bent over his motorcycle, like he was checking something. "I think you should ride in the truck with your aunt and brother." He whispered.

"Oh..." Zach turned slightly. Claire was helping Gray into the back of the truck. She turned and waved at Zach. He breathed out and nodded. "Yeah."

Owen smiled to himself and straightened up. "Go, before she had a panic attack." He swung his leg over his motorcycle.

Zach smiled. "Gray said she already did."

Owen let out a laugh.

"Zach!"

"Yeah, yeah."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They made it to the central plaza of the resort without any further interference. But the second they stopped, Echo shot off like a bullet. Owen glanced at Blue and she looked just as confused and startled. "Ida?" He asked and she shook her head. Owen breathed out loudly and looked back where Echo had vanished. "Go." Blue nodded and followed after her.

The truck pulled up behind him and everyone started piling out. Simon stepped towards him, confusion on his face as they watched Blue vanish was sight. "What's going on?" He asked.

Owen shrugged. "Echo took off. Blue went to find her."

Zach and Gray walked over to join them. Zara and Claire lagged behind, both with their phones out. "Ida?" Gray asked, standing on his toes, trying to see more.

"I don't think so." Owen shook his head. "Maybe just excitement. She's never been here before."

Zach smiled as he stepped closer to Owen. "That the truth?" He whispered.

Owen glanced sideways. He shook his head and didn't comment as he pulled out his rifle. "No use just standing around. Guns up, eyes out, don't shoot my raptors." He said, very reminiscent of what he said several times over the last few hours. "Stay close."

They moved as a group as they headed towards the main building. Owen in the front and the ACU men at the back. Owen was aware of Zach right behind him, and Gray as well. The youngest kept asking his brother questions in hushed tones. Owen smiled as he listened to Zach trying to hush him.

"Echo!"

He'd been so engrossed in listening to the brothers, he almost missed the voice. Owen stopped abruptly, the brothers both bumping into him. Owen ignored them as he turned at the voice. He'd barely heard it, but he heard the man's voice.

"What?" Zach asked, turning to follow Owen's gaze.

"Echo found Barry." Owen said with a relieved smile. "I'm going to find them."

Claire glanced the way Owen had looked. She shook her head, not looking convinced. "Are you sure? I didn't hear anything."

Owen glanced over his shoulder at her. "Navajo Navy."

Claire rolled her eyes. The others looked between then confused and she shook her head. "Don't ask." She turned back towards the building. "Fine. The rest of us are going to Control."

Owen nodded. "I'll save Barry from Echo and we'll be in." He turned and hurried off.

The adults filed into the door, the brothers forgotten as soon as they stepped inside. Zach smiled and grabbed the back of Gray's shirt, stopping him. Gray looked back at him. Zach nodded towards where Owen was walking off. "Come on." Gray smiled and nodded. They turned and hurried to catch up with Owen.

The raptor trainer didn't turn. He'd heard their voices and their steps. He simply smiled. "What do you call a dinosaur in a rodeo?"

"What?" Gray asked.

"A bronco-saurus." Owen answered. Zach rolled his eyes as Gray laughed.

They turned the corner and stopped in the parking lot just behind the main building. Barry was standing back a few feet from the three raptors, his hands up in the air. "Echo!" The man shouted. "Get off her!"

The largest, or rather, fattest of the raptors was sitting on Delta, effective pinning her down. Blue was off to the side, looking amused. And Delta was wiggling under the weight, clearly unable to throw her sister off.

"Barry." Owen called loudly as they walked closer.

Barry turned and sighed heavily in relief. "Owen! Please tell your youngest to move."

Echo looked over as Owen and the brothers approached. She snorted and shook her head.

Owen smiled as Zach and Gray both laughed. "In her defense..." Owen said, glancing back at Zach. "She's just doing what Trip told her to do."

Gray tilted his head. "Who's Trip?"

Zach looked at the ground. "Me." He mumbled. "Because I tripped."

Gray shook his head. "You were pushed."

"Tell them that!" Zach snapped, pointing at the raptors.

Owen laughed and stepped closer to the raptors. He bent down and peered at Delta, tilting his head. "Hey. You in there?"

Delta snorted and nodded her head.

"She is back to herself." Barry said. "Of that, I am certain."

Owen smiled down at her. He reached out and rubbed his fingers along her jaw. There was something dark in her eyes. She looked away and let out a whine. Owen glanced up at Echo. "Okay, get off."

Echo shook her head again and stuck out her tongue.

Owen frowned and stood up. He crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating. Echo quickly lowered a bit and looked away. "Echo." Owen said sternly. "Now!"

Zach smiled. "No, stay." He called over to her.

"Zach!" Owen snapped, looking back at him.

"Oh come on." He teen laughed. "It's funny."

Owen narrowed his eyes and looked back at Echo. Her tongue was hanging out again and her tail was wagging. Owen rolled his eyes and turned back to Zach. "No!" He snapped. "You cannot contradict me."

"I think I just did."

Owen shook his head and looked back at Echo. "Echo. Off!"

In the end, Owen had to practically wrestle Echo off of Delta himself. Blue refused to help. She remained off to the side, panting laughter in their odd way. Owen grumbled under his breath about being in charge and everyone needing to listen to him. And it made everyone laugh.


	36. Dawn

I was informed that Owen's still shirtless. I uh... was supposed to have Echo find him a shirt when they were on their way back to the raptor paddock. And uh... I forgot. I mean... I completely forgot. Until RedLlamas said something in a comment. And then I'm like... OMG! Because sure, Owen can walk about shirtless for the rest of the story. That's awesome. BUT CLAIRE AND SIMON AND BARRY WOULD GIVE HIM SHIT FOR IT! So... I snuck in little reactions by Simon and Claire in chapters 33 and 35. Which I will post here. 8D

 **Chapter 33: Resurface Edit** :

Owen dropped his arm and stepped away from the underage kid quickly. He cleared his throat and turned to shrug at Simon. He scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

Simon turned face him and stopped. He tilted his head and looked Owen up and down. "What happened to you?"

Owen glanced down at himself, suddenly feel a bit exposed. The dirty faded and tattered pants, the lack of shirt or shoes. "Uh... got... in a bit... of a fight... with Blue..." He said awkwardly. "Before I snapped her back." It was a horrible lie and he knew it. He shrugged and looked away.

Simon eyed him for a moment longer, then shook his head and looked where Ida had disappeared. "But damnit!" Simon breathed out, shaking his head. "She got away again."

 **Chapter 35: Converge Edit** :

Claire glanced back at Owen for a moment before she turned back to Zach. "He's inside with Zara..." She paused as she looked at Owen. "Why, exactly, are you half naked?"

Zach's eyes widened and he turned away quickly.

Owen shrugged and waved her off. "I'm covered enough. Why..." He smiled. "You getting hot?"

Claire's mouth dropped open. She shook her head slowly. "You are impossible!"

Owen cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Fine. Sorry. Have you seen Barry?"

 **Raptor  
** **Chapter 36: Dawn**

The brothers were standing by the raptors, watching as they wiggled and chittered to each other. Owen was smiling. He had seen how important Gray was to Zach, even if the teen didn't admit it. And it warmed Owen's heart to see how easy the raptors accepted Gray into their new family structure. And Owen could feel the excitement bubbling just under his skin. The prospect of a future with Zach that could include Gray and his girls, all getting along.

He was definitely getting ahead of himself. But he couldn't help himself. He was so lost in through, he hadn't heard Barry approach him. Barry grabbed his arm and pulled him back a few feet, breaking him of his little future dream. Owen turned to him and smiled.

"Owen, what happened?"

Owen blinked at him, then looked down. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm too awesome for shirts, okay?"

Barry stared blankly at him for a moment.

Owen leaned closer and lowered his voice. "I had to shift to stop Blue. Echo found me a pair of pants. Nothing weird."

"Nothing weird." Barry repeated slowly, shaking his head. Then the man let out a sigh and looked away.

Owen watched his oldest friend and stopped, seeing the man's serious expression. "What?" Owen asked, worry in his voice.

Barry turned back to him and stepped closer. "I was not able to get to her in time." He said rather gravely.

Owen turned slowly. "Who?"

"Henry Wu."

Owen's eyes widened and he looked away. He didn't know how he felt about the news. If blame for this whole fiasco was put on a single person, Wu was pretty high on the list. But so was Simon and Claire, if he was honest. And did that mean the man deserved to die? Wasn't he just doing his job? In a very sinister, twisted, underhanded way. But that was how Wu always worked, wasn't it?

Owen mulled it over in his head. He glanced back at Zach and Gray with the raptors. They looked so happy. A moment again, he was too. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Watch them for me? I need a moment."

Barry nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Zach was laughing as Gray and Echo made faces at each other. He turned slightly and saw Barry heading towards them. Zach glanced at him and noticed Owen was gone. He stepped back and turned. He caught sight of Owen walking away and Zach frowned. Where was Owen going? Had something happened? Zach glanced back at Gray, Barry and the raptors. They weren't really paying attention to him. He slipped away when Gray started talking to Barry.

Zach hurried to catch up with Owen and followed him around to the front of the building. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Owen stopped and let out a sigh. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Delta killed Dr. Wu." He said softly.

Zach blinked and stepped up beside own. "The guy who... did stuff... to you?" He asked awkwardly.

Owen nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh... you weren't... close, right?" Zach rolled his eyes at himself. He knew he sounded stupid. But it was a subject he didn't really know much about.

Owen snorted and shook his head. "No. I hated him for what he did to me." He turned. "He... he sort of... ruined my life." Owen let out a sigh. He sunk down on the steps and leaned back slightly. "I love my girls, I do. But... my life was pretty much over the moment I stepped on this island."

Zach smiled slowly. "Isn't that a bit dramatic?"

Owen glanced up at him. Then he looked away. "Not really. Think about it. I'm not normal. I can never have a normal life. And before I can even consider dating someone, they have to think about that."

"Still sounds too dramatic." Zach said softly. He sat down beside Owen, moving a bit more slow. "You act like... everyone wants a normal, boring life."

Owen glanced sideways at him for a moment. "This is certainly not boring."

Zach smiled and shook his head. "No, it's not." Zach paused for a moment and looked down. There was a note of hesitation in him. He bit his lip and fumbled with his hands in his lap. He had this want, this need to comfort the man beside him. To reassure him. To get that goofy smile back on his face. But Zach didn't know how. He felt lost in that notion. How to comfort a girlfriend... or boyfriend. He'd only had the one girlfriend and their relationship wasn't really close or serious.

Owen was staring off into space, seemingly lost in something. Zach reached out slowly with his hand. He touched Owen's own hand tentatively. Owen glanced at him. And smiled. It wasn't the full, goofy smile that took up the whole man's face. But it was a start. Owen had smiled. And then he lifted his hand off the pavement enough to slip it in Zach's.

Owen was staring at him and Zach cleared his throat. "Uh... do you..."

The lobby door behind them burst open and Zara stepped out, her eyes wide. "Where's your brother?"

Zach quickly pulled his hand out of Owen's and pointed, trying to sound casual. "Around the corner with the raptors." His voice squeaked a bit as he said it.

Her eyes widened.

"And Barry!" Owen added quickly, glaring at Zach for a moment. "With Barry... and the raptors." He looked up at Zara. "They're good, I promise. They're... very well behave... for Barry..."

Zara breathed out and shook her head, looking suddenly tired. "Alright. Claire wants the boys inside and the raptors far away. They're going to start loading everyone into the ferry soon."

Zach tilted his head a bit. "It's ready?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

She nodded.

"So..." Zach glanced at the ground. "We have to leave soon?"

Zara nodded again. "As soon as possible."

"I'm staying." Owen said smoothly as he stood up.

Zara's eyes widened slightly. "Staying." She repeated. Owen nodded and she pulled out her phone.

Owen quickly turned before she could stop him and hurried back to Barry, Gray, and his girls. "Hey. They're gonna load up the boat. You three." He pointed at the raptors. "Go back to the truck with Charlie and wait for me. And I mean it! Or I'm biting all of you!" The raptors raced off and Owen, Gray, and Barry joined Zach and Zara.

"That's what he said." Zara sighed into her phone. She turned as they walked over. She waved them towards the door. "We're on our way up. You can yell at him then." She pulled the phone from her ear and shoved it in her pocket. She opened the door. "Inside. Now."

"I think you're in trouble." Gray whispered.

Owen shrugged. "We'll blame it on Echo."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Owen was indeed in trouble. And Claire began yelling at him the moment he stepped into the room. There were a few people still left Vivian and Lowery among them.

"You can't stay!" Claire snapped. "It's not safe."

Owen snorted loudly and shook his head. "Someone has to fix this mess!" He shouted back at her.

Claire shook her head. "We'll find another way."

"Oh yeah?" Owen countered. "How?"

"We'll... we can... uh..." She fumbled with the words and looked away.

"See?" Owen said smugly, crossing his arms. "I am the answer. Me and my girls."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, already tried that. Didn't work."

"With distractions!" He said, throwing up his arms. "Just me and my girls alone, we can do this." He glanced at Simon. "We can save your park."

Simon tilted his head. "Can you?"

Claire turned to Simon. "You can't condone this!"

Owen ignored her and nodded at Simon. "Yes. I think we can."

Claire's mouth fell open. "Simon!"

Simon ignored her as well. "If you stay behind, it will be by your decision. I can't be held responsible for what happens."

Owen nodded quickly. "I'll like... sign a waiver or something. But I'm staying."

Simon let out a sigh and nodded. "I've seen what you can do. If anyone can... it's you."

Owen nodded. "Yes! Exactly! You understand my awesomeness."

Claire looked like she was seconds from exploding again. Lowery quickly cleared his throat and interjected. "Hey." He snapped loudly. They all turned to look at him, some rather startled looking. "Uh... I uh..." He stammered for a moment. "We uh... got a call... we were supposed to start evacuating... at the... east dock..." He mumbled.

Claire collected herself quickly and nodded. "Yes." She turned to Zara. "Take the boys down for me. I'll be right down. I want to talk to Owen."

Zara glanced at Owen. "Good luck." Then she turned to the brothers and nodded. "Come on." Zach looked at Owen before letting Zara steer him and Gray towards the door.

Owen saw the look in the kid's eyes. He could feel it. And he wanted to follow and at least say goodbye. He watched as Simon followed and then he turned to Claire, hoping to expedite the situation. "I'm good, I swear."

She let out a sigh. "I can't talk you out of this?"

Owen shook his head and held up his hands. "Nope." He backed towards the door slowly. "Super good."

"You are sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes."

"I just..." She looked away. "I feel like we're leaving you behind." She admitted softly.

Owen let out a laugh and stepped through the door. "You sorta are."

"Because you won't come!" She snapped, moving to follow him.

With then gone, it was just Vivian and Lowery left in the room, sitting at their terminals. Vivian shook her head slowly as she stood up and grabbed her coat off her chair. She glanced at Lowery. She smiled at him sadly. "I guess it's our turn. You coming?"

Lowery turned and glanced at the screen. He let out a deep sigh. Then he turned and stood up. "Someone has to stay behind to help Owen." He announced in a rather dramatic voice. Then he stepped towards Vivian and reached out for her.

Vivian's eyes widened as she realized his intentions. She shook her head and stepped back. "Oh no." She said quickly. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh..." Lowery stumbled back. "Uh... I didn't know... you never said."

She shrugged slightly. "Well no, I'm at work."

"Oh... right." Lowery nodded. "That's great. Greeeeeeat." He strung out the work as he turned back to his chair. "Great."

She nodded. "Owen know you're staying to help him?"

Lowery glanced back over at her and shook his head. "No."

She smiled. "Great. You gonna be okay?"

Lowery tilted his head to the side. Then he shook himself and turned back to his station. "Yeah." He said, sinking back down.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Ladies and gentlemen. We'd like to thank you for your patience. The next ferry will be leaving in 15 minutes. If you require immediate medical attention, please report to the nearest health service station. Thank you got visiting Jurassic World. We hope you enjoyed your adventure. Don't forget to visit the gift shop and remember. It's always happy hour at Margaretville."

Owen rolled his eyes as the robotic voice over the PA finished speaking. Did they have to include the leaving message? It sounded so... weird in this circumstance. He let out a sigh and glanced down at himself. Still no shoes, but at least Echo had found him an old shirt when he went to check on Charlie. So he looked less weird, standing back from the docks.

He was watching them with said eyes. It was more than just Zach, he quickly realized. Or Gray. It was weird. He was suddenly plagued with the idea of missing Claire. And he was pretty sure he felt a pang of grief over Zara, too. He sighed and shook his head. It was definitely weird. But maybe it wasn't that bad. It had been a long time since he felt like he had a real family. Well... other than just the raptors.

There was a nudge at his back. Owen let out a sigh and turned. Echo was behind him, Delta beside her and Blue lagging behind them. Blue looked a bit conflicted. She wanted to know what was going on and wanted to say goodbye. But she also wanted to follow Alpha's orders.

Owen wanted to be stern, he wanted to scold them and tell them to go back to Charlie. But he couldn't. He turned back around. And Zack and Gray were watching them. Owen smiled and waved at them. And then the brothers were walking over. "Behave." Owen said softly to the raptors behind him. "Stay."

"Hey." Zach said.

Gray smiled up at Owen. "We wanted to say goodbye."

Owen laughed. "You're aunt okay with that?"

Zach glanced over his shoulder Claire was facing away from them, her attention on whoever was on the other end of her phone. Simon and Zara were both equally occupied. Zach watched them for a moment longer. Then turned back to Owen. He shrugged and smiled.

Gray looked between Zach and Owen and back. Then he shook his head. "Stop staring at him at kiss him goodbye before aunt Claire turned back around."

Owen's jaw dropped open.

Zach pressed his lips together in a tight line. "Thanks, man."

Gray smiled brightly. "You're welcome."

"Go away." Zach hissed, though there wasn't any real venom behind it.

Gray waved at Owen. "Bye! I'll miss you. I had a lot of fun before Ida tried to eat us."

Owen smiled down at him and gave the kid a quick hug. "Yeah, me too." He said easily.

Gray waved at the raptors and gave them each a quick goodbye. Then he turned and ran back over to Claire, Zara and Simon. He ducked around in front of them, between them and the boat, trying to keep their attention.

Zach looked at the ground. "He sorta found out. But he won't say anything."

Owen let out a sigh. He wouldn't worry about Gray for now. Instead, he stepped closer to Zach. "Zach." He said the teen's name softly and Zach looked up at him. "Think about your future. Think about what you want in life. Because whatever started between us... I feel like..." He paused for a moment. He didn't really want to get all heavy on him, but he wanted Zach to understand. "I feel like it's forever. I can handle that. Hell, I'm getting old. Should be in that settling down mind frame. But you... you're just starting your life."

Zach opened his mouth to say something and Owen shook his head and kept talking. "Don't say anything now. Go home, hug your parents, make sure Gray's okay, and be safe."

Zach glanced away. "What about you?" He asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. "Are you gonna be safe?"

Owen laughed. "I'm as safe as I can be. I can handle myself."

"Yeah." Zach sighed and nodded slowly. "I guess you can."

"You need to go now."

Zach sighed again.

"I'd kiss you goodbye like your brother said... but we sort of got an audience. So come here and give me a perfectly natural, friendly hug." Zach stepped into Owen's space and the raptor Alpha pulled the teen against him. The contact was brief before they pulled apart. "I'll call you when I can."

Zach looked up at him hopefully. "You will?"

Owen nodded. "So you better get yourself a new phone."

"Zach!" Claire called out. "We have to go now! There's a storm coming!"

Zach glanced back at her. "Coming." He turned to smile at the raptors. "I really wanted to play with you, Echo." Echo dipped forward and rubbed against him. Zach smiled and pushed her back. Then he turned and ran to catch up with Gray.

Claire was walking towards them. "Owen!" Claire said, stopping a few feet away, keeping distance from the raptors. "I wish you'd come with us."

Owen shook his head. "We'll be fine." The raptors stepped up beside him. "We'll get your park back under control."

Claire shook her head. "Simon says good luck. He says he'll drop off supplies when he can."

Owen nodded. "Just go, alright? Get your nephews and your girlfriend away safely. Don't worry."

Claire nodded curtly then turn.

Owen watched as they climbed up onto the boat. He waved one last time when they did. Then he breathed in deep and let it out slowly. There was a dull ache in his chest.

Echo tilted her head to the side, watching as the boat started pulling away from the dock. Then her eyes widened and she rushed forward. She let out a loud whine.

 _[Echo! Back!]_ Blue snapped at her.

"They'll be back." Owen called out. "Eventually. After we fix everything."

Echo turned and glanced back. _[Charlie?]_

Owen nodded. "Yeah. Let's go see if we can fix Charlie. And then find my phone."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Ah! Thank you so much for going on this long rollercoaster with me over this last year! BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! 8D The sequel should start in a couple days, right after I type up a little epilogue I wrote.


	37. Epilogue

**Raptor  
** **Chapter 37: Epilogue**

His eyes didn't leave hers. Her own were closed and he watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. She was sleeping on a mattress, under a mound of blankets in the middle of the control room. Where a mattress was found so quickly, he didn't know. But there she was, sleeping just a few feet from him. To say it was unnerving was a gross understatement.

Being this close... he shivered and fumbled with the radio receiver in his hand. "You uh... you're uh... certain?" His voice squeaked as he stumbled over the words.

There was a laugh at the end of the line. "Yeah, Lowery." The man said evenly. "I'm certain."

He shook his head and leaned back in his seat. "But like... she's not going to... eat me..."

Owen snorted loudly. "Dude. Look at her Lowery. She's on pain killers, she's injured, I doubt she can even walk. She's not gonna eat you."

"But why? Claire's gonna freak when she finds out."

Owen sighed over the line. "You said you stayed to help me. I need someone watching over Charlie and making sure she's okay. Now, I'll radio you when I get back."

""Wait, wait, wait!" Lowery said quickly. "But what if something happens? How do I get a hold of you?"

"Can't. Echo broke my phone."

"But what if..."

"Bye, Lowery."

He dropped the radio receiver on his desk, knocking over one of his toy dinosaurs. "Shit." He bent over quickly to pick it up. Then put it back in its place. He turned slowly and oh god!

Charlie lifted her head slowly. She tilted it to the side and studied this new human. She'd never met him, not really. She'd seen pictures and videos of him. She knew he was a good guy, Alpha had said so. But Alpha had also said the man was annoying. She breathed out loudly and glanced around the room.

"Uh..."

At his voice, she turned her head back to him and blinked.

Lowery swallowed nervously. "Owen said uh... that you can uh... like understand me..."

She nodded her head.

"Yes? That's a yes? You can understand me?"

She nodded her head again.

Well, this was a start. "You're not... gonna like... eat me..."

Charlie shook her head quickly.

"You're not hungry... are you?"

Charlie let out a snort and shook her head again.

Lowery breathed out. "Uh... Owen left some pain shots for you... if you need one... do you need one?"

She tilted her head for a moment. Then she shook it.

"Is that a lie?"

She nodded her head.

"Damn." Lowery shook his head. "So uh... you won't bite me if I jam a needled in your back?"

She shook her head again.

Lowery took a deep breath and then breathed it out slowly. He turned and grabbed one of the needles. He held it up and turned back to Charlie. "I guess I need to uh... come over there."

Charlie let out a snort and nodded her head, like she was laughing at him.

"Alright, alright." Lowery stood up slowly. "I'm coming." His eyes fell to the floor. There was suddenly a lot of space between him and Charlie, a lot of steps he had to take. He swallowed and took a step. He glanced up at her and she hadn't moved. He could do this. Just walking. He could walk. Walking was easy. Just pick up his foot and move it and set it back down and repeat with the other. Simple.

Charlie laid her head on the ground and held perfectly still. She understood his hesitation and fear. She'd dealt with the same a lot of the years. Though most people didn't get quite so close without a wall between them.

Lowery finally made it over to her. The oversized lizard chicken was now just in front of him. He could reach out and touch her. Actually, he had to reach out and touch her. "Okay..." He said, his voice cracking a bit. "I'm gonna... do it... now... jam you with a needle..." His hands were shaking a bit as he lifted the syringe up. He swallowed nervously as he uncapped it. He took a small step closer to her, his foot bumping against her side. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't kick you, I swear!"

Charlie blew out loudly through her nose, almost a laughing sound. And she didn't move.

Lowery reached out and pulled the corner of the blanket down, exposing her side. He took a breath, trying to steady his nerves. Then he brought the needle to her rough skin and sucked in a breath. He held his breath as he pushed on the syringe.

Charlie flinched a bit but tried her best not to move. Then she breathed out as she felt the medication work.

Lowery pulled the needle out and set the blanket back. He looked down at her and bit his lip. "Can I... uh..." His hand hovered above her neck, shaking a bit.

Charlie lifted her head off the ground a few inches. She nodded, the movement miniscule.

Lowery lowered his hand and touched her skin. And she didn't move. She didn't immediately snap at him or bite his hand off. He smiled as he ran his hand along her spine. He'd never been this close to any of the animals in the park. Honestly, he never did much of anything in the park that he couldn't do from this room. It was pretty awesome. Hanging out with a raptor. He was just like Owen.

Lowery's eyes widened with that thought. He was just like Owen. A large smile spread across his face. "This is awesome!"

Charlie lifted her head higher and turned to look at him.

And Lowery promptly jumped back, stumbling a bit over his own chair and then knocking all his toys off on the ground.

Charlie snorted again and shook her head.

Lowery bent over and collected all his fallen toys. "You're laughing at me, aren't you?" He asked, glancing back at her.

Charlie nodded her head.

"Not even gonna hide it, huh? Just gonna flat out admit it."

She nodded again.

He shook his head and dropped the toys on his desk. "Harsh, dude. Harsh." He turned back to his monitor and stared up at the screens. "Owen said you like watching movies... this is hooked up to the internet... could totally pull up Netflix." He glanced back at Charlie and she nodded. "Give me a minute." He sat down and pulled out his keyboard.


End file.
